Dreamcatcher
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Sometimes our biggest fears become a living nightmare.
1. Default Chapter

"Dreamcatcher"

By Tammy Young

©2004

(Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant)

(Sometime before season seven)

The ship's decrepit condition is obvious even in the darkly-drenched blackness where shadows drip off shadows.  A vessel once illuminated with life and courage as endless as the universe itself, now adrift in the icy graveyard of space. 

Sifting through haunting images, the mind's eye seeks to grasp onto reality… any reality.  One image flows quickly into another, lacking a connective narrative.  Fear is the only thread on which these images are strung; fear and memories of the darkest shadows of the mind.

_This is not real, it can't be real, and I won't let it be real._  

In this chill of helplessness a sense of inadequacy completely overwhelms and they feel enslaved once more to fate, chance, and dangerous thoughts.  Spates of shivers merge into continuous trembling, as the superannuated ship becomes the only reality of the mind.  An inextinguishable thought removing their last shred of hope and every illusion left.  

Cobwebs of fearful images creep through the minds of the crew, as they lie in stasis unable to break free of its tangled icy-fingers.  Their silent screams unheard as their life signs begin to fail.   

=^=

"Harry my pal, not that I'm complaining mind you," Harry Kim stopped in mid note to glare at his friend, "but, your choice of music is putting me to sleep.  How about something with a bit more… life?"

"Tom, you wouldn't know good music if it hit you in the face."  Harry shot back, adding a blast from his clarinet.  Tom put his head down on the console pretending to snore.  He received a poke in the back with so-called instrument of sleep.  "How did you get blackmailed into taking the nightshift anyway?"

"You don't want to know.  Let's just say I… "

"Ensign Kim, I'm picking up a… "  The words were cut short by the sudden drop in temperature on the bridge.

All eyes focused on the view screen.  "What the hell is that?"  Tom spoke the thought for all of them while shaking off the chill running through his bones.  The milky fog danced across the view screen with an almost operatic flair.  Seemingly to melt into the ship, disappearing along with the icy air before any of them could even catch their breath.

Harry Kim looked back at Ensign Miller at ops for the answer, simultaneously tapping his combadge.  "I have no clue, Sir, but whatever it was it's gone now."  She responded with more than a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Ensign Kim to Captain Janeway."  His voice betrayed his unrest.

_"What is it Harry?"  _Janeway sounded more alert than she should for that hour of the morning.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Captain, but we just had an interesting experience up here."  Harry had no idea how to describe the unknown.

_"Well, Mr. Kim, I was already awake," _although, Captain Janeway had no clue as to why, or what had awoken her so suddenly.  She was rubbing her arms working the chill out of her body.  _"Harry, you're a wealth of information at this hour, but could you be a bit more specific with your details?"_  

She heard the all too familiar chuckle from Tom.  "Go ahead, Harry, I think we would all like those details."  Tom's smile was replaced with a painful expression as he received his second clarinet jab in less than two minutes time.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I don't have many details.  One second there was a very cold feeling in the air and then this… " He looked back at the view screen trying to find the right words, "milky fog that sort of danced around in front of the ship, then the next second it sort of…  melted into the ship and was gone, along with the cold."  Harry smiled to himself thinking that wasn't a half bad description. 

Janeway didn't like the sparse details or the bad feeling that was seeping through her.  _"Anything on sensors?"  _She had to ask even though she knew the answer.  Her crew was trained well.

"No, Captain."  Ensign Miller answered.  "We aren't picking up anything from long or short range scans.  I detected… something for just a millisecond earlier, then it was gone."  She knew the captain wouldn't settle for that answer, but that was all she could offer.

Janeway was up and getting dressed ready to head for the bridge.  _"Harry, take us out of warp, start a level three diagnostic on all ship sensors, and check environmental systems.  I want some answers.  Also, wake Commander Tuvok and B'Elanna and have them meet me on the bridge.  I'm on my way, Janeway out."_

Before Harry Kim could issue the summons the turbolift doors opened bringing, Commander Tuvok.  Harry looked quickly towards Tom.  "Maybe you should wake up your wife."  He said almost pleadingly.

"No thank you, Captain Kim.  I'll leave that in your very capable hands."  Tom sat back linking his hands behind his neck.  "I will say this though, this sure gives a new meaning to the 'graveyard' shift."  Although the frosty air was gone, Tom was still feeling its creepy effect.  __

=^=

Still a bit rattled from the unknown, Captain Janeway walked out of her quarters and right into Commander Chakotay.  The collision was not an all too unpleasant sensation.  "Commander, I didn't know you made a habit of roaming the ship at night."  Her blue eyes couldn't help traveling down his partially nude frame.  

He smiled at her wandering eyes.  "I don't make it a habit.  Something rather chilly just woke me up and I came out to see if there was a reason."

"It seems there may be a reason, although what is anyone's guess.  Care to join me on the bridge?"  Her 'all captain and no play' expression was in place, or so he thought.

Gesturing for her to go first he smiled and said… "Lead the way."

After two steps she turned back letting her wandering eyes be known this time.  "Chakotay, not that I don't appreciate the view, but leopard is not quite Starfleet regulation."

_This could prove to be a fun night after all.  _Chakotay spun around in front of her giving her front and back views.  "So, you like?"

Janeway turned heading for the turbolift to avoid showing him her admiring smile.  "I do indeed.  Now go change, Commander."  

=^=

"Anything yet Mr. Kim?"  Janeway asked before the lift doors had opened all the way depositing her on the bridge.  Seeing that Tuvok was already there made her feel more relaxed.

"Nothing so far, Captain.  We're running scans and diagnostics now.  There has not been a hint of anything out of order."  Harry was relieved by his own news but knew that it wouldn't satisfy Captain Janeway.

"Tuvok, grab a security team and check every inch of this ship for any sign of… anything.  I want to know what that was before we find out we should be worried about it."  She didn't wait for his acknowledgment before tapping her combadge.  "Janeway to Torres, you'd better be awake Lieutenant."  She rather enjoyed toying with her half Klingon chief engineer, also feeling safe from this end of a combadge.

_"Ha, our very own 'Starfleet' made sure of that.  Remind me to kick his… " _ Tom was laughing while playfully rubbing his butt in mock sympathy.

Harry just raised his clarinet towards Tom sneering.  _"Chicken."_

"No need Lieutenant.  I'm quite sure Mr. Kim got the point."  She smiled slightly at Harry just as Chakotay walked in passing Tuvok at the turbolift.  "B'Elanna, get to engineering and make sure everything is on track.  I want a full diagnostic on the warp engines while we're sitting here.  I don't want any surprises down the road."

_"I'm already in engineering.  Can I ask why and what I'm suppose to be looking for?"_  She didn't enjoy not knowing what she was doing, or for that matter she didn't enjoy being woken up in the first place.

"You can ask, Lieutenant, but I have no answer, just do it and let me know the minute you find anything, Janeway out."  She sat in her command chair as Harry moved to ops.  Chakotay had already taken his seat next to her, no leopard in sight.  Janeway couldn't stop the smile in his direction.  

"Captain, I take it you noticed the sudden ice-berg feeling in the air?  Did you see anything at all?"  Tom had turned in his seat hoping it wasn't just him that had felt like a ghost had walked over his grave.

"No I didn't see anything.  I just suddenly woke up and the air was freezing, but before I could even get my brain to work it was gone and Harry was contacting me."  She looked at Chakotay knowing he had felt something too.

"I have no idea either what woke me up, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.  I don't remember a thing about what I was dreaming about, or if I was.  All I knew was something wasn't right and damn cold so I thought I'd better check it out."

_"That explains the leopard."  _Janeway spoke softly while avoiding his eyes.

"What?"  Tom had heard her remark and just had to ask.

"Nothing Lieutenant.  It's just been a strange night."

"I won't argue that.  Kind of like a real live ghost story."  

"What's the matter, Tom, don't you like a good ghost story?"  Harry had to get back at his friend.

"Ha, ha, always the comedian.  I like them fine, just not when I'm in the middle of one."  Tom was not enjoying the nightshift at all.

"That's enough both of you.  We need to find the logical reason for this.  I hardly think we are being haunted by a ghost."  Janeway was up pacing the bridge now.

"I wouldn't bet on that, we are in the Delta Quadrant after all."  Tom was a betting man, but not on this.

Janeway was staring at the view screen.  "Tell me again exactly what it looked like."  

"There is really nothing to describe, Captain.  It was just a milky fog like appearance, a cloud maybe.  It just floated in front of us and then vanished."  Harry still thought his details were not bad.

"You said before it melted into the ship.  Harry, put the outside of the ship on the view screen."  She had a sudden image in her mind of a rather nasty looking ghost hanging off her ship.

"Damn, Captain, you need to wash your ship once in a while."  Paris' comment went unacknowledged.

"What is that?"  Chakotay was up standing by the captain.

Voyager looked like she had been through a milk storm.  A thin layer of white foggy film covered the front half of the ship.

"I believe that's our ghost, Commander, or what's left of it anyway.  Harry, are you getting any readings from it?"

"Negative, Captain.  The computer isn't identifying anything other than the normal space particles that collect over time."  

"Well, unless none of us can see, there's something stuck on my ship."  The bridge was quiet as all eyes remained fixed on the view screen.  

"Captain, it looks like it's starting to disappear in spots."  Chakotay broke the silence.

Sure enough the white film was dissipating, and fast.  Janeway had an idea.  "Commander, since I know how you enjoy a nice midnight stroll around my ship… " She nodded her head in the direction of the view screen.  "We need a sample of whatever that is before it's gone."

Chakotay got the subtle hint all too well.  "This should be fun.  Paris, you're coming with me."  

"Me!  I don't even like the nightshift, take Captain Harry instead, he does."  Tom disliked this turn of events immensely.  He looked towards Janeway for help.  She just folded her arms with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Tom, no can do.  Next time you might think twice about losing a bet and ending up on the nightshift.  Let's go!"  Chakotay was already heading for the turbolift.

Grumbling, Tom followed Chakotay to the lift, not bothering to look back when he heard Janeway.

"Oh, Tom, watch out for ghosts."  She just couldn't help it.

They were in the turbolift, but Tom's remark was heard before the doors closed.  "Captain, you've been hanging around my wife too long."

Harry and Janeway were both laughing now.  "No, Tom, I have been hanging around you FAR too long."

=^=

"Tom, watch your footing here.  No telling how this stuff will affect our magnetic boots.  I don't want to have to tell B'Elanna I lost her husband out in space."  Chakotay was just a few steps ahead of Tom.

"I hear ya, on both accounts."  Tom was focused on his tircorder and on his feet, anywhere but on his current position with only a thin magnetic barrier between him and an eternal space-walk.  "This doesn't make any sense, Chakotay.  Is your tircorder reading anything?"  Tom actually gave his a couple of hard whacks with his gloved hand.

"Not a thing.  Whatever this stuff is our tricorders don't know anymore then we do."  This was starting to frustrate even the ever-calm Commander. 

_"Janeway to Chakotay, how ya doing out there?"  _She had them in sight on the view screen.

"We're having a blast, Captain."  He looked over at Tom who had no intention of removing his gaze from the hull of the ship.  "Captain this stuff is evaporating fast and our tricorders don't even detect its existence."

_"Then I suggest you beat feet and get a nice sample of it before it's gone.  Let me know when you've got it."_

"You heard the captain, Paris.  Let's dance before the ballroom is empty."  Chakotay moved towards a big area of white film.

"I prefer a female dance partner thanks, and a ballroom where the vastness of space is not the back drop."  Tom begrudgingly followed keeping his eyes focused… down. 

By the time they had collected a moderate sample and were headed back the ghostly film had totally dissipated.  The only remaining sign that anything had been amiss was the vial full of unknown fear Chakotay held in his hand.  Fear the crew of Voyager had yet to even comprehend.

=^=

Captain Janeway had sequestered herself in her ready room most of the afternoon and evening, mulling over the reports coming in from all departments about the strange events in the wee morning hours.  From all the reports it was hard to believe that anything had really even happened.  More than once she questioned her own experience, or lack of, and wondered if maybe they had all imagined the whole thing.

Every report from engineering down to Neelix's pots and pans only confirmed her self-doubt.  All systems checked out fine.  No intruders were found.  Engines were running at peak performance.  Not a hair out of place on the most out of place ship in the Delta Quadrant.  The only thing they had as proof was the small vial of fog-like film that didn't even prove to exist at all.  The Doctor and Seven had worked all afternoon to try and find out what it might be.  Only to come up empty handed from the latest report she was scanning now.

Her door chime sounded and she knew whom it was without even having to ask.  "Come in, Commander."

"I can't surprise you can I?"  Chakotay walked in with a smile and a tray of something that didn't smell half bad.

Janeway smiled back.  "Well you could try.  How about surprising me with a detailed report on what our little early morning wake up call was."

"That mystery has yet to be revealed, but… " He brought the tray to the desk uncovering the contents.  "I do have Neelix's latest surprise dinner, care to join me?"  

Janeway's stomach was rumbling, and it did smell good, but she had her doubts.  "I don't know, Commander.  This could be too much of a surprise to handle tonight."  Her continued smile betrayed her doubts.

"I'll take that as an 'I'd love to Chakotay' now let's eat, I'm starving."  He was already setting the tray of food on the coffee table.

Janeway was right behind him.  "You are a man who likes to take risks, Commander, I admire that."  She grabbed a hot roll from the tray.  "I think I'll join you."

The comfortable light banter and surprisingly delicious food lasted another hour until Janeway's eyelids were beginning to slam shut.  Chakotay was more than just a bit tired himself.  It had been a long day for all of them. 

They decided to take the 'don't fret over spilled milk' approach to the day's events and keep working on it tomorrow.  The ship was underway again heading for the Alpha Quadrant.  All systems were a go and the crew was more than ready to forget the whole thing, even if they didn't know what the 'thing' was. 

Chakotay grabbed her hand and headed for the door.  "Come on, Kathryn.  I've got one more job to do before I can hit the sack."

"What would that be?"  She asked through a yawn.

"Tucking the captain safely in her bed."  He held tighter to her hand as they made their way off the bridge.

Tuvok was taking the nightshift, which made Janeway feel more relaxed to help Chakotay with his last job of the day.  "That is a job I'm glad to delegate into your trusting care."   Janeway rested her head on Chakotay's shoulder as they rode in silence to their destination.  

=^=

"Good morning, Captain."  Neelix handed her a steaming shot of caffeine with a cheerful smile on top.  She took the cup from him without even looking in his direction, and mumbled something he could swear was more Klingon than human.  "That seems to be the general consensus one this gloomy morning."

"What?"  Janeway obviously hadn't been listening.  She did however look up with a weak smile showing.  "I'm sorry, Neelix, I guess I'm still a bit tired."

"As I said, the general consensus of many of the crew."  He followed her to a corner table with the pot of life-brew in hand.  "Is there anything else I can get you, Captain?"

"No, this is fine."  She answered half-heartedly.  "My replicator didn't like me this morning."  He just smiled and turned to leave, hoping this 'out of sorts' feeling the crew seemed to be in would pass soon.  "Neelix, what did you say about some of the crew?"  Her question brought him back around.

"I think everyone got up on the wrong side of the bed."  There was a questioning look on the captain's face.  "That was what Tom said about B'Elanna this morning."  He leaned in a bit closer to Janeway.  "Just between you and me though, I think Tom got kicked out of bed by the before mentioned."

Janeway had no choice but to laugh now.  She could well imagine her loving chief engineer doing just that.  "Your analogy of our distinguished couple is safe with me, Neelix."  She took several sips of what posed for coffee.  "For me anyway, it's not which side of the bed, but having to get out of it altogether."  The genuine smile continued.  "I guess I really didn't sleep too well."    

"Maybe you should catch a nap today.  Not much has been going on the last few weeks.  I think the crew is feeling a bit frazzled from lack of… excitement."  He refilled her cup and walked away making no further comment. 

Kathryn Janeway was grateful for that small blessing.  She just wanted to sip her breakfast with nothing but quiet for company before heading to the bridge, and that possible nap he'd suggested.  

That wasn't meant to be, however.  Across the room she heard the loud protesting voice of Naomi Wildman.  Her young protégé was anything but happy, or quiet.  Whatever the ruckus was about it was clear Miss Wildman was not getting her way.

Janeway smiled to herself as a wisp of the young girl flew past and out the door as if the ship were a blaze to match her temper.  _I'm sure glad I'm not you Samantha.  _Times like these Janeway didn't miss having children of her own.

Sam Wildman was not far behind her daughter but stopped when she noticed Janeway watching her.  Her change of direction accompanied with an embarrassed look lead her over to Janeway's table.  "I'm sorry, Captain.  I suppose you heard the whole thing."

"Well it would have been a bit hard to miss."  She responded, but with a concerned smile.

Samantha took the seat next to her captain.  "I just don't know what has gotten in to her.  One minute she is my sweet little girl and the next she acts like a crazed… teenager."  

Both women were laughing at that one.  "My friend, I hear it only gets worse from here, good luck."  For the second time in less than two minutes Janeway was glad she didn't have kids.

"Gee thanks, but I think I am going to need more than just luck."  Sam was worried and frustrated with her daughter and Janeway could see the concern in Samantha's tired eyes.

"I don't have any motherly advise for you, but as the captain of this integrated family I will say you're doing a fine job with her.  She'll come around, she just has a lot of… spunk."  Janeway's thumbs-up smile continued.  

"Spunk is an understatement, Captain.  Just in the last few days she's gone from a kind compassionate little girl to a raging hormonal teen.  She's too young for this… I think."  Samantha really had no way of knowing how her daughter should act or react being half Ktarian.

"Well, too young or not it sounds like the fun has begun."  Janeway put a reassuring hand over Samantha's.  "Sam, we both know from experience that listing to your parents is the last thing any teenager wants to do."

"That's sure true.  My own mother always said she hoped I'd have a daughter who acted just like me."  Samantha Wildman smiled at the memory.  "Guess what goes around comes around."

"Indeed it does, but the good thing about being on a small ship lost in the Delta Quadrant is she can't run too far.  She'll have to listen to someone, and there is always a someone with an opinion floating on this ship."  Janeway finished the last of her brew and stood up to leave.  "I'll try and talk to her as well, maybe give her some extra… captain's assistant duties.  Keep her too busy to remember her raging hormones." 

"Now that is a plan worth smiling about."  Samantha Wildman did just that.  "Thank you, Captain."  

"Don't thank me yet, this could backfire and we'll both end up paying for it."  Janeway's cheerful yet less then optimistic tone made them both feel better.  "I'll see you later, Sam.  Time for the captain of this ship to act like one and get to work."  She made a quick exit from the room, leaving a lasting comforted feeling with Sam.

=^=

"Sleep late, Captain?"  Chakotay asked as Janeway made her way to the command center.

"I wish."  She replied stifling a yawn.  "I just can't seem to wake up this morning, or should I say, feel awake this morning."  She took her seat next to her first officer.  "Maybe it's the lack of anything exciting, or anything at all for that matter."

"Won't argue that.  It has been a bit boring around here."  Chakotay leaned in close to whisper his next comment.  "Except for Mr. Paris and his new chair dance."  

"I heard that, and it's not funny."  Tom did a little side-to-side movement while rubbing his hindquarters.

The command team unsuccessfully tried not to laugh.  "What's the matter, Lieutenant, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  Janeway couldn't help herself.

Tom spun around in his seat a bit too fast for his own comfort.  The grimace of pain quailed his coming comment, slightly.  "Not exactly, Captain.  It's more… how I ended up out of bed!"  

"Oh come on, Tom, elaborate further please.  This is the most fun we've had in days."  Harry Kim enjoyed any chance to goad his friend.

"Ha, ha, go find your entertainment elsewhere."  Tom grumbled and slowly this time, turned back to the helm. 

"No problem, I'll just ask B'Elanna."  Harry knew how and who to get the info he wanted.

Janeway and Chakotay just kept smiling but wisely keeping any further comments to themselves.  Janeway tapped her combadge.  "Janeway to Engineering."

_"Torres here, Captain."_

Tom, forgetting his pain once again flew back around with close to the death glare in his eyes.  "Take it easy, Lieutenant, I'll leave the asking to Harry."  Janeway enjoyed the moment though.

_"Ask me what?"_

"Later, B'Elanna.  What's the status with the Doctor's emitter and the dozens of other little glitches around the ship?"

"Yea, like my sonic shower."  Chakotay cut in.  Janeway sniffed in his direction and wrinkled her nose.  She received her second 'almost death glare.'

_"So far everything checks out fine, even the Doctor.  He's his usual henpecking self." _ She paused to let that one sink in.  From the laughter she heard over the com-link it did.  _"I don't know, Captain.  It's like the ship has a case of the hiccups or something.  There just doesn't seem to be anything wrong by the time we run a diagnostic on the problem, even Chakotay's shower."_

"Well that's at least good news."  Janeway wrinkled up her nose again winning her nothing but dimples this time.  "B'Elanna, keep at it, there has to be a reason for all the… hiccups.  We can't very well ask Voyager to hold her breath until they're gone."

_"That doesn't work anyway, I've tried.  I'll keep at it Captain, at least it's something to do.  Torres out." _

"A ship with the hiccups.  I bet that's one Starfleet hasn't heard of yet."  Chakotay was only half joking.  In the Delta Quadrant they all knew anything was possible.

"Speaking of Starfleet, Tuvok, have we had any sort of transmission from them lately?"  Janeway asked knowing the answer anyway.

"Nothing in several weeks, Captain."  Tuvok answered.  "However our long range communications have also been effect by the… hiccups."

"Well keep trying to raise them, or anyone.  I'm starting to feel a bit lonely out here."  Janeway knew she wasn't the only one feeling that way.  Something just didn't seem right.  The problem was, not knowing what that something was.  She leaned back in her chair with a reflective look on her face.

"Are you ok, Captain?  You seem a bit weary."  Chakotay was ever mindful of her every action and reaction.  "Why don't you go get some rest.  I think we can handle the excitement around here for a few hours."

"I'm sure you can, and I'm fine, Commander.  I was just thinking about a little conversation I had with Samantha Wildman this morning.  I think she's got enough excitement right now for all of us."

"Let me guess, little Naomi."  It wasn't a guess at all, however.  Chakotay had insider information when Naomi had let him know just how tired she was of being treated like a little girl by everyone, mostly her mother.  All he had done was say hello to her the other night and he'd ended up with an ear full.

"It would seem our youngest crew member is fed up with being treated as such.  The terrible teens have struck."  

"Then let's hope this ship is big enough for all of us."  Chakotay once again managed to brighten this rather humdrum morning.

That sparkle reached through to Janeway's eyes.  "I'm sure you were the model teenager, Commander."  Biting on her lower lip so as not to laugh she quickly stood up to leave.  

"Absolutely."  Chakotay folded his arms with pride.  Tom didn't hold back and started to laugh, until the movement caused pain to his bruised exterior.  "You doubt me Paris?"

"No, Sir, not today anyway.  I'll just drive the ship and mind my own business."  

"That is a wise decision, Lieutenant."  Janeway responded before entering the turbolift.  "Just find us a planet, a star, a rock to investigate."

"I'll see what I can come up with, Captain."  Tom pretended to focus on the helm.

"Then I'll leave the bridge in the capable hands of you fine gentlemen.  I have a little something to do."

"Like nap."  She heard Chakotay say as the lift doors closed.

=^=

"Come in, Chakotay."  Janeway called out from her bedroom at the sound of the door chime.

"I'm already in."  Chakotay meandered over to the sofa, plopping his sore muscles onto the soft cushion.

"Do you always make it a habit of walking in before invited?"  She responded laughing slightly.

"No, I save that little annoyance for the captain."  His comfortable response matched the feel of the sofa.  

"Well then, it's nice to know you hold me in such high esteem."  The words mingled with more laughter.  "Make yourself at home, I'll be out in a minute."

"I already did."  He stretched back feeling more at home than in his own quarters.  "Can I get you a drink, Kathryn, or is your replicator still acting up?"

"I hope not, or dinner will be slim pickings tonight."  Janeway walked out of her bedroom still running a brush through her hair.  She looked as comfortable as Chakotay felt, and much more beautiful.  "And yes I'd love some wine."

"Me too."  Although, he made no movement towards fulfilling their desire, but his smiling eyes remained locked on her.  

A few more strokes with the brush and she set it on the table all the while keeping her own eyes locked on him.  "Chakotay, when a gentleman offers a lady a drink, that usually means he gets it for her."  He still made no movement to do so.  "Commander, are you stuck?"

"Not exactly."  He proved it by gingerly getting up.  "I was just admiring the view."  He slowly crept over to the replicator.

"The view isn't much to admire these days."  She took the seat he'd just vacated.  "It looks like Tuvok's security training program got the best of you, Commander."  His prehistoric movements were a dead give away.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"  He handed her a glass of red wine and a smile.  "Just what did you mean 'the view isn't much to admire?' I quite enjoy the view."

She moved over… slightly so he could sit down.  "I think you're losing your eyesight then.  The view is turning slightly gray."  She absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair.  "Not to mention that time seems to be marching right across my face as well."

"Hmm," he moved in for closer inspection.  "I rather love the hint of silver, and the distinguished look of time."  Chakotay brushed her cheek slightly with his free hand.  "My eyesight is just fine, Kathryn."

For a fleeting moment that marching of time seemed to stop as their hearts felt more than that physical touch.  "So is your oozing charm, Commander."  She made a quick escape from the moment by taking a generous sip of wine and standing up.  "Let's get something to eat before we both fall asleep right here on the couch."

"I can think of worse places to be."  He followed her over to the table.  "For your information, Captain, It wasn't Tuvok's training course this time."  Chakotay helped set their freshly replicated dinner on the table.

"Oh?"  Janeway lit the long burgundy candles.  "Let me guess… " She feigned an expression of deep thought.  "B'Elanna kicked you out of bed too?"  

Chakotay was laughing hard enough to cause the wine in his glass to move like an ocean's waves.  "The secret's out, I'm sleeping with Tom's wife."  They were both laughing now.

"Well for your sake, you'd better hope this secret doesn't spread too far.  I'd hate to explain to Starfleet why my first officer ended up drifting in space for eternity."

"I'd hate to be that first officer."  They were enjoying the evening and the meal.  "Seriously though, I was playing a friendly game of Velocity with Seven."  He rubbed a sore spot on the back of his neck.

"I take it you didn't win."  She remarked between bites of warm bread.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Really, that isn't a game Seven is too gracious about losing.  How did you manage to get out alive?"  Janeway's humor was still in tact.

"Not sure I did."  The rubbing of sore muscles continued.  The strange thing is, she didn't even put up much of a fuss.  She seemed almost glad to lose and get the game over with."

"That doesn't sound like Seven."  All humor was gone from her voice.

"No, and I asked her if anything was wrong.  She wouldn't elaborate other than to say her regeneration alcove had been acting up.  She apparently hadn't gotten much rest the last few nights."

"I hope it's working now."  Janeway said with a hint of apprehension in her voice.  

"I did bump into the Doctor on my way from the hollodeck and he said when he and B'Elanna checked her alcove earlier in the day it was working fine." 

"Sounds like a few other things on this ship.  Working one minute and then the next, not.  I'm beginning to think Voyager really does have the hiccups."  Something just wasn't adding up and they all were starting to feel it.  "I'll check on Seven in the morning to see how she's doing."

Chakotay reached over and refilled her wine glass.  "I'm sure she'll be fine, you shouldn't worry too much, Kathryn."

"I'm always worried about all of us, and speaking of worry… just why were you in sickbay bumping into the Doctor?" 

Chakotay tried the charm routine again.  "Did I say sickbay?"

"Out with it, Commander.  You're as easy to read as a book."  

"So much for all that undercover training."  His charisma was overflowing.  "It's really nothing, just a few aches and pains.  In fact the Doctor basically said… _take two of these and call me in the next millennium._"  They were both laughing again.  "I'm really fine, Kathryn, honest."

"That does sound like our loving Doctor."  Her expression grew somber again.  "Chakotay, I've just had this feeling lately that something is not right.  I can't really put my finger on it, and that unknown is what is making me so uneasy."  Her demeanor solidified her concern.  

"I know what you mean, Kathryn.  I'm quite sure most of the crew feels it too, and all the crazy little glitches throughout the ship.  The fact everyone seems a bit on edge and tired."  

"They were both lost in thought for a moment.  "Chakotay, this all seems to have started after we ran into that murky cloud thing.  Even though none of us has been able to figure out what it is, it has to be connected to this."

"I tend to agree, Kathryn, but how?  Every time we bring a sample of it out of stasis it evaporates before we can do anything, even get a reading on the tricorder."

"Like I said, it's hard to figure out the unknown, or even if there's an unknown.  Maybe we should just jettison the damn vial into space before it can really harm us."  She knew that was a stupid idea but they were grasping at straws for anything at this point.

"A substance can't harm anyone in stasis and we both know it may be the only way to help figure out what is wrong, if anything is wrong.  I'm still not 100% sure there is anything to worry about."  Chakotay, despite his effort not to do so, yawned.  "Sorry, Kathryn.  I guess I'm a bit tired myself."  

They both got up, clearing the table off in record time.  "It is getting late and I'm more than ready to jump into bed."  Janeway quickly amended that last sentence.  "Alone, Commander."  She half shoved him to the door.

"Did I say anything…?"

"You didn't have to.  Remember, I know you like a book."  Her smile was still radiant and Chakotay could live off of that forever, almost.  "Good night, Commander."

"Good night, Kathryn, and sweet dreams."  He backed up to the door.

"I hope so, and you too.  I'll see you in the morning."  Chakotay left taking with him his comforting presence.

=^=

The tenebrous substance lay in oblivion within the stasis unit.  Flourishing with life within its non-existent consciousness.  Its avaricious tentacles are threading a foreboding visage to the unsuspecting crew.  A form of life that is void of light but thriving within the graveyard of the mind.  Claiming living organisms for its own, quenching the never-ending hunger to survive.  Feeding on the darkest fears and endless shadows of the soul.  

=^=

_"Why is it so cold?  This isn't right, where am I?" The long and unwelcoming corridor left her reeling with fear.  Super enhanced adrenalin pleaded with her frozen muscles to run!  " Faster, go faster, this isn't real!"  Embedded deep within her tomb of hell were the faces of her friends and family, each grotesquely aged face screaming out her name.  Harry, The Doctor, Naomi, they were all there with her, trapped in this unreal horror.  "No!"  She heard her voice scream as her eyes snapped open.  Blue eyes brimming with fear and anger at yet another regeneration cycle interrupted.  _

=^=

"Captain, I need to speak to you."  Seven of Nine inadvertently met Janeway coming off the turbolift.

"Hello, Seven, you're just the person I was coming to see."  

"Then it is convenient I am here."  There was no hint in Seven's voice that this was going to be a pleasant conversation.

Janeway tried a smile as she walked off the turbolift.  "It's even more convenient that I am here."  She gestured for Seven to lead the way back into the cargo bay.  

Seven's expression became slightly puzzled but she refrained from making a further comment until the cargo bay doors closed behind them.  "My alcove is malfunctioning."  

_Blunt and to the point as always, _Janeway kept the smile and thought inside.  "So I've heard."  They walked over to the alcove and she ran her tricorder over it.  "Just what is it that you think is wrong, Seven?"  

"I don't think, I know something is wrong.  Your scan will not show anything, Captain."  Seven stated with a bit more anger than she should.  She received a warning look for her trouble.  

Janeway put the tricorder aside.  "Why don't you start at the top and tell me just what is going on."  

"My regeneration cycle keeps being interrupted by…" she paused averting her gaze from Janeway.  "By nightmares."  Seven had some trouble even believing it herself, and if not for the fact she was living them she wouldn't believe it.

Janeway's reaction came as a surprise to the once Borg and now part of the family.  "You're not the only one."  She seemed to be looking past the alcove, though her eyes were focused directly on it.  "I don't think your alcove is the problem, Seven."

"So I've heard."  Seven received another warning look, but tempered with a smile this time.  "Captain, the Doctor, Lieutenant Torres, myself, even Icheb have done everything to locate the problem.  We even disassembled the entire unit, but still found nothing.  Yet I keep having these images of… something horribly wrong interrupting my cycle.  There has to be a problem we just can't detect."  Seven sounded desperate for an explanation.

Janeway put a comforting hand on her arm, although just as much for herself as the ex-borg.  "Seven, these are real dreams, nightmares if you will.  I doubt no matter how much you tear your alcove apart you would find the problem."

"That's not possible, I'm not… "  

"Oh yes you are, you are as human as I am and as vulnerable to the dream world as any of us."  Janeway said with a pensive look clouding her eyes. 

"Then I would rather be borg."  Seven wasn't even slightly amused with this latest prospect of human life.

Not that Janeway could blame her friend for that, not after some of the nightmares she'd had of late.  "Seven, I've had some rather unpleasant dreams myself lately, and I'd be willing to bet we're not the only ones either."

"How unpleasant?"  Seven was just relieved to know she wasn't going crazy.

"Most of the time I don't even remember what it was that wakes me up so suddenly, leaving me with a foreboding feeling.  It's more images really.  Images I'd rather not contemplate.  Let's just say they are very disturbing and frightening."  Janeway couldn't even bring herself to say what she'd been seeing in her nightmare world.  "I don't know, maybe this is just our overactive imaginations taking over for the boredom lately.  Even you have to admit there's not been much excitement on this ship."

"I don't excite easily, Captain.  However, even I have been lacking in things to occupy my time."

"Exactly, you are just as vulnerable as any of us emotionally unstable humans."  Janeway said with a genuine smile.

"I do not find that minutely exciting," although said with a lighthearted tone of voice.

"Well it makes me feel better."  Both of their moods had improved a bit.  "We'll figure this out, but for now I have an appointment with our good Doctor."

"It was Seven's turn to have a bit of fun.  "Then I will wish you good luck, Captain.  The Doctor has been more than his usual self lately."

Janeway was on her way out the door.  "You're not the first one to inform me of his… bedside manner."  She left without a glance back, missing Seven's bona fide smile.

=^=

"Hello Captain."  Ensign Marshall was walking out of sickbay as Janeway was walking in.

"Hello Ensign, how are you this morning?"  The question was just automatic, although she didn't get the automatic answer of 'fine.'  

"Well according to the Doctor I'm a -- _sniveling human with nothing more than a few aches and pains._"  He said with a bit of embarrassment.

Janeway did her best not to laugh, but was less than successful.  "My advice, Ensign Marshall, take that as a compliment and consider yourself fit as a fiddle."  She gave his shoulder a friendly pat on her way into sickbay.

"Yes Ma'am."  He replied with a bit of humor in his voice.

Janeway was startled to see so many people in sickbay, and no Doctor in sight.  She made eye contact with Tom Paris.  

"He just went offline, he'll reappear any… "  _Please state the nature of…  _"Second." 

The Doctor looked more annoyed than Janeway could ever remember.  In fact he looked like he was about to bite someone's head off and she was his closest victim.  Tom wisely focused his attention elsewhere.

"Doctor, what's going on, and why the old line?  You haven't used that in years."  She asked, but with a warning note to the words.  She hoped it would be enough to quail his all too short fuse.  

It wasn't.  "What's going on is YOUR ship is possessed and YOUR crew are the demons."  

"I beg your pardon!"  This time he got the warning along with the look that made him wish he were offline again.

"I'm sorry, Captain.  I haven't been myself lately."  His apology was less than sincere.  "Something is causing my program to shut down suddenly then come back online.  I have ordered Lieutenant Torres to fix it, but apparently she hasn't seen fit to do so."

"Well for starters, Doctor, you don't order B'Elanna to do anything."  She smiled to herself at the thought of him even trying.  "Secondly, why don't you just transfer your program into your hollow-emitter?"

"I've tried, the computer just ignores the command."  He was clearly fed up with the whole thing.

"Computer, transfer all of the Doctor's programming into the hollow-emitter on his arm."  The familiar sizzle of air and the Doctor was gone, then back.  "Seems to work just fine."  She couldn't hide the 'I told you so' smile.

"Not funny, it didn't work before."  He pouted and headed for his office with Janeway right behind.

"Why are there so many… sitting ducks in here anyway?"  She looked out at the dozen or so of her crew waiting their turn for the Shotgun-Doctor.  He just gave her the 'you've lost your mind' look.  "Did Neelix try a new recipe last night?"

"Well that would have been my first thought, but this has been going on for a week or more and it's just getting worse." 

"What's wrong with them?"  Janeway was getting concerned.

"Nothing, and everything."  The Doctor looked and sounded exasperated.  "I've had complaints from A to Z.  _My back hurts. I can't see to read in the dark. There's something wrong with my hearing. My knee is creaking. _Lieutenant Cooper even had the nerve to come in complaining he was going bald."  He rubbed at his own hairless head.  "There is nothing wrong with a shinny dome."  

"Oh the nerve, I'll have to file a complaint to Starfleet about that, how could he?"  Janeway could hardly get the words out before the laughter.

"Is everyone on this ship a comedian?"  The Doctor wasn't amused.  "They're all acting like they need a geriatric goodie bag."  Janeway's expression was a mixture of drollery and apprehensiveness.  She didn't say anything for a few moments but kept her expressive gaze locked on him.  The Doctor was starting to feel some of that apprehension.

"Doctor, have you done any thorough exams on anyone lately?"  Janeway had an idea and the Doctor had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"It's not like I've had much free time these days to play pre-school physician.  Seven and I have been working almost non stop on our mysterious muck in stasis, when I'm not offline that is, or fixing another bellyaching crewmen."  He was good at pleading his case, but not good enough.

"Forget that vial for now, leave it sleeping.  I want you to do a complete physical on the entire crew."  

The Doctor's holographic eyes almost popped out.  "You have got to be joking, Captain."  He almost shouted.  Quickly realizing his blunder as the deadly dagger look hurled his way.  He almost ducked for cover.

"Do I look like I'm joking?  That was not a friendly request, Doctor, that was an order, and I want you to start with me."

"Well that's a first.  You insisting on a physical is one for the books."  He was trying to save grace here.  

"Yes, it's always one for the books out here.  Now let's get on it shall we?"  Janeway remained firmly in position.

"Now?"  The Doctor was more annoyed then he dare let on.

"No, Doctor, I mean… yesterday!"  It was a level-ten frustration moment.  "Then after you're finished with me I want you to work through the entire senior staff."

"Just what am I suppose to be looking for, Captain?"  The Doctor was clearly frenzied over the situation.

"Anything and everything, and compare all test results with the last ones you did.  I want some answers here, something is going on that doesn't add up."  Janeway had a theory, however as off the wall as it could possibly be.  "I have this very… aging-hunch, I just hope that's all it is.  Now don't just stand there, get on it!"

"Aye Captain, come with me."  He stormed out of his office with Janeway hot on his heels. 

=^=

 "Captain."  Tuvok acknowledged as she walked off the turbolift.  She walked past him without a comment.  "Commander Chakotay was summoned to sickbay."

"Rather strongly summoned."  Ensign Kim added.

Janeway changed direction and met both with a slight smile.  "The good Doctor is only following orders, and you two are next."  

"Next for what, Captain?"  Harry's fondness for sickbay was zilch.

"Time for a physical gentlemen."  Tuvok and Harry exchanged a glance.  "Have either of you had any unusual aches and pains, or any strange dreams?"  Again there was an exchange of looks.

Tuvok answered first.  "Nothing that doesn't factor in with my age Captain.  I have not had many dreams, weird or otherwise that I remember.  However, I have not been sleeping well over the last few weeks."  Janeway nodded slightly and turned her questioning eyes to Harry.

He was a bit embarrassed to have to admit this, but she was the captain.  "I've had a few unsettling dreams but nothing I care pinpoint exactly, and… "  He hesitated slightly.  "I noticed a couple of days ago that two of my teeth are a bit loose.  I must have bit into one of Neelix's petrified surprises."

Janeway's smile widened.  She touched Harry's shoulder.  "Take my advise, Harry.  Never eat anything older than you."  

He joined her in that smile.  "I'll keep that in mind."

She turned again towards the ready room.  Not quite ready to voice her cockamamie suspicion.  'When Commander Chakotay returns, have him come to the ready room."

"Aye, Captain."  Tuvok answered.

=^=

"Well that was the most fun I've had all week."  Chakotay strolled into the ready room without bothering to even alert Janeway to his presence.  

She was standing in front of the large starlit window.  She turned at the sound of his voice.  "I take it the Doctor's mood hasn't improved."

"If you can call a royal pain in the ass… figuratively speaking," he smiled shyly, "an improvement, then yes."  Chakotay felt as uncomfortable as he was sure he looked.  

Janeway enjoyed the laugh at his expense.  "You poor baby.  How did you survive such a horrendous ordeal?"  She made her way to the replicator while motioning him to take a set.  

"It wasn't easy.  Next time you feel the need to torture your crew could you pick something less… torturous?"  His acting skills needed some practice time.  He couldn't even hide a little dimpled smile.

"Well certainly, Commander.  How about next time we go for fifty nice jabs with a klingon painstick."  She turned away from him hoping to hide her own failing acting abilities.

"You're all heart Captain, that's why we love you."  Chakotay enjoyed this side of Kathryn Janeway.  A side she'd been much more open and willing to share with him lately.

She gave up the game and just laughed again.  "Do you want something while I'm up, say a nice glass of… prune juice?"  The replicator had just produced a hot cup of 'good old reliable' for her.

Chakotay wasn't sure if she was joking, or if he shouldn't take her up on the offer.  "Although tempting, I'll just have water this time."  She brought both the water and coffee and sat on the couch as well.  "So what is this all about, why the physicals?"

Time to get serious.  She didn't answer right off opting for a few sips of liquid comfort.  Their eyes remained focused on the other while every instinct in them knew there was indeed something more serious going on.  "Did the Doctor tell you anything when he was finished?"  She was hoping.

"Only that when he finished with the senior staff he would contact you.  What's going on, Kathryn?"

"I have this very 'off the wall' hunch.  As impossible as this may sound, I really believe it is all too possible."  He was all ears, and all joking aside.  "Chakotay, what do all of our physical and emotional, even mental annoyances we've all been suffering lately have in common?"  

"They all started around the time we found that fog junk, well it found us I should say."  He still wasn't quite sure where she was headed with this because they already established that it could to be a link to their problems, both humanoid and ship wise.

"Yes, but let's just start with the physical annoyances.  What do all the complaints you have heard have in common?"  This was a needle in a haystack at best, but she just had a feeling and hoped she wasn't the only one.

Chakotay considered the question a moment before answering.  "Well from what I've heard and seen, it's just part of getting older."  As he said the word 'older' a sudden chill ran through him along with that light-bulb enlightenment.  Janeway could almost see the wheels turning as he caught on.  "Our aging process has been accelerated somehow." 

"Bingo.  I don't know how or why, but it all adds up.  The physical ailments the crew has had.  The fact that some, if not all of us are having trouble sleeping, or nightmares.  Something is causing us to get old a bit too soon for my liking.  Whether it's that vial in stasis or something else we're not aware of, it's happening.  I just have this gut instinct I'm right, that and a few more gray hairs everyday."  

Chakotay was none too happy with her analogy, but his own gut knew she was dead on.  "Kathryn, maybe we should just blast that vial into space after all before we end up with more than one foot in the grave."

Janeway almost smiled at his own analogy, all be it morbid.  "No, you were right when I suggested it the first time.  What if we do that and throw away our only hope to fix this problem.  Besides, it can't harm us while in stasis… "  She looked sufficiently doubtful.  "I hope."  

Chakotay took a big gulp of his water hoping it would help him absorb the possibility of the impossible.  "This is just so… ludicrous.  I mean, I don't have a problem with getting old, but I'd much prefer to do it in a nice natural way.  Maybe we're expecting trouble where there isn't.  There could be any number of explanations for why we're feeling a bit, out of sorts."

Janeway almost laughed at his milk-toast way of describing their ailments.  "I'm hoping there is any number of things that could explain this, Chakotay.  God knows this is one time I would love to be wrong.  I always believed I'd get this crew home long before anyone got too old to care, or remember."  She was up pacing the ready room, a very captain like trait.  "I'm not senile… yet."  She tried another smile for both their benefits.  "This is more than ludicrous as you say, but whatever it is, I just know I'm right and we need to figure it out, and fast."

Chakotay stood as well, blocking her pacing path.  He held on to both her shoulders looking directly in her still vibrant eyes.  "Kathryn, this ship and crew have faced more than just a few insurmountable odds.  You could say we're 'old timers' at facing and overcoming the impossible, and this is no different.  We'll figure it out long before the rocking chair stage."  His humor, annoying as it was, always helped.  The soul touching hug that followed helped even more.    

 "Thank you, Chakotay."  Her words a bit muffled against his chest.

"For what?"  He gently rested his lips on her head and for the first time really noticed just how grey her hair was becoming.  He wisely chose not to comment on that.

"For not thinking I'm crazy."  She stepped back from the hug.  "And for… "

_"Doctor to Janeway, the results are in."_

Chakotay would never know what the 'and' was.  "Understood Doctor.  Bring your findings to the briefing room, time for a staff meeting."  That hollow spot in the pit of her stomach just became more so.  Her eyes never left Chakotay's.  "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

_"Give us a few minutes, Captain.  I've got Tom and B'Elanna here, I have some news they will want to hear in private."_

"We'll be waiting, Janeway out."

=^=

"Sorry we're a bit late, Captain."  Tom Paris almost sashayed through the door wearing a goofy grin with B'Elanna just one step behind him.

"It's quite alright, we haven't gotten started yet."  She watched Tom as they took their seats.  _That face reminds me of something._  Janeway searched the library of her mind for that something.  Her smile widened as enlightenment hit.  "Dopey!"  She hadn't meant to say it out loud, however.

"Excuse me, Captain?"  Chakotay who was sitting next to her had heard it loud and clear.

Janeway's eyes hadn't left Tom's face.  "Nothing, Commander.  I was just reminded of an ancient earth's fairytale character."  She finally looked away from Tom and over at Chakotay's baffled expression.  "You know, one of the seven dwarfs… Dopey?" 

Chakotay had no idea what she was talking about.  "Are you calling me dopey?"

"No."  Janeway said as she nodded her head in the direction of one grinning, Tom Paris.  

There were a few snickers around the table as Tom finally caught on.  "Hey, that's not nice, Captain."  The dopey look remained.

Janeway made no comment, but good old Harry couldn't pass it up.  "It was very nice, considering you're starting to look like Snow White as well."  

Tom ran a hand through his sliver tipped hair as B'Elanna jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow knocking the dopey grin off his face.  He got the painful hint.  "Ok, give a guy a break would ya?"  He was rubbing his side, "and not literally either."  His plea focused at his sweet wife.

"Ok, let's get started, we have a lot to cover."  Captain Janeway looked at each of her most trusted friends in turn, ending with the Doctor.  The question directed at him.  "I'm not crazy am I?"

"I can't confirm that in general, but on this issue, no you are not crazy."  The Doctor's own dopey expression was short lived.  Janeway's glare doused it quickly. 

"Thanks for you confidence in my sanity, Doctor.  However, in this case I wish I wasn't sane."  Her troubled visage spread around the room, although mixed with confusion on some.

"You'd better start at the beginning, Captain."  Tuvok broke the lingering silence.

Once again Janeway was grateful for Tuvok's calming presence.  "As I'm sure all of you are aware, we've had a few little annoying health complaints lately."

"A few?  Try a multitude of stupid complaints."  The Doctor felt the need to emphasize amount and importance. 

"Fine, Doctor.  The point isn't how many but the commonality they share.  Everything from achy joints, loss of hair, sleepless nights, vision problems, even hearing difficulties."  She paused letting this sink in on its own.  By the looks around the table it was.  "People, we are getting older."

"That is to be expected, Captain."  Tuvok, by far the oldest of the group didn't quite see why that should be a concern.

"Naturally yes, but not at an accelerated rate."

"How accelerated, and why?"  B'Elanna cut in with the question they all wanted to know.  All eyes turned to the Doctor for the answers.

"From your last physical exams to this one I just did, you have all aged somewhere between ten to fifteen years.  All except for Neelix."  Eight pairs of eyes turned to the Talaxian.  He just shrugged his shoulders as confused as the rest of them.  "His test results are identical to his last ones, normal, if you can call him that."  Neelix just smiled, grateful for any bit of normalcy he could claim.

"How is that possible?  My last exam was less than three months ago."  Harry Kim, the youngest of the group wanted to keep it that way.

"Possible or not, you are getting old Mr. Kim."  All the Doctor could offer was the scientific proof in front of him.

"Doctor, can you confirm an exact time this acceleration started?"  Janeway took over the questions again.

"That's hard to pinpoint exactly.  Your physicals from last time vary.  Some were just a couple of months ago, others… "  He looked directly at Janeway.  "Like you, Captain had been over a year ago.  Best guess, I'd say anywhere from two weeks to two months ago." 

"This is just absurd."  B'Elanna both looked and felt sick to her stomach.  Tom had his hand over hers, a show of support they both needed. 

"I fully agree, Lieutenant, but like every other absurd situation we have been in, there's a reason, and a way out."  Janeway said, but with more confidence than she felt.  "I think our focus for the reason lies with that vial in stasis.  Maybe we can't pinpoint an exact time, but I think that's close enough.  We've had no other contact with anything out of the ordinary in more than a few months.  In fact it's been pretty dull around here except for that milky cloud we ran into.  I don't know how, or what it is, but I do know it's not what it appears."

"That's just it, Captain.  It doesn't appear to be anything."  Seven spoke up for the first time.  

"Appearances are deceiving, Seven.  We just haven't looked hard enough."

"Captain, why don't we just get rid of the thing, toss it out the nearest air-lock?"  Harry was not sure what to think, but getting rid of the problem was at the top of his list.

"Believe me that was our first thought too, but it also could be our undoing.  That vial holds the key to all of this.  Tossing it out could prove more fatal than old age."  Rationally everyone knew the captain was right, but this was anything but a rational situation.

"Doctor, you said we could have started to age a few weeks ago, best guess that is.  Does that mean we can expect to get fifteen years older every couple of weeks?"  B'Elanna looked more frightened then anyone, definitely not like the chief engineer. 

"Until we know something about what this is, there's just no way to tell.  It's possible that you won't get a day older."  He was trying to sugar coat what he truly thought was going to happen.

"Or we could all be wrinkly old-timers by morning."  B'Elanna not only looked scared, shocked, and angry, but a bit green as well.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?"  Janeway asked with concern. 

B'Elanna and Tom exchanged a long glance and Tom nodded his head ever so slightly.  They both looked at the Doctor, who remained expressionless.  "Well aside from the fact that I will soon be older than Kahless himself, I'm pregnant."  An announcement that should have been met with only joy was tainted with fear and uncertainty.

Janeway tried to keep those fears from surfacing with a bit of humor.  "That would explain the dopey face then."  She smiled sincerely at Tom.

"Congratulations are in order."  Neelix jumped up and forcibly hugged the new parents to be.  "I can almost hear the pitter patter of tiny feet."

"Neelix!" B'Elanna choked out.  "That's my rolling stomach not feet.  Let go of me."  

He stepped back with a shy grin.  "Sorry."   

"You're lucky you didn't end up wearing that pitter patter down the front of you."  That did get the laughter Janeway had hoped for.

Just as the laughter and congratulations died down the ship lurched hard tossing anyone still standing back to a sitting position.  Then the steady hum of the warp engines returned.

"Torres to engineering, what the hell are you doing down there?"  B'Elanna beat the captain with the response.

_"Vorick here Lieutenant.  We did nothing.  There was a sudden surge in the warp engine, then it just stabled out again.  We're still running at warp six." _

"I'm beginning to think this ship has a mind of its own."  B'Elanna said to no one specific.

_"Lieutenant?"_  Vorick wasn't sure who or even what she was talking about.

"Nothing, Vorick.  I'll be there in a minute, Torres out."  She turned to Janeway.  "With your permission, Captain."

Janeway looked lost in thought.  Chakotay nudged her slightly.  "Um, yes, of course Lieutenant.  Let me know the minute you find anything out."

B'Elanna nodded and stood up to leave.  Tom grabbed her hand again.  "Be careful B'Elanna."  

She rolled her eyes at her husband.  "Don't start mother-henning me already."  With that, she was out the door.

"The fun begins, Mr. Paris."  The Doctor was just oozing with comments, most of which he should have kept to himself.

Tom had long replaced the dopey gin with an expression or disquiet.  "Doc, do you think this… whatever this is will effect the baby too?  Is B'Elanna going to give birth any minute or something?"  All eyes were on the Doctor, although Janeway seemed to be somewhere else in thought.

"Your guess would be as good as mine.  At this point everything looks normal for a four-week fetus.  All I can do until we know what we're dealing with is keep a close eye on her.  There's just no way to know what will happen."  He looked genuinely sorry for what they all must be feeling.  Tom just nodded his head in acknowledgement to the answers he feared would be.  "Captain, do you still want me to examine the rest of the crew?"  He was successful in getting her attention. 

"Absolutely, we need to know how many are affected and to what degree.  In fact I want you to get on it right now."  The Doctor looked annoyed but he knew better than to debate her on this.  

"Yes Ma'am."  He left the medical findings of the senior staff on the table and walked right into the door.  He started to dematerialize a bit.  "What the hell?"  The door remained closed.  "This is ridiculous!"  This time he stuck his arm out only to see it fizzle against the un-cooperative door.

"Computer, open briefing room door."  Captain Janeway gave the order.  She received silence and a closed door as her answer.

Chakotay walked over to the door, causing the Doctor to have to stand to the side a bit.  It opened instantly at his approach.  Chakotay walked out and then back in.  "Seems fine now Doctor."  He stood in the doorway gesturing for the Doctor to walk through.

"Sure, but it's not you who is facing oblivion on the other side."  He tested it for himself by sticking his arm through the opened door.  It didn't disappear.  Tentatively, he walked through, remaining intact.  Chakotay stepped back inside letting the door close around the Doctor's grumbling comments.

"Computer, open briefing room door."  This time the order was obeyed as the door opened then closed on it's own.  Janeway added frustration to her expression.

"Yet another glitch."  Chakotay said as he took his seat again.

"I don't believe it is just a glitch, Commander."  Tuvok spoke the thought on the end of Janeway's tongue as well.

"I agree."  She looked at her trusted friend.  "It's not just us that is aging, it's the ship as well."

Some doubtful looks were shared.  "Isn't that a bit extreme?  How can the ship be getting older, it's not a humanoid life form?"  Neelix couldn't quite comprehend that since not even he was affected.

"Not entirely a life form, but Voyager is alive.  The bio-neural circuitry could as easily be aging."  Janeway looked around the room watching her substantial words sink in.  "It makes sense.  The replicators, long and short range sensors.  The fact we can't communicate with anyone, even your regeneration alcove, Seven."  Janeway indicated towards the door.  "Even a stubborn door.  It all adds up and it all started after that damn cloud."

"And the nightmares?"  Seven asked a bit skeptically, still hoping her alcove was really to blame.

"Maybe it's just part of the mind aging.  I don't know how but I know it all fits.  Everything that has happened on this ship and to us is related."  She directed her attention at Neelix again.  "Neelix, I want you to check all of our live food stuffs.  Check any plants, flowers, whatever should be alive and see if it still is.  Anything advanced beyond normal wilting or molding.  We need to find out just how deeply this geriatric joke lies."

"I'll get right on it, Captain."  This time the door opened fine at Neelix's approach.

"Harry, Seven, I want the two of you to take the first shift with our mystery substance.  We're going to work round the clock until we figure out just what this is and how to stop and reverse what is going on."  Janeway was determined to beat the clock and stop the aging process of this mystery, one that could easily kill them all first.

Harry looked almost petrified at the thought of going anywhere near that vial.  "Captain… "

"I know, Harry, but we're all going to take our turn and as many turns as it takes to find the answers.  I want a level ten forcefield around the work area.  Keep it as dark as possible in the room.  We need to make that thing believe it's still in stasis and maybe we can keep it from dissipating so quickly.  It may not do any good, but hopefully we can at least keep it from infecting any of the crew that may not be yet."

"What about protecting ourselves?"  Seven asked the question Harry dared not even think about.

"Anyone working behind that forcefield will be wearing an environmental suit.  It'll be more difficult to work in, but the less exposure to that stuff the better, or so I hope."  Janeway had her doubts, as did the rest of them.

Harry Kim smiled as he and Seven stood to leave.  "We better get cracking then.  It won't look good for a son to be twice as old as his parents when he gets home." 

His acceptance and trust in Janeway was absolute.  Her smile was as warm and absolute in her caring for him.  "I agree, that would take some explaining."   

Chakotay and Tom shared in the little uplifting moment.  "Good luck, pal.  I'll take the next turn."  Tom was very proud of his best friend.  Harry just nodded as they left the briefing room.

"Tom, before it's your turn at bat, I want you to help the Doctor get the physicals worked up.  We really need to know who and just how many of us are affected by this."  Janeway was still hoping it wasn't as wide spread, as she feared it was.

"Yes, Captain.  Can I take a few minutes first to check on B'Elanna?"  Tom had more at stake than anyone right now.  

"Of course, Tom."  Janeway walked with him to the door.  "We'll figure this out, and congratulations to both of you."  She surprised him by pulling him into a much needed and welcome hug.

"Thanks, I'll pass this on to B'Elanna."  Tom stepped back with that dopey grin showing again.

"See that you do, Lieutenant."  Tom Paris was the next to leave.

With a long sigh Janeway turned back to face her two remaining officers and friends.  "Well, gentlemen… " She folded her arms.  "You've both been relatively quiet, any comments, suggestions… answers?"  Their concern was evident as she sunk into the nearest seat looking far more exhausted than normal.

"Unfortunately, Captain, I do not have any answers nor suggestions at this point."  There was no reading Tuvok's expression or his deeply subdued emotions.  "My comments would mimic your own." 

"Tuvok's right, for now we're doing everything we can."  Chakotay wished he could give her what they all wanted, for this not to be real or at least a way out of it, and not a short path to the nursing home either.  "Captain, you look dead tired."  Her expression cut him off.  "Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"Quite wrong, and may I add, Commander, you are no spring chicken yourself."  Their smiles were instantaneous comfort to each other.  "I have to admit I am a bit tired.  The last couple of nights haven't been too peaceful that's for sure."

"Maybe you should get something from the Doctor to help you sleep.  I'm sure Tuvok and I can oversee your orders and keep the ship afloat."  The dimples remained.  

"I'm sure you can, but I think I'll just rest for a couple of hours, I'm not really up for dreaming anyway."  All three of them stood up to leave.  "I'll relieve you on the bridge in two hours, but let me know immediately if there's any news."  

Chakotay lead the way from the briefing room.  "You'll be the first to know."  He walked on ahead.

"Tuvok, keep trying to contact anyone out here, there must be a ship of some kind, even a Borg Cube would be welcome at this point."  Janeway didn't wait for a reply as she too walked off in hopes of a much-needed nap.

=^=

Deeply rooting through each membrane of life, the incorporeal substance lay percolating within, building to a volcanic state.  Its vacuous existence entombed deep in the minds of the unsuspecting crew.  Bringing the nightmarish realm to life.  Quaking through all living like a raging river, its icy depths drowning out light.  Taking all into its shadowed existence of fear.

=^=

"I don't know about you, Seven, but this isn't quite the job description I had in mind when joining Starfleet."  Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine were standing on the safe side of the forcefield.  

"I didn't join Starfleet."  Seven's tone was drastically lacking in humor.  Simultaneously touching the glowing green button on the arm of her environmental suit they both walked through the protective invisible wall.  "My only job description was to assimilate."

This shift was going to prove longer than Harry had hoped.  He tried again to lift the heavy gloom as he smiled at her through protective shielding.  "Speaking of assimilate, I take it the borg never ran across this cloudy mystery."

"Your assumption is correct.  Although it would be hard to assimilate something that doesn't even prove to exist."  She moved over to the container in stasis.

"True, but it would have made our job a whole lot easier."  

Seven didn't share his belief.  "I fear it would not have been the borg who did the assimilating in this case."

All attempts at lighthearted conversation were squelched by Seven's words and the fear Harry felt radiating from her.  It made Harry's own senses tighten up like a noose.  "Seven, aside from the obvious, is something bothering you?"

She looked directly at him this time.  Her forlorn expression spoke volumes, although she didn't.  "No."  She lifted the vial from its stasis unit, holding it very gently with thickly gloved hands.  "This better work or we're back to square one."  Seven carried it to the work area they had set up without a second glance at Harry.  It was indeed to be a long shift.  

=^=

The swishing of the turbolift doors, along with a most delectable smell alerted the lone occupant of the bridge.  "Captain," Neelix gazed around at the empty command center, "where is everyone?"

Janeway's sense of smell had not aged a bit.  She inhaled deeply as Neelix brought his tray of goodies even closer.  "They're all working to find out what we've gotten ourselves into this time.  It's just my turn at the helm, so to speak."  She smiled brightly though her eyes remained locked on the source of heavenly sent.  

Neelix set in what was normally Chakotay's seat.  "Their loss I guess."  His smile matched hers.  "Care to indulge in a sneak preview of tonight's dessert, Captain?"  He held the tray over closer to her.

"You wouldn't be trying to sugar coat a nice helping of bad news would you?"  His answer however would have no effect on her decision to satisfy her palate.

"Absolutely not, Captain."  He held the tray out.  "This was a recipe that Samantha had and she wanted me to make it for Naomi.  She thought it might help cheer her up a bit.  So I thought, it might just do the same for the crew."  Janeway had already sunk her teeth into one of the warm delicious treats.  "Sam said it was a recipe from her mom, well as best as she could recall anyway.  I did have to do some… tweaking to adapt the ingredients, but I think it turned out pretty good."

Janeway nodded her head in agreement while swallowing a mouth full of pleasure.  "I won't debate that one, Neelix.  It's more than good, it's sinfully good."  Neelix had an award-winning smile to match his winning delight.  "It tastes a lot like my mom's homemade cinnamon rolls."  She continued to enjoy.

"That's what Sam called them, 'cinnamon rolls.' I guess mothers know best."  More than almost anyone on Voyager Neelix loved to do something to put a smile on his captain's face, and this little gem did the trick.

Janeway licked that last of the sticky sweet from her fingers and directed her full attention to Neelix.  "So tell me, good news or bad?"

"The news is good Captain.  I didn't find any of our foodstuffs or supplies that looked a bit old, or aging.  Everything we have collected along the way seems to be fine.  I even checked my hidden supply of… leola root."

Janeway was relieved of that worry at least.  "Well we won't starve to death then.  But it doesn't make much sense.  How can we, well all but you so far, and the ship be aging and not the food."  She wasn't really asking Neelix the question, just going over what they knew so far.  

"Not many things on this journey so far have made sense."  Poor Neelix felt slightly guilty that he wasn't growing older too.  He wasn't looking forward to Naomi becoming older than him.  Janeway remained lost in thought.  "Captain, if there's anything I can do for any of you just say the word."

Janeway's focus drifted to the tray of rolls.  "Well, since you offered."  She grabbed the biggest cinnamon delight.  "I guess if I'm going to die of old age… to hell with watching my weight."  She took a delectably large bite.

"I couldn't agree more, Captain."  Neelix popped almost an entire roll into his mouth.  "How ever any of us end up dying, it's best to die happy."  He said with a mouth full of happy.

"At least you have found the way to make your captain happy, thank you."  Janeway licked the last crumb from her lips.

"You're welcome."  He stood and headed for the door.  "I better get a few of these to Sam and Naomi before the dinner crowd follows their noses to my kitchen."

"Good thinking, " Her mind was still enjoying the after taste, "and Neelix, that hidden supply of leola root… "

He shyly turned around.  "Yes?"

"Keep it that way."  That was her polite way of giving an order.

"Yes, Ma'am."  Neelix was still laughing as the lift doors closed.

=^=

_"Commander, would you come to the ready room please."  She moved to the calming view of stars streaking by.  "Where are the stars?"  The normal calming view wasn't normal at all.  It sent shivers through her as she watched the misty points of light deliquesce and elapse through the window.  The swirling white slithered around her waltzing in every direction.  "This is not happening.  Commander, ready room, NOW!"  The dancing fingers continued to encircle around her as she backed away from their ghostly grasp.  "Where is he?"  She turned running for the door.  Making it through in a fraction of a second her only greeting was an empty bridge.  "What the hell is going on?"  Her heart was pounding hard enough to break her ribcage as she watched in cold fear as her only companion wormed around everything, crawling and seeping into the bowls of the ship.  "Janeway to anyone!"  She screeched into her combadge as the turbolift doors closed.  _

_"Take a deep breath, calm down."  Janeway's eyes remained closed as she talked herself into taking that calming breath.  "This isn't real, I must be dreaming."  Slowly she forced her eyes to open, only to see she wasn't alone in the turbolift.  The snaking fingers boar their way through, capturing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.  "NO, this is not happening."  In a flash she was off the lift and running down the corridor, running anywhere hoping to find anyone.  "Chakotay, Tuvok, hello, is anyone here?"  Her frantic plea was met with eerie silence and the chilling touch of death in the air.  Not daring to look behind her she ran down the endless corridor with her only coherent thought being 'escape'  "I've got to get to the shuttle-bay, run faster!"  She ran until she was sure her lungs would explode but still the long twisting corridor loomed forever in her view._

_Exhausted beyond fear and reasoning she bolted through the single door on the left.  The room was bathed in inky-blackness, the air heavy and suffocating.  The frigid atmosphere ran icy through her heated soul.  "Please God!  This can't be real.  It's only a dream, it has to be a dream."  She willed her mind to wake but only the cold suffocation replied.  Creeping along the wall she moved towards a single speck of hazy light.  Her heightened senses were adjusting as she also noticed the smell.  An indescribably retching aroma assaulted her as she tried to keep the bubbling fear inside.  Not wanting to, but compelled forward, she made it to the source of dim light.  The black room opened up into a larger but even colder space.  Holding onto the cold stonewall she watched in horror as the murky cloud subsided giving her a glimpse of the room's contents.   _

_She could feel the icicle tears sting her checks but she had no control to stop this nightmare from revealing it's deadly secret.  Row after row the room was filled with stasis units.  Each encircled by a ring of misty death.  Propelled by sheer terror she moved slowly down the creaking steps towards the first row of glass coffins.  "Don't look Kathryn!  For Gods sakes don't look!  Just wake up, PLEASE wake up!"  She appealed with everything in her to force her mind to wake but she was held tightly in the nightmare's clutches._

_Standing at the first unit her trembling hand reached out to touch the frosty lid.  "NO! I don't want to see, please no!"  Inadvertently her hand had rubbed over the cloudy condensation clearing a spot to reveal what her mind refused to see.  With every last bit of strength and fight left in her she forced her eyes to remain shut.  Tears flowing freely now as the last speck of hope was doused when the minds eye glanced through the small fog cleared opening.  "NO!!"  She saw a decaying skeleton of herself screaming back at her. _

_She heard the screaming continue as her eyes flew open.  The tear-clouded view was her bedroom on Voyager.  Panting breathlessly she wiped at the tears clearing her vision.  "Thank God, it was only a dream."  With trembling muscles she moved her sweat-drenched body from the bed to the bathroom sink to splash water over her tear stained face.  The cool water helped to calm her frazzled nerves and clear her clouded dream filled mind.  Instinctively knowing where to reach for a towel she grabbed it and buried her dripping face into its soft comforting folds.  Her pounding heart had slowed to an almost normal rate as she stood in front of her sink.  Patting off the last of the moisture on her face she opened her eyes to the reflection in the mirror.  Her horrific screaming reverberated across the universe as the decaying face of herself stared back from the depths of hell._

_"NO!!"  _Janeway's eyes flew open, the view being only her bedroom.  This time she sprinted out of bed wanting to feel every ounce of life she could.  She hesitated only briefly at the bathroom mirror before looking into the same, although slightly older reflection she had seen for the last seven years.  Kathryn Janeway was awake.

With less than zero percent chance of going back to sleep she opted for a quick sonic shower and an even quicker escape from her quarters and the haunting memory of the nightmare.  "Computer, activate sonic shower."  Her request was granted in the form of a screeching noise.  "Damn, this is unbelievable!"  She stepped from the shower in no mood to deal with her badly behaving ship.  "Time for plan B."  She hastily tossed a clean uniform on and left her quarters and nightmare behind.   

=^=

"Good morning, Captain, sleep well?"  Chakotay asked from the doorway of the ready room.  He stepped in, but the door remained open.  "We're having door problems again ha?"

"Doors, replicators, turbolifts, my sonic shower.  The list goes on and on.  For a few seconds this morning, we even lost gravity on deck six."  Janeway looked up from the report she was quoting from. 

"I take it that answers the 'sleep well' question?"  Chakotay sat across from her.  "You could have come and used my shower.  It's working again, well, it was a few minutes ago that is."

"I might take you up on that offer later, and no I didn't sleep well."  She had an eerie shadowed expression.  Chakotay didn't need to guess to know why.  "Before, the dreams were more images, just a jumble of broken ones at that.  I didn't really remember much about them, but this was like living the nightmare."  Her haunted eyes searched his.  "To be honest, Chakotay, it scared the hell out of me."

He reached across the desk, holding her hand in a comforting squeeze.  "I know this doesn't really help, but it was only a dream."

Janeway pulled her hand free and stood up.  "Is it?  Maybe none of this is real, maybe you're not real and we're all living a nightmare."  The catlike pacing started.  

"Kathryn, stop, look at me."  He stepped in front of her giving her no choice but to do so.  "I'm real, your crew is real, this ship is real. Our life here in the Delta Quadrant is real."  He put both hands on her shoulders holding her in place.  "Those nightmares are just that… nightmares, dreams, the minds way of acting out our fears.  This Casper business has everyone spooked."

Her quizzical look was endearing.  "Casper?"

"Our little cloudy companion, affectionately named by Mr. Paris."  His smile was contagious.

"So, now old age has an official name ha?"  Her own smile was breaking through.

"So it would seem.  Tom said it was a white cartoon ghost."  Chakotay thought it was a fitting name.  

Janeway was close to laughter now.  "Well, leave it to Bugs Bunny to know, or should I say, Dopey?"  They both shared a little chuckle at Tom's expense.  "Did he happen to say if Casper was a friendly ghost?"  

"I didn't ask."  Chakotay let go of his hold on her shoulders.  "Kathryn, do you want to talk about your dream?"  

Janeway had taken up the familiar position in front of the large window, with her arms folded.  Chakotay joined her giving her support just by his presence.  She turned her focus from the streaking stars toward him.  "Not really, but thanks."  He didn't say anything knowing there was more.  "I do know, it was just a dream.  By the end of the day I'm sure I'll have forgotten the whole thing."  She faced the stars again, simultaneously reaching for his hand.  "Have you had any nightmares of your own lately?"

He too focused on the endless starlit space, while enjoying the warmth of her hand intertwined in his.  "Well, I haven't had much of a chance to dream anything the last few days.  I had the early shift with our friend Casper this morning.  The only thing I remember is the alarm demanding my attention, and I mean demanding!"  Janeway could feel his smile.  "I think even the computer is getting old and cranky."

Janeway was trying not to laugh.  "Hey, don't call my ship old and cranky.  I think it's just you, Commander."  She failed in holding back the laughter.

Chakotay let go of her hand as his own attempt to stem laughter faltered.  "You may be on to something there, Captain."

"Indeed."  She walked back to her desk just as the ready room door finally slid closed.  "See, Voyager agrees with me."

Chakotay was in full laughter now.  "Not fair Captain.  Siding with your ship instead of your first officer."  He walked over to the door which opened at his approach and closed again as he stepped back.  

"Priorities my friend.  Voyager can't be replaced, first officers can."  Her smile overshadowed her intended sarcasm.

"Your priorities are misguided, Captain."  Chakotay's own attempt only landed them both in laughter.

_"Doctor to Janeway."_  The ready room fell quiet.

"Go ahead, Doctor."  

_"Am I missing some party up there?"  _He sounded perturbed he might be missing out.

"Hardly.  Do you have the results yet?"  Janeway was all business again.

_"Hardly."  _He knew he was safe, for now.  Chakotay was the only witness to her full-fledged death glare.  _"I won't have them until later this afternoon.  It seems that some of the crew were not too fond of having a physical in the wee hours of the morning."_

Janeway took a deep breath, calming her building frustration.  She couldn't really blame them, and most had no idea yet why they were being subject to endure the Doctor's lovely bedside manner.  "Fine Doctor.  Just let me know as soon as you're finished.  Janeway out."

"I guess that answers my next question."  Chakotay was just as concerned about the crew.  "I just hope this hasn't spread to all of them."

"You and me both, but I have my doubts."  Her worried look confirmed both their doubts.

"Well, let's not fry our chickens before they hatch."  He wanted to give her some good news to hang on too.  "I think we're making a slight headway with Casper."

"Really, what?"  Chakotay had her full attention.

"It's not much, but since we created a stasis like environment to work in, we haven't lost anymore of the stuff.  In fact, it may be growing."  Chakotay wasn't sure that was good news, however.

From the look on her face, neither was Janeway.  "Growing how?  Is that stuff even alive?"

"Not as far as our test show, no.  We still have no clue what it is, or if it's alive per say, but when we scrape a sample from the vial, instead of dissipating, it sort of just hovers like a vapor cloud.  I wouldn't say it really moves, but it doesn't disappear either.  We've been able to move it ourselves back and forth from the work table to the vial, although it's like moving air, you can't feel a thing."

"Does the vial look like there's more vapor stuff in it?"  Janeway wasn't sure if she wanted a yes or no answer.

"It's pretty hard to tell at this point.  A vapor cloud with no mass looks the same in a tube whether it's full or not."  Chakotay knew his answer wasn't much help, but that was all they had to go on right now.

"I guess I'll see for myself soon.  My turn at bat is in less than an hour."  She was both hesitant and looking forward to getting her hands on the thing.

"As soon as we can tell the crew, if we have to tell them, we'll have a lot more help, and a much better chance of figuring out just what we have here."

"I agree, the more minds the better."  Janeway stood up as if to leave.  "Command is yours for awhile.  I've got a few things to do before I adorn the suit."  She walked to the door but… it didn't open.  "Damn!"

Chakotay was on the verge of laughter again.  "Is that any way to talk to your first priority?"  He walked up beside her.  "Allow me."  He held both arms out as if about to praise the Gods.  "Computer, would you be so kind as to open ready room door?"  On command the door opened.  

Janeway just shook her head on her way through the opening, muttering something Chakotay distinctly heard as… _Voyager, you're a traitor._

=^=

The quiet scene in sickbay was a far cry from the last time Janeway was here.  The Doctor was the only one in the room, rather than the only one not in the room.  He was occupied behind his computer screen and didn't notice he had company.  Janeway walked quietly towards his office.  "Doctor."

His startled response was several reports clattering to the floor, and an angry… "Captain!  Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I did not sneak.  I may be getting older, but I'm not dead and floating in air like a ghost."  All this Casper talk had gotten to her.

"Well, that's a comfort.  This ship is haunted enough already."  He picked up the fallen reports.

"My ship is not haunted, I hope."  She had trouble believing in such things.  However, their time in the Delta Quadrant had softened her opinion a bit.  "Do you have the results?"  She was not here for a friendly chitchat.

"I was just about to call you."  He had just finished all the comparisons and was looking at the information they all wanted to know.

"Then aren't you glad I saved you the trouble by sneaking up on you?"  Try as he might, the Doctor would never outwit Captain Janeway in sarcasm.

"I'm elated, Captain."  He turned the computer screen so she could see for herself the results.  "Out of everyone on this ship, myself excluded, there are only two who are not affected by this aging phenomenon."

Janeway's worst fear was now reality.  It had spread through the whole ship, almost.  The knot in her stomach tightened considerably as she studied the screen.  "Only Neelix and Icheb, but why?"  She directed the question more to herself as she continued to study the results.  Finally she glanced up at the Doctor.  "Are you sure?"  She could hope, but knew better.

"There's no doubt.  You are all aging at warp speed.  I can't pinpoint how fast, or if everyone is aging at the same degree, but if it continues like it's going now… "  He hated the thought he was about to share.  "In a few weeks, maybe months, Voyager will be a geriatric necropolis."  

Janeway closed her eyes, willing a sense of calmness that she didn't feel.  "I will not let Voyager be the last resting place for this crew."  She'd opened her eyes showing the Doctor nothing but determination.  He remained silent.  "We'll figure this out and stop it before one person dies of old age.  I won't accept anything less."  

The odds so far were not in their favor, but the Doctor would never think of betting against Captain Janeway, in any situation.  "I'll do what I can, Captain, you know that, but right now I don't know just what 'that' would be."

Janeway was up pacing the small area.  She put her hand on his shoulder as she paced by.  "Me either, but we will."  She stopped and turned to face him again.  "Doctor, what do Neelix and Icheb have in common?  Why would this mist of doom pass them by?"

"There's nothing in their genetic makeup that would suggest any commonality.  A Talaxian and a Brunali, slightly Borg, there just isn't a connection.  There's many species on this ship, so why those two, I don't know."  

"It doesn't make sense why it would pick some humanoid species and not others… unless… "  She considered an interesting possibility for a moment.  "Doctor, there is one thing Neelix and Icheb have in common that the rest of us on the ship, including the ship itself don't have."

She didn't say _what_ it was as she picked up the pacing again.  "Are you going to tell me or is this a game of twenty questions?"  The Doctor hated being kept in the dark.

"No time for games, Doctor, and this is no game at all.  This ship, its crew, even its illustrious EMH are products of the Alpha Quadrant."  She had his full attention.  "Neelix and Icheb are Delta Quadrant born and raised."  It may be a needle in the haystack type of theory, but it was the only one they had to go on, and she was rather proud she'd thought of it first.  

This time the Doctor took a moment before saying anything.  "An intriguing thought, Captain."  She just smiled.  "That would mean Neelix and Icheb have some kind of genetic immunity to the thing, or… it consciously doesn't like the Alpha Quadrant."

"I'm hoping for the immunity theory."  The thought that Casper could have a deviously conscious mind was not pleasant.  "If the first is true, then maybe all we need to do is come up with an anti… whatever, and give it to all of us."

"Easier said than done, Captain.  We can't make an _anti… whatever_ if we don't even know what the thing is.  Also, even if we can cure the crew what about the ship itself, we can't just give Voyager a cure all pill."  

"Maybe we can.  I don't have all the answers, Doctor.  We're grasping at straws here, in the dark even, but it's at least a place to start."  

"I agree.  I'll get them both back in here and see what they have that the rest of you don't."  

Janeway was already heading out the door.  "Let me know the minute you do."  

"Captain, wait."  The Doctor had followed her to the door.  "I wanted to ask you if you're still having nightmares?"

This was one topic Janeway didn't really want to talk about, not even with him.  "Not every night, but yes."  Her last one was still too fresh in her mind.  "Doctor, when you examined the crew did they mention having bad dreams, nightmares?"

"I did ask some of them, and they said they were having trouble sleeping and having bad dreams.  I didn't get anything specific, but a few said they were things of a haunting nature.  Most said they were just broken images, or they couldn't even remember what it had been after they woke up."

"Do you think this Casper is responsible for this too?"  Janeway had no idea how, but it seemed too coincidental.

"Maybe not directly, but the mind has a way of bringing out our worst fears when things in life just don't fit, or add up.  Even in medical science we can't underestimate the intricacies of the mind.  I think it's more from lack of things to do.  The crew has been stuck on the ship for months now.  This could be nothing more than the mind needing to exercise, stretch its wings a bit."  

"Well, my mind has had plenty of stretching the last few weeks then."  Janeway's look was even haunting to the Doctor's eyes.

"Captain, if you need to talk about it, I'm here, and don't hesitate to ask for something to help you sleep.  It could just be your overactive mind from lack of getting any good sleep."  

She smiled at his concern.  He may be gruff at times, but his heart was always in the right place.  "Thank you, I appreciate your efforts, Doctor."  Janeway left sickbay with a smile.  

=^=

"Going up, Captain?"  Tom Paris arrived at the turbolift a second before Janeway.  He stood in the doorway holding the door for her.

"Last time I checked that's where the bridge was."  They both entered the lift.  "Bridge."  Janeway gave the command and the lift started its ascent.

"From the look on your face, I take it the Doc's results are not… "  The turbolift came to an abrupt halt causing them both to stumble.

"Now what?"  Janeway's frustration was climbing, unlike the turbolift.  "Computer, resume lift."  Nothing but Tom's snickering.

"Looks like Voyager is taking a nap."  Tom could only try humor in this situation.  Being stuck in a turbolift with his captain just didn't fit the proper picture.   

"Well, nap's over."  Janeway smacked the panel of lighted buttons.  This time the turbolift complied.  She smiled sheepishly at Tom.  His only comment was a smile of his own.  They made it to their destination, only to be greeted with another slight obstacle, the door didn't open.  "Damn!"  Janeway tried her earlier approach again, didn't work.  "Voyager, you and I are not having a good day, come on old girl."  

Tom was enjoying this intimate moment between captain and ship.  "I don't think calling her _old_ is going to help," but it sure made Tom's day a bit brighter.

Janeway shot him 'the look' but didn't comment on his comment.  She tapped her combadge.  "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes, Captain."  He was on the bridge unaware she was right behind him.

"We could use a bit of your _magic door_ routine."  Tom was laughing now.

"Excuse me, where are you?"  He stood up and looked at Tuvok, who just shook his head to say he had no clue either. 

"We're right here, Commander.  Would you open the damn door?"  Janeway just rolled her eyes while Tom continued to enjoy the moment.

Chakotay and Tuvok both looked at the turbolift door.  Tuvok made no comment, but Chakotay joined Tom in the laughter.  "Stand back, Captain, this could be dangerous."  He held his arms up as he'd done before.  "Computer, would you be so kind as to open turbolift door?"  The results were a bit different though.  The door remained closed, however, the laughter from Janeway and Tom was close to hysterical.

"That was the most dangerous thing we have faced yet, Chakotay."  Tom said as he wiped his watering eyes.

"Damn!"  Chakotay smacked the door with his hand and it opened immediately.

The two laughing hyenas walked out and past their savior.  Janeway brushed her hand across his shoulder.  "Nice added touch to your magic trick, Commander."

"Very funny, maybe next time I'll just take my magic elsewhere."  He joined her at their seats.

"Well, if Voyager behaves there won't be a next time."  Although, Janeway knew there would be many 'next times' and much worse too.  

The mood quickly changed.  "What did the Doctor have to say?"  Chakotay asked what they all wanted to know.

"Not good, this thing has spread though the whole ship, everyone but Neelix and Icheb."  

Tom turned in his seat.  "Why just those two?"  His tone was one of a 'not fair' attitude. 

Janeway didn't answer for a moment wondering if either of them would come up with the answer on their own.  Tuvok did.  "The Delta Quadrant.  They are the only two on the ship who have no affiliation with the Alpha Quadrant."

All three looked at Tuvok.  Janeway nodded her head slightly.  "That's the only explanation that makes sense, if you can call this whole mess 'sense'.  The Doctor is going to run some test on the two of them to find out what they have that we don't."

"So, Casper doesn't like us Alpha Quadrant types ha?  I sure hope we can convince it that we're not so bad, once you get to know us that is."  Chakotay tried a half smile.  

Janeway returned it without hesitation.  "I'm not sure I want to keep it around long enough for it to get to know us.  We really need to step up our efforts to figure out just what we've got and how, or if we can use it to our advantage."  

"We're working around the clock, Captain."  Tuvok commented, being the last one of the four of them to just finish a shift.  

"Anything new?"  Janeway walked up and stood by him.

"I'm afraid not.  We only know that Casper… " Tuvok looked at Tom with a slightly raised eyebrow.  Tom just grinned.  "Is not dissipating at all behind the forcefield.  In fact, all test show slight expansion."

"I'm not sure which is worse, an expanding killer, or one that disappears."  Janeway got the words out just as a big yawn took over. 

"Captain, might I suggest you go to bed early tonight."  Tuvok was not alone in that idea.

"You can, and I will just as soon as… "  Voyager shuttered briefly as the bridge lights dimmed and the turbolift doors opened and closed.  "Janeway to engineering, what now?"

_"Vorick here, Captain.  We're having a little bit of trouble keeping Voyager at warp six.  It's like she's just tired or something._"  

Janeway glanced over at Tom.  Her unspoken question answered.  "B'Elanna didn't feel too good.  She's resting in our quarters."

She smiled in understanding.  "Lieutenant Vorick, take us down to warp two and let's see if that helps."

_"Aye, Captain."_  Within moments the bridge lighting was back to normal and all was calm again.

"As I was saying, I'm going to turn in early as soon as I speak to Neelix.  We need to inform the crew about what's going on, and Neelix is sure to have a way to do it."  This time the turbolift doors opened at the captain's approach.  She turned her head towards Chakotay.  "Commander, you might want to check in a few minutes to make sure I'm not being held prisoner again."  She patted the doorframe for good luck.

"I'll only be a few minutes behind you anyway.  I'm more than just a bit tired, it's been a long day."  Chakotay was having a hard time himself choking back the yawns.

"Goodnight then."  Janeway said to all three of them as the lift doors closed. 

=^=

The beauty and tranquility of Risa was the perfect backdrop for the misfit crew of Voyager.  There was something for everyone; with feeling young and trouble free the commonality in mind.  Everything from lounging in the sun atop white sparkling sand, to a vigorous romp through a jungle of vibrantly colorful wild flowers draped over the mountainside.  Even a muscle rejuvenating massage in the lavish marble courtyard was on the menu for the evening.  Food and drink to tantalize even the pickiest of pallets had been set up in the middle of it all.  Their Talaxian host buzzing around making sure everyone got what they wanted, and then some.

The evening was close to perfect, if you miscount the fact that they would all be substantially older by nights end.  That, and the few spots of the hologrid that faded in and out, not to mention the magic fingered masseuses who's touch became lighter than air at times.  It was still a perfect setting for this imperfect and unfair situation.

"Hey, Neelix buddy!"  Tom strolled up to the bar where Neelix was playing bartender.  Tom leaned in close to the Talaxian's ear.  "You wouldn't happen to know how to make sex on the beach would ya?"

The expression that crossed Neelix's face was priceless.  "I wouldn't have thought you needed help in that department, after all, you are about to be a father."  He said with not a hint of humor.

Tom's expression matched priceless, and then some.  "A drink, Pal, a drink.  I am doing just fine in THAT department thanks."  Tom could barely control his laughter.  Neelix, however, looked quite relieved.  "I'll take that as a 'no' on the drink."

"I'm afraid that wasn't in the database for Risa."  Neelix still looked a bit unsure. 

"Well, this drink didn't come from Risa anyway.  This is just another good thing you'll enjoy about earth, when we make it back."  Tom walked around behind the bar.  "I'll give you a quick drink making lesson my friend."  Neelix watched intently as Tom made two of the fancy drinks pouring them into pineapple shells.  He even put little umbrellas on the top rim.  "It's not quite the same using synthohol, but is better for mom to be anyway." 

"Thanks for the lesson, I think I'll try one myself."  Neelix had already filed the recipe away for future use.

"No problem.  There's a few different ways to make one, but this is my favorite, looks tropical too."  Tom took drinks in hand and headed towards the beach, passing Janeway and Naomi walking up the cobblestone path.  He just smiled noticing the captain's second glance at his two pineapple delights.

"Captain, I owe you and apology."  Naomi had waited for the right opportunity, and this was it.

"Whatever for, Naomi?"  Janeway slowed their pace down a bit looking at her young apprentice.

Naomi smiled sheepishly.  "Well, for my rather un-adult behavior not long ago in the mess hall."

Janeway just smiled and put her arm around Naomi as they continued to walk.  "That's quite alright, and completely understandable, besides, you aren't an adult, I mean you weren't one, I mean… "  Janeway stopped in frustration while Naomi burst out laughing.

"It's ok, Captain.  At least I hold the record for the shortest teenage years in history."  They were both laughing now.  "I'm sure mom is happy about that too." 

"They stopped at a bench overlooking a breathtaking waterfall splashing into a rainbow misted pool.  "Me too."  They were silent for a moment taking in the calming view.  "Naomi, I'm truly sorry this is happening to you, to all of us.  I always believed we'd make it back to the Alpha Quadrant long before you even reached your teenage years, certainly not after you became on old woman."

"Hey, I'm not an old woman, yet, and one thing is for sure, I'll always be younger than anyone else on this ship."  It was now Naomi giving her captain the support.  "Besides, Captain, I'm not worried, I know you'll figure this out long before I get my first gray hair."  Her eyes briefly moved to focus on Janeway's _very_ graying hair.

"Thank you, I think."  Her hand unconsciously brushed through her locks of sliver/gray.  

"Don't worry, Captain, it looks good on you."  Naomi smiled.  "I better let you get back to the fun, I've got to find Icheb, I owe him an apology as well."  Naomi was off before Janeway had a chance to ask, why Icheb?

She took that thought with her making her way to the center of the festivities, and the food and drink.  

"Hello Captain, what's your pleasure?"  Neelix asked from behind the bar.

She hesitated only a second as she remembered the pineapple.  "How about whatever that was Tom had in his hand just a bit ago."  She said with all sincerity.

Neelix's eyes lit up in understanding.  "Oh, you want sex on the beach."  He said as sincerely, but much too loud.  

The look of shock on the faces of those within earshot matched Janeway's.  "I beg your pardon?"  

Neelix was slow, but he realized his blunder immediately.  "The drink, Captain.  That's the name of the drink Tom had, sorry."  He failed at looking that way, however, as his grin broke through.

"I should have known better than to want anything that Tom had, or could conceive of."  She said returning his smile.  "Well, since my reputation is damaged now anyway, I may as well enjoy one."

"Coming right up."  Neelix got to work on the drink.  "Would you like that in a pineapple as well?"

"Of course, that was the whole appeal to it in the first place."  She sat in the nearest stool contemplating more than just a drink.  "Neelix, you have more of an inside scoop than anyone, how did the crew take the news of this latest disaster?"

Neelix popped a little blue umbrella onto the pineapple glass and handed Janeway the drink.  "Most had realized something wasn't right long ago.  From everything I've heard tonight they're taking it pretty well.  In fact, many have commented on how they appreciate you personally telling them, and being a support for all of us."  Janeway just sipped on her drink as he spoke.  "Captain, there isn't anyone on this crew who doesn't support you and believes you will find a way out of this mess, just like you've done a thousand times before."

"I sure hope you're right, Neelix.  This one has me stumped.  It's hard to negotiate, or fight something you can't even prove to exist."  She took a few sips of her drink.  "This is one time where _time_ is not on our side."

Neelix came around the bar and sat next to Janeway.  "We all have faith in you, Captain.  The unknown and disaster is something this crew knows well.  They're all more than willing to work around the clock to help figure this out.  They trust in you, and you should do the same."

Once again she was grateful this Delta Quadrant morale-officer, and all around good guy was on their side.  "Thanks for the pep talk, and you're right, we will figure this out long before senility sets in."  She held her pineapple up for a toast.  "Here's to staying young at heart, body, and mind."

"I'll drink to that."  Neelix grabbed his own special pineapple.

"Hey, it looks like I've missed all the fun."  Chakotay said as he walked up to the bar.

"Not quite all of it, Commander."  Janeway said with a very 'glad to see you' smile.  "Why don't you pull up a… "  The stool she was gesturing for him to take fizzled from existence.  "Or not."  She couldn't help the laughter.

Neelix stood up offering Chakotay his seat.  "Take mine, Commander, it seems to be pretty stable, for the moment anyway."  He walked back behind the bar as Chakotay, hesitantly sat on the stool. 

"Maybe I should be glad I was a bit late.  One second earlier and… "  His eyes looked around Janeway to the empty spot.

She was still laughing.  "I don't know, that would have been a sight to behold."  

"Depends on the point of view, Captain."  Chakotay was having as much fun just seeing Janeway smile.

"Why were you late anyway?"  She asked while puling off her little umbrella.

"I don't know, Tom didn't offer a _why_, just another dopey smile when he came to the bridge."

Neelix had been listening to the whole thing.  "Oh, sorry, Commander, it must have been the sex on the beach."  Once again he said with sincerity.

Janeway, however, was about to have some fun.  "Come on, Chakotay, you should try it, it's delightful."  She said making no suggestive move towards her drink.

Chakotay's shocked expression surpassed that of Janeway's earlier one.  "I beg your pardon, Captain?"  _Either I'm dreaming, or dead, _was his only thought. 

Neelix just played along by being quiet.  Janeway had a harder time though as she broke out in laughter.  "Chakotay, you're as gullible as I am."  She moved her drink over in front of him.  "Have some, it's delicious, and less sandy."  Her devilish smile remained. 

He took the offered pineapple indulging in a generous gulp of the fruity concoction.  "You are both evil," he licked his lips, "but good."

Neelix just continued to enjoy the good mood of the two commanding officers as he went off to fill up some depleting food trays.

"So, I'm both evil and good, a bit conflicting don't you think?"  The tilt of her head suggested she favored only one, however.

"No, Kathryn Janeway is evil, sex on the beach is good."  He moved the treasure out of her reach.  "I think I'll just enjoy the rest of this by myself."  He sipped with a smile.

Janeway stood up ready to say her good nights anyway.  "To each his own, Commander.  I've always thought it more fun with two."  She quickly walked off barley containing the bubbling laughter.

Chakotay was left alone with his dangerous thoughts and sex on the beach.  

The merriment continued among all of them, while the nightmare yet to be cultivated itself into every fiber and far reaching thought of the unsuspecting crew.  A slow simmer of doom enveloped the alien intruders from the Alpha quadrant.

=^=

"There you are, Captain.  I was about to call you again."  B'Elanna walked out of her office when she saw Janeway approach.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, this old girl isn't what she used to be."  Her relaxed smile was contagious. 

"Are we talking about you, or Voyager?"  Maybe not relaxed enough though, but B'Elanna kept her smile in place.

"Both I guess."  They walked back into the small office.   "The mind is willing, it's the body that is having trouble catching up.  That and, Voyager seems to be mad at me."

B'Elanna was laughing now.  "Oh really, did you two have a little quarrel?"

"Not yet, but…" Janeway sat in the chair next to the desk.  "She is close to being put on report for trapping her captain in EVERY turbolift," although said with a smile.

"That's not so bad, especially if you are trapped with someone you love."  B'Elanna looked a bit too sheepishly at her still flat stomach.  "I mean… "

"I know just what you mean, Lieutenant, and please spare me the details."  Janeway said with playfulness in her voice.

"That would be best."  B'Elanna continued to smile as she sat on her desk.  "So, what else has Voyager been doing to you?"

"Well, she's as full of surprises as Neelix's next meal, which may be our only source of nutrition any day now."  Janeway was pouting over her lack of coffee from her stubborn replicator.

"The bad only gets worse I'm afraid."  That worse is why B'Elanna had called Janeway to engineering.  "Voyager's latest surprise won't make your relationship any better."  She didn't want to suggest it, but they were left with little choice.

"Let's hear it, I'm not getting any younger."  Janeway may not like the news, but it was expected.

"None of us are, including the ship.  I'm afraid Voyager has just run out of gas, she's old and tired."  This is what the captain and chief engineer feared most.  "We have no choice now, the warp engine is finished, we have to take it offline."

Janeway took a deep breath, all playfulness gone.  "Any chance we could just give her a rest then bring warp back online?"  She was hoping against hope.

"I guess anything is possible, but we're losing so many systems as it is we'll be lucky to maintain life support within a few weeks.  There's just nothing that could prepare us for an aging ship.  If it was broke, I could fix it.  If one or two things wear out, I could fix it, or replace it somehow, but not when the ship itself is aging like we are.  The bio-neural circuitry may have been a good idea, but the unforeseeable is turning Voyager into its own great grandmother."  From the shadowed look on B'Elanna's face she was talking about more than just a ship. 

"B'Elanna, is the baby…?"  Janeway's voice caught in her throat.

"The Doctor said it's too early to know for sure, but the baby seems to be normal.  The problem is that its mother and father will likely be the great grand parents before it's born."

Janeway had such a strong urge to wrap her arms around B'Elanna that before she knew it, she had done just that.  The comforting hug was returned and needed by both.  "It's not going to come to that, B'Elanna."  Janeway stepped back from the hug looking as determined as ever when fighting against the odds.  "There's no way I'm going to let some old timers disease get the best of us.  We haven't come this far in our quest for home to be stopped by old age."  She smiled.  "Besides, you don't look like you have aged a day, not even a gray hair."

"Well, this could be the one time when I'm very happy to be half Klingon.  The aging is still there, but the outward signs are less visible, we already have the wrinkles."  She touched her ridged forehead.  

Janeway's own forehead wrinkled a bit as her eyebrows rose.  "Maybe I could pass for part Klingon now."

"I hope not, this ship is not big enough for two Klingon women."  The lighthearted moment was back.

"Good save, and good point.  It already gets a bit crowded around here."  Now they were both laughing, but only briefly as the ship lurched hard causing them both to grab on to the desk and each other.  _"Ok Voyager, I got the hint."_  Janeway grumbled while keeping her balance.  "Take warp engines offline."  They both walked from the office knowing they'd been beat by old age… this time.

=^=

_This sure isn't much to go on, but the captain is demanding.  _The Doctor gathered up his sparse information and headed for the briefing room.  

"Doctor, wait, I need you."  He almost slammed into Ensign Wildman on his way out the door.

"You and everyone else on this ship.  Take a number and wait, our captain is insisting on the number one position right now."  Samantha scowled at him.  "Hey, don't blame me, besides you don't look like you are in any immediate danger of dropping dead on the spot."  His comment pursued him down the corridor.

_"No, but you just may be, Doctor."  _Samantha grumbled to herself as the sickbay doors closed.


	2. Chapter2

_Tom, do this, Tom do that.  How the hell do they expect me to be on time for this stupid meeting anyway?  _Tom Paris was moving as fast as he could through the ship before someone else yelled at him to do something.  _It's not like I'm a spring chicken anymore, well in some ways I still got it.  _His self-pitting thoughts turned to a smile on his face as he rounded the corner.  _Now, what have we got here?  _He almost stepped on something shinny lying next to a PADD in the middle of the corridor.  _Well, well, it looks like I'm not the only one who's late.  _With an even bigger smile Tom picked up the PADD and their ever-loving Doctor.

His spring chicken step was back as he sashayed through the briefing room door.  "Captain, are you missing something?"  Tom held out his hand towards Janeway.  Just as he said the words the Doctor rematerialized finding himself in the arms of Tom Paris.

The room erupted in laughter as Tom struggled to not drop the doc on his holo-butt.  The Doctor, however, was not amused.  "Put me down, Mr. Paris," he roared.  "What is the meaning of this charade?"

Tom dropped him on the spot.  The poor doctor didn't quite land on his feet.  "This is the thanks I get for giving you a ride."  Tom laughed the words as he took his seat by B'Elanna, who had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  She affectionately smiled at her husband. 

With little success, Janeway tried to contain her own laughter as the embarrassed hologram brushed off his pride and took his own seat.  Seven had the misfortune to be occupying the seat closest to him.  Her smile abated quickly with the deadly glare he shot her way.  _"Not one word or you'll be regenerating for eternity." _ He hissed.  

"Oh come on, Doctor, it's not Seven's fault.  Besides, we all needed a good laugh, thank you."  Captain Janeway took control of the situation.

"You're not welcome, Captain."  The Doctor pouted.  

"It looks like you'll have to stay confined to sickbay, Doc.  The holo-emitters are on the fritz too."  Chakotay stated the all too obvious.

"Brilliant observation, Commander.  Whatever would this ship do without your expert opinion?"  This time Chakotay scowled.

"That's enough both of you.  We've got more important things to do right now than to bicker."  The room turned somber with the captain's words.  "Now, Doctor, what did you find?"

Tom scooted the PADD across the table to him, only to receive another scowl.  "Both Icheb and Neelix are immune to the effects from our 'old' friend."  The Doctor made sure to emphasize the _old_.

"Do you have to use the word 'old' so loosely?  Tell us something we don't know, Doctor."  Captain Janeway was beginning to wish Tom hadn't found him.  "Like what do they have that we don't?  Better yet… how can we get the same immunity and stop this damn thing?"

"What they have is a particular enzyme in the cerebral fluid of their brains.  It's the only thing that is remotely similar in the two of them.  As for getting what they have, I doubt it will be as easy as trading supplies with the next ship or planet we come across for some of it."  He handed his results to the captain before she could respond with her building death glare.  "We're talking about something here that none of us understands, not even me.  The genetic makeup of any humanoid species is complex at best.  Nothing in them suggests that this is a genetically shared enzyme, and yet, they are the only two who have it, the only common marker."  

"Then this enzyme was there before we encountered 'father-time'?"  Chakotay refrained from using the 'old' word.  "Why didn't you see it before?"  

The Doctor continued his 'how dare you question me' attitude.  "Up to this point I had no reason to look for anything similar in a Talaxian and a Brunali."  He glanced over at Tom and B'Elanna.  "It's not like Neelix and Icheb are having a baby together," Neelix had a sudden look of disgust cross his face, "so the need to find out any compatibility hasn't come up before."

"Doctor, calm down, no one is blaming you for any of this."  Janeway tried to keep a lid on the situation.  "Starfleet medical has never had to research a Delta Quadrant species, until now.  This is a first for all of us, as well as you, Doctor.  Let's try to keep that in mind.  We're all doing our best."

The hardened look on the Doctor's face softened.  "Their medical test from before are inconclusive.  It's possible they have had this enzyme, or whatever you want to call it all their lives, maybe even were born with it, but if so… it was in a dormant state.  Something in Casper may have triggered it.  There's just no way to know for sure."  The briefing room remained quiet.  "The one thing we do know is the warp-speed rate of aging Casper did trigger in the rest of you."  The somber quietness remained.  The Doctor's gaze turned to the distressed mother to be.  He answered her unspoken question.  "The fetus isn't mature enough to tell if the enzyme is present, B'Elanna."  

She didn't comment other than to squeeze Tom's had a bit harder.  "Doctor, short of stopping at the nearest convenience store… can you reproduce the enzyme for the rest of us?"  Tom asked in hope.

"From the samples of their cerebral fluid and blood we might be able to pinpoint and replicate something similar.  However, you've all been infected already.  What we need is an antidote not an antivirus.  I can't say if it would even work at all.  Every medical genius from the beginning of time has tried to outwit the aging process, with little success I might add."

"Then it's a good thing we have the best in the medical field at our disposal."  Janeway smiled at the Doctor.  He accepted the compliment with his own smile.  "No matter how minuscule the odds are of this working, we are going to give it our best, with your expertise, Doctor."

"I'm already working on it, Captain.  I could use a few extra pairs of hands to help though."  The Doctor enjoyed the praise to the hilt.

"You've got it.  Anyone who isn't working on Casper, or keeping this ship together will be available to help.  We need the antidote to stop this thing, top priority.  Father-time is no longer on our side folks.  We need that anti-aging miracle sooner than yesterday.  I will NOT let this ship and crew die of old age."  From the looks on their faces, not even the gods themselves would dare doubt her.  "Let's get on it, dismissed."

All but the Doctor followed the captain from the briefing room, determined to conquer this adversary like the countless others they have faced before.

"Excuse me!  Aren't we forgetting someone?"  The Doctor called out to them.  Tom turned around first, realizing the predicament.  

He tapped his hand over his pocket.  "Did someone call for a cab?"  Tom hardly got the words out before the laughter.

Seven and B'Elanna had stopped as well, B'Elanna joining in the laughter.  The Doctor was not amused.  "Better hop on, Doc, think of it as the ride of a lifetime."  B'Elanna couldn't help it. 

The Doctor protested, making no move towards his offered cab.  "How low does a hologram have to sink on this ship?"  

"I will take you back, Doctor."  Seven held out in her hand for him.  "Unless you'd rather I regenerate for eternity."  The good doctor could only respond with a slight grin.

B'Elanna looked from Seven to the Doctor with a grin of her own.  "Well, Doc, she may not have a pocket, but I'm sure you'll fit nicely… somewhere."  Her eyes briefly roamed from Seven's chest back to the Doctor.  "I stand corrected, your new ride of a lifetime is waiting."  She pointed to the only resemblance Seven had to a pocket.  "Climb aboard."  Tom and B'Elanna scurried from sight before Seven or the Doctor had a chance to retort.

Seven looked slightly perplexed, but continued to hold her hand out.  "Are you coming or not?  I don't have all day, Doctor."

The Doctor was so tongue-tied all he could do was mentally force his legs to move towards Seven.  She caught him just before the holo-emitter hit the deck.  He would never know if the ride was… of a lifetime. 

=^=

"Seven, you don't look too comfortable working in here with Casper."  Chakotay's voice had a slight echo through his environmental suit. 

She had reached for one of many new vials of Casper, almost dropping it in the process.  "Comfort is irrelevant when it comes to your ghost.  However, this stupid suit is another matter of comfort.  I'm not sure wearing these suits is even prudent at this point."  She set her vial on their workstation.

"It might not be, but better safe than sorry.  We don't know what prolonged exposure to this stuff can do to us."  Chakotay gathered the samples of cerebral fluid and blood from Neelix and Icheb that the Doctor had given them, along with some blood samples from a few more of the crew. 

"We don't really know anything so far."  Seven had that same haunted look many of the crew had these days.  "We've been working on this non-stop and the only thing we know is, it likes to sleep."

Chakotay looked up at the rows of cloud filled vials they now had.  "More like Casper likes to reproduce in a sleeping environment.  The only thing that's not sleeping in here is Casper itself."  

Without comment, Seven injected some of Neelix's blood into the vial.  They both watched in silence as the gaseous cloud swirled, ingesting the substance like a crazed animal.  Not knowing what to expect they stepped back, but kept their eyes locked on the vial. 

 The swirling subsided within the blink of an eye, with the few droplets of blood settling at the bottom of the tube.  Chakotay and Seven glanced quickly at each other then back to the vial.  "Well, that excitement didn't last long.  Looks like Casper didn't find Neelix's blood too interesting."  Seven wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Let's see if it likes some of this better."  Chakotay injected another vial with one of the other blood samples.  Instantly the swirling motion of cloud enveloped the drops of blood.  Again the whole thing lasted less than a few seconds.  However, this time the blood didn't just fall to the bottom, but remained floating within the cloud in a hardened, crystallized state.  "It looks like the blood has been petrified."  They both knew that was not a good sign.  The haunted look Seven had before intensified on Chakotay's face as well.  "Whatever the hell this is it sure doesn't like Alpha Quadrant blood." 

"We'd better find a way to get it to like us soon before we suffer the same fate as those little drops of blood."  Seven had a sudden mental picture of her petrified body crumbling to dust.

They worked with very little conversation between them, both lost in their own troubled thoughts.  Trying several more samples and tests brought them to the same conclusion… they were in trouble.  Every sample of Alpha quadrant blood did the same thing, and with every petrified drop their discouragement grew.  Chakotay stopped and looked directly at Seven.  "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."  She answered with curiosity.

"How is it that with all the thousands of species the Borg have assimilated they didn't come across this one?"  Chakotay was grasping for anything that could possibly help their situation.

"Who's to say they didn't, Commander.  It's possible they did, but as you can see it would have had no effect on them.  The Borg are Delta Quadrant.  Neelix and Icheb would never have known they'd encountered this Casper if not for us.  It's very likely the Borg never knew, or at least found there was nothing there to assimilate.  After all this time we still don't know what this is, or even if it is.  The Borg, if they did encounter Casper wouldn't have had enough time to evaluate if there was anything there to assimilate."  Chakotay just nodded in acceptance.  "I wish they would have, Commander, I wish I could give you/us the information we need to beat this thing."

Before Chakotay could comment further, Janeway joined them.  "How's it going in here?" 

"Not good."  Chakotay answered.  "Aren't you a bit early for your shift?"

Janeway was all suited up and ready to go.  "I just figured six hands were better than four."

"Indeed."  Seven remarked while handing her a vial of Casper.

"The only conclusion thus far is… well see for yourself."  Chakotay picked up their latest petrified blood sample holding it up for her to see.

"Not a very promising conclusion."  You could hear the disappointment in her voice, even through the suit.  "How many have you tried?"

"Quite a few.  Different amounts, different mixtures of blood and cerebral fluid, and so far, nothing."  Chakotay felt his own level of disappointment growing.

"I take it Casper found the blood, petrified it, then disappeared."  Janeway didn't like that conclusion.

"Exactly.  Without the total protection of being in stasis Casper can't survive, or rather just vanishes."

"This just doesn't make sense, Chakotay.  How can a substance survive in a sleeping state, even thrive, and yet die within moments after coming in contact with life?"  

"If we knew that answer we'd have this mystery solved.  All we know is it doesn't like life, well Alpha Quadrant life that is.  It doesn't harm the samples of blood and fluid from Neelix and Icheb, but it still vaporizes within minutes.  Like it didn't find what it wanted so it just leaves."

"Not very hospitable then is it?"  Janeway was almost at a loss as to what to do next.

"Captain, since we have established that Casper is this deadly to all of us now, why not just get rid of it?  Isn't it possible we might all just recover once this stuff is off the ship?"  It was Seven's turn to grasp at anything for hope.

"Possible maybe, but I'm more inclined to think getting rid of it will be our biggest mistake yet.  I don't know how, or what, but instinct tells me that Casper is our only cure, as well as our possible demise.  There is someway, or something we need from Casper and I don't intend to throw that out an airlock, just yet."  Janeway tried a slight smile for all their sakes.

"I tend to agree.  Casper is the cause, it has to be the cure, or part of it anyway."  Chakotay felt even more determined now to figure this out.

"Then I suggest we stop talking about it and get busy finding that cure."  Seven could only accept that they were all stuck with Casper, for the time being.

"Yes, Ma'am."  Janeway and Chakotay replied in unison.

=^=

_Oh come one you stupid computer, it's too early._  Commander Chakotay rolled over in bed trying to hide from the annoying alarm.

_"It is 06:09, get up, Commander."  _

Chakotay pulled the covers over his head.  _Why is it that of everything on this ship that's dying the damn alarm is not one if the? _

_"It's 06:10, get up, Commander."_

"Damnit!  Fine, I'm up!"  Chakotay yelled at the computer while sitting up.  The first thing he noticed, besides the fact he didn't want to be awake, was his breath in the frosty air.  _What the hell?_  "Computer, why is it so cold in here?"

_"Please restate your request."_

"Try this…SHUT UP!"  Chakotay tossed a pillow across the room while slamming his other hand over the obnoxious alarm.  _"Damn, it's cold in here."  _He grumbled to himself while grabbing the blanket off the bed and headed into the bathroom

Without much thought he quickly hopped into the sonic shower, only to be disappointed yet again… it didn't work.  _"Damnit!"  _He cursed under his frigid breath.  Still not fully awake he stepped from the sonic shower over into his water shower, closing the door and turning the water on at the same time.  _"DAMNIT!"_  He was fully awake now.  The blast of ice-cold water did the trick.  Chakotay scrambled from the bathroom dragging the blanket behind.

_"This is ridiculous,"_ he mumbled while finding his combadge.  "Chakotay to engineering, why is it so cold up here?"

_"Lieutenant Vorick here, Sir.  Sorry about the cold, we're having a bit of trouble with the environmental systems on that deck."_

"That much is obvious.  Any chance of some heat up here soon?"  With teeth chattering, Chakotay pulled the blanket tighter around him.

_"We're rerouting power now.  It could be a few minutes, or more.  Might I suggest you climb back in bed to stay warm."_

"Nice suggestion, but I'm already late for the early shift with Casper."  Chakotay looked at the clock by his bed.  

_"Then you're in luck.  The environmental suit will keep you nice and warm."_

"Excellent thought, Lieutenant.  Now may I suggest one for you?  You'd best hurry with that heat before the captain wakes up."  Chakotay almost laughed at the thought.

_"Too late for that, Commander, she knows.  That would be why we are on top of this sooner than… now!"  _Vorick sounded a bit nervous, even for a Vulcan.

Chakotay was laughing now.  "Understood, good luck, Lieutenant."  His smile remained as he dressed in record time, even throwing on extra socks and an extra under-shirt.

He did a spit-shine job on his grooming and headed for the replicator.  "Computer, hot tea."  He was rewarded with… nothing.  _"Damn!  _Ok, hot coffee."  Again… nothing.  _"This is insane!"_  

He slammed both hands onto the replicator while noticing the project he'd been working on sitting on the sofa.  _It's a good thing I used all my replicator rations while I still could.  _Despite the building frustration, his smile was back.  He hoped Kathryn would like it and not beat him over the head with it.  

_"Ok, how about a drink of any kind, anything!"_  This time he was rewarded with a glass of…_Rum?_  He took the small glass of brownish liquid, sniffing the contents.  _"Yup, most definitely rum.  Oh well, who am I to argue this fine morning."_  He downed the glass in two gulps.

Feeling warmer already.Chakotay was all smiles as he walked out the door, almost running into Janeway.

She had a blanket wrapped around her and a smile of her own.  "Why is it we always seem to meet like this, Commander?"

Chakotay's smile was enchanting, even at this early hour.  "I don't know, maybe because we live next to each other."  He moved a bit closer to her.  "We could remedy that you know, maybe even share a bit of body heat."

Janeway was laughing while tugging her blanket tighter.  "I think not, Commander.  What would people think?"  She caught a whiff of his smiling breath.  "What have you been drinking, it smells like rum?"

"Good nose on you," his smile moved closer.  "Yes, it may have been rum, but it's not my fault," he pleaded.  "I asked for hot tea and got nothing.  Then for coffee and…"

"Let me guess… nothing?"  Janeway said it as if she'd been there.

"Yup, no coffee, so I just asked for anything to drink and rum was the computers drink of choice."  He wasn't sure from her expression if she was really mad or not.

"Well, at least you got something.  My replicator has totally stopped working."  Her smile was back in full.  "You wouldn't happen to have any rum left would ya?"

"Sorry, Captain.  Me being the pirate that I am, I DRUNKS it all."  Their joined laughter could have been heard throughout the entire deck.

"This has been one weird morning for sure."  Janeway was getting her laughter under control.  "You'd better get your pirate butt to work before Captain Hook finds out ya been in her rum."

"An excellent suggestion…Captain."  Chakotay bowed slightly.  "I'll be off then before she makes me scrub the deck on my hand and knees."  He hurried down the corridor.

_She just might indeed.  _Janeway took her smile and blanket and headed for the bridge.

=^=

 "Captain, I'm sorry I'm late."  Janeway turned around at the sound of the Lieutenant's voice.  He walked off the turbolift holding something behind his back that Janeway's sensitive nose caught a whiff of instantly.

"If that's what I think it is, Mr. Paris, you are more than forgiven."  Janeway inhaled deeply.

Tom came forward with his steaming cup of peace offering.  I was hoping this might help.  I heard through the grapevine that a certain Captain Hook had lost the battle with her replicator."  He handed her the hot mug.

She took a few long leisurely sips before even making eye contact with him.  "This grapevine wouldn't happen to be posing as a pirate now would he?"  Her words mingled with the dancing smoke coming from the large mug of brew.  

"I can't reveal my sources.  I could lose me bloody eye if me did that."  Tom closed one eye while trying to remain straight-faced.  

Janeway tried to remain dignified and not laugh; but she failed.  "Don't tell me you've been into the captain's rum as well?"

Tom's look was worth more than an entire sunken treasure.  "You have a stash of rum!!"

Tuvok was standing at his station trying to follow the conversation and wishing he wasn't.  "Captain?"

Janeway turned in her seat.  "Calm down, Commander.  If I had any rum I would have shared it with you."  Not quit the response Tuvok expected.

"I do not drink… rum."  He wasn't amused.

"Hey, I do.  You could share with me.  After all I used some of my last few replicator rations on your caffeine fix."  Tom sounded almost hurt.

Janeway took another warming sip.  "And I appreciate such generosity.  If it was in my power I'd promote you to sainthood."

"No thanks.  I don't want to be a saint, I'd rather have the rum."  Tom and Janeway both enjoyed their few moments of lightheartedness.  The time for such things was far and few between these days.

The moment was short-lived as always when the lights on the bridge started to flicker.  "Now what?"  Janeway set her coffee aside.

"I don't know, but this is freaky."  Tom had moved to the helm.  The lights were flickering off and on like a kid playing with the switch.  

Before either of them knew it, they were flung around the bridge like rag-dolls as the ship lurched, rolling like a lifeboat in a hurricane.  The ride lasted only a second or two before the lights were back to full and the seas calmed once more.  "Captain, are you hurt?"  Tuvok slid himself from the upper railing.

Tom was already helping the captain to her feet.  She'd ended up behind Tom's seat at the helm.  "Damnit!"  She swore as she was helped to her feet.

"Captain, where are you hurt?"  Tom wasn't sure where to even be touching her to help.

"I'm not hurt, let go of me, Paris."  She said a bit too intensely.  Tom looked shocked at her reaction.

"Captain, maybe I'd better get you to sickbay."  Tuvok reached for her arm.

"Would you two clowns back off!  I said I was fine."  Her gaze shifted to the seat next hers.  Tom and Tuvok looked at each other in confusion.  "I'm just fine but… my coffee!"  All three looked to where the empty broken mug set.

Tom burst out laughing.  Tuvok's only reaction was a half raised eyebrow.  Janeway, however, felt the loss as keenly as if a friend had died.  _"Voyager, you and I are about to become enemies here."_  She snarled.

_"Captain, is everyone alright up there?"  _B'Elanna's hail cut through Janeway's mental distress.

"We're fine, Lieutenant."  She was in instant captain's mode.  "What happened?"

_"We need to talk, Captain.  I'll be up in a minute."  _B'Elanna cut the link before Janeway could even respond.

"Tuvok, would you stop hovering over me and get me a damage report."  

"Aye, Captain."  Tuvok was at his station before the words were out.

"Tom, go see if the Doctor needs some help.  I'm sure we have a few injuries."

"Yes, Ma'am."  He hurried off the bridge knowing she would be right.

Janeway took a deep breath and straightened her dignity and uniform then picked up the broken mug tossing it in a corner.  "What?"  She looked up at Tuvok's questioning expression.

"I did not say anything, Captain."  His gaze, however, landed in the corner with the pieces of coffee mug.  Janeway couldn't help the smile.  "We have damage reports coming in, Captain.  Minor damage on all decks, all major systems are working.  Sickbay is reporting some bumps and broken bones, otherwise no serious injuries."

Janeway sighed.  "At least that's something."  She had walked up to where Tuvok was reading off the list of damage.  "How about the forcefield holding Casper?"  She had to ask, but wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Seven is reporting no disruption in the forcefield and no damage to any of the vials."  Tuvok looked directly at her.  "Your Casper is safe."

"I wouldn't call this mess mine.  It's not Casper's safety that is the concern."  That concern was even evident in Tuvok's eyes, along with something else Janeway couldn't quite decipher  "At least we can be grateful it didn't escape."

The turbolift doors opened bringing B'Elanna, along with Chakotay.  Only B'Elanna made it through the doors before they closed trapping the first officer.  

B'Elanna didn't notice she'd lost her companion.  Janeway was unsuccessfully holding back a snicker.  "What's so funny, Captain?"  B'Elanna walked towards them.  Janeway just pointed to the turbolift as Chakotay started pounding on the door from the other side.  "Oh for hell sakes."  Torres tried to get the door to open."

_"Hey, let me out!"_  Chakotay protested over the pounding.

"Hold your horses, magic boy, I'm working on it."  B'Elanna was trying about everything to get the door to open.  Tuvok and Janeway were of no help at all, Janeway still laughing.

"Would you like some help, Lieutenant."  Tuvok finally offered.

"No thanks."  Just then, she kicked the door as hard as her small-booted foot would allow, the door opened.

"And you are my chief engineer?"  Janeway stated with mock annoyance in her voice.  Chakotay was just happy to be through the door in one piece.

"Of course, Captain.  How else do you think things get fixed around here?"  B'Elanna played right along.

"I'm not sure I want to know."  Janeway said with a glint of humor still in her voice.  B'Elanna just smiled.

"Is everything alright up here?"  Chakotay asked as he headed for his chair and command station.

Janeway and B'Elanna followed.  "We're fine now, although that was quite a… Commander, I wouldn't…" Chakotay set in his chair.  "Sit there."  Janeway put her hand over her mouth to smother the laugh.

"What the…" he flew up and out of the chair, "hell is that?"

Janeway let the laugh escape.  "Sorry, Commander, it's coffee."  Chakotay was wiping at his soggy butt while giving Janeway a disgusted look.  "It's not my fault, I tried to warn you."

"Your coffee, means it's your fault.  From now on, Captain, no more drinking on the bridge."  Chakotay tried to sound fierce.

"Oh really!  Since when does a captain take orders from a drunk pirate?"  Janeway folded her arms in a playful challenge.

B'Elanna had taken Tom's seat at the helm while Tuvok just stayed out of it altogether.  "I'm not sure I dare ask, but… what the hell are you two talking about?"  B'Elanna really wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You probably shouldn't ask."  Janeway sat in her DRY chair.  "We've got more important things to talk about right now."

"Yes we do."  B'Elanna looked up at Chakotay.  "Would you rather we go to the ready room?"

"No this is fine."  Janeway answered.

"I'd rather."  Chakotay was still standing.

"Oh sit down, Commander.  You're already wet anyway, it won't kill you."  Janeway smiled sweetly at him.  He set down but did not return her smile.  "Is this a good and bad news situation, Lieutenant, or just bad?" 

"It's more a bad and, very bad news situation I'm afraid."  B'Elanna handed one of the PADDS she was holding to Janeway.  "Over the last few weeks I've been keeping track of all the systems that are failing, or have just quit altogether.  As you can see so far it's mostly been just annoyances, things we can live without, but that's not going to be the case for long."

Janeway and Chakotay were studying the dismal report.  "Hasn't taking the warp-engines offline helped?"  Janeway looked up from her reading.

"Oh it's helped as far as being able to reroute power where needed, but it's not going to help in keeping Voyager from aging.  I'm sorry, Captain, but everything on this ship is breaking down, running out of power, and just plain getting old.  We need to prioritize how and what we need most, and then make sure we can keep the power working for those systems."

"I take it you've already got a plan in progress."  Chakotay spoke up.

"That's why I'm the chief engineer."  B'Elanna said only half jokingly. 

"This plan doesn't involve kicking everything on this ship does it?"  Janeway was also only half joking.

"If need be, yes.  First and foremost, however, is life support, that and keeping the forcefield and Casper in tact."

"That goes without saying, Lieutenant.  Let's start with what we can shut down, or has quit and go from there."  Janeway was all business and all determination.

"Some of the personal things we can live without that will help with the power is shutting down the holodecks, our personal replicators, well the ones still working."  B'Elanna caught the commanding officers smiles.  "We could also limit the use of sonic showers, or share with a friend."  B'Elanna couldn't stop herself.

"Not a bad idea," Chakotay smiled at Janeway, "if you can find one that's working that is."

"Happy hunting, Commander."  Janeway shot back.  "Any other personal conveniences we could do without?"

 "We may be doing without all of them soon, but for now, we can keep the lighting at a minimal.  Also use the catwalks and jefferies-tubes instead of the turbolifts, until we're too feeble to move anyway.  I know it's not going to be fun, or easy, but the more we can do to save power the longer we have to figure out how to stop this."

"Fun and easy are irrelevant, as Seven would say.  We've gone without a hell of a lot more and we'll do it again, and for as long as it takes."  Janeway had no doubt her crew would and could manage without any conveniences.  "Now, let's move on to ship's systems and reduce those down as much as we can."

B'Elanna referred to her PADD.  "We've already lost a few of the ships systems such as long range communication.  Our short range is all but worthless as well."  Janeway glanced back at Tuvok who just nodded his head as B'Elanna continued.  "Our weapons array is malfunctioning.  It won't do us much good to fire at something if targeting scanners don't work, we could blow ourselves up first."

"As much as I don't like being without our weapons, I don't see we have any choice.  Besides, it's not like we've seen anyone in this dreary expanse of space to shoot at."  None of them liked feeling so vulnerable, but they'd have to make due.  "What's next, Lieutenant?"

"We could do without Astrometrics.  With little navigation or communication it's not much help."

"Agreed, but I don't want to just stop dead in space.  How long do you think we can keep running with impulse power?"  The thought of Voyager just drifting felt all too final for her captain.

"I don't know how long, but I'll do my best.  We also need to keep a close eye on gravitation.  We've lost it a few times on several decks.  I've been given a strong warning from the Doctor to keep the crew from floating around and banging their heads."  That brought the smiles back.  "I think his exact words were_…'Some of these people don't have enough brains to spare, Lieutenant'_, or something like that."

 "That sounds about right."  Chakotay had been in earshot when he'd said it.  "We might need to evacuate a few decks, bunk up to save energy."

"We might at some point.  We won't be able to keep life support running throughout the entire ship for much longer.  It's only going to get more cozy around here in the days to come."  B'Elanna was afraid it would be sooner than later, but kept that to herself for now.

"B'Elanna, how are the shields holding up?"  This was another important system Janeway wasn't quite ready to relinquish.

"Right now they're running at 70% and holding.  For now I think we're ok, and we do need them especially since our weapons will be offline."  B'Elanna was running through her checklist making sure she hadn't left something out.  "I think that's about all for now."

"There's not much left anyway that we haven't lost, or are about to cutback on."  Chakotay voiced his unpleasant thoughts.

"We've been through worse and managed to live to tell about.  This time is going to be no different.  Our one and only priority is to find an antidote and get that damn nightmare off my ship."  Janeway's determination alone was enough to make any of them believe.  "Let's get this plan implement before we lose another system we can't afford to."

All three stood up to take care of their own duties.  B'Elanna was the first to leave.  "I'll be in engineering."  She left through the turbolift without a hitch.

"I better get back to Casper.  I'm pulling a double duty today."  Chakotay was at the turbolift.

"Commander, maybe you should take a little jaunt through the Jefferies-tube instead."  Janeway just couldn't help teasing.

"What," he turned and smiled at her, "you think the door won't open?  Voyager and I are pals."

Janeway made a slight gesture with her hand towards the door, almost as a dare.  Chakotay turned around and walked right into the door, the unopened door.  Janeway's only comment was…"No comment."  Chakotay made some animal-growling nose and took the road less traveled through the Jeffries-tube.  

=^=

The expansion of fear is a living, breathing entity.  Dwelling safe inside itself, while coagulating into every fiber of life.  Incorporating into an existence known only by fear and the darkest reaches of the mind.  Amplifying into the dreams of all living, holding them captive to that abyss of nightmarish hell.  Escape is as unknown as the fear yet to come.

=^=

_"Mom, Dad!  How…when did I get home?  I'm home!  Mom, Dad, I'm home!!"  This is so weird, I don't…  "Mom, why are you crying?"  Something is definitely wrong.  Where am I, and why can't I move?  "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"_

_Who are all these people, I don't know you.  Why is everyone staring at me?  Where are Captain Janeway, and Tom?  Where the hell am I?  "Mom, Dad, come back, I can't see you!  Why can't I move?  HELP!"  _Harry Kim could feel the salty tears trickling down his flushed cheeks although unable to move even a finger to wipe at them.

_"Come on, let me up!  If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny.  Mom, Dad, come on, what's going on?"  Flowers, what is with all the flowers?  Hey, don't…  Oh my God!  They think I'm dead!  "NO!  Wait... don't close the…NO!  Stop, I'm not dead…  NO!!"  _

"Harry, buddy, wake up!  Harry, it's me, Tom, wake up pal."  Tom Paris held firmly to Harry's shoulders while shaking him.  "Come on, Harry, it's me, wake up!"

Harry stopped screaming as his eyes flung open to the site of his best friend.  "Tom!  What the…?"  Harry wiggled and jumped out of the captain's chair like it was on fire.  "What the hell is going on?"  He screeched while wiping at his moist cheeks.

"Hey, calm down buddy."  Tom stood up from his kneeling position in front of the now empty chair.  "Nothing's going on, you were having one hell of a bad dream.  I was just trying to wake you up."  The look of dread on Harry's face was something Tom wouldn't soon forget.  "Harry, it's ok, it was only a dream."  Tom put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"That was NO dream, it was…" Harry was still trying to clear the monstrous cobwebs from his brain.  "It was horrible, and it was so real."  His legs still felt like a bowl of Jell-O so he sat back down in the chair.  "Tom, it was…  I was in a coffin and everyone thought I was dead."

Tom sat in the other chair hoping he could cheer up his friend a bit.  "Well, you really shouldn't hang out in coffins, gives people the wrong impression."  He said with a smile.

Harry's death glare look was a good second to the captain's, however, short lived that it was.  The two friends broke out in laughter.  "You're an ass, Tom Paris."

"I'll take that as a compliment, besides, I've been called worse."  Tom continued to grin.

"I'm sure you have, even by me."  Harry matched his grin.

"Hey, that's not nice.  Maybe I should just go tell the captain I found you sleeping on the job."  Tom was still joking, although Harry's face got that haunted somber look so many of them had lately.  "I'm just kidding, Pal."

"I know, it's just that…" Harry was more than shaken by the dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  Tom said with all joking aside.

"Not really, but I do have to say… being at your own funeral and living to tell about it is an interesting experience."  Harry's own attempt to lighten the mood was helping.

"Yup, that's got to be one for the books."  Tom said with all sincerity.  "We've all had some pretty freaky dreams lately, but yours is an original.  Not many can say they have been to their own funeral."

"I wouldn't recommend it either."  The bridge fell quiet for a moment as the two friends set contemplating the 'what and why' of this latest disaster.  "Tom, I'm glad it was you who found me up here."  That was Harry's way of saying thank you.

"Me too, Buddy."  Tom brought back the charm.  "Besides, it's my turn to play the captain.  Why don't you go get some real sleep now?"

Harry looked terrified at the thought of going back to sleep.  "I think I'd rather just hang out with you a bit, if that's ok?"

Tom sure couldn't blame his friend for not wanting to go back to a nightmare.  "Fine with me, but…" he stood up.

"But what?"  Harry had no idea what the 'but' was.

"You're in my chair.  It's my turn to play boss of the Delta Quadrant."  Tom's dopey grin was back.

"Good grief."  They switched chairs.  "You always have to play the captain don't you, Proton?"

Tom just folded his arms while getting comfortable in the captain's chair.  "Of course, Buster."  He wiggled a bit more.  "Besides, this chair is a perfect fit."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Hate to break it to you, but the chairs are exactly the same."

"Nope, this one fits my butt better."  Tom wiggled his derriere again to prove his point.

"You mean your boney-butt."  Harry was in need of a bit of fun.

"Ha, ha.  At least I don't have skunk-striped hair."  The game was on.

"At least I have hair."  Harry ran his hands through his still think but graying hair.

Tom unconsciously ran his hand over his sparsely clad dome.  "I'll have you know women find a bald man very sexy."  He said with pride.

"Yea right.  A bald man with a boney butt."  Harry said through his laughter.  "You only say that because you already have a woman, who for some stupid reason seems to love you."

Dopey was grinning again.  "B'Elanna adores me, she worships the ground I walk on."

"Isn't that the other way around?"  Harry was feeling much better now.  

"Could be."  Tom had no doubt it was though.  "Let's just keep that to ourselves, we don't want it going to her head or anything."

"Right, just like it hasn't gone to your head."  Harry smiled slightly as his eyes roamed to Tom's sparsely fuzzed scalp.  Tom only glared back.  Harry got that grave look again.  "Tom, is the baby ok, I mean…?"

"That's the only bright spot in this 'old' fiasco.  So far the Doc can't find any sign that there is abnormal aging with the baby."  Tom's expression was one of both elation and sorrow.  "I'm… we're excited to become parents, but I feel more like I'll be the great grandpa instead."

"I'm sorry, Tom.  This has to be doubly hard for you and B'Elanna."  Harry's sincerity was comforting to his friend.

Tom tried to smile his appreciation.  "For the first time in my life I've felt it had real meaning.  I had/have a chance to do something right, a chance to unscrew up my life.  I found the woman of my dreams, and I'm about to be a father, well, gramps is more like it."  Harry just smiled letting Tom continue.  "Harry, I don't want to give that up.  I'm not ready to be an old man, maybe even be dead before I see my kid and watch him, or her grow up."  Tom took a deep breath.  "This is really screwed up."

"You can say that again."  Harry's mind reflected back on his resent death experience.  "Who would have thought that old age would be the enemy that stopped us from getting home?  Of everything we have battled, fought, begged, and ran from, old age is going to get us in the end anyway."

"I'd almost rather have a visit from the Borg Queen herself."  No sooner had Tom said the words then the hatch to the jefferies-tube opened.

Harry, being able to see who it was first, erupted into a huge smile.  _"Be careful what you wish for."_  He whispered then started laughing.

Tom caught sight of Seven of Nine and joined his friend in laughter.  "I will indeed."

Seven stepped down to the command center to join them.  "You will what, Lieutenant?"  She spoke with little or no emotion.

Harry spoke up for him.  "He'll be glad to take my next shift with Casper so I can get some sleep."

Tom's look had a rather bewildered appearance to it.  "I will?"  He glanced up at Seven.

"Of course you will, we both heard you, right, Seven?"  Harry loved playing captain, even momentarily.  Tom scowled.

"Indeed."  Seven just accepted it and moved towards the ready room.

"I'm beginning to hate that damn cartoon.  Casper has turned out to NOT be a friendly ghost."  Tom was still pouting.

Harry continued to enjoy the moment.  "Seven, what are you doing up here anyway?"

She stopped right at the doorway.  "I'm just getting a report for the captain.  She's not as able-bodied as I am to crawl through the ship."  Seven turned back towards the door, and then stopped again looking directly at Harry.

"Ensign, I might be asking you the same question.  What are you still doing up here, your bridge shift was over awhile ago?"  She asked out of curiosity.

Harry stood up ready to take his trip through the bowls of the ship.  "Just keeping Tom company.  He doesn't like to be alone."  He winked at Tom, who glowered right back.  "I better get going so I can catch a few hours of sleep."  Harry climbed through the door and was gone.

"I believe Ensign Kim was not telling the truth."  Seven stated as she went into the ready room.

Tom folded his arms and smiled.  "Indeed."

=^=

"Come in."  Chakotay called out at the sound of his door chime.  He went about lighting candles and getting their late dinner on the table.  "I've got some ice-tea here if you'd like a glass, Kathryn."  His only reply was the sound of the door chime again.  He looked around at the empty room and smiled.

The door chime sounded again followed by Kathryn's muffled voice_.  "How do you expect me to come in when the stupid door won't open?"_

Chakotay was laughing as he manually opened the door.  "Sorry, guess you can't quite walk through doors yet."

Janeway greeted him with a big smile.  "Well, that magic trick only works IF the door would open."  She walked in and the door closed behind her on it's own.  She turned around shooting the death glare at the door as if it would care.

Chakotay was still laughing slightly.  "As I was saying, I've got some ice-tea made if you'd like some."  

Janeway followed him to the candle-lit table.  "It's nice to see you're doing your part to conserve energy, and yes, I'd love some."

Chakotay handed her a tall glass.  "Just part of the job, Captain."  He smiled and brought his glass to hers.  "Besides, I know you like candle light.  Cheers."  The sound of their glasses clinking was her only reply.  "I'm not sure just what it is we're having for dinner.  Neelix just fixed us up a tray."  They both sat at the small, but cozy table.  Chakotay took the lid off the tray inhaling deeply.  "Doesn't smell half bad."

"Let's hope the smell isn't deceiving."  From the look of the brownish pile of… whatever, Janeway had her doubts.

Chakotay dished up their plates.  "Beggars can't be choosers."  He ventured into the first mouth full and smiled slightly.  "It's not so bad, besides, if you eat everything on your plate you can have dessert."  His smile widened.

"Dessert!"  Janeway's eyes lit up.  "What is it?"  She already had her first bite swallowed.

 "Neelix said you might react this way.  He made another batch of Sam's famous cinnamon rolls and saved the biggest one for you."  Chakotay couldn't help it and started laughing at her delighted expression.  "I take it I won't have to force feed you then?"

Janeway had another mouth full.  "Not only will you not have too, but my plate will be empty long before yours.  I'm not about to relinquish my dessert to you, or anyone."  She continued to gobble down her unknown entrée.

Chakotay continued to delight in the moment.  "I hope you didn't mind having dinner up here instead of the messhall tonight."

"Mind?  Are you kidding?  We've hardly seen each other in the last few days.  This is nice, Chakotay.  We could both use a little down time."  Her smile continued. 

"Our schedules haven't coincided much I'll agree."

Janeway shook her head.  "Well, Commander, you do make that schedule.  I've just been following orders."  She said with merriment in her voice.

"I do like the sound of that."  He received a wadded up napkin in the face.  

"You are not getting one little bite of my dessert."  Janeway scraped the last of her plate clean.

"No problem."  Chakotay stood up and brought back two big rolls.  "Neelix assured me that I would need my own."  He handed Janeway the slightly biggest of the two and refilled their ice-tea glasses.

"Neelix is a smart man."  Janeway sunk her teeth into the warm delectable roll.  Chakotay couldn't argue that, he was enjoying his own roll immensely.

Janeway licked some sweet frosting from her lips and reached her hand towards Chakotay's mouth.  "Hey!"  He pushed her hand back.  "This is mine, back off."  He demanded with a smile.

Janeway was laughing hard now.  "Oh take it easy, I'm not going to take candy from a baby."  She reached her hand out again.  "You've got some frosting right here."  Her finger ran softly over his very pronounced dimple, wiping the glob of sticky sugar from his cheek.  She licked her finger and smiled.

Chakotay smiled right back while keeping a close eye on the remains of his cinnamon roll.  "Maybe I was saving that for later."  The sugarcoated charm was dripping.  

"Too bad."  Janeway's eyes were focused on his last big bite of sweetness.

"Don't even think about it."  Chakotay postulated while shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

Janeway sat back in her chair and pouted.  "Here I thought you'd do anything for your captain."

Chakotay was licking his fingers.  "Even I have my limits.  Besides, it wasn't an order."  He continued the playful grin.

"Would that have made a difference?"  She asked teasingly.

"Not one bit, I'd risk a court-martial over that."  They were both laughing again.  A sound Chakotay would never get tired of hearing.  "How about we finish our drinks over on the sofa where it's more comfortable?"

"Absolutely, these old bones could use a bit of padding."  They both stood a bit slower than normal.

Chakotay noticed again the slight limp Janeway had.  _I guess this is as good a time as any._  He briefly glanced at his surprise.  "Kathryn, wait, don't sit down yet."

Janeway turned and looked at him curiously.  "Why, are you hiding another cinnamon roll under the cushion?"  She asked with hope.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you, and I wouldn't hide it there anyway.  Now, turn around, but don't sit down yet."  He stood in place waiting for her to comply.

"You are acting more weird than normal.  You're not getting senile on me are you?"  Kathryn said, her humorous voice betraying her.

"My mind isn't 'out to lunch' yet.  Now turn around or no surprise."  She did as was told without further comment.  Chakotay picked up the surprise he had hidden from view and walked up behind Janeway holding it behind his back.  "You can turn around now."  She did so ending up face to face with her matured but enamoring first officer.  Her lively blue eyes fixed on his as he brought the surprise from behind his back and placed one end in her hand.

She looked down with a blended mix of expressions crossing her face.  "It's a…" she hesitated slightly, "cane."  Her eyes remained fixed on the intricate design of the handle.

"Not just any cane, Captain.  It's a command cane."  Chakotay said with pride.

She looked at him and smiled sincerely.  "A command cane ha, this could have some possibilities."  Her smile appeared slightly less innocent. 

"I've noticed lately your tendency to favor your right leg.  You've got a bit of a limp going on."  Chakotay wasn't at all sure she liked this surprise until her expression changed his mind.

"Chakotay, it's really very beautiful, thank you, and you're right about the leg, but I'm not the only one who's been hobbling around lately."

"Well, it just so happens…" he walked back to the hidden corner and brought back his own surprise, "that I made his and her command canes."  He held up his for her inspection.  "What do you think?"  He asked with even more pride.

Janeway was genuinely touched.  "I think they're both beautiful, and I think you're crazy."  She laughed while admiring his handy work.  "Chakotay," she looked up at him.  "Is this your way of asking me to grow old with you?"

He wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but could see from the look in her eyes she wasn't joking.  "I guess, in a way it is."  He hoped that was the right answer.

Her smile lit up the room brighter than all the flickering candles.  "Well, it would seem I may have no choice but to grow old, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather share that un-pleasurable experience with.  I accept."

It wasn't quite the proposal Chakotay had long ago dreamed of, but it would do for now.  "Thanks, I think."  With command canes in hand they got comfortable on the couch.

"They really are beautiful, Chakotay.  How on earth did you manage it?"  Janeway was admiring the hand carved design of stars and the outline of Voyager on the wooden handle.

"Well, aside from using every little replicator ration I could get my hands on before we lost them, a good old fashion pocket knife.  It took a few… million hours to carve."  He answered with a teasing smile.

"I didn't realize you had so much spare time on your hands.  We'll have to remedy that now won't we?"  She teased right back.

"Now that's gratitude for you."  Chakotay complained with jest.  Janeway just got a bit more comfortable leaning against his shoulder.  "Speaking of things to do, how's it going with the antidote?"

"Too slow for my liking, but the Doctor says he thinks they're on to something.  He's been holding Seven and Icheb hostage until they come up with the cure."  Janeway had to smile at the thought of the three of them stuck in sickbay together.

Chakotay was laughing inside himself.  "I've got to say I'm glad I do make the schedule so I can make sure I schedule myself far away from sickbay."  His laughter escaped.

"Do remember, Commander, you have to run that schedule by the captain."  Janeway flashed him an evil wink.

"Noted, Captain."  They both sipped on their ice-tea in silence knowing their comfortable few moments wouldn't last long.  Time had a way of making sure of that, and their time was running out.

"Chakotay," he instantly knew the mood had changed.  "If we can't find a way to stop this aging process, how long do you think we can make it?  I mean, if Voyager doesn't die altogether on us first."  As Janeway said 'die' the door to Chakotay's quarters opened on it's own.

"I don't think Voyager appreciates us talking about her."  The door closed again.

"I guess not."  Janeway sighed while silently cursing her ship.  "I hope she won't mind if we talk about the crew then."  She sat back on the sofa resting her head on the back cushion.  "I'm worried about the crew, Chakotay.  This aging thing has really taken a toll on all of us."

"I know.  It's amazing how the body can just fall apart due to age.  Even with all the medical technology at our disposal, well, what we can use at the moment that is, we don't have any real control over aging.  We've learned to slow down the process, under normal conditions that is."

"This is anything but normal that's for sure."  Janeway closed her eyes but continued talking softly.  "Did you know that Ensign Hansin actually had a heart attack last night?"

"I heard.  I also got an ear full from the Doc about him having to use… _prehistoric 21st century medicine._"  He had to smile at the memory of his encounter with the Doctor.

Janeway opened her tired eyes smiling herself again.  "Nice to know I'm not the only one who got that speech, but I do understand his frustration.  There are so many things not working on this…" she stopped herself from saying it.  "Well, let's just say we don't have a lot of choice which systems we lose first and where we have to compensate for loss of power.  We're lucky to be even running on half impulse right now."

"I know, but at least Ensign Hansin is going to be ok."  They were all grateful about that.

"For now, what about the next time?  Chakotay, if we can't stop this soon we're going to lose people to heart attacks, stroke, whatever, and that's if we can keep life support going that long."  Janeway's sigh was more audible this time. 

Chakotay put his hand over hers squeezing slightly.  "I know it looks bleak, but this is a fighting crew who adheres to a captain who never gives up.  She won't let something as trivial as age get the best of her ship and crew."

That little pep talk was all Janeway needed to bring back her full smile.  "This captain couldn't do it without her first officer by her side."

"She will never have to either."  There was never a doubt of that, which Janeway was more grateful than she could ever express.

"Chakotay, have you noticed anything odd about Tuvok?"

Chakotay thought the question itself was odd.  "No more than normal.  Why, has something happened?"

"I don't know, but he's just been acting different, unfocused, even a bit emotional maybe."  That surprised Chakotay, but he kept quiet.  "The other day Neelix came to me with his concerns.  Apparently he saw Tuvok in the messhall late at night, and he said he could swear he saw him crying." 

"Crying!"  That surprised Chakotay a lot.  "That sure doesn't sound normal.  Maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him."  Chakotay snickered.

"Would you quit clowning around, I'm serious."  He knew she was worried about him, about all of them.

"I'm sorry, I know.  Maybe he's going through some weird Vulcan aging thing.  Who really knows that much about Vulcans when they age, they outlive most humanoids anyway."

"True, but something isn't right and this aging thing has effected him more then we know.  He's even looking old and haggard.  I'm not sure his mental abilities aren't being effected in someway that we just don't understand."

"Kathryn, everything about this _old age_ business is a mystery.  Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not yet, no time today, but I'm going to as soon as I can.  I'm worried about him."

"I know, and we'll help in anyway we can, and we're going to figure this mess out soon."  She just nodded slightly.  "Did you get a chance to look over that report on Casper I gave you?"

Janeway sighed again.  "To tell the truth… no.  I had a few seconds earlier and went to glance at it but…" she looked at him with an almost embarrassed expression.

"But what?"  Chakotay had a feeling he know the reason, however.  He'd seen her squint trying to read something many times over the past few weeks.

Janeway reached in the pocket of her comfortable jeans she'd put on before dinner and pulled out a pair of odd-looking eyeglasses.  "Compliments of the Doctor.  Apparently I'm losing my eyesight, and he doesn't have time, nor the resources to fix it right now."  She put them on, but quickly took them off again putting them back in her pocket.

Chakotay was trying not to laugh.  "I haven't seen a pair of those in… years."  He was unsuccessful in keeping his laughter controlled.

"Where would that have been, a museum?"  Janeway was only half kidding.

"Come to think of it, that could be where."  He received a slug on the arm for that one.  "Kathryn, you looked cute in them, promise.  Besides…" he turned his head so she could see his right ear.  "I have a hearing aid the Doc whipped up for me.  I guess he doesn't have time to fix my hearing either."  

Their musical laughter started up again.  "What a good pair we make.  Voyager has a blind captain with a bad hip, and a first officer who can't hear, and has a bad knee.  Is there anything else wrong with you I should know about?"  

"Hmm, there may be a few things you do not want to know about."  His stomach rumbled loudly.

Janeway was laughing quite hard again.  "You're right, please don't tell me."

"That would be best."  Another rumble.

"Commander, before you have to… go, how about you tell me the latest on Casper?"  Her smile was still very apparent.

"I don't have to…go."  He got more comfortable himself.  "The latest is, we've got an entire room full of that stuff.  I don't know how or why, but it's expanding daily."  Janeway had a look of panic in her eyes.  "Don't worry, it's safely contained, and so far there has been no sign of aggression, hell there's no sign it's even alive."

"At least we'll have enough of it the Doctor can use to make an antidote, if he can."  Janeway hated to admit even to herself she had a slight doubt.

"Oh he'll come up with one.  Either that, or deal with Seven for eternity."  

Janeway had closed her eyes again, but kept her smile in place.  "I expect to hear from him by tomorrow then."

"I'm sure you will, for one reason or another."  The room fell silent, Chakotay forming his next question.  "Kathryn…" he looked over at her still form and soft expression.  His only response from her was her slow and even breathing.  

Chakotay quietly stood up not wanting to wake the sleeping captain.  He grabbed a pillow while laying her gently down across the couch, and covered her with a blanket.  _Maybe tonight we will both sleep without the nightmares._  Just the thought of not being alone in his quarters had calmed Chakotay's own apprehension about going to sleep.  He quietly blew out the candles and walked into his bedroom.  _Sleep well, Kathryn._

=^=

"I think this is as good as it gets."  The Doctor put the latest sample of their antidote into a vial.  Icheb and Seven silently agreed.  "The only way we're going to know for sure is to test it on Casper."

"We can't do that in sickbay, we'll have to take this to Casper."  Seven stated with slight apprehension and tiredness in her voice.

"Then you and Icheb better get cracking."  The Doctor handed several tubes of antidote to Icheb.

"You are coming along with us, Doctor."  Seven spoke as though it was an order.

"You're forgetting, I'm rather confined to sickbay at the moment."  He hated it and made sure they all knew it.

Seven turned to Icheb.  "Go on ahead and make sure the holo-emitters are functioning in the isolation unit.  I'll make sure the Doctor has a safe trip."

"Ok, I'll contact you when everything is ready."  Icheb walked towards the door with several tubes of hopeful youth in his hands.

"Icheb, be careful with that stuff."  The Doctor's stern warning unnecessary, "and make sure everyone who's on duty there right now leaves, just in case something goes wrong."  That warning felt very necessary to all of them.

"Understood."  Icheb left without further comment.

"Seven, thanks in advance for the ride."  The Doctor looked slightly sheepish.

"Your thanks is not required, you are not getting out of helping us with the most critical part."  Again she sounded more like the captain giving an order.

The Doctor smiled, but chose to remain quiet as they finished gathering up their supplies

"Hey Doc, I think you better take a look at this."  Tom Paris called out to him from across the room where he'd been helping with some of the sick and elderly complaints. 

The Doctor grumbled.  "What now, someone break a fingernail?"  He grumbled all the way over to the bio-bed, but stopped short when he noticed who was laying on it.  "Naomi!"

"Hi Doc, sorry to make you come over here, but Lieutenant Paris insisted."  She looked up at him with her scared and tired eyes.  

"Don't worry about that.  For once Mr. Paris did something right."  Tom just shot him the look and went on to his next patient.

Seven had joined them.  Her special concern for Naomi was evident.  "Naomi, are you hurt, what's wrong?"

"I'm ok, Seven.  I just can't seem to get rid of this pain in my stomach.  Naomi winced slightly as the Doctor poked around examining her.

"What is it Doctor?"  Seven wanted an answer NOW.

"If you'd be quiet and give me a minute here, I'll find out."  This time it was Seven's turn to grumble, but she did so while stepping back out of the way.  "Naomi, how long have you had this pain?"

"Well, a few days, but it wasn't really this bad until just an hour ago.  Mom insisted I come down here.  She's on duty with Casper right now."

"Not for long."  Just as Seven said the words Samantha Wildman rushed through the door.

"Guess Icheb is there."  The Doctor stated without missing a beat of his examination of their youngest crewman.

"Naomi, are you all right?  Doctor, what's wrong with her?"  Samantha was at her daughter's side in a flash.

"Mom, I'm fine."  Her facial expression said otherwise as she flinched in pain again.

"Doctor!"  Samantha was about to panic.

"Calm down, Sam.  She's going to be ok, but she needs surgery sooner than later."

Sam didn't let the Doctor finish explaining.  "Why, what happened?"  Panic had set in.

"Mom, take it easy.  I'm not a little girl anymore, I'll be fine."  Naomi was acting more the adult at the moment.

"That's the problem, Naomi, you should be a little girl still."  Samantha's frustration level was rising.

"You're right, Sam.  That is the problem, or part of it anyway."  The Doctor continued his assessment.  "Not many have been forced to go through puberty and adolescence at warp ten.  Naomi may still be the youngest crew member, but her body just can't keep up with the accelerated changing."

"What do you mean?"  Sam cut in again, sounding even more panic-stricken.

The Doctor directed his answer to Naomi.  "You've got some bleeding from your reproductive organs, and possibly your appendix has ruptured.  I can't really tell from my limited use of equipment, and this stupid medical-tricorder," he slammed the thing against the bio-bed, "but your fever would suggest so."  Naomi looked scared.  Samantha remained dead silent.  "Don't worry, I can stop the bleeding, and there shouldn't be any permanent damage to any of your organs, but we need to do it quickly."

"Will I still be able too…" with tears in her eyes Naomi couldn't finish the sentence.

They all knew what she wanted to ask, however.  "Yes, you will be able to have children, well provided you all don't die from old age first.  Your body just can't keep up with the fast pace growth, but this can be taken care of easily."  That helped to calm a few frazzled nerves in the room.

_"Icheb to sickbay, I'm ready up here.  The holo-emitters are in tact and we're ready to go."_

"Seven is on her way.  I've got something else to take care of first."  The Doctor slightly nodded his head towards Naomi as he answered.

_"Understood, I'll be waiting."_

Seven tenderly patted Naomi's hand.  "I will see you later."  She walked off to collect the rest of their test tubes.

"Seven, make sure you let me know the minute you find anything."  The Doctor felt a bit cheated out of his chance to go play with Casper, but his priority was with Naomi.

"Doc, do you need my help here, or should I go help with the ghost?"  Tom had been standing close by.

"I don't need your help, but I'm sure Seven and Icheb would gladly accept."  The Doctor was already getting prepared for the surgery.

"Let's go then, Lieutenant, we don't have all day."  Seven was halfway through the door.

"I'm right behind ya."  Tom managed a slow trot after her.

"I suggest we get going on this as well.  Sam, I'll let you know the second we're done, I'm sure everything will be fine."  The Doctor went to finish getting things ready.

Samantha smiled at her daughter.  "I'll be right here the minute it's over."  She bent down and kissed her daughter's spiked forehead.

"I'll be fine, Mom, don't worry.  Besides, I have the best doctor in the Delta Quadrant."

"Indeed she does," the Doctor enjoying the praise walked back.  "Now, shall we get started?" 

=^=

"How many different samples do you have?"  Tom asked while making sure his environmental suit was snug and secure.

"We've got six different samples."  Seven answered while checking her suit.  "Let's hope that one of them is the lucky charm.

Tom smiled at her use of wording.  "Seven, I didn't know you believed in luck."  They walked into the room while making sure the forcefield was in place behind them.

"In this case, luck may be all we have where science and logic has failed." 

From the way she sounded, Tom had a sudden image of Seven kneeling in prayer.  He smiled again, but wisely chose to keep the thought to himself.

"I've got everything ready."  Icheb was ready to get on with it.  He only nodded at Tom as he came over.

"It's amazing how this thing has expanded so much from the tiny sample we collected off the ship."  Tom stood in front of the large modified stasis unit that was home to Casper.  He stood gazing upon the slumbering misty cloud.  "Every time I come in here there's double the amount it seems."

"A good reason to hope this will work so we can get rid of this stuff."  Seven still had that 'pray' tone of voice.  "I doubt B'Elanna will be too happy to make yet another home for it."

Tom silently agreed on that one.  This was the third unit they had devised to hold their unwelcome guest.  It was kept as dark as possible within and around the unit, and that is just the way old Casper liked it.  "The problem is that it's hard to tell if/when it will outgrow this too.  A cloud is just a cloud, and yet not."  As unwelcome and creepy as Casper was, it was still a captivating sight to Tom.

"I've got all the samples ready."  Icheb had samples of his and Neelix's blood and cerebral fluid, as well as some from many different crewmen, Tom and Seven included. 

"Ok, let's start with your blood sample."  Seven took one of the smaller vials and filled it with Casper through the suction tube B'Elanna had devised.  Icheb injected a few drops of his blood into it.

"Same thing that happens each time.  Casper likes you Icheb."  Tom spoke as the cloud swirled quickly then settled as the drops of blood fell to the bottom of the tube.  Casper would soon dissipate leaving only the blood sample.

"Now, let's try antidote number one and see if it changes anything."  Tom injected a bit of the antidote into the vial.

They watched for any sign of… anything.  Nothing happened, the blood drops were still at the bottom and the cloud never swirled at all.  "Interesting."  That was Seven's only comment.

"Ok, my turn."  Tom got one of the samples of his blood and dropped it into a new vial of ghost.  

Again the same thing happened.  His blood was instantly petrified as the swirling cloud settled.

"It would seem your ghost still doesn't like you, Lieutenant."  Icheb had as much of a teasing nature as any of them.

"I must not be sweet enough."  Tom replied with a smile.  He liked Icheb.  The kid had promise.

Seven injected sample number one into the vial.  They all watched in hopeful anticipation.  "Nothing is happening."  Their hopes fell a notch.  "You are definitely not sweet, Lieutenant."  His old dried blood remained crusted against the tube. 

"Maybe my wife is sweeter."  This time Tom got a small sample of B'Elanna's blood and injected a few drops into more Casper.  "Damn." 

"Well what were you expecting it to do, blow up?"  Seven remarked with a bit of frustration.

"Hell, I don't know what to expect, but something would be better than this."  Tom was feeling every bit the same frustration as they tried the antidote into it as well.

This time they got action, just not the kind they'd hoped for.  Casper swirled and seemed even more alive for a fraction of a second, but when the swirling cloud settled, B'Elanna's blood was nothing but a petrified blob stuck to the side of the vial.

"Not good!"  They all three said at the same time.

"At least B'Elanna's blood woke it up for a bit."  Seven was grateful for anything at this point.  "Possibly it likes a slightly purple tint to it's meal."

Tom was laughing.  "You have your moments, Seven."  They got things ready to repeat the same testing sequence with the second sample of antidote.  "One down, five to go."  

_"Doctor to Seven, how's it going up there?"  _The Doctor was anxious to find out if he'd managed to save the day, again.

"One down, five to go.  We're just getting ready to try the second antidote.  Seven's hand was shaking slightly but she controlled it without missing a beat.  "Doctor, how is Naomi?"  Icheb shot her a surprised look.

_"She's out of surgery and will recover fine."  _

"Why, what happened to her?"  Icheb acted like a big brother.

_"Just some bleeding, she'll be fine, Icheb.  I'm sure she'll be touched by your concern."  _Although unseen, the Doctor was smiling.  _"Seven, I'm going to catch a ride with Commander Chakotay, I'll be up to help shortly."_

"Understood."  Seven looked over at the still concerned face of Icheb.  "She will be fine."  No more needed to be said.

They repeated the testing sequence with antidote number two, and different blood samples, each with the same results.  "This is not looking good, and we didn't even use my blood."  Tom was feeling close to desperation. 

"It appears that I am not sweet either."  Seven got Tom to smile although she hadn't tried too.

"Could you use an extra…" Chakotay walked in as the Doctor materialized in his arms.  "Four hands?"  He said with a heavy chuckle then dropped the Doc on the spot.

"This is getting a bit tiresome."  The Doctor quickly stood up brushing off his pride.

"For a hologram, you're not a feather."  Chakotay was still smiling.

"You're just old and decrepit, Commander."  The Doctor wasn't enjoying this.

Tom was laughing.  "He's got you there big guy."

"Can we just get back to work?"  Seven always had to be the killjoy.

With the four extra hands they managed to get through numbers three, four and five quicker, but with the same results.  Nothing, and no one's blood seemed to make a difference.  Each time the blood petrified and the antidote only made Casper dance around, but didn't change it.  They were getting more frustrated by the minute, not to mention tired.

"Seven, be careful, your hand is shaking."  The Doctor said with anxiety.

She was filling another vial full of Casper.  "I'm fine, Doctor, I…" the vial slipped from her hand and hit the workstation cracking it open.

"Oh shit!"  Tom said as they all jumped back.  The eddying cloud escaped as a split second of icy-chill webbed its way into the very soul.  No one said a word as they stood in stunned silence watching the vaporous waltz around them suddenly just evaporate.  They had taken great care not to come in direct contact with Casper, if at all possible.  This was more direct than they intended.

It took a few more seconds for the four of them to even realize what just happened.  Seven of course felt mortified.  "I'm sorry."  She said in a hushed tone.

Chakotay, who had been standing by her, put his gloved hand on her shoulder.  He could feel her shiver through their environmental suits, although that could have been him as well.  "No harm done, it could happen to any of us.  I'm sure our suits protected us."  He silently had his doubts, however.

"Did you feel that?"  Tom found his voice.  "It felt like ice daggers shooting through me."  He was looking directly at Icheb.

"I didn't feel a thing."  Icheb looked at Seven and Chakotay.

"Oh I felt it."  Chakotay spoke, Seven just nodded the affirmative.  "Not a very pleasant and warm sensation either I might add."

They all looked at the Doctor.  "Don't look at me, I don't feel."  He looked at Seven who looked a bit pale and shaken.  "Are you ok?"  He even grabbed the medical-tricorder they had been using and ran it over her. 

"I'm fine, Doctor, don't fuss over me.  I'm just sorry, I shouldn't be working with this anymore."

"Seven, any of us could have dropped a vial.  In fact, I'm sure you won't be the last, and probably not the first."  Chakotay was doing his best to reassure her.  "We're all still here and not a bit petrified, well in the prehistoric sense of the word."  He flashed them his most reassuring smile.

"If I can trust this tricorder you aren't any worse for wear."  The Doctor ran it over Tom and Chakotay in turn, and they both seemed to be fine, well as fine as they had been a few minutes ago anyway.  I think you'll all live, but…" he directed his focus behind them to the last few blood samples on the table.  "It would seem we have a few casualties."

They all looked towards the small dry, crusted blood samples.  "How can it do that to our blood samples so quickly and yet we all seem to be fine?"  Tom was mystified as well as becoming mortified.

"A few drops of blood age a hell of a lot faster then a person, thank God."  Chakotay was about to say that prayer.

They looked to the Doctor for conformation.  "It makes as much sense as any of this."  The Doctor didn't have any more insight then any of them. 

"Can we get back to work, this is giving me the willies?"  Tom was more than ready to get out of there.  _"Maybe now would be a good time for that prayer."  _Tom mumbled a bit louder than he intended.

All three looked at him.  "It just might be."  Chakotay would be the first to admit that a bit of divine intervention couldn't hurt.  He held the last vial of antidote tightly.  "Well, who's going to be the genie-pig?"

"It looks like you are, Commander."  The Doctor reached for a syringe and new test tube.

"Just as well then, let's do it."  The Doctor took some blood from Chakotay's neck and placed it in the tube.  Chakotay readjusted the helmet on his environmental suit.  "That wasn't so bad."  He smiled at the Doctor, who just shook his head in annoyance.

The Doctor handed the tube of blood to Icheb who injected some Casper into it.  "Here we go."  However, it was instantly as petrified as an ancient dinosaur.

"You're not sweet either, Commander."  Tom helped to lighten the mood a bit.

Icheb carefully handed the blood sample vial to Seven.  She hesitated taking it while looking to the Doctor for reassurance.  He just nodded his head in encouragement.  She took the vial of blood and Casper from Icheb.

They all simultaneously took a deep breath.  "This is it."  Chakotay still held tight to number six as Seven held tight to his blood.

The Doctor had the honor of their last hope.  He took some of the antidote from Chakotay and injected it into the blood sample.  They watched in breathless expectancy for the blood to un-petrify.  They watched and watched and… nothing happened, the blood remained hard and crusted to the side of the tube.

"Oh come one!  Give us a break will ya?"  That was Tom's rendition of a prayer.  "I'm getting too old for this crap."  He sounded defeated.

"We all are, Paris."  Chakotay couldn't help but feel the same sense of doom.

Seven, not saying anything set the tube of disaster down on the workstation table.

"Hold on, let me try one more thing."  The Doctor got the syringe again.  "May I, Commander?"

"Be my guest.  I won't be needing it soon anyway."  He loosened the neck of his suit again.  The Doctor collected more blood and put it into a new test tube.

"Ok, now let's put some of the antidote directly into the blood."  He held the blood sample while Chakotay injected the antidote.

"Well at least it didn't blow up."  Tom sighed, as the blood remained unchanged.

"Seven," the Doctor indicated for her to get more Casper.  She did so without hesitation this time.  "This is the last ditch effort."  The Doctor injected the fresh blood and antidote sample into Casper.  No one dared even breathe as they watched the swirling cloud attack the fresh blood like a voracious beast.  Within the blink of an eye the cloud had settled reveling their last breath of hope.  The blood had slid to the bottom of the vial, intact and un-petrified, the red droplets gleaming.

"Yahoo!  It worked, it really worked!"  Tom was elated.  He patted Chakotay hard on the back knocking the precious antidote from his hands.  "Oh shit!"  Tom screamed in horror.

Chakotay saved the day, and the vial by catching it in mid flight to the deck.  "Nice one, Paris."

"Nice catch, Commander."  Icheb spoke up.  Tom still looked mortified.

"No harm done, Lieutenant, it could happen to anyone."  Seven spoke from experience, and she meant it.  

The only thing either of them could do was laugh, and laugh they did.  They had hope now, and a reason to believe they would make it.  A good laugh was overdue and well deserved.  

"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves yet.  This is just the first step, anything could still happen."  The Doctor got the room silent again.  "So far the blood looks fine, but we need to give it some time, just incase.  Then we've got to test it on a real subject."

The elation was dampened a bit.  "Commander, look!"  Icheb pointed to the tube of petrified blood on the table.  Casper was all but dissipated but the blood was trickling down one side of the vial.  

"What do you know?  I'm not prehistoric after all."  Chakotay felt every bit as elated as Tom had.  

"Well, if this really will work that's proof that your old age can be reversed."  Even the Doctor felt the hope and excitement in the room.  "This has promise, but we're not out of the woods yet."  He put a lid on that excitement. 

 "Let's wrap this up and I'll go report what we have to the captain.  All we can do for now is wait and see."  Chakotay had plenty of hope still, but knew they needed to be cautious.  "Doctor, if this looks like it will work, how long before you can make enough for all of us?"

"It shouldn't take too long, provided I can get a replicator working long enough."

"Don't worry about that, we'll drain power from life-support if we have too.  This antidote is our number one priority or we won't need life-support anyway."  Chakotay handed the antidote to the Doctor and headed for the door.  "Let's keep our fingers crossed, this is going to work."  He left the isolation unit.

The four of them got things cleaned up and made sure all was secure with Casper safely sleeping inside the stasis chamber.  "Seven, I could use that ride you offered earlier."  The Doctor was hoping Tom wouldn't volunteer.  Tom and Icheb just smiled and walked on ahead.

"It looks like I'm the last ride out, hop on."  Even Seven was feeling more hopeful and lighthearted. 

"Just don't drop me."  The Doctor smiled as he walked into Seven's arms.

=^=

"I'll see you later, Honey."  Tom kissed his wife soundly and headed off for another evening in the captain's chair.

B'Elanna was all smiles as she walked in the other direction towards engineering.  Their spirits and hopes much lighter as the news of a possible cure spread throughout the ship.  The Doctor, in his ever-dampening mood had warned them to not get overly excited, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

Carrying that smile with her, B'Elanna strolled down the corridor towards the nearest jefferies-tube.  She knew that keeping her elation in check was wise, but she couldn't help but feel excited about being a mother to be now.  For the first time since they'd found out she was pregnant, she felt the true joy of an expectant mother, not the great-grandmother.  

In any event, they'd know for sure soon if the cure was real.  They had done more testing, and so far Casper accepted the antidote in their blood samples.  It was only a matter of time now, time B'Elanna now felt they had.

She'd come to her hatch of choice only to find she wasn't going to be alone inside.  Her smile grew wider at the sight of the captain's cane, and her uniform jacket on the deck by the hatch.  She'd known Chakotay was making it for her.  In fact, she'd helped with some of her own replicator rations.  _I guess she liked it after all.  _B'Elanna had had her doubts.

With her toolkit over her shoulder she climbed inside.  She'd crawled about a meter when she came across another article of the captain's uniform, her gray long-sleeved shit, the four silver pips shining in the dim lighting.  B'Elanna was laughing now at the sudden thought of catching her command team in a compromising situation, _not that I would ever do such a thing_.  The problem with that assessment was that she knew Chakotay was in the messhall eating dinner, that and her command team were only friends, although everyone would cheer them on if they became more.  

_Damn, it's hot in here._  She stopped long enough to toss her own jacket aside and wipe the sweat from her face.  Dragging her tools behind, B'Elanna's first encounter wasn't the captain.

"Hey, B'Elanna, you didn't happen to bring me a cold drink did ya?"

"I'm afraid not, Starfleet.  Next time, put your order in before I get here."  B'Elanna enjoyed teasing Harry almost as much as Tom did.  "What are you two doing in here anyway?"  She referred to Lieutenant Thompson as well.

"Just following your orders, Ma'am.  I believe your exact words were… "_I don't care how, and I don't care where, even if you have to scrap the static from the bottom of your boots, I want more power to the impulse engines.  If we don't find it soon we'll be drifting like the barge of the dead." _  Thompson looked almost apologetic.

B'Elanna and Harry were laughing, however.  "That does sound like something I would say.  In fact, you almost sounded like me, just not as… stern."  She admitted through the laughter.  

"Thanks, I think."  Thompson smiled.

B'Elanna noticed something different about Thompson.  "Don't tell me you took me that seriously?"

"What do you mean?"  She had no clue what she had done, or not done now.  B'Elanna nodded her head towards a pair of black boots sitting a few inches away.  It was Lieutenant Thompson who was laughing now.  "Well, we tried scrapping, but it didn't work so I just left them off because it's so hot in here."  She was hoping she'd get away with a bit of teasing herself.

"She's good."  Harry Kim was enjoying the moment well.

B'Elanna sneered, but couldn't contain her smile.  "I'll give you that one, and it is hot in here.  I've been following a trail of the captain's clothing.  Let's hope she still has some on by the time I run across her."  B'Elanna's attention focused on another article of clothing up ahead.

Harry was still laughing.  "She did when she left here, don't know about now though."  He started to shed his own sweaty shit.

B'Elanna just shook her head.  "Well, I know Chakotay isn't in here with her, so it should be safe."

Harry almost choked he was laughing so hard.  "I sure hope so, she's with Seven."  He could hardly get the words out.

"I'm not even going to touch that one."  B'Elanna wanted nothing to do with that kind of fleeting thought.  "Where is she?"

"Just follow the trail, she crawled up to the next deck."  Thompson answered, Harry was still laughing.

B'Elanna crawled off without another word keeping all ludicrous thoughts at bay.  She made her way up the ladder leading to the next deck, almost sighing in gratitude to find the captain still clothed, although slightly less than normal.  Seven was nowhere in sight.  "Thanks for the trail of breadcrumbs to follow."

Janeway turned in surprise, looking slightly dumbfounded from the statement.  "What are you talking about, Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna nodded, referring to the captain's less than Starfleet attire and smiled.

Janeway caught on and smiled back.  "You're quite the detective, Lieutenant."  Her sweating skin glistened in the red shadowed lighting.  "I don't suppose you've got a portable air-conditioner in that toolkit?"  She asked only half jokingly.

"If I did, I'd be using it on me first."  B'Elanna was regretting her earlier decision to even leave the messhall.  "There isn't much we can do about environmental systems in here.  It's all we can do to keep the rest of the ship from melting, or freezing."

"This does put a whole new meaning to 'sweating off the pounds.'  No reason to feel guilty about eating more than my share of dessert lately."  She spoke as her mind drifted to her latest indulgence.

"I wouldn't know.  I haven't felt much like eating lately."  B'Elanna's stomachs had been protesting the presence of food greatly.  "This could be the best nine month diet plan ever."

"Remind me to stay off your diet."  Janeway didn't even want to imagine how her chief engineer was feeling.

"What are you doing up here anyway?  You really don't need to be crawling through the ship."  B'Elanna said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"What's good for the crew is good for the captain."  Janeway winced as she reached for a replacement power coupling.  

"Yea right."  B'Elanna handed the coupling to her.  

"Ok, so maybe I am getting a bit old for this."  She continued working as she spoke.  "Come to think of it, even if I wasn't aging faster than the speed of light I'd be too old for this."

"Well, you're in good company with 'old' friends.  If we're lucky we won't be needing to do this much longer."  B'Elanna was going to stay optimistic until proven otherwise.

"I hope you're right."  Janeway continued to work.  "Voyager is starting to look like a jigsaw puzzle with all the rerouting of power we're doing."  At that moment a fizzling-blue spark of electrical energy danced from the opened panel zapping Janeway.  "Damnit!"  She was knocked back onto her rear.  _"Voyager, you are really starting to get under my skin."  _She cursed.

"Literally."  B'Elanna did her best not to laugh as she crawled back to the ladder.  "Hey, Starfleet, what are you two doing down there?"  She yelled down to Harry. 

_"We're not doing anything but getting our butts zapped."_  Harry joined the hollering match.

"Captain, are you harmed?"  B'Elanna turned around at the sound of Seven's voice.  She came crawling from the opposite direction.  

"I'm fine, Seven."  Janeway wasn't one hundred percent sure, however, as she shook her still tingling hands.

"What in the hell did you do, Seven?"  B'Elanna scooted back to join them.

"I did nothing, Lieutenant.  It seems Voyager has her own ideas about redistributing extra power."  Seven didn't flinch from the accusation, although she too was wiggling her fingers as if she'd gone ten rounds with an electric eel.

_"Alright, Voyager, now you're starting to piss me off as well."_  B'Elanna moved over to the open panel grumbling at the ship, in-between some colorful klingon cursing.  "I'm sorry, Seven."  She threw that one in for good measure as she got to work finding the problem.

"Apology accepted."  Seven understood the tension they were all under, and she was never one to hold a grudge.  "I should get back to sickbay anyway, my break is about over."

"Crawling through the ship isn't much of a break.  What are you doing in here anyway?"  B'Elanna asked without taking her attention off her work.

"I would rather crawl though the ship and get electrocuted a thousand times than succumb to a nightmare."  They had haunted Seven far too long for her liking.

"We can all understand that, but you do need to rest and regenerate."  Janeway said with vexation.  "I don't want to make it an order."  She would, however, if need be.

"I will regenerate soon, but I'd better get back before the Doctor makes it a permanent situation."  She wasn't joking about that as she squeezed past Janeway and B'Elanna to make her way to the ladder.

"Now that's a scary thought."  B'Elanna continued to work.

"Seven, have the Doctor contact me the minute the antidote is ready to test."  Janeway said while still rubbing her tingling hands.  "Tell him, the sooner the better, for all of us."  Captain Janeway was starting to feel every bit the age she must be looking by now.

"I will relay your message."  Seven slid down the ladder and was out of sight.

"Captain, are you really alright?"  B'Elanna had turned her focus back to her commanding officer.

"As alright as I can be, it's just been a long day."  

"Maybe you should go with Seven to sickbay, just to make sure."  B'Elanna spoke as her friend.

Janeway smiled.  "You're as bad as Chakotay.  I'm not anymore fragile than the rest of you.  Slightly more stubborn than some, but that won't kill me."

"No, but we could all be in trouble for it."  B'Elanna was comfortable in her friendship with Janeway, sometimes a bit too comfortable.

"I'll give you that one, for now."  Her smile remained unchanged.  "I'm too old to kick your butt now anyway.

"You always have been."  B'Elanna was pushing it.  The death glare was upon her.  "Ok, sorry.  Just chalk it up to the 'foot in mouth' syndrome.  It's not the first time that's happened."  B'Elanna tired her innocent look, which didn't fit her well at all.

"I'm sure it won't be the last either."  Janeway's death glare had died.

"Agreed."  Their optimistic attitude couldn't be denied as they both got back to the job at hand.

"I'm not looking forward to shutting down all engines.  How much longer do you think we can keep impulse engines going?"  The thought of just drifting in space made Janeway feel all too vulnerable.

"Well, if we get some of this power rerouted, I'd guess a week tops, and that's at only half impulse power."  B'Elanna hated the same thought.  

"Let's hope we don't have to find out then.  I don't enjoy the thought of being a sitting duck in pond with duck-hunters behind every weed.  Nothing so far has been in our favor, let's keep every finger and toe crossed that this antidote is the turning point."

"I'll cross everything I can get my hands on if it will help."  B'Elanna had more than her own life at stake. 

Janeway gathered up some of her tools.  "I'll make my way to the next panel, see what kind of damage I can get into."

"You can stay here at this one and I'll crawl to the next one if you'd like."  B'Elanna didn't want Janeway to have to do all the grunt work, not in their condition anyway.

"Would you stop with the mothering, you have awhile to go yet."  Janeway said with humor as she started to crawl off.

"Hey, I need practice, how am I doing?"  B'Elanna was laughing again.

"Remind me to send the baby a sympathy card."  Janeway moved slowly up the crawl space.  _I might need one soon myself, damn I'm too old for this.  _Her combadge got her attention, along with the laughter from her chief engineer.

_"Paris to Janeway."_

She turned back around facing B'Elanna while answering the hail.  "Go ahead."

_"Captain, we've got a… situation, or so I think."  _Tom had no idea how to explain this one.

Janeway rolled her eyes.  B'Elanna just smiled.  "Either we do or we don't, Lieutenant, which is it, and what is it?"

_"Well, it's um… it's…Tuvok."  _Tom felt as though he was tripping over his tongue.

Janeway and B'Elanna had lost all lightheartedness.  "Specifics, Mr. Paris, is he hurt?"  Janeway was beginning to fret.

_"Not hurt exactly, more like… well, he's locked in your ready room, you could say he's… throwing a tantrum."  _Tom was keeping his voice low so Tuvok didn't overhear.

"Tom," B'Elanna cut in.  "Have you been drinking?  This is Tuvok, remember, the deadhead, emotionless Vulcan?"  Janeway seemed deep in thought, or shocked, B'Elanna couldn't tell from her expression.

_"No, I have not been drinking.  I'm serious, B'Elanna.  Just a few minutes ago he blew up at me over… nothing.  He almost started to cry, and then ran into the ready room."_

"Tom, was anyone else around?"  Janeway knew something was not right with her old friend.  She'd been concerned about him ever since Neelix said he saw him in the messhall in tears.

_"No, I'm the only one here right now.  What should I do, Captain?"  _Tom was truly concerned.

"Don't do anything.  Just keep an eye on him until I get there, I'm on my way."  She crawled back to the ladder.

_"Ok, but hurry."  _Tom had no idea just what to expect next.

"I'm moving as fast as I can."  She was already on the ladder.

_"Should I call the Doc?"_

"No, just hang on, I'm coming."  _Damnit, this is no time to be an old woman, move Janeway!  _Her thoughts carried her a bit faster.  "B'Elanna, hold down the fort, I'll be on the bridge."  

"You've got it, just be careful.  Maybe you should take the turbolift to the bridge."

Janeway answered from the bottom of the ladder.  "There is no 'maybe' about it, Lieutenant."  Without further comment Janeway crawled past Harry and Thompson and out of the jefferies-tube.  She collected her jacket and cane and made her way to the turbolift.

=^=

Tom stood up at the sound of the lift-doors opening.  "Captain, I'm surprised the door even worked."  

"You and me both, Lieutenant."  She looked towards her ready room.  "Is he still in there?"  She wasn't sure if she wanted him to be or not.

"Yes, and there hasn't been a single sound coming from there since I contacted you.  I don't know what, but there is definitely something wrong with him."  Tuvok wasn't Tom's favorite person, but he respected him and his logic, most times.

"I guess I'd better go find out what."  Janeway, with cane in hand walked to the ready room.  Taking a calming breath she went to walk through the door, only to be stopped by its refusal to open.

"Well, one out of two isn't so bad."  Tom couldn't contain the humor.

Janeway stepped back from the door a bit.  Taking her command cane, she commanded the door to open with a good jab with the end of it.  The door slid open on contact.  "Two out of two is better."  She smiled back at Tom as she walked through.

_"I have got to get me one of those."  _Tom smiled and went back to playing captain.

=^=

The ready room didn't seem any the worse for wear as Janeway walked in.  Tuvok was standing still, facing the big view-window.  A position Janeway herself had spent countless hours in.  "Tuvok."  She quietly spoke.  He neither moved, nor answered.  "Tuvok, are you alright?"  She walked over to him trying to decide just what to do or say next.

He didn't look at her, but acknowledged her question.  "I am alright, Captain."  The lingering silence, however, told the real truth.

Janeway moved closer keeping her eyes focused directly on him.  "How about the truth this time, Tuvok?  I'm here as your friend, not your captain.  I want to help if I can."

"There is nothing you can help with, I'm fine."  He still didn't look at her.

_This is going to be harder than pulling teeth from an old grizzly bear.  _Janeway sighed in frustration.  "Tuvok, this isn't getting us anywhere.  Something, besides the obvious aging is going on here.  I would rather do this as your friend because as your captain, I may have to relieve you of duty not knowing what to expect from you next."

"Then relieve me of duty… Captain."  He said with more anger then Janeway had ever heard from any Vulcan.

Again she took a deep breath, and one more stab at getting the truth from her pigheaded old friend.  "Whether I relieve you of duty or not isn't going to help you resolve whatever is bothering you."  She reached her arm around holding on to his and forcing him to look at her.  "Come on, Tuvok, cut the crap and tell me what's wrong.  Is this anything to do with Ponfar?"  For an eternal frightening moment she thought he was going to hit her.  The anger in his eyes was palatable.

Janeway was about to pull back from him when for whatever reason his countenance softened and all anger vanished.  The potpourri of emotions she saw in his eyes dowsed any fear she had.  "No, Captain, this is not the Ponfar.  Instinctively he put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that she was safe.  "Maybe we should sit down."  He spoke with such sadness.

"I'll agree to that."  _Will I ever, crawling through the ship is so not the best idea I've had.  _Janeway was more grateful to be sitting than she would ever let on.  They sat in silence for a moment, Janeway keeping her eyes locked on Tuvok, giving him time to compose himself.  He would not look at her. 

"Have you ever heard of Bendii Syndrome?"  He looked at her now, in hope that she would know something about it.

Janeway searched her storehouse of memories, coming up with a blank.  "Not that I can recall."  She was starting to worry.

Tuvok's expression turned to one of gravity.  "Not many have.  I do not know for a certainty, but I strongly believe that is what is afflicting me."

"Let me guess.  This, Bendii only affects Vulcans, and only in their later years of life?"  Once again an entity they know nothing about has caused yet another unwanted affliction for her crew.

"You would be correct, Captain.  Although, even among Vulcans it is rare and almost unheard of."  Tuvok was starting to fidget.

"Of course, and you would just happen to be one of those very rare and unheard of cases."  Janeway's worry was now closer to panic.  Tuvok only nodded his head in conformation.  Try as she might, she couldn't read so many different emotions emanating from him, but she had to know.  "Is it…" her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Fatale?"  Tuvok said for her.  "Not directly, no, but indirectly it can be even worse than death, for a Vulcan anyway."

That didn't help to lesson Janeway's state of concern at all.  "Tell me what it's indirectly doing to you then."

"Bendii Syndrome is a degenerative disease that affects a Vulcan's ability to suppress, or control his emotions.  In essence, Captain, it causes madness, an overload of emotions that overtakes the mind, body, and spirit."  As it was, Tuvok was having trouble containing his agitation.  He stood up and started pacing.  "Emotions that other species deal with and go through day to day collide all at once on the otherwise disciplined Vulcan."

Janeway didn't question that.  Just seeing how he was struggling now was proof positive.  "Tuvok, isn't there something that can help, a cure, a mind-meld, anything?" 

"I do not know of a cure.  There are steps to help reduce the symptoms, but in time they can't be stopped.  I have only heard of one case where a mind-meld was used, but that help was only for a short time and can cause significant emotional damage to the recipient of the meld."  Tuvok's pacing quickened.

"Have you talked with the Doctor, maybe there is something he can do?"  Janeway knew she was grasping at straws.

"No, I have told no one."  He came back and sat next to her.  "Captain, I do not wish to have the entire ship know about this.  There is nothing the Doctor, or anyone can do to help.  I must endure this on my own.  I can't subject the crew to my emotional outburst, and possible harm to them.  I am requesting that you relieve me of duty immediately."  Tuvok was close to pleading.

"Of course, but that concern isn't for the rest of us, it's for you.  There has to be something we can do.  Couldn't we try a mind-meld?  I'd be more than willing to help in that regard if I could.  I'm a pretty strong willed person if need be."  Now Janeway was pleading.

"As I said, a mind-meld would only help for a short time, and in everyone's weakened emotional, mental, and physical state it's much too dangerous, even for you, Kathryn."  Tuvok so rarely used her first name she knew he was serious about not letting her, or anyone help in that way.  "The case I'm referring to was years ago when Ambassador Sarek was onboard the Enterprise for a special meeting between the Federation and the Legaran.  The meeting was vital to the Federation and Ambassador Sarek was the only one who the Legarans would deal with.  At that time he had just started to suffer the symptoms of Bendii.  He preformed a mind-meld with Captain Picard transferring his out of control emotions to him long enough to get through the meeting.  I only heard that it was almost too much for Captain Picard to handle, and he was in much better physical and emotional health then are you, or anyone on Voyager."  Tuvok was too agitated to remain seated.  He continued his pacing routine.

"Tuvok, other than the obvious agitation you're going through, what other emotions have you been going through?  I'm only asking because if I know what you may be feeling maybe I could help you through them, at least be of some support to you."  Janeway just really had no idea what or how she could help, but she would be willing to do anything for a friend, even an emotionally unstable one.

"I don't think I can describe just what they are.  All I know is they're intense, as intense as anything imaginable."  He couldn't express something he had so little experience with, so he continued to wear a path of frenzy into the carpet. 

Janeway stood up hoping to calm his building anger.  "Tuvok, at least consider letting the Doctor give you something to help you relax, maybe even to help you sleep."  The calm she was aiming for backfired.

Tuvok flew into a fury as though he were about to explode.  "I do not need the Doctor's help, or any of your help!  Just leave me alone!  The last thing I want to do is sleep, just get out, Captain!"  Tuvok put his hands over his head looking as though he was about to rip out his own hair.

"Tuvok, please!"  She reached for his hand.

"NO!  Get away from me!"  He pushed her arm away; almost knocking her off balance then sank to his knees in a heap.

Janeway remained standing, unsure of what to think, say, or do.  She would never have imagined that she would witness her old Vulcan friend on his knees in front of her crying and defeated.  The only thing she could think to do was kneel down next to him, and hope her close presence would help.

He looked up at her with his moist intense eyes.  "I'm sorry, I can not control this."  Janeway only listened.  "My thoughts are always on my family.  I miss them all so much.  Did you know, Captain, that I never once told my wife how much I loved her?  I never took the time to tell my children how much they mean to me, how proud I always have been of each of them."

"Tuvok, of course they know, they have always known."  She tried to touch his arm.

"NO, no they don't, and now it's all too late.  I will die out here, an old and crazy man, and they will never know how much I cared."  The tears started to fall, from both their eyes.  "Captain, I never even told you how much I have valued our friendship over the years, how much I respect and care for you."  He could hardly get the words out.

Janeway spoke through her own tears.  "You just did my friend, and I've always known."  Tuvok could do nothing but sob.  Where logic always fails, human compassion remains steady.  Janeway wrapped her arms around her old friend and together they cried over a lifetime of caged emotions.

The abruptness with which Tuvok jumped to his feet startled Janeway.  She slowly made her way to her own feet.  "I have to get out of here."  Tuvok wiped the moistness from his face.  "I have to go to my quarters."  He headed for the door.

"Wait," Janeway grabbed her cane.  "I'll walk with you."  She could see in his eyes he was about to refuse even that slightest bit of help.  "Please, Tuvok, for me.  I just want to make sure you're ok."

He only nodded and waited for her to join him at the door.  Together they left the ready room and made their way in silence to the turbolift.  To its credit, the door opened.  To Tom's credit, he didn't say a word.

=^=

"I can't hear you, Kathryn."  Chakotay hobbled to catch up to her.

The smiling captain turned around waiting for him to join her.  "I said…" she started laughing, "you'd better move a bit faster than the speed of camel if you're coming with me."

Chakotay looked relieved.  "That's ok then.  I thought you called _me_ a camel."  They continued together towards sickbay.

"Would I ever do that?"  She teased, "but, you might want to clean the sand out of your ears."  The temptation was too great.

"Be careful, or you'll be wandering in this desert looking for more than just water."  Chakotay was always up for a challenge.

"I'm not that blind yet.  I think I can find my way to sickbay."  Their merriment was well earned.  "Besides, I have my trusty cane to help guide me."

"Not to mention your trusty camel."  Chakotay held his arm out for her.

She linked her arm with his.  "A bit slow and hard of hearing, but yes, very trusty." 

"I'm not that bad, besides, I was on the bridge when the Doctor summoned us and I still caught up to you."  

"Correction, Commander, I let you catch me."  Her smile had a hint of mischief in it.

It was Chakotay's favorite expression and he loved this teasing side of her.  "Not yet, but someday I will."  

Kathryn Janeway couldn't make her mouth form the response in her mind so they walked on to sickbay with only a smile between them.

"What took you so long?"  The Doctor spoke as they walked through the doors.

"Old age."  Janeway answered with no hint of her earlier lighthearted mood, "and I don't intend to get a day older.  Have you got the antigen ready?"  

They joined Seven and the Doctor.  For the first time over the last several weeks sickbay was empty except for the four of them, and their hopeful cure.  "Yes, I guess it's now or never.  We've run every test we can think of and on over half of the blood samples from the crew.  It all looks good."  The Doctor held the vial of youth.  "All we need is a lab rat to test it on."

"I have already volunteered for the job."  Seven spoke up more than ready to get this over with.  "We should proceed, Doctor."

"Sorry, Seven.  You're not the rat today."  Janeway stepped closer to the Doctor.  "I'm not going to risk anyone's life until we know what this will do."

Chakotay didn't like where this was headed.  He had an altogether different opinion.  "I don't think so, Captain."  He stepped between Janeway and the Doctor.  "This ship and it's crew need their captain.  I'll be the one to try it."  Janeway couldn't remember hearing him more determined, but so was she.

"This isn't open for debate, Commander.  You're right, this is my ship and crew, and I'll do whatever I have to do to keep them alive and safe."  Janeway had fire in her eyes, the fire of determination that they all knew well.  Seven and the Doctor stepped back a bit as their commanding officers faced off.

"Right, and just how does you taking the antidote first keep your crew safe?  It's the captain's duty to keep herself safe, to delegate things like this to others."  Chakotay was going to fight her tooth and nail on this one.

"Oh don't feed me the 'captain's duty' crap.  This is not your everyday situation and I sure as hell am not your everyday captain."  Janeway's emotions were teetering on the side of explosion.

"Well, that's one thing we agree on.  You are not an everyday captain, which is why you would even consider such a STUPID idea."  Chakotay shot back.  

"You can't possibly think I would ask someone else to do this."  The screaming match continued.  Seven and the Doctor didn't dare put their two cents in.

"Oh yes I can, that is exactly what you should do as the captain.  Your job is to NOT risk your own life."

"So, who's life would you have me risk, Seven, Naomi, you?"  Janeway had a sudden urge to smack him with her cane, but kept a tight hold on it instead.

"That's exactly what you should do.  Not Naomi of course, but me.  As the first officer it's my job to protect you, even from yourself.  I will take the antidote."  

"NO!"  She yelled loud enough for the entire ship to hear, but mostly for the hard of hearing, pigheaded first officer in front of her.  "I'm not going to let you or anyone else do this.  It's my ship, my crew, and my decision."

"Kathryn, you're being ridiculous, what if this antidote kills you?"  Chakotay was livid in his reaction.

Janeway stared directly in his eyes, and with a slight tilt of her head answered more calmly than she thought she had in her.  "Then it will be your ship and your crew."  She didn't flinch from his burning expression.  "Discussion over."  

Taking a deep breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding, Chakotay turned from her unbending gaze.  _"You are the most obstinate old woman I've ever met."  _He growled to himself.

Janeway cracked a slight smile.  "You forget, Commander, I'm not hard of hearing.  I'll take that as a compliment," she put her hand on his shoulder trying to cool the heated situation.  "Even if you didn't mean it as one."  He refused to acknowledge her in any way.  Her lip twitched slightly at his lack of response.  "Fine, the silent treatment it is."  She let her hand slide down his arm and turned back to the Doctor.  "Let's get on with it."

"It's about time, but for the record, I agree with Commander Chakotay."  He filled the hypospray with the antidote.

"Noted."  Janeway said nothing more.

With slight hesitation and a quick glance at the commander, the Doctor injected the captain with their only hope and stepped back to monitor her reaction.  "Let me know if you feel anything at all, Captain."

Unknowingly, Chakotay had moved closer to her, ready to jump to action if need be, his hand resting on the small of her back.  She welcomed the comforting touch more than he would ever know.  They waited in silence as the Doctor continued to run his medical tricorder over her.

"How do you feel, Captain?"  Seven couldn't stand not knowing, and she wasn't too happy with Janeway at the moment.

"I feel fine, in fact I don't feel anything at all."  She directed her gaze at the empty hypo.  "Doctor, are you sure that thing even worked?"

"Quite sure, Captain."  He sounded annoyed that she would even ask.  "The antigen is pumping through your blood stream as we speak."

"So, how long before we know if it's working or not?"  Chakotay still had an unsettling image in his mind of Janeway dropping dead in his arms.

"Your guess is as good as mine.  All we can do is continue to monitor her and run blood tests every hour."  The Doctor smiled.  "You'll be happy to know, Commander that the captain will have to stay in sickbay for the next twenty four hours."

Janeway delivered her death glare as Chakotay broke out in a smile.  "It does indeed."  He moved away from her, just in case.

"I most certainly will not."  Janeway's words fell on more than Chakotay's deaf ears.  "I'm not going to decompose on the spot or something."

"You most certainly will stay here, Captain.  In this instance as chief medical officer I outrank you."  The Doctor glared right back.  "I believe I will have the backing of the entire crew as well."  He nodded to Chakotay and Seven who stood with arms folded.  "The order stands, you will be my guest for however long I determine."

There was no doubt that Janeway wouldn't receive a lick of support in her favor.  "Twenty four hours, not a second longer."  She tried to sound as though she had a choice.

"Make yourself at home, Captain.  We'll be taking blood samples every hour to test on Casper.  If at such time it's my determination that you're not going to… decompose, or worse, you'll be free to leave."

"You're too kind, I feel so loved."  Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"You should, and you are."  Chakotay felt very relieved she was still in one piece.  "Just be good and do as you're told and nobody gets hurt."  He tried his hand at sarcasm.  The effect was an outburst of laughter.

"You're impossible, Commander."

"You've said that before, and I'll take it as a compliment, even if you didn't mean it as one."  Chakotay felt somewhat calmer knowing the immediate reaction to the antidote was not fatal.

Janeway just shook her head in defeat.  "Don't you have a ship to run or something?"

"I do indeed."  He headed for the door.  "Doctor, let me know the second there is any change.  I'll check on you later, Captain."  Chakotay left sickbay, a bit frustrated but very relieved.

"Have a seat, Captain."  The Doctor put another hypo to her neck, this time taking the first blood sample.  "Seven, you'll have to do the leg work."  He handed the sample over.

"I assumed as much."  She took the sample to test with Casper.  "I'll be back." 

"You may as well relax, Captain, it's going to be a long night."  All they could do now was wait, hope and pray.


	3. Chapter3

"Now that doesn't look to appetizing."  Chakotay joined B'Elanna at the small corner table.

Her plate had several greenish cracker things on it.  "It's as appetizing as anything else right now."  B'Elanna's stomachs were doing their usual flip-flops.  "Come on big boy, try one.  Neelix made them special for me."  She held her plate under his nose.

"No thanks, it's much too late in the day for such a treat."  He took a generous sip of his tea and smiled, "but I'll get you some of this if you'd like.  Tea is much better on an upset stomach than… moldy crackers."

"They're not moldy you big baby."  She took his cup inhaling the aroma.  "Thanks, don't mind if I do."

Chakotay could only continue to smile.  "Any time."  He went and poured another cup bringing it back to the table.  "So where is Neelix?"

"I assume he's with Tuvok."  A hint of concern crossed Chakotay's face.  "So what's up with him anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but the captain has relieved him of duty.  All she said was he wasn't feeling well."  Chakotay had his suspicions it was much more than that.

"Well, according to Tom, 'his cheese slid off his cracker,' well something like that."  B'Elanna finished off the cup of tea.

"Where does your screwball husband come up with his expressions?  I don't think Tuvok is the only one who's lost his cheese."  

"Oh, I'm sure of that, Chakotay, but that's just one of his special… charms."  B'Elanna enjoyed her husband's charm, most of the time.

"Speaking of charms, we may finally have found the lucky one.  I just checked with the Doctor, so far so good.  No sign that Casper is rejecting the captain's blood samples."  Every hour that passed brought more relief to Chakotay.

B'Elanna looked annoyed.  "I can't believe she took that antidote herself.  Hell I can't believe you let her."

"Let her?  I did everything I could to stop her, short of knocking her out with my cane."  Unknown to him Chakotay wasn't the only one who had thought about using the cane.

"Maybe you should have.  Talk about sliding cheese, Janeway's has made it to the Alpha Quadrant by now.  She is the most stubborn person I know."

Chakotay's smile was back.  "I just happen to know a certain half Klingon who gives her a run for her money in the 'stubborn' department."  B'Elanna's response was a trade of the teacups.  She downed the rest of Chakotay's tea in several gulps.  "She's also a pig."

"Ha, ha, I'm eating for two now, well, if I'm eating anything at all that is."  B'Elanna took another cracker hoping she could force it down.

A shadow of concern crossed Chakotay's wrinkled face.  "How are you really feeling, B'Elanna?"

"I guess it depends on the moment.  There are good and bad days."  She looked as though she was in the next galaxy in thought.

Chakotay reached out and took her hand.  "This fiasco is almost over.  As soon as the Doctor gives the go ahead for the antidote this will be just another tale to tell to my little Godchild."

B'Elanna couldn't help the big smile.  "Your Godchild ha?"

"No question about it."  Chakotay looked as much the proud father as Tom.  "I've got a good feeling about this.  The antidote will work and we'll all be laughing about this whole thing soon."  He silently threw in a little prayer to whoever would listen, just in case lady-luck was not on their side.

"Thanks for the little pep talk.  I'm sure you're right; we always seem to make it through every disaster that comes along.  I think this one has just put a whole new meaning to life, for all of us.  I know I'm going to have more respect for the elderly from now on." 

"We all will.  This has been an experience I'm not looking forward to repeating anytime soon."  Now it was Chakotay's turn to look deep in thought.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be a downer.  Are you ok?"  

Before Chakotay could answer, Voyager did as she jolted suddenly and the lights in the messhall flickered.  Chakotay only managed to save one teacup as the other crashed to the deck.  "Hmm, looks like Voyager can read my mind."

"If so, she didn't like what you were thinking."  B'Elanna stood up to go check on her ship.  "Just what were you thinking by the way?"

"Just that I hope the antidote will work on the ship as well.  We haven't tested it at all on Voyager."  Chakotay joined her as she headed for the door.

"Maybe we should.  I hadn't thought of that either.  Voyager doesn't have blood to test it on, but maybe we better get a sample from the jell packs and see what Casper will, or won't do."  They continued down the corridor.  "I'll check on engineering first and then grab a sample.  I think Tom is still on shift with Casper so he can help."

"Just make sure he does the testing.  I want you to stay as far away from Casper as you can."  B'Elanna just smiled at his fatherly concern.  "Let me know as soon as you get the results.  I better go catch a couple hours of sleep."

"Yes Dad."  B'Elanna remarked just before she entered the jefferies-tube.

Chakotay made his way to his quarters with a smile and renewed conviction that they were about to turn back the hands of old father time.

=^=

_The musty stale odor assaulted her senses as she brushed at a dangling cobweb in her path.  "God, what is that smell?"  She put her hand over her nose all the while keeping an eye out for whatever kind of creature had left that tangled web above her.  _

_It took a few more moments for all of her senses to kick in to reveal her surroundings.  The creaking of the old deck plating as she walked matched the rhythm of her pounding heart.  The combination in her ears was an eerie and frightening melody.  _

_The utter feeling of empty loneliness made the icy-air almost unbearable.  Shivering violently she quickened her pace through the long misty corridor.  "This can't be happening again.  Where is everyone?  I can't be the only one left, it's not possible."  _

_Ignoring the horror of the impossible being possible, and the retched smell, she hastily looked through every door calling out names as she went.  "Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven!"  Her cries went unanswered as she moved faster.  _

_Groaning with every step she took, the dilapidated ship held on to its deadly secrets.  Its life giving force as empty as her soul.  Despair and anguish were her only companions as she drudged along with unknown, but compelling fear as her only guide._

_"I should just turn back, get out of here!"  Somehow though her feet kept going forward and her heart kept up the quickened pace.  All along her path were signs of death and destruction.  Signs of a bone-chilling horror that her mind dare not imagine.  A fear so deep, yet eructing with every breath she took was heavy in the frigged air.  "I don't want to see, I don't want to know, please, God, help me!"  Her beseeching cries were of no use.  There would be no one to hear her, no one to help, no escape from evil's clutches._

_The stench of death intensified with every step.  Misty fog was thickly accumulated around the door up ahead.  A door she knew her unwilling legs were headed.  A nightmare in that room she couldn't stop and couldn't escape.  "I don't want to see, PLEASE NO!"  She closed her eyes from the impending sight but it was of no use.  The eyes of evil could not be shut.  The creaking door opened without a touch and she found herself on the other side of hell._

_The chalky-white fingers of fog swirled almost playfully around the iceberg crypt.  Like faces in the clouds, they mimicked those of her lost crew.  Mocking, laughing, they whirled into formations of those she loved most.  Dancing a devils waltz across her very soul.  She knew she was screaming, she could feel it from deep within her throat, but her ears only heard their haunting laughter as the images evaporated like a magic act.  Her irrational mind thought nothing could be worse than the scene she'd just witnessed, however, she soon knew how wrong she was.  "NO!  I WON'T LOOK" That too was a futile attempt.  Try as she might, she could not get her own lifeless body to turn from the repugnance before her._

_Decaying bodies lying in dilapidated coffins filled the room.  There was no covering on them to keep the grizzly sight from her.  Only one remained empty, one that beckoned to her.  One that she knew without doubt would be her final resting place.  Her tears felt like scalding-acid on her frozen cheeks.  Her cries answered only by the laughter of the dead.  _

_Kathryn Janeway crumpled in a heap of anguish and despair at her own failure and the certainty of her own fate.  Arctic fingers closed over her arm, pulling her back up.  With every last bit of life in her she followed the boney arm with her eyes to the face of her once handsome first officer.  Only it wasn't his face, it couldn't be.  "It's not you, Chakotay, I know it can't be you.  This is only a dream, it's only a dream!"  Janeway cried out, refusing to look but seeing with her mind the monster in front of her._

_"It is me, Kathryn, you know it's me, and you know what you have to do."  It was Chakotay's voice in her mind but it would never be the one in her heart._

_"NO!"  She screamed as she pushed the skeletal remains away from her.  "You're not real, this is not real, I won't do it!"  She tried to run, she felt like she was running, but the fingers of death held her captive.  "Please, let me go, let me wake up!"_

_"You are awake, Kathryn.  Now come with me, we've all been waiting for you.  We're all here."  The skin hanging in shreds from Chakotay's hollow face made her want to retch.  The evil she felt emanating from him took what little breath and fight she had left.  "It's your destiny, your fate as well as ours."  He pulled her toward the empty coffin.  "We've been waiting for you for too long.  The captain must go down with her ship."_

_"NO!  Please don't, STOP!"  She was being dragged toward the open tomb._

_"You have no choice, you are one of us.  There is no escape."  The words echoed through her mind and before she could refuse she found herself lying in that deadly grave.  "Welcome to hell, Kathryn."_

_"NO!"  The clear cover slid closed trapping her for eternity.  "HELP, PLEASE, NO, NO!  Kathryn Janeway screamed._

"What the…" the Doctor spun around at the horrific screaming.  Janeway was clawing and flaying her arms in the air.  She continued to scream as if the demons of darkness were after her.  "Captain!"  He ran to her side trying to hold her down.  "Captain, stop!  Wake up, your having a bad dream, wake up!"  He had to shake her hard to get her to stop screaming and open her eyes.  "It's ok, it's only a dream."

The Doctor didn't release his hold on her while he watched her off the scale rapid heartbeat slow to a less life threatening level.  Janeway's breathing slowed as well, and the screaming stopped as comprehension and recognition of a friendly face sunk in.  "Doctor."  The tears trickled down her face.

"It's ok, Captain, I'm right here.  You were having a bad dream, you're ok."  He helped her to a sitting position.  Her reaction came as a bit of a shock to him.  Janeway threw her arms around his neck in a vice-grip squeeze.  "It's ok, you're safe, it was only a dream."  He just held her letting her calm down.

"That was not just a dream."  She said in a muffled voice then relaxed her hold on him.  Her haunted eyes were the only proof he needed to believe that.  "It was a nightmare, and one I don't think I could live through again."  

The Doctor handed her a glass of water that had been sitting there on the table by her.  She drank it as though she'd been lost in the desert sun for weeks.  "I guess I don't have to tell you to drink this it will make you feel better."  

The color in her face was returning to normal.  Her haunted eyes had more life to them than a moment ago.  She handed him the empty glass.  "I guess not."

"Would you like more?"  He was clearly very concerned about her.

"No, I'm ok now, thank you."  She didn't look ok, and he knew she wasn't.

"Would you like to talk about it, maybe I could help?"  

"No, I would rather just forget it."  Although she knew there was less than zero chance of that, "but you could help by telling me the antidote is working and this will all be a distant nightmare soon." 

"The antidote is working fine so far.  We still have a few hours left yet, but it looks good."  The Doctor had just gotten the last results from Lieutenant Paris a few minutes before that blood-curdling scream.  "Every blood sample has been positive.  Our little foggy friend seems very accepting of your blood now."

Janeway had her doubts, but she just chalked it up to her more than vivid nightmare.  "Can you tell yet if it's starting to reverse the aging?"

"Not yet.  It could take as long to… un-age as it has to age.  I don't believe it will happen overnight."

"It can't happen soon enough for me.  I just want this whole thing over with so we can dispose of that cloudy monster and get out of here."  Janeway felt ready to climb the walls just to get rid of her nightmare filled mind. 

"Well, for now no one is going anywhere, and that includes you."  The Doctor had a feeling she was about to bolt from sickbay.  "How about I give you something to help you relax?  You could use a bit more sleep anyway."

The death glare was upon him.  "How about… hell no!  The one thing I do not want to do is go back to sleep and back to that horrible nightmare."  Just thinking it made the color drain from her face.  She took her cane and started to pace around sickbay.

"Ok, at least let me get you something warm to drink.  You don't look so good."  He was of course concerned for her health, but more for her piece of mind at the moment.

"You wouldn't either if…" she didn't finish the 'if' but her expression did.  "How about you let me off the hook early?  I promise to go right to my quarters, maybe a nice hot tub would help."

He didn't want to let her leave, but seeing the state of mind she was in, how could he not.  "Fine, but you'd better not go to the bridge or anywhere else.  We still need to take a few more blood samples just to be sure.  _This isn't over until the fat lady sings_."

Janeway didn't know whether to laugh or deactivate him, she chose laughter.  "And I thought I had lost my mind.  I don't even want to know who, or where you came up with that one."

"That's too bad, I was all ready to tell you the story."  The Doctor's bedside manor was much improved.  He got Janeway to smile, if only a bit.  "Let me get one more sample from you first then you can go to your quarters until further notice."

"You drive a hard bargain, but ok."  She exposed her neck to him.  "I'm starting to feel like the Bride of Dracula."

The Doctor put the hypo to her neck.  "_I wont to suck your blood._  I got that one from…"

"Please spare me the details."  Janeway interrupted.  "It's much to early in the morning for such enlightenment."

"Fine, have it your way."  He took the blood sample.  "I'll have Tom, or whoever is around to help come and collect the next couple of samples from you.  Just make sure they don't have to hunt the ship for you or the deal's off and you get another twenty four hours with me."

"A rather harsh punishment, I'll be good."  She headed for the door.  "Let me know if there are any changes, and when we can start giving it to the crew."

"You'll be the first to know."  The Doctor smiled as she walked out the door.  

=^=

_"Again, doesn't Dracula ever get enough blood."  _Janeway grumbled to herself at the sound of her insistent door chime.  "Come in already."  The chime sounded again, and again.  _"Good grief, stupid door."  _She complained again tossing the blanket aside.  The chime continued to annoy.  "I'm coming."  She called out to no one as she realized the corridor was empty when the door opened.  She received one more chime for her efforts.  Making sure that no one was on either end of the corridor she stepped back and let the door close.  The chime was silent once again.  Giving the door her annoyed death glare she grumbled her way back to the sofa and her nice warm blanket.  _"Voyager, you have a vexatious sense of humor."_

Just as she got comfortable the annoyance chimed again.  This time Kathryn Janeway chose to ignore it… unsuccessfully, however.  _"Damnit, stop already."  _Now the chiming was replaced by a loud thump on the door.

"Kathryn, it's me, open your stubborn door."  Chakotay's muffled voice filtered through.

Janeway couldn't help smiling this time as she made her way back to the door, which opened at her approach.  "This better not be a game of hide and seek, Commander."

Chakotay walked in.  "I beg your pardon?  If I was hiding from you I wouldn't stand here and ring the door chime would I?"  He asked a bit confused.

"Either that, or Voyager is playing games with me."  She made her way back to her blanket.

"I'm afraid I can't take credit for the games this time."  Chakotay followed her to the couch.  "Guess Voyager gets all the fun."

"It would seem, she likes to think so anyway."  She shot a stern look toward the door.  

Chakotay just smiled.  "I think she's been playing games with everyone in one way or another."  Janeway briefly glanced at him then looked away as if she couldn't stand the sight of him.  "I know I'm a bit more… creased now, and maybe a few strands of hair are missing, but I'm not a walking corps yet."

"That's not altogether true."  She looked at him with those haunted shallow eyes he'd seen all to often lately.  "At least you were last night."  She still found it hard to look at him, but managed to do so.

"I was a walking corps last night?  Hmm, maybe that explains why I'm so tired this morning."  Chakotay wasn't sure if she was joking, or if he should be.

Finally her smile broke out.  "Serves you right.  You really shouldn't wander around my ship scaring people like that."  Chakotay was still a bit puzzled, but he now knew she must have had another nightmare.  

"Must have been a pretty bad one."  She only responded with a nod.  "I take it I wasn't a pretty sight, and not too nice either."

Her smile brightened.  "Let's just say you wouldn't win a beauty contest."

"I almost hate to ask, but… do you want to talk about it?  I know I must have been horrible, but you know it wasn't real, it wasn't me."  He was concerned as always.

"I know, I really do, but these dreams are getting pretty intense.  I hate the thought of even falling asleep."  She put her hand over his.  "Thanks for the offer, but I don't really want to rehash the nightmare by talking about it.  I know everyone has had some pretty crazy dreams lately, even you."

"It kind of reminds me of those Dream Aliens a few years ago.  Only this time we are awake, well unless we are sleeping."  He smiled.

"That makes so much sense, Commander."  Janeway was laughing now.  

Chakotay joined the musical tones.  "Yea, I'm a wealth of intelligent information."

"I'll say, what would we do without you?"  She had completely forgotten the nightmarish image of him.  "At least we're not all having the same dream, or every night."

"That's something to be grateful for, and I'm sure this is just another side effect of aging.  Maybe the mind just can't keep up without the crazy dreams."

"If the Doctor would hurry, maybe we can put an end to all this craziness."  She was getting very impatient waiting through all the testing he insisted on doing.

"Speaking of the Doctor, that's why I'm here."  Chakotay stood up.  "He sent me to get you, he's ready to get underway."

Janeway stood as well.  "Why didn't he just contact me.  I'm not too feeble to make it to sickbay by myself."  She grabbed her cane.

"You, feeble?  Never."  They hobbled together to the door.  "He tried but the com-link is on the fritz."

"Along with environmental.  This ship is starting to feel like a drifting iceberg."  She reluctantly left her blanket behind as they left for sickbay.

Chakotay put his arm around her, walking toward their destiny of life, or death.

=^=

Sickbay was a bustling place this time as Janeway and Chakotay walked in.  The first thing they heard was Lieutenant Torres cursing the modified replicator for not obeying her orders.  Icheb stepped back from the one sided debate between machine and angry chief engineer.  

Chakotay whispered in Janeway's ear.  _"A wise move on Icheb's part."_

"I'll say."  Janeway answered as they made their way over to the Doctor.  "Thanks for sending an escort after me."

He looked up from the testing monitor.  "Didn't have much choice, and he insisted when he found you weren't here.  It's nice to know you stayed put for once."

Janeway's eyes gestured her annoyance at his lack of trust.  "Just tell me we're ready and this is going to work."

"We are ready, as soon as Lieutenant Torres can get the replicator working.  It will take a bit of our power supply to make enough antidote for everyone, and the ship."  The Doctor held tightly to the one small vial they had.

"Captain."  Harry Kim walked toward them.  "The testing we did on Voyager's jell packs look good.  The antidote worked on it as well as our blood samples."

"Great, then we're all set to go.  Can you tell if it will reverse the aging of the ship as well?"  She asked Harry, but got her answer from the Doctor.

"That is as inconclusive as the blood test results.  Time is the only way we'll know for sure, but I'm convinced it won't harm the ship or any humanoid life."

"Ok, Doc, the beast is as ready as she's going to get."  B'Elanna called from across the room.  "Let's make some antidote before we're too old to enjoy it."

"It's your show, Doctor."  Janeway pointed towards the replicator.  They all congregated around it.  "How long before we have enough for everyone and Voyager?"

It's going to take a few hours to get enough replicated, that is if Lieutenant Torres can keep it running."

"Don't worry about me and my friend here, just replicate."  B'Elanna shot back.

"You two are friends now ha?"  Chakotay laughed.  "A moment ago you wanted to kill the poor thing."

B'Elanna smiled back.  "Oh yes, best friends now.  It just took a bit of… persuasion."

"That's what you call it then.  I always wondered."  Icheb joined in.  He received a…'don't push it' look from B'Elanna.

"I want the rest of the senior staff to get it first."  Janeway looked around the room to see just who was or wasn't there.  "Where's Seven?"

"I sent her to regenerate, she's been getting worse with the shaking, she'll be out for awhile yet."  They had all been slightly worried about her, the Doctor most.

"We'll make sure she gets one of the first doses then."  Janeway turned her attention to Neelix.  "It might be best for you or I to give it to Tuvok, he seems pretty calm around you."

"No problem, he'll be my first stop.  I always suspected Commander Tuvok really did like me."  Neelix's grin was as contagious as this aging had been.

"Tom, you and Harry head up the inoculations for the crew.  Take it personally to those who don't feel up to the hike through the ship.  The rest can come to sickbay in shifts."

"Aye, Captain."  He answered as they started to collect some of the replicated vials. 

"B'Elanna, I think you should stay here and keep your best friend in working order.  Chakotay and I will start on Voyager.  The sooner we get this stuff pumping through everyone and thing, the younger we'll all feel."  Janeway happily put a hypo of youth to Chakotay's neck.  "Now, don't you feel better already?"

"Immensely, how do I look?"  Chakotay turned a circle to give them the full view.

"You look like my grate grandpa who's been dead for years."  B'Elanna got him back.

Chakotay pretended devastation by turning his back on all of them.

"Ok, enough with the 'old' jokes, we have some youth to spread around the ship."  Janeway was ready to get this done and over with once and for all.  "I want everyone and everything inoculated by the end of the day, and with any luck we'll all feel a bit younger by morning."

"It will work, Captain."  Neelix called back from the door.  "Icheb and I were starting to feel like rug rats around here."  Neelix left for Tuvok's quarters.

Janeway look slightly puzzled.  "Dare I ask what he meant by that?"

"You know, rug rats, curtain climbers, crumb snatchers, kids, Captain."  If anyone would know it would be Tom Paris, the master of stupid sayings and soon to be father.

 Chakotay tried to stifle his laughter.  "Sometimes you're alright, Paris."  Janeway just shook her head.  There were times when she knew she couldn't compete with the two of them.

"It's his endless charm."  B'Elanna spoke up for her husband.  Tom just smiled on his way out the door with Harry right behind joining in the laughter.

"Doctor, keep the antidote coming, we'll be back for more."  Janeway followed on the heels of the others out of sickbay.

=^=

"This is ludicrous!"  Seven kicked herself mentally.  She bent down and picked up the tray of empty vials that the Doctor had demanded she bring.  She was tired, feeling older than dirt, and she couldn't stop the shaking in her left had.  Not to mention the right hand was starting to do the same.  _"It's been two days since we got the antidote and the only difference is…  I'm getting worse."  _Seven was becoming as mentally weary as she was physically.  _"Maybe I need more of the antidote than the rest.  Maybe being part Borg is making it worse."  _She had collected all of the vials as her mind tried to collect a viable reason she wasn't getting better.  _"I'll just make the Doctor give me another dose.  What can it hurt anyway?"  _Her distressed thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello, Seven."  Tuvok sashayed in as if he was on top of the world.

"Commander, what are you doing here?"  Seven looked at him curiously wondering if he had been there all the while listening to her ramblings.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my favorite person?"  Tuvok stood too close for Seven's liking.  A big grin plastered across his face.

She backed up a step.  Her look was more aghast now.  "I'm not your favorite person, and you never come to the cargo bay to see me.  I believe you're not feeling well.  Should I contact the Doctor for you?"

Tuvok's look turned from… well, something Seven didn't dare believe to anger at her suggestion.  "I do not need the Doctor, why does everyone keep asking me that?"  He stepped closer again, and for the first time she noticed his attire, or lack of.

"Commander, why are you out of uniform?"  She didn't quite know what to say to his appearance.  

The only thing he had on was a pair of baggy pants and black socks, no shoes and no combadge.  "I'm not on duty, why else?  You act like you've never seen a real man before."  He added a sultry smile to his wardrobe.

Seven was beginning to panic now.  "Maybe we should get you to sickbay, Commander.  There is definitely something wrong with you." 

"There is NOTHING wrong with me."  Tuvok shouted and grabbed her arms, holding tightly.  "I'm just trying to be…"

"Get your hands off of me!"  She yelled right back and pushed him away.  "I don't care what you're trying to be, or do.  You have lost your mind, Commander."

Tuvok's next reaction was even a bigger shock to Seven.  He looked as if he were about to cry, which in fact he started to do.  Stepping back like a child being scorned she could see fear in his wet eyes.  "I'm sorry."  Tuvok blubbered and quickly moved towards his escape.  

_And I thought I had seen everything.  _Seven was quicker, however, and blocked his path.  "Commander, wait, you need help, let me contact the captain."

"No!  I'm fine."  His reaction again shocked her.  "I need to get out of here."  He pushed past her almost knocking her down.  Seven tapped her combadge while holding her ground.  Commander Tuvok wasn't going anywhere. 

=^=

Captain Janeway was on the bridge, the only one on the bridge.  It had been two days since they had all received the antidote, and still there was no sign of the ship coming back to life.  As far as she could tell there was no sign of her wrinkles and sore bones coming back to life either.  It felt and seemed quite the opposite even, but Kathryn Janeway was determined and not about to give up hope.  This had to work, and they all knew it.

She continued to check the ship's systems while hoping they would come across someone in this empty, vast region of the Delta Quadrant.  Sure they had stars, even a few planets, but not a sign of significant life.  Not that they were even moving fast enough to find it if it was out there.  The ship had been reduced to ¼ impulse power.  At this rate they would make it to the Alpha Quadrant in… Janeway dared not venture a guess.

_Come on old girl; show me just a bit of improvement here, anything.  _Her silent plea was met with the ready room doors flying open and then closing again.  Janeway had to smile.  _Guess that's better than nothing._

_"Neelix to Captain Janeway."  _The morale officer broke into her reverie.

"Janeway here.  What is it, Mr. Neelix?"  She hoped he could hear her through the garbled static.

 _"We've got a bit of a problem, Captain."_

_A bit, we're neck deep in them.  _That thought she kept to herself."Well are you going to share it, or do I have to guess?"  She had the feeling the answer wasn't going to be pleasant.

_"I… well, I can't find Commander Tuvok."  _Poor Neelix didn't want to admit to losing their chief security officer, and his friend.

"What do you mean, you can't find him?  He's a big guy, dark skin, wears a uniform and a dour expression_.  _He's pretty easy to spot, Neelix."

_"I mean, he's not in his quarters where I left him, and so far, no one has seen him."  _Neelix sounded panicked.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him."  Janeway said a bit too harshly.

_"I can't be a full time nanny to Tuvok and still keep up with all my other duties.  I'm sorry." _

Janeway took a deep breath.  "No, I'm sorry, you're right.  Have you tried his combadge?  Surly he would respond."

_"I've tired that.  All I get is the computer's static filled reply of…  'Commander Tuvok is in his quarters,' but he's not."  _Neelix had even looked under the bed, twice.

"Computer, locate Commander Tuvok."  Janeway had to try.

_Commander Tuvok is…  _That was all she could make out from all the interference and static. 

_That's just great!  _Her frustration level was climbing.  "Round up a posse to look for him, I'm on my way."

_"Aye, Captain, and I'm sorry I lost him."_

"It's not your fault, Neelix.  He has to be somewhere on the ship."  Janeway made her way to the turbolift then stopped short of the doors.  _I hope you're working; I'm in no mood to climb._

The door didn't open at her approach.  She stepped back and then tried again, nothing.  _Damnit!  _Her frustration level continued to climb.  "Janeway to Torres."  She tapped her combadge.

_"Torres here."  _The chief engineer sounded every bit as frustrated, and even more tired.

"Is the turbolift from the bridge online?"  

_"Negative, Captain.  We're having a hell of a time just keeping any power to the bridge."  _B'Elanna and her team had been working non-stop keeping the ship going. 

Janeway looked forlornly toward the Jefferies-tube.  "Figures."  She grumbled.

_"Do you want me to scrap enough power together so you can use it?"  _B'Elanna had her doubts she even could, but she also didn't want Janeway climbing through the ship.

"No, I'll manage.  Janeway out.  _Damnit Voyager."   _She cursed while climbing through the hatch.

_"Seven to Janeway.  I need your help."_

The frustration level was reaching its maximum.  "Not now, Seven.  I've got my hands full with my own problems."  She scooted along through the narrow crawl space.  "Commander Tuvok is missing."

_"As do I, Captain.  Commander Tuvok is not missing, he's right here with me."  _However, Seven wouldn't have minded if he really was missing right now.

A sigh of relief shot through Janeway.  "Great, where did you find him?"

_"I didn't, he found me.  I think you'd better come down here, he's… well he's not himself."  _Seven didn't know how to explain what she had, and was witnessing.  _"You should… hurry."  _She was trying to keep him from running out the door.  In his condition Seven didn't dare imagine where or what he would do next.

"I'm moving as fast as I can on all fours.  Just keep him there and keep everyone else out."  _I can't believe this, move grandma!  _Janeway continued her mental tirade as she crawled.

_"Understood."  _Seven stood watch over the emotional Vulcan. 

=^=

The ready room was dark and quiet, just the way Janeway liked it.  A bit too cold perhaps, but she had worse things than a chill in the air on her mind.  An empty coffee mug twirled in her hands, as she lay stretched out of the sofa.  All replicators were offline now, but holding a cup somehow seemed to make her feel better.  Her thoughts continued to twirl in her mind, as aimlessly as the mug did in her hands, and so she didn't notice she wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"So, this is where you've been hiding."  Chakotay walked in.

Janeway visibly jumped.  To her, it felt like she'd jumped right out of her old, saggy skin.  "Damnit, Chakotay, quit doing that to me."  She sat up still holding the mug.

He chuckled softly and joined her on the sofa.  "I didn't sneak in.  The door was open."

"I hardly think that matters.  The door has a mind of its own, as does the rest of this ship."  The door that had been open all afternoon closed as if it knew Janeway was talking about it.  "See what I mean?"  She matched his smile.

"I think that Voyager just wants us to be alone."  Chakotay was hoping to keep the mood light.

"Chakotay, if you didn't notice, we were alone."  Janeway could only smile more.

"You know what they say… 'Anything could happen behind closed doors.'  Besides, Harry is on the bridge," he laughed now, "but I think he's asleep."  

Janeway chuckled herself now.  "I dare say that's not the first time."  Her brief moment of humor was gone with the glazing cloud of deep thought in her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, we all do, but we can't give up yet, it takes time to grow younger."  Chakotay held on for the sake of his captain and shipmates, but he had some strong doubts of his own crowding his thoughts.

"I just think we should have seen some sign of improvement by now.  It's been four days and the only sign I can see is… older.  My whole body is complaining.  My ship is complaining, and I look like a gnarled old tree."

"I do know how you feel, but believe me, you don't look anything like a tree."  He kept trying.

"Gee thanks."  Janeway's moods were always hanging in the balance.  "So, why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Well, two reasons really."  He kept his smile in place.

"Do I get to chose which reason first?"  She was quite certain she wasn't going to like at least one of them.

"I'm afraid not.  I always start with the less appealing."

"Fine, let's get it over with."  She sunk further back into the couch cushions.

"I just came from a shift with Casper.  While we may not be sure if the antidote is working against Casper, it seems to be working against us."  This really had him worried.  Janeway didn't say anything hoping it wasn't going to be as bad as she feared.  "I don't know how, or why, but its expansibility is even faster than before."

"How so?"  Janeway hadn't had a shift with their unwanted guest since before they had gotten the antidote.

"The thickness of the cloud was so dense inside the container it looked about ready to bust out.  We had B'Elanna rig up another container so we could connect it to the original giving Casper more room.  She was none too thrilled to do so either.  I'm a bit worried about her."  Janeway could see that in his eyes.

"We all are.  Do you think this extra container will hold it?"

"I have no idea.  I was hoping that by now we would have been able to just get rid of the stuff.  Dump container and all out an airlock."  He knew she had been hoping the same thing.  "Maybe we still should."

"I'm half tempted to agree to do just that, but something keeps nagging at me that it would be a mistake.  Not to mention I wouldn't want some other unsuspecting ship to run into the stuff.  I don't know how, but we have to find a way to get rid of it altogether, and I still think the secret to our cure is in that damn container."

Chakotay nodded his head in agreement, although he hated to admit she was right.  "I hope this extra container will hold it.  I don't know what else we can do if it doesn't.  As it stands now it's taking a lot of our power supply to keep it behind the force field."

"I know, and I know B'Elanna has her hands full keeping the ship running at all without the extra burden, but we really have no choice, yet."  The tired concern in her eyes was almost as painful to Chakotay as his stiff sore joints.  She slowly stood up needing to stretch her cramping legs. "Chakotay, what if this doesn't work, what are we going to do?  None of us will last much longer at this rate, except for Casper.  I just don't understand why it's not reversing yet.  The Doctor said all the blood test still look good."

"Kathryn, we'll do what we always do, find a way to beat the odds.  There's no evidence it's not going to work either.  Not even the Doctor can predict that."  Janeway just continued to hobble around the room.  "Would you stop and come back and sit down.  You're making me tired just watching you."

"Old poop!"  She teased but sat next to him again.  "Would you like to borrow my cane as well?"

"A tempting offer, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to sit on my butt and complain."  Janeway slugged him on the arm.  "Ouch!  I'm breakable you know."  Even as old and haggard looking as he was starting to look his smile was still captivating. 

"We're all entitled once in awhile."  The mug once again became her focus of attention.  "So, what's the second reason I've been honored by your presence?"

"Is there a particular reason you and your mug have become so friendly?"  He had to ask before answering her question.

"Yea, it makes me feel better.  You got a problem with that?"  She almost looked angry, but it was hard for him to tell.

"No, no problem at all.  I might have a good substitute to offer though, reason number two.  How about I buy you a real cup of coffee, well, a Neelix substitute anyway?"  

"You'll buy ha, always the gentleman.  I'd be happy to take you up on the offer.  I can never refuse a good cup of… whatever we can find."

_"Torres to Janeway."  _The interruption was neither timely, nor sounding of good news.

Janeway rolled her eyes.  "What now, B'Elanna?"

_"I need to talk to you, it's important."  _B'Elanna sounded frazzled, tired and ready to bite someone's head off.

Janeway sighed.  "My place or yours?"  

Chakotay just smiled and shook his head.  _You're tempting fate, Kathryn._

You could clearly hear the deep sigh through the static.  _"You better come to engineering, Captain."_

"Great."  Janeway scowled.  "B'Elanna, I know I've asked this before, but is the turbo-lift from the bridge online?  I'm so not in the mood to play mountain goat."

_ "I don't blame you, neither I am.  I'll try to swing enough power for a one way trip."  The quicker you get here the better anyway.  _B'Elanna kept that to herself.

"Then start swinging, we'll be there in a minute."  She looked at Chakotay.  "I guess we can be grateful for the little things at least."

"It's a start."  Chakotay stood up as well.  "Looks like we'll have to postpone our coffee date."

Janeway looked at the cup still in her hand for a moment.  Then suddenly, without warning she threw it across the room.  It shattered into pieces.  "Let's go."  Her frustration was vented slightly.

Chakotay was a bit shocked at her reaction.  "So much for the mug making you feel better."  He followed her from the ready room.

"On the contrary, it made me feel a lot better, you should try it."  They walked to the lift.  "Harry, wake up, you have the bridge."  Janeway smiled again, as the doors closed.  

=^=

"Thanks for the lift, B'Elanna."  Chakotay spoke, as they walked in.  The place was more hectic than sickbay had been lately.

B'Elanna walked towards them.  "Sure thing, but I expect a big fat tip for my services."

Chakotay smiled.  "Anything I have is yours."

"Oh goodie.  That leaves me with a big fat… nothing then."  B'Elanna was trying hard to keep all her worries and building anger from exploding to the surface.

Before the conversation had a chance to unleash such emotions, Voyager unleashed a wild two-second coaster ride as the ship momentarily lost attitude control.  Everyone was thrown roughly to the deck before the ship regained an upright position.

_"Damnit to hell."_  Janeway heard someone curse although she herself had been thinking the same thing.  They helped each other to their feet.  "B'Elanna, are you alright?"  She asked the chief engineer while looking toward Ensign Vorick.  "Report Ensign."

Vorick was doing his best to collect himself and give her the details.  B'Elanna had joined him wanting to see for herself the damages.  "There was a temporary fluctuation in the ships inertial dampers, and we've lost power to impulse engines."

"Fluctuation?  It felt more like a nice, hard kick in the ass."  Chakotay's hands were rubbing his.  Apparently the aging process had robbed him of any cushion to that region.

Janeway had to bite her tongue to keep from commenting.  She joined B'Elanna and Vorick at the computer station.  Her next thought being much more serious in nature.  "Is the forcefield still holding?"  Just thinking of Casper escaping was almost too much.

"It seems to be fine."  B'Elanna's first thought had been the same.  "Casper is fine too, however, I can't say that about the ship."

Janeway heaved a sigh relief mixed with frustration.  "Let's talk."  She nodded toward B'Elanna's small office.

Seeing that engineering was under control for now B'Elanna followed the command team to her office.  Vorick just gave her a slight nod knowing his job all too well.  "I'd offer you a seat, Chakotay, but…" B'Elanna's eyes glanced at his throbbing derriere.

"Very funny."  He was not amused.

Janeway wisely held on to her comment again.  "Let's start with why you needed to see me, Lieutenant."  The captain was all business.

"I wanted to tell you that we needed to take impulse engines offline, but I guess Voyager beat me to it."  

"So it would seem.  I take it there's no chance of getting engines back online?"

"Not a chance in hell.  Sorry, Captain."  No one was more upset about it than the chief engineer herself.  "I hate the idea of us just drifting in space too, but there is nothing I can do now.  It's going to be all we can manage to keep shields at a minimum and the ship upright.  Not to mention life support and environmental systems going."

"Have you got any good news?"  Chakotay asked.

"That was the good news.  Look, there's no sugar coating for any of this.  Voyager is falling apart.  Everything is dying.  We've lost warp engines, impulse engines, navigation, weapons, and communication, hell even gravitation on several decks.  We don't have the power to run replicators, turbolifts, and sonic showers.  We've rerouted power and patched this and that until I don't know if we can even put it all back together if we have too."  B'Elanna sat on the edge of her desk feeling slightly faint.  From the baby, her aging health or total frustration she couldn't tell.

"Definitely not sugar coated."  Janeway muttered looking as faint as her chief engineer.

"Captain, our priorities have switched from keeping the ship going to just keeping us alive.  If this antidote doesn't work soon, I don't even know if we can do that."  B'Elanna looked and sounded more tired and defeated than either Janeway or Chakotay had ever seen her.

Janeway wouldn't let them see that she was just as worried about that as anyone.  "Keeping this crew alive has been and always will be my first priority.  I don't know how, but I will not lose one single crewmember to this aging monster.  If this antidote doesn't work, we'll keep looking until we do fine one.  Don't count us out yet, Lieutenant."

Chakotay knew Janeway was every bit as scared as anyone, but it did his heart good to see the fire of determination Kathryn Janeway always found in the face of impossible odds.  He almost hugged her, but instead just put his hand on B'Elanna's shoulder.  "B'Elanna, you've been running nonstop for days now.  You need to take care of yourself and that baby.  Go get something to eat and then a good nights sleep."

She jerked away from him like his touch was burning her.  "I'd rather jump out the nearest airlock."  

"I take it you've had some unpleasant dreams lately."  Janeway knew that feeling of wanting to never sleep again more than anyone.  She suspected that most on the ship felt the same.  "I know the nightmares I've had seem entirely too real, but they aren't.  It's just hard to shake them, but you have to sleep for the baby's sake as well as for your own."

B'Elanna seemed to respond more to Janeway's gentle caring attitude.  She had to fight hard to keep the tears back.  "I know I need to eat and get some sleep, but everything I try to eat makes me want to barf, and forget sleeping.  The nightmares are only getting more intense.  If this antidote doesn't start working soon I may never sleep again.  That's if Casper even is the reason for the nightmares."

"I don't know if it's the sole reason, but I'm convinced Casper has something to do with it.  Aging itself is a nightmare and we have all been under a lot of stress and not sleeping well.  I'm sure that once the antidote starts to reverse the aging the nightmares will stop, or at least lessen in intensity."

"It won't be soon enough for me."  B'Elanna couldn't shake her latest nightmare no matter how hard she tried.  She unconsciously rubbed her hand over her flat tummy.

"I know it's not easy, but do you want to talk about it?"  Chakotay's concern for his friends was always evident in the way he treated them, and it seemed as though that was the question he most asked lately.

She quickly removed her hand.  "Not particularly.  Let's just say the baby wasn't half human, or half klingon."  She refused to elaborate further.

Janeway just nodded in understanding.  She couldn't bring herself to talk about her nightmares either.  She knew that B'Elanna's nightmare about her unborn child must be even harder.  Janeway's maternal, loving instinct kicked in and she pulled B'Elanna toward her, embracing her in friendly bear hug.  "We're going to get through this, and the baby is going to be fine, I promise."  Janeway spoke softly.

Once again Chakotay was touched by this tender and caring side of Kathryn Janeway, determined captain, and just as determined friend to all of them.  "B'Elanna, how about I walk you to your quarters and tuck you into bed?  I'm sure old Tom won't mind."  He tossed that one in to lighten the mood a bit.

It had the effect he was hoping for.  B'Elanna stepped back from Janeway with a smile on her face.  "As long as you don't flop in beside me, I'm sure you'll be safe."  She took his outstretched arm.

"No problem then, I've got a coffee date to keep anyway."  Chakotay smiled back at his date.  "I'll meet you in the messhall as soon as I get this young lady to bed."

Janeway was laughing.  "Ok, take your time.  I'm going to talk to the Doctor about plan B anyway."

Chakotay and B'Elanna both stopped and turned back looking expectantly at her.  "We have a plan B?"  He was hopeful.

"Not yet, but we will have, and we'll have a plan C, D and E if need be."  Janeway brushed past them leading the way out of engineering.

=^=

Janeway found sickbay to be just as hectic as engineering had been.  The scene of her ailing crew was disheartening to say the least, but she greeted them with a smile and encouraging comments while making her way to where the Doctor and Tom were working.  "Any good news gentlemen?"

"Captain, we didn't hear you come in, are you alright?"  Tom Paris asked, as if he was chief medical officer.

"How could anyone hear anything in this place?  It's like a hive of really angry bees in here."  She glanced around the room again.  "I'm fine, but I take it some of the crew didn't fare well from Voyager's little tantrum."

"Most just bumps and scrapes, they'll live."  The Doctor answered.  

"Captain, have you seen B'Elanna, is she alright?"  Tom was worried, with good reason.  He hadn't been able to contact her through the malfunctioning com-system. 

"I just came from engineering, she's fine Tom.  In fact, she's being safely tucked into bed as we speak."  She gave Tom her 'don't worry' smile.

He looked a bit confused.  "How did you manage that, and who's doing the tucking?  I've been trying to get her to rest for days now."

"Someone with more charm than you apparently."  The Doctor always had an opinion. 

"You're a real show stopper, Doctor."  Tom remarked while still looking to Janeway for the answer.

"Don't worry, Mr. Paris, no charm was needed this time.  Your wife went voluntarily.  Besides, Chakotay's charm doesn't work on B'Elanna." 

"Lieutenant Paris."  Tom was summand from across the room.

"Thanks, Captain.  I better help get some of these injuries fixed up."  Tom walked off to lend a hand.

"I take it this isn't a social call."  The Doctor spoke while giving most of his attention to the screen in front of him. 

"Not even close.  I want to know now if this antidote is working, or going to work."  The serious tone in her voice left no doubt she wanted answers NOW.

The Doctor gave her his full attention.  "No, it's not working, and I can't tell you if it will, I can only guess."

"And your guess is?"  Janeway felt the first sting of panic hit.

"Best guess is… our chances of it working are pretty slim."  He hated to be the pessimist and even worse, he hated that he failed in finding the cure.

Janeway took a deep breath to calm her growing fear.  "Have you found a reason why it's not working?  If we can pinpoint it, maybe we can change the antidote just enough to fix the problem."

"That is the problem.  As far as I can tell it should be working, but it's not.  Over the last few days we have been running blood test on the crew to see if there has been any change.  In every single test Casper accepts their blood samples.  Not one has come back with a negative result, and yet it appears it hasn't slowed down the aging process.  If anything it's accelerated it."

"That just doesn't make sense, Doctor.  How can the blood tests say one thing and the outcome be totally different?"  Something wasn't adding up.  If only she could figure out what is was.

"No, it doesn't make sense.  I have been running every test and theory possible, even the impossible, and I can't come up with the answer.  All of the crew's blood samples work the same with Casper as does Neelix's and Icheb's.  There is no difference now.  The antidote worked as far as Casper knows.  Maybe there is just no way to turn back the hands of time."  The Doctor could see the tirade coming like a summer thunderstorm.

"I will NOT accept that, Doctor.  There is a reason, and we are damn well going to find it.  There has to be something we're overlooking here.  Some smidgen of something we have missed."  She tried her best to keep her voice down so as not to panic everyone in the room.  "If we have to, Doctor, we'll start from square one and make a new antidote, the right one this time.  I will not let this crew die of old age out here.  Is that understood?"  The question was asked through gritted teeth and unyielding passion. 

"I'm not saying we should give up, Captain.  What I'm saying is… there may not be time to find a new antidote.  It took weeks for the first one, and we tried every single way we could think of to even come up with the one we have.  The antidote itself may be working, but it's very likely it's already to late for it to stop, or reverse the aging."  Janeway remained silent and beet-red from anger.  The Doctor was glad at that moment he wasn't a living, breathing humanoid.  He was sure he'd lose that privilege very quickly if so.  Before he could find out just what she could do to him, he continued.  "Captain, the thing is… I've also been testing the cerebral fluid and brain activity of some of the crew, and so far there is no sign of the same, or even close to the same genetic markers, or coding if you will that's in Icheb and Neelix.  It's just not showing up."

"Then that has to be the key.  The question now is… how?  Didn't you say you came up with the antidote using some of their cerebral fluid as well as blood samples?"

"Yes, not directly, but the components from both the fluid and blood is what we used to come up with the serum.  Which is why I'm not so sure it is the key.  If it was, why isn't it working, and why does Casper seem to think it is?"

"I don't know, but I do know it is.  There is something we just can't see, some vital connection between that and Casper."  Janeway was silent for a few minutes trying to sort through the mixed up puzzle in her mind.

"Captain, I may have an idea, but I warn you it's dangerous, it's not likely to work and I wouldn't recommend trying it."  Saying it that way the Doctor wondered why he had even brought it up.

"I'm listening."  He had her full attention again.

"Well, consider this… we came up with an antidote using the blood and brain fluid.  We took that and injected it into everyone on the ship, and the ship.  Then we take samples from the crew and inject them into our ghost."  He paused for a moment.

"I'm with you so far, now what?"

"Well, as far as Casper knows, those little blood samples could be any humanoid life.  It attaches itself to it and finds the antidote, or genetic markers, and thinks it's fine, a Delta Quadrant original."

"I don't see where this is going, Doctor."  Janeway tried to make sense of it.

"It's simple really.  We've been injecting us into Casper, well most of us.  Maybe we should be injecting Casper into us like we did when testing the antidote.  I know a little blood sample is not the same as a human, but it did start to un-age the tinny blood droplets.  Just maybe that is the real key."

Janeway was surprised to say the least.  All this time they had been trying to keep Casper away from then.  Now the Doctor was suggesting otherwise.  "That sounds more like suicide than the means to a cure."

"It may well be, but think of it this way.  When Voyager first came in contact with that thing it surrounded the entire ship and then evaporated.  Well, it's obvious now that it didn't just evaporate until it had seeped into everyone and everything on the ship.  Somehow, and I have no clue as to the how, but as far as anyone has been able to determine it's not even alive.  Somehow though it sensed or just knew this wasn't a Delta Quadrant original, and whatever that stuff is it got into everyone and everything and the aging, maybe even the nightmares started."

"Ok, I understand all that but…"

The Doctor interrupted.  "Now everyone has the antidote in them.  If we let Casper out it will probably seep in again and this time determine that everyone is a Delta Quadrant product.  Maybe, and just maybe mind you, it will then reverse the damage and we can all be on our way."  The Doctor wasn't sure he had gotten through to her.  Her expression looked blank.  He let her process it for a few minutes.

She walked in a slow circle around him puzzling over what he'd just said.  "An interesting hypothesis, Doctor."  She continued to mull it over a bit longer.  "It's significantly risky, but it does make sense."

"It's more than significantly risky, Captain, it could kill all of you instantly."  Even though this was the Doctor's idea, he hated it.

"I'm well aware of that, but the risk doesn't have to be to the entire crew at first.  If we decide to try this, it will be on one person.  There's no sense in killing everyone if we don't have too."  Janeway had every intention of being that person.

The Doctor, however, was determined to make sure she wasn't.  "Captain," he made sure he had her full attention.  "I'm only going to say this once.  IF we decide to try this, under no circumstances will I or anyone else on this ship allow you to be that person."  She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her before she could get a word out.  "Don't even try to argue about it.  If I have to I'll determine that you are mentally and physically unable to make such a decision.  You'll be relieved of duty so fast it will make your head spin."  Janeway had never heard quite that kind of demanding passion from him.  This time she couldn't even form the words to protest.  "Are we clear on this?"  As far as the Doctor was concerned it was crystal clear.

Janeway said the only thing she could.  "Yes."  

"For the record, Captain, I'm not condoning this plan.  It may have been my idea, but I sure don't have to like it."

"Noted, but at least we have a plan now, or a plan B that is."

"I'd feel better if this was plan Z, but until we come up with a better one, or until the antidote itself starts to work, it will have to do."  

"Well, let's give it a day or two more before we start jumping the gun.  There's still a slight chance the antidote will start to work, isn't there?"  She knew in her heart, however, that there wasn't.

"There is always a chance.  I wouldn't wait too long though, it may already be too late anyway whether we do or not."

Tom walked back over to join then.  "I've got most of the booboos bandaged up.  Is there anything else you need me to do?"  He directed the question to the Doctor.

"Yes, but for now go check on your wife."  There was always something that needed to be done, but even the Doctor knew Tom was needed more elsewhere.

"I'll be in touch, Doctor."  Janeway had a lot to think about.  The Doctor just nodded.  "Come on, Tom, I'll walk with you."  They started to head for the door.

"Captain."  The Doctor got her attention again.  "I have one more suggestion."

"That would be?"  Her trepidation over another suggestion was obvious in her expression.

The Doctor joined them at the door.  "I think we should consider putting some of the crew into stasis."

Janeway and Tom both glared at him, then at each other, and then simultaneously said…"NO."  They both had good reason for hating the thought of that.  It totally freaked Tom out to be trapped in one of those things, and Janeway's nightmare left her with no doubt that would be the end of all of them.

"Look, all I'm saying is if we can't stop this aging in its tracks soon it might be the only way to save anyone.  There are quite a few crewmen who are reaching that critical point now.  Your wife, Mr. Paris, being one of them."

Tom felt a mountain size knot form in his stomach.  "Is she that bad now?"

"Not her as much as for the baby.  I don't know how much older she can get without causing permanent harm to the child and to her.  The only way I can see to do that is either a fast cure or a long nap."

"I don't like this at all."  Tom felt sick.

"Nor do I, Lieutenant, but maybe the Doctor is right.  We'll keep that as an option, a plan C if you will."

"It's just something to keep in mind.  Several would benefit right now, if only temporarily.  B'Elanna, Tuvok, Seven, just to name a few."  

"Understood."  Nothing more was said, as Janeway took Tom's arm and they walked out leaving the hologram on the other side of the doors.

=^=

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone."  Harry Kim walked over to one of the only tables occupied at that late hour.  The messhall had become one of the central, if not the only gathering place on the ship.  "I had to wait for my replacement on the bridge."  Harry took the only empty seat around the small table.  From the faces around the table he knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.  The senior staff was all there, with the exception of B'Elanna, Tuvok and the Doctor.

Janeway met his questioning eye with a slight smile.  "Don't worry about it, Ensign, I just got here myself."  _I would rather be anywhere but here right now anyway.  _The thought extinguished the remains of her smile.

"What's this all about?"  Harry was starting to fret.  

Before anyone could answer, Neelix brought over another steaming mug of tea handing it to Harry.  "Is there anything else I can get anyone?"  He knew what this impromptu meeting was all about, and he didn't like it anymore than the captain.

"We're fine, Neelix.  Why don't you join us?"  Captain Janeway answered for the group.  Neelix just nodded and pulled another chair over to the table.  

Harry noticed the missing staff members hoping this wasn't bad news about one of them.  He kept his gaze on the captain, but remained quiet.

"We've got a decision to make, one I would give anything if we didn't."  For more than the obvious Janeway didn't like this turn of events.  It was her job as captain to protect her crew, not put them directly in harms way, or so she felt.  "I'm sure you all know by now that the antidote isn't working.  It's been almost a week now and still no sign of reverse aging."  That wasn't the bad news and they all knew that as well.  "We've exhausted all other options at this point, and that leaves us with something that is dangerous at best."

That wasn't something new to this group.  No matter the odds, Harry knew he would gladly face danger with his Voyager family.  "This isn't the first time we've faced danger, Captain."  Harry Kim said with a smile, his way of showing his 100% support.

"No it isn't, Mr. Kim, and let's hope it isn't our last."  Janeway looked at Chakotay needing a bit of support of her own.  

"It won't be, Captain.  There's plenty of danger out there just waiting for us to explore."  It was Chakotay's way of support, that and his smile.

"Thanks, Commander.  Let's just get through this disaster first before we go looking."  Janeway tried to smile back.  She knew that this disaster would more than likely end up in Chakotay's hands, and that thought made her sick to her stomach.  She looked away from his piercing eyes.  "We've run every test we could with Casper and our antidote filled blood.  In all cases the cloud doesn't harm the blood now.  In all essence it should be working, but it's not.  We have been putting us into Casper, well as the Doctor put it.  Now it's time to reverse that and put Casper back into us."

Everyone but poor Harry knew it was coming.  He looked slightly green from the news.  "But…"  

"I know old pal, it was my first thought too."  Tom tried to encourage his friend.  It makes sense though, it's the only thing so far in mess that has."

"All this time we've done our best to keep Casper away from us.  It was prudent before we got the antidote, and maybe it still is, but it's the only thing we haven't tried yet."  Janeway addressed Harry directly. 

"So, we're just going to let it out of stasis?"  He was still slightly shocked.

"No, not yet, not until we know if it will work, or kill us."  Janeway let that sink in for a moment.  "One of us has to be the test subject."  She would have given almost anything for that to be her, but she knew there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening.

"I have already volunteered, Captain."  Seven stated flatly.

"You're not the only one, Seven, but it's not as simple as that."  Janeway looked at everyone in turn. 

"Yes it is, I will do it."  Seven either had a death wish or she was sick of the nightmares, maybe both.  "We should just get on with it."  Seven stood up to leave.

"Sit down, Seven."  Janeway said harshly.  "This isn't over and you are not the only one who thinks they should do it."

"It's not your job, Seven."  Chakotay finally spoke up.  "As the first officer I believe that job would be mine."  He had every intention of seeing to it that it was going to be him.

Janeway's stomach felt like a rolling ocean.  "As the captain of this ship, I believe that decision is mine, Commander."  She tried her best to sound commanding.

"Don't even think it, Captain."  Chakotay growled.  "You are NOT doing this."  His warning was as unbending as an iron pole.  "I'll lock you in the brig if I have too, and you know I'll do it."

"Hey, before the two of you go to blows here, I think I'll let old Casper play with me."  Tom cut in.  "This ship needs its command team, alive and well.  I'll do it."  Tom was as passionate about it as the rest of them.

"This ship also needs its pilot, and the baby needs a daddy.  I'm the youngest of the group so I think I have the better chance of surviving it.  I'll do it."  Harry's argument was sound, to him anyway.

"If I could do it I would."  Neelix said with all sincerity.  This was hard on him to see his friends go through something he didn't have to suffer through.

Janeway tried to smile.  "I know you would, Neelix, I know any one of us would in a heartbeat.  I'm just not sure I can order any of you to do this, it's just not that easy."  It was times like this Janeway questioned her decision to ever become a captain in the first place.

Chakotay's anger and frustration vanished seeing the distress he knew she was feeling.  "You don't have to make that decision, it's already made."  He was no more thrilled than any of them, but it was his duty and he intended to see to it.

"You're making a mistake, Commander."  Seven said with conviction.  "I don't believe you are well enough to take on a ghost.  I should be the one to do it.  I'm the least likely to die from it, and I am more dispensable."

"You are no more dispensable than anyone on this ship, Seven, and what makes you think you have a better chance of surviving than the rest of us?"  Chakotay shot back.

"That's enough, all of you!"  Janeway yelled and buried her face in her hands.  "This isn't getting us anywhere!"  She had reached her limit.

"I've got an idea."  Tom broke the lingering silence.  All eyes focused his way.  "Why don't we draw straws, the short one wins a date with Casper?"

"That is the dumbest thing you've ever come up with, Lieutenant."  Janeway looked appalled.

Chakotay had an altogether different opinion again.  "Maybe it's not, Captain.  Between the four of us who can do it we can't agree on who is the best candidate, why not let fate decide?"

"Because it's ridiculous that's why."  Janeway was livid, hurt, and just sick tired of the whole thing.

"I agree with Tom and Chakotay."  Harry spoke up.  "It may sound ridiculous, but it's the only logical thing to do."

Janeway had reached her boiling point, but before she could lash out Chakotay cut in.  "Let's take a vote… all but you, Captain."  He said calmly.  "Everyone in favor of the straw decision raise your hand."  All four hands went up.  Neelix joined in, making it a unanimous five.  If looks could kill Chakotay wouldn't need Casper to do it for him.  Kathryn Janeway's expression at that moment was more deadly.  Chakotay chose to ignore her grim-reaper glare.  "Ok then.  Neelix, do you have something in the kitchen that will work?"

"I've got just the thing."  He went to grab it.  No one said another word while waiting.  Janeway abruptly stood up and walked to the large view windows.  Four pairs of eyes followed her, but four pairs of feet remained in place.  "How's this?"  Neelix brought back four long pasta types of sticks.

"That should do fine.  Neelix you break them in four different lengths, then hold them evenly in your hands and we'll all pick them at the same time."  Tom had done this before years ago, and in much different circumstances.

Neelix turned his back to take care of the task making sure they were all sticking out evenly from his hands.  "Ok, ready."  He held them over the table.

Chakotay, Tom, Harry and Seven each picked a pasta stick and pulled them out.  Janeway couldn't help it and turned around to see which of her friends she felt she was sending to their fate.

"As I said in the first place, I will do it."  Seven of Nine ended up with the short stick.   

Chakotay thought about protesting but this had been his decision and he had to abide by it.  He nodded slightly at Seven.  "I guess that's it then.  First thing in the morning we'll get started.  For now I think we could all use some sleep."  That was Chakotay's way of dismissing the meeting.  Everyone left quietly except for the two commanding officers.  Chakotay walked over to the window.  "Kathryn, it really was the only way to do this."  He tried to calm the troubled waters.  "I'm sorry."

She turned to face him, her expression almost blank with no hint of anger.  "I'm not going to say I agree with this," _but thank God it's not you.  _That thought remained her own.  "I know someone has to do this but…" her eyes misted over.

"I know, Kathryn, we all do."  He brushed his hand over her aging but soft cheek.  "Come on, let's get out of here."  She nodded but didn't start to follow him.  Chakotay turned back with a quizzical grin.  "Are you coming?"

This time Janeway smiled.  "Yes but…" she glanced toward the chair she'd been sitting in. "Would you mind bringing me my cane?  I seem to have… stormed off without it."

Chakotay was laughing now.  "That will teach you."  He walked back and handed her the cane.

"I doubt it."  She took it graciously.

"Me too."  They were both laughing now as they left the messhall. 

=^=

"Are you ready, Doctor?"  Seven stated as if this were just another ordinary day.  If she was even slightly nervous she was hiding it well.  In fact her attitude was bordering on the side of annoying rather than nervous.  The Doctor just looked at her without comment.  "Is that a yes or no?"  As far as Seven was concerned the Doctor was even more annoying.

He continued to glare at her with his arms folded ready to challenge, or at the very least protest greatly.  "I don't want you to do this," blunt and to the point.

"You are not the only one, but that really doesn't matter at this point.  I got the short stick so I'm Casper's date.  Now are you coming or not?"  Her cold approach to this was infuriating.

"This isn't some game, Seven.  This is your life we're talking about and you act like it's just some date to the prom."  The Doctor was upset and scared.  The thought that it would end up being Seven on the chopping block hadn't occurred to him when he'd came up with the stupid idea, or so he was thinking it beyond stupid now.  "Just who was the harebrain who came up with the idea to draw sticks anyway?"  He wanted to throttle the person.

"Not that it makes any difference but it was Lieutenant Paris."  Seven didn't see the problem.

"Then let him do it."  The Doctor was acting more odd than usual.

"Doctor, what is wrong with you?  This whole thing was your idea in the first place.  As I see it I am the best candidate for this and I think you know that as well."  Deep down Seven did know why he was acting this way she just chose not to dwell on it right now, if ever.

"As I told the captain it may be my idea but I don't condone it.  Surely there could be someone else besides you?"  He didn't mean to sound quite as desperate as he was feeling.

"The value of my life is no more important than Mr. Paris or anyone else, Doctor.  I'm not Borg anymore as everyone sees fit to remind me daily.  I'm no more or less a member of this crew than anyone.  This just happens to be my duty and I intend to do it."  When he didn't respond she continued.  "One way or the other at least we'll know what we are facing.  I do not believe I will die as a direct result of this, however, I do believe we will all die if I don't.  This is a sacrifice that anyone on this ship would gladly take, I am no different."

Of course he knew all of that and he knew if he could he would make the same sacrifice.  "I just…" The Doctor was a bit tongue-tied.

"I understand that but it doesn't change the facts.  I'm going to do this with or without your help or support.  I hope it will be with."  Seven stood her ground like a pro.

"Then we'd better get going."  He never had any intention of letting her go through this without him right there to monitor every detail, both from a medical aspect and a friend.  He handed Seven the medical kit he'd put together for the occasion.  "You'll have to carry this as well."

She took the kit nodding slightly.  "I believe I can carry both."  Together they walked to the doors.  Seven walked through first then held her hand out catching the Doctor in mid air.  The trip to the cargo bay was a very silent and reflective one for Seven of Nine.  

=^=

"I don't know about you, Captain, but just looking at it gives me the creeps."  B'Elanna joined her captain who was glaring intently at Casper.  "I get the distinct impression it's laughing at us.  Just waiting for the right time to sneak out and turn us all to dust or something."

Janeway turned to her chief engineer.  "That may well be.  I just hope it's not Casper who gets the last laugh."  They both stood behind the forcefield watching their potentially fatale adversary.  The beauty and mystic of it had long since been replaced by the tireless fear that encompassed the unknown.  The misty fog not only expanded in volume but in the very essence of life on Voyager.  Draining the light from the soul, leaving a lingering darkness of hopeless doom.  "What are you, and what do you want from us?"  Janeway asked the unanswerable.  

"It doesn't look like it's in the mood to tell us."  B'Elanna was in the mood to do more than just talk to it.  "I'm really sick of this whole thing.  We're standing here talking to a damn cloud, and for what?  After all this time we're still no closer to finding out what it is or even what it wants with us.  In my opinion that's the worst kind of cowardly enemy.  There's no honor in being defeated by something we can't even define as friend or foe.  We can't be sure it's even real."

"No we can't but the side effects from it are sure real enough."  Janeway smiled slightly.  "My reflection is proof enough for me that this is all much too real.  My face is in need of a good ironing."   She was hoping to ease some of the volcanic tension building within her chief engineer. 

Despite her frustration B'Elanna started to laugh, the effect Janeway was going for.  "Maybe a bit of starch as well, just to stiffen things back up."  B'Elanna made sure she wasn't within arms reach of her captain.

Janeway's smile followed her south-word gaze.  "Are you suggesting I'm starting to sag?"

B'Elanna only laughed harder.  "No.  I'm just stating the obvious, Captain."

"What's obvious?"  Chakotay walked in, at the wrong time of course.  

"That…" B'Elanna's intended answer was squelched by Janeway's glare.  She amended it quickly.  "That none of us are as young as we used to be."  

Although Chakotay knew there was more to it than that he chose to leave it be.  The look on Janeway's face left no doubt he'd end up regretting any comment.  He chose the safer road and changed the subject.  "Has Seven changed her mind?"  Chakotay sure wouldn't blame her if she had.

"I wish she would but no.  She's giving the Doctor a ride."  Janeway was sick about the whole thing and more than anyone she felt it was her responsibility not Seven's. 

No one wanted to do things this way but they had been left with little or no choice.  Chakotay didn't know what to say to help, not that there really was anything he could say or do.  He turned his attention toward B'Elanna.  "Are the holoemitters working then?"

"What else would I be doing here?"  The volcano was still brewing.  

"Hey, don't snap at me.  I was going to offer to help you."  The short fuse was contagious. 

"Sorry.  I guess I'm not as sweet and friendly as I used to be.  Must come with age."  She gave up her biggest smile, which turned out to be contagious as well.  Both Chakotay and Janeway caught it.  "I guess we'll…" B'Elanna's sentence ended in laughter.  Janeway had put her hand over her mouth smothering her own amusement.  Chakotay quickly turned around to see what was so funny.  "It looks like he's working quite well."   B'Elanna amended her sentence.

As Seven walked in holding the Doctor in her outstretched hand he'd rematerialized leaving her hand cupped around a very precarious part of his anatomy.  The transmission from Seven's brain to move her hand seemed a bit slow.  The poor Doctor looked mortified.  "Is there no end to my humiliation?"  He complained and stepped back from Seven's hand.  She had yet to move a muscle.

"Apparently not."  B'Elanna could hardly contain herself.  "Look at it this way, Doc, it could have been Tom giving you a ride."

"Oh dear."  Janeway had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  "She has a point, Doctor."  This was a very un-captain like moment.  Chakotay just looked at all of them shaking his head.  He'd been outdone in the humor department again.

Seven had finally come back to life and lowered her hand.  "This is not amusing, Captain."  She stated flatly. 

"On the contrary.  You could say it's just what the doctor ordered, humor wise that is."  Janeway had truly needed a good laugh.

"I said no such thing.  You've all lost your minds."  The Doctor was wishing he'd remained in oblivion a bit longer. 

"Lighten up, Doc.  Laughter is good medicine."  Chakotay spoke up.  We were all in need of a good dose of it too."

"Speak for yourself, Commander."  He continued to pout.

"Can we just get on with this?  I'm not getting any younger."  Seven's party-poop attitude did just that.  The cargo bay was silent except for the humming sound of the forcefield.  

Janeway's expression became the all too familier haunting, forlorn look.  She walked up to Seven speaking softly.  "You don't have to do this, we can find another way."  This was a situation that no captain relished.  Putting a crewmember in direct harms way was a part of the job that Janeway could do without.

"There is no other way, Captain.  I'm ready to do this for all of us.  We have to find a way to stop this aging.  I'm only doing what anyone of us on this ship would be willing to do."  Seven had come a long way in becoming part of the Voyager family.  Janeway's response was a quiet heartfelt hug.  She knew her emotions would betray her if she tried to speak.  "I will be fine, Captain."  Seven reassured.

"Of course you'll be fine, we all will."  Chakotay helped out.  

Janeway had released her hold on Seven and stepped back smiling at her first officer.  "You're right, Commander.  Let's get on it."  

Without another comment they lowered the forcefield and Seven and the Doctor walked in.  B'Elanna quickly put the forcefield back in place and stepped back.  She didn't like getting too close to Casper.  In fact she didn't like even being in the same room.  "Good luck."  She turned and left the cargo bay, previous orders from the captain.  The two commanding officers remained quiet standing on the safe side of the forcefield.

The Doctor got his medical kit ready keeping the tircorder directed on Seven.  If the worst should happen he would do his best to stop it.  "Remember what I said.  The minute you feel anything at all you let me know.  Don't try to be the hero, Seven.  If the slightest thing starts to happen I'm getting you out of here."

"Understood, Doctor."  Seven sounded sure but inside she was just as scared as the rest of them, more so at that moment.  She looked over at the large amount of Casper drifting aimlessly in the containers.  It was an uncomfortable feeling to be so close to it without the environmental suit on.  She quickly glanced back at Janeway then walked over to release the valve holding Casper back.

"Not too much."  The Doctor was right beside her with tricorder in one hand and his other on her arm.

The snake like fingers of white wound their way into the air around them, their waltz like movements hypnotizing in both beauty and fear.  Seven released her hold on the valve cutting off more of Casper's escape.  Closing her eyes she stood motionless letting the vaporous monster engulf her.

"Seven!"  Janeway's concern and fear evident.  Before Seven could respond Casper had seeped into it's only available victim and was gone.  The air was once again clear around them.  The Doctor shook her slightly.  He hadn't gotten any reading of anything wrong from his tricorder. 

Seven opened her eyes.  "I'm fine, Captain."  It had all happened so fast it was hard to even tell Casper had come and gone.

The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes from his tricorder.  From all the readings she was fine other than her slightly elevated pulse.  There was no sign of Casper left in the containment area, not that they could ever detect anything anyway.  "Are you sure you're alright?  Did you feel anything?"  The Doctor didn't trust his own findings.

"I'm fine.  I don't feel any different.  The only thing I did feel was a sudden chill run through me, but it's gone now."  She looked at the medical tricorder herself.  "Maybe we need to let more out.  I don't think it did anything."

Janeway wasn't so sure.  The chilling sensation could be good, or bad.  "That sudden chill means something, Seven.  There's no need to push our luck.  I want both of you out of there now."  

"I agree."  The Doctor took Seven's arm almost pulling her out.  Chakotay reactivated the forcefield as soon as they were clear.  "I think all we can do now is wait and see.  You're going to have to stay with me for awhile."  He hadn't let go of her arm.

"I surmised that long ago, Doctor, however, futile as it is.  I don't believe it worked."  Seven looked back at their menacing friend. 

"Let's not jump to conclusions too fast."  Although Janeway felt Seven was right she had to play devils advocate.  "How long are we talking, Doctor?"

"It's just a guessing game at this point.  There is no timetable for reversing the aging process.  Not according to medical science that is.  All I can do is keep running tests to see if Seven and Casper are compatible now."  From the look on the captain's face he knew that wasn't a good enough answer.  "Best guess, twenty four hours."

"If nothing happens I will try this again.  Next time letting much more of it out."  Seven's determination, or death wish didn't help much.

"We'll cross that bridge if we have too.  Let's just get you back to sickbay."  Janeway wanted to get them all as far away from Casper as possible. 

"I can manage on my own."  She walked off towards the doors.

"Seven."  The Doctor called out.  "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She stopped in the doorway looking back at him.  It took a moment for her to comprehend the _what,_ or rather _who_.  She smiled slightly.  "Since you asked so nicely, climb aboard, Doctor."  Seven held her hand out.

"Just be careful where you put your…" his statement was cut off as he dropped into her hand.

"Hand."  Chakotay finished the Doctor's sentence.  Seven just rolled her eyes and left without comment.

"That wasn't very nice, Commander."  Janeway's smile betraying her.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing." 

"Thinking and saying it are two different things."  She couldn't suppress her building laughter.

Chakotay joined her.  "I guess that's why you're the captain."  

"Indeed.  Come on, I'll let you walk me to the bridge."

"That's an honor I can't refuse."  With canes in hand they hobbled their way out of the cargo bay and momentarily away from Casper.

=^=

"Come on, Tuvok, you have to eat something."  Neelix insisted.  "I even made you some of your favorite tea, just try it.  Captain Janeway said to tell you she'd be here in a few minutes to eat dinner with you, remember?"

The cup in Neelix's hand ended up smashed on the floor.  Tuvok was in an irate mood.  "I said I'm not hungry, Mr. Neelix, and of course I remember.  I haven't lost my mind quite yet," or so he hoped.  He was pacing around like a caged tiger.  "Now you can leave, I do not need a babysitter."  

Neelix remained calm knowing that Tuvok couldn't help this latest tirade.  His emotions had been through hell and back many times over the past few weeks.  Neelix was one of the few people Tuvok would even let in his quarters.  It was becoming very apparent that Tuvok wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.  He was bone weary and looked as though he was on his last breath.  His quarters were in disarray from all his outburst of anger.  All the meditation he'd been trying was of no use anymore.  He just couldn't get a handle on this side of himself.  The strongest of Vulcans would crumble under the strain of Bendii.

Neelix was extremely worried about him, as he was worried about all of them.  He would gladly trade places with any one of them if it would help.  "Tuvok," he tried again.  "I'm not here to just look after you.  I'm your friend, I want to be here with you."

"We are not…" Tuvok screamed, stopping in mid sentence.  His expression changed from pure hate and anger to complete sadness as suddenly as a light turning off and on.  "I do not want or need you to be my friend."  His voice caught in his throat.  He turned quickly away from Neelix.  "Now just go."

Neelix hated to see him in such distress and knew he didn't really mean that, not really.  "It's too late for that we are friends."  He tried again.  "A friend doesn't walk away when the going gets tough.  We're in this together, Tuvok.  I'm not leaving."

Dealing with emotions that Tuvok would really never understand made what happened next even more perplexing.  Turning back around he grabbed one of the plates from the tray Neelix had brought.  The plate took flight barely missing Neelix's head and continued toward the closed door, which unfortunately opened giving the contents of the plate free accesses to a new target.  

Captain Janeway stood in the doorway with an utterly aghast expression and long stringy-pasta decorating her from head to toe, the plate sliding to a stop at her feet.  Words escaped her as she pulled the pasty-pasta from her face.  

Neelix's expression mirrored Janeway's.  Tuvok just stood with a blank look honestly trying to comprehend what had just happened and that he had done it.  "Captain!"  Neelix was the first to find his voice.

Janeway had managed to wipe most of the mess from her face while her mind tried to reason with her mouth not to release the string of profanities on the tip of her tongue.  Instead, she picked up the plate with the end of her cane tossing it back from wends it came.  Neelix caught the plate before it met its mark.  "I'm not sure the punishment fits the crime gentlemen."  She followed the plate inside, pasta dropping as she walked.  "I'm only a few minutes late."

"Or quite possibly a few seconds early.  I'm sorry, Captain."  Tuvok was feeling so emotionally messed up he didn't know whether to laugh, apologize profusely or run for his life.

Neelix chose laughter as he tried to explain.  "Captain, we… I mean I… well we were just…"

"Mr. Neelix, you do not need to cover for my actions.  It was my fault."  Tuvok looked too humble even for this situation.  "I apologize again, Captain."    

The only thing Janeway could think to do now was join Neelix in laughter.  "Tuvok, I think you've managed to get away with doing something I'm sure many on this ship have wanted to do to me over the last seven years.  Maybe I should congratulate you."

Tuvok still felt mortified but the humor in the situation was sinking in.  "Congratulations are not necessary I was just doing my job then."  He couldn't believe he had just said that.  He was losing his mind and that was proof.

"Given your emotional state my friend, I will overlook that as well, but don't push your luck."  Janeway remarked with a smile as she walked to the sofa leaving a trail of noodles in her wake.  "Now if you two are finished with this food fight, I'm still hungry."

Tuvok just stood there while Neelix was half way to the door.  "Good thing we hadn't managed to toss the sauce as well."  He was still laughing.  "I'll go and get more pasta for the two of you.  Be back in a jiffy."  They could hear him laughing clear down to the end of the corridor.

"Indeed."  It was the only thing Tuvok could think to say.

"Well don't just stand there.  Come sit down my friend, let's talk, shall we?"  She was very concerned about him, even more so now.  Tuvok could do nothing but comply as they waited for their new dinner plate to arrive.   

=^=

"Did he say what this is about?"  Tom asked B'Elanna as they made their way to sickbay.  The concern in his voice felt by both of them.

"No.  He was pretty tightlipped about it.  I have a bad feeling though."  They walked a bit faster.

"You and me both."  Tom held B'Elanna's hand even tighter.  "Can't just one thing go right for us lately?  I'm really starting to freak here."

B'Elanna had reached the 'freak' stage long ago.  She was only holding on for Tom and the baby.  "You can't freak out on me, Tom.  That's my job, yours is to hold me together."  She tried a smile for both their benefit.  

He knew for her to even admit that, it was proof she wasn't holding up well.  He smiled back and put his arm around her.  "No problem.  I'll hold off on the freak show for now.  Besides, maybe it's good news this time."  

They walked into sickbay trying to remain optimistic.  The chaos in the room didn't help, however.  Sickbay had become the main hub of the ship, due in part to the sick and lame as well as the lack of resources and power throughout much of Voyager.  

Several decks of the ship were unlivable now.  The crew had been bunking up and trying to make the best out of the disaster looming.  As chaotic as it all was the Doctor did his best to keep it at a remotely organized chaos.  He was barking orders to someone from the other side of the room.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other, their optimism faltering somewhat.  "Maybe we should come back later."  B'Elanna whispered only half jokingly.

The Doctor spotted them and motioned them over.  "Our escape plan has been discovered."  Tom had been thinking the same thing.  "Guess we have to face this sooner than later."  They joined the Doctor in his small office.

His dour expression wasn't a good sign.  "We need to talk."

"We gathered that, Doctor, just get on with it."  B'Elanna was at the end of her frayed rope.

"Fine.  Your daughter is in trouble."  His rope was every bit as frayed as the rest of them.

"A daughter!"  Tom said with both elation and surprise, forgetting for a moment the 'trouble' part.  "We're having a girl?"  

"Yes."  The Doctor looked at B'Elanna who remained quiet.  "I'm sorry, I guess I should have asked you if you wanted to know."

"Of course we wanted to know."  Tom also looked at his wife.  "Didn't we?"  

She didn't acknowledge him.  "What kind of trouble?"  The question directed at the Doctor.

"Your body is becoming too old to carry the baby any longer."  He sounded more caring this time.  "If we can't get this antidote to start reversing the aging the baby won't make it, not to mention the rest of you."

"But I thought you said the baby wasn't effected by Casper."  Tom started to really freak now.

"That's correct, Lieutenant, not directly, but she can't survive without a viable working womb.  B'Elanna's body is shutting down, meaning she is well beyond the child baring years now."  The Doctor didn't hold out much hope if things didn't change fast.

B'Elanna was clinging to the last thread of self-control she had left.  She was also clinging to Tom's arm hard enough to cause broses.  "There has to be something we can do."  She just couldn't accept this, not after everything they had been through already.

"Well the best thing would be for your body to start reversing itself, grow younger.  I'm sure we'd be able to save the baby and keep her where she needs to be, in the womb."  That was really the only option they all wanted.

"If not?"  Tom asked.  "There has to be some other way to save them both.  Couldn't we transport the baby from B'Elanna to some kind of bionic womb, like the Borg use?"

"I've thought of that, but putting her in a chamber is risky at best and at this point there's no way to guarantee we can keep the ship alive long enough for her to mature.  A chamber like that would be almost impossible to maintain, not to mention we don't even have the power or ability to build one."  The Doctor hated to dash any hope they might have.  

"We have to do something, Doctor."  Tom yelled in frustration.  "I'm not about to just give up.  This is my family we're talking about here."  The rope had snapped.

"Calm down, Mr. Paris.  This isn't going to help your family.  There is one other thing we can do, if we are left with no other choice."

"And that would be?"  B'Elanna sounded surprisingly calm.

"Put you in stasis."  The horrified look on Tom's face even made the Doctor feel sorry he'd suggested it.  "It's not a cure by any means, but if we can stop both mother and baby from aging further we might have a chance once we can figure out how to cure this."

"Well how long can we keep power and life support to a stasis chamber?  Isn't that just as risky?"  For Tom it sure was.  He hated this turn in bad news.

"As long as the ship is alive, and at least we already have all the stasis chambers.  It may be the only chance the baby has."  The Doctor didn't dare mention it may be the only chance any of them may have to survive.

"Is Seven showing any sign of reverse aging yet?"  B'Elanna hadn't noticed Seven even being in sickbay, "and where is she anyway?"

"As of the last blood test, no.  I sent her to regenerate for a few hours.  Icheb is staying with her to monitor her vital signs."  The Doctor looked worried.

"What aren't you telling us, Doc?"  Tom wasn't sure he wanted to know but asked anyway.

"Nothing specific, I'm just concerned.  Seven is going down hill fast.  If Casper doesn't start accepting her soon I might have to put her into stasis as well, just to save her life."

"Maybe the direct exposure to Casper only made it worse."  They had all had fears about that.  B'Elanna was silently grateful she had left the cargo bay before…

"At this point it could be."  The Doctor didn't want to scare them anymore then they were.  "However, let's not jump the gun here.  There's still a good chance things will change.  We need to give Casper some time to work.  None of you aged overnight so the un-aging processes could take some time."  He doubted it but wouldn't let them see that, not yet anyway.  "Just keep what I've said in mind.  If the time comes stasis may be our only option."

"How much time do we have, the baby and I?"  B'Elanna had to know.

"I'd say a few days at least.  By then we should all know one way or the other."  The Doctor got up ready to head back to the pack of wolves waiting for his help.  "If there is any change I'll let you know.  For now, B'Elanna, I want you to rest, and that doesn't mean in engineering.  You are under medical orders to stay in your quarters and do nothing."

"This is one time I'm not going to argue with you, Doctor."  B'Elanna wasn't about to risk making things worse for her or the baby.

"Good."  The Doctor was on his way out of the office.  "Tom, get your wife all tucked in and come back here.  We could use your help."  He was half way across sickbay before Tom could respond.

Without another word they walked arm in arm out of sickbay.

=^=

"Captain Janeway report to sickbay immediately."

"I'm in sickbay, Doctor."  Janeway had just walked through the doors into total mayhem.  She barely avoided a head on collision with Harry Kim as she tried to make her way over to the source of the summons.  _We need traffic signals in here.  _The thought flashed through her mind.  "What's going on, Doctor?"  She asked fearing the worst when she saw Seven laying motionless. 

"Besides the obvious helter-skelter I'm losing her."  The Doctor was franticly trying to make that not happen.  

Several people had backed up so Janeway could get closer.  They'd been trying to assist in any way they could.  

_Dear God, what have we done?  _Janeway was mentally beating herself up for letting Seven be the one exposed to Casper.  She took Seven's hand looking at the Doctor in desperation.  "Do something, what happened?"  Janeway was watching the monitor.  Seven's heart rate had flat-lined.

The Doctor injected something into her neck then continued old-fashioned CPR.  "I'm doing everything I can."  His own desperation was obvious.  "She's in cardiac-arrest is what's happened."  A few more chest compressions and the monitor began to beep.  The Doctor stopped and checked Seven's vital signs again.  "Correction, was in cardiac-arrest."  Seven's heartbeat grew steadier and she was breathing on her own again.  "That was close."  The Doctor sighed in relief.

Janeway released the vice-grip hold she had on Seven's hand and took a deep breath.  "Tell me what happened."  She tried to sound in control.

The Doctor continued his examination and fussing over Seven as he spoke.  "Apparently the exposure to Casper didn't work the way we were hoping."  Seven started to come around and the Doctor gave her another injection, this time to put her in a deep sleep.  He didn't want to risk another close call with the grim-reaper.  "Her heart, her entire system has just aged too much too quickly."  He looked down at Seven's 'aged beyond her years' face.  "The next time we may not be so lucky.  She is going to die if we don't do something now."

Janeway was sick to her stomach as well as heart sick about the whole thing.  Their worst fears were coming true and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.  "Please tell me there's something we can do."  She pleaded.

The entire room had fallen silent watching the close disaster unfold.  They all remained mouse-quiet awaiting the Doctor's answer.  Everyone knew they wouldn't be far behind in the dying department.

"The thing we talked about before, Captain, putting Seven into stasis.  It's now not just something to keep in mind but it's reality.  Right now it's the only way to save her life, and the only way to stop further aging."

Janeway closed her eyes willing every ounce of captaincy she had left to take control.  This was not the time to fall apart, she had to remain focused and in control for her crew.  Opening her eyes she looked from Seven to the Doctor and then around sickbay at every pair of expectant eyes.  With determination they had all come to expect and respect she addressed the entire room.  "Then stasis it is, for now, but we are not beat yet.  There is a way to stop this, and we will find it.  We'll go back to the drawing board if we have too.  There is a cure out there.  Voyager and her crew will never give up."  She brushed her hand over Seven's, smiled and nodded to the Doctor then walked proudly out of sickbay leaving that same determination fueled within every person in the room.

"You heard the captain, this isn't over yet, not by a long shot."  The Doctor took charge again.  "Mr. Kim, go get the stasis unit ready, time's a wasting."  The crew of Voyager may have been knocked down but they weren't out for the count.

=^=

Walking into her quarters felt more like walking into the chilly air of a mausoleum, not that it didn't fit perfectly with her mood.  Captain Janeway was quite able to hold up a strong façade in front of her crew, but inside she was crumbling.  

It wouldn't be long at all before she wouldn't even be able to stay in her quarters.  Environmental systems were failing all over the ship.  It was either frigid cold or swelteringly hot.  The air was starting to feel heavy as the very life force of Voyager was dying of old age.

She drug herself into the bathroom needing to splash some warm water on her cold face and mood, that is if there was still hot water that is.  Looking in the mirror was more of a shock than she'd expected.  _Well the reflection has changed a bit.  _In fact she hardly recognized it as her own.  The image from one of her nightmares flashed through her mind.  _At least I'm not to the rotting corpse stage yet._  She shook the image from her mind.

She stood a bit longer gazing at herself in the mirror.  Her hair was now completely white.  There were wrinkles upon wrinkles lining her entire face.  She removed the eyeglasses she wore constantly now.  The only thing that really still looked familiar to her was her blue eyes.  Somehow the younger, vibrant, commanding and sometimes demanding Kathryn Janeway still thrived in those eyes.  She could see it, she could feel it, but in the essence of weeks it had become a distant reality.  A lifetime accelerated over a few weeks had taken its toll on the spirit as well as body.

Forgetting the water for now she made her way back into the living room.  Out of habit she went over to the replicator.  She was just about to order a cup of…_"damn." _Remembering there was no coffee she walked over to her sofa and discarded blanket.  It was of little comfort but it was all she had.  Cocooning herself inside its warm folds she sat motionless, reflecting on what was happening to her crew and ship.

For once time seemed to be standing still instead of flying past at warp speed.  She contemplated over the last few weeks going over every speck of detail in her mind.  From the moment they had encountered Casper to this latest close disaster.  Somewhere in-between there had to be something they were missing, some aspect of this that Janeway felt was eluding her.

_We find Casper, or rather it finds us.  The cold feeling, the fact it evaporated almost as quickly as the feeling left.  We can't detect its existence and yet it does.  It expands but only in a stasis like state.  Everyone is aging, except for our Delta Quadrant two.  We have nightmare, or most of us have.  _She quickly bypassed that thought.  _The ship is affected as well, aging wise.  No communications with anyone in the area.  _That one nagged at her constantly.  _We come up with an antidote that seems to work as far as our blood test show but Casper doesn't recognize it in our blood.  Maybe the antidote is wrong, but why?  Why didn't it start to work after we exposed Seven to Casper?  If Casper had the ability to seep into us the first time and start this whole nightmare, then why then not now?  What I'm I missing?  The answer has to be right under my nose.  God this is so frustrating._

She continued to examine every detail in her mind until she thought she would lose her mind completely.  Just as she was about to give up or go mad Chakotay walked into the room.  If he'd even tried to door chime she hadn't heard it.  Her guess was he hadn't.

"Are you ok?"  He'd just come from sickbay himself after hearing the news.

She just stared at him a moment before answering his stupid question.  "Do I look ok?"  She fired back.  Seeing his expression, however, she changed her mind.  "Wait, don't answer that, I don't think I can handle the answer."  She managed a quick and slight smile.

Chakotay sat next to her.  "What if it was going to be a good answer?"  His smile was more genuine.

"Then by all means."  Somehow her first officer could always make her smile, even under the most dire of circumstances, and these were dire indeed.

He looked her over from head to toe; well only her head was poking out from the blanket-cocoon.  "Well from what I can see you look as beautiful as the day we met."

"And you are a lousy liar, Commander."  She almost laughed.  "I know I didn't have this prune face and white hair when we met."

"Hmm, now that you mention it…"  

She reached out from the cocoon long enough to slug him on the arm.  "I also recall my soon to be first officer had a lot more hair."

"Hmm, now that you mention it."  He rubbed his hand over his chrome-dome.  "I guess we've both matured a bit."  

"Is that your polite way of telling me I look like my old great-grandmother?"  She asked in all sincerity.

"Nope, I've never seen your great-grandmother.  It is my way of telling you that you are still beautiful inside and out."  He answered even more sincerely.

"Chakotay, you are truly hopeless."  She said with only a half smile before her previous thoughts crowded back into her mind.

Chakotay noticed the instantly shadowed expression.  "I'm not hopeless and neither is our current situation, Kathryn.  Sure this is yet another setback but…"

"A setback?  Seven almost died.  I'd say it's a bit more than a setback."  Janeway unwound herself from the blanket too frazzled to sit any longer.

"But she didn't, she's going to be ok, and so are the rest of us."  Chakotay stood as well.  "I don't know how, but I do know we will figure this out and we will be ok.  Whatever this Casper is, it's a damn fool if it thinks it can go against Captain Kathryn Janeway and her crew and come out the winner.  It will never happen."  

"Maybe it's us who are the damn fools here, Chakotay.  In every other situation we have faced we have at least had the advantage of knowing who or what our enemy was.  I'm not sure I really have it in me to fight against something I don't even know is real or even exists.  Sure I say all the positive things to the crew, try to keep their spirits up.  Let them know that we will win the battle of aging, but for the life of me I can't figure out how.  Maybe this time your precious captain has met her match."  She quickly turned away from him hoping he wouldn't catch the dam of emotion that was about to break.

He saw it and more.  Chakotay walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.  "Kathryn, listen to me.  I know that being the captain the weight of all this falls on your shoulders.  I know you will never stop fighting to save this crew and get them home, we all know that.  There are two reasons why you will never stop fighting, even if it's against the unknown.  First, it is simply because you are the captain, it's your duty and responsibility.  Second and foremost it's because of your love and devotion to this crew.  Your sense of duty is overshadowed only by your loving, compassionate and caring nature.  That is the driving force behind a great captain, and you are that and more.  You're more than a captain to this crew, you're their friend."  He forced her to turn around and look at him, his arms still around her shoulders.  "You're my dearest friend, Kathryn and you do not have to fight this alone.  We're all with you every step of the way no matter what the outcome will be."

The tears were freely streaming down her face now.  There was no point in trying to even stop them.  "What kind of captain or friend am I if I can't even stop a damn cloud from killing us?  I'm not sure I can keep up this faux with the crew any longer.  I'm not even sure I can with myself.  I'm not giving up, you're right about that, but at what cost is the battle too much?  How can I give them false hope when I don't honestly know if there _is_ hope?"  

"First of all there _is_ hope.  As long as there is a breath of life on this ship there's hope.  Kathryn, you are a strong and courageous woman.  You've battled the worst and won.  You put the lives of those you love and are in command of far above your own.  You never hesitate to take the challenge yourself, but you have one tiny little flaw."  He had pulled her a bit closer to him, holding on tighter.

There was no escape this time.  She tilted her head slightly giving him that look that always melted his heart to butter.  "Just one ha.  Do I want to know what it is?"  She bit on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"Ok, maybe there's one or two more."  This time he pulled her tightly to him burying his face in her angel-white hair, her warm tears dampening his shirt.  "You know exactly what it is my friend, just let it out, let it go.  It's just you and me right now.  Let me be the one to hold you up for once.  Let me be that shoulder to lean on."  If it was possible he pulled her even closer crushing their bodies together, bringing heart and soul together as well.

For the second time in only a few minutes Janeway felt time stand still as she gave up the ghost and wept.  Chakotay just held her tight letting this overdue flood happen, his own emotions slipping freely from his eyes as well.  A few minutes in the arms of a true friend can be the best medicine for the soul there is.  For the command team of Voyager it was a life saving dose.  

Unfortunately, time resumed all too quickly as Voyager let loose another bout of hiccups, or more to the point, lost attitude control again.  Everything and everyone that wasn't bolted or secured went for a ride.  Those few seconds of pell-mell confusion ended with Chakotay sprawled on top of Janeway with a chair riding piggyback on him.  The light fizzled off and on a few more times then all was quiet except for a smothered moaning sound.

Chakotay shoved at his hitchhiker getting it to fall off.  "Kathryn, are you alright?"  He panicked.

"Ge… off… e… oh."  Janeway tried to yell, but it only came out as a choking screech.

 Chakotay was even more frantic now.  He thought she was hurt terribly.  "Kathryn, what is it, what's wrong?"  He'd managed to lift himself partly off of her.

The color slowly came back to her face as she blurted out, "I said, get off of me you big oaf!"  She shoved him the rest of the way off her.  He rolled over and started laughing.  Janeway was still coughing trying to catch her breath.  She just scowled at him.

"You scared me half to death, Kathryn.  I thought you were seriously hurt."  He tried to control the laughter but it was no use.

"No, but you're about to be."  Her own smile broke through.  "Go on a diet Chakotay, you're damn heavy."  

"Tell that to your chair it was on top of me.  I was just the middle dog in the pile."  He'd managed to sit up helping her up as well.

Making sure there wasn't any serious damage they got to their feet and had made it to the door before they were hailed to engineering, sickbay, the bridge and everywhere in-between.  The command team was back in action, Janeway two hobbles ahead ready to save the day just as any great captain would do.  Chakotay silently thanked the gods she was on their side and the best part of his life.

=^=

 "Captain, you look exhausted."  B'Elanna walked up to her as she crept her wore-out self into the cargo bay.  "I'm sorry I couldn't be any help, Captain, doctor's orders."

"Don't apologize, Lieutenant.  You were doing what you were suppose to be for once."  Janeway teased.  "I passed the exhaustion stage long ago, but I'm glad you and everyone else came out of this without too much damage."

"It's just too bad we can't say the same about Voyager."   B'Elanna knew without even needing to see a report that it wasn't good.  Her first thought of course after Voyager's latest tantrum was to run to engineering.  Fortunately she had listened to both instinct and the Doctor's stern warning.  She had done what she could from her quarters coordinating damage reports and repair work, if it was even possible to repair.  

"Do we have a few minutes to talk before…?"  Janeway gazed over to the other side of the cargo bay.  The stasis units had been going up since the first occupant had been confined.

"Of course.  I'm not all together thrilled about being the second victim anyway, and I have to wait for Tom."  They walked over to a quiet corner, well as quiet as a room full of people and Casper could be that is.  "Seven is doing alright in there, isn't she?"

"She better be.  I haven't heard otherwise."  They both glanced over at the stasis units again.  "It sure looks like the Doctor is expecting the same fate for all of us soon."  Janeway hadn't given him the order to start getting all of them ready, but it wasn't a bad idea, even if it wasn't hers.

"I sure hope not, for Tom's sake mostly."  B'Elanna and Janeway both had to chuckle at that thought.  It would be hell to pay getting one Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris into one of those things.  "Captain, doesn't it seem a bit ironic, if not just damn stupid to put the stasis units so close to Casper?"  B'Elanna knew the logical reason, but this was one time when logic felt more like insanity.

"When you put it like that, yes, but we're not left with any choice.  This ship is only so big and right now we only have so much power and life support to work with.  Besides, if Casper gets out it won't matter where we are on the ship, it will find us."  Janeway hated this whole thing tenfold and more, but in this case the impossible was the only possible way.  "I know this is crazy, but I don't intend to leave anyone in there too long.  We will find this elusive cure before Casper gets any ideas of making itself an unwanted room mate."

"Let's hope so or I will lose my husband out an airlock and I won't even know it."  B'Elanna was joking, but she really was worried about Tom and his reaction to being confined in one of those… 'Tin-can coffins' as he referred to them.

"I promise I'll make sure all airlocks are secured."  Janeway sat down on one of the nearest stasis units.  She was so bone-weary she almost wished it could be her who was about to take an extended nap.

B'Elanna joined her on the stasis chamber.  "Thanks, that makes me feel much better."  She smiled, but kept her focus on both ends of the cargo bay.  The forcefield holding Casper back was her greatest concern.

Janeway's eyes followed the same line of focus.  "Don't worry, that forcefield is our number one priority, well tied with number one.  Keeping enough power and life support going is always at the top."

"Then I guess we'd better take a look at the report before it's nap time."  B'Elanna now gave her captain her undivided attention.

"I'm sure you know every detail by now."  Janeway handed B'Elanna the PADD.  "No one knows Voyager better than you.  What can we expect next, and how long before we loose all power?"

"There's no way to give you an exact time frame.  A lot of variables play into this.  The best thing of course would be to get that deadly cloud off the ship and out of our lives, after we are cured that is."

"No kidding, but right now we can't so what can we do?  We could use some engineering insight here, B'Elanna."  Janeway did not enjoy having to give up her chief engineer at this stage of the game.

"Well here's the nutshell version.  Voyager is dead in the water, or space.  She is running on minimal power right now.  We have shields at twenty five percent, which is hardly enough to keep all the space particles from banging up the hull.  No communication, no weapons, no targeting scanners even if we had something to shoot at.  Since our main priority is keeping us and the ship alive we need to do everything possible to cut back on non essential power use."  B'Elanna referred to the PADD again.  "The best chance we have is to cut power to everything but the most critical areas."

"Sounds like it's time for a ship wide slumber party."  Janeway smiled as she looked over at the stasis units again.  "No pun intended."  

B'Elanna was laughing.  "Right, Captain, that's totally believable."

"Nice to know we agree.  Now, besides being room mates what else can we do?"

"Well you need to keep some power to the shields as long as possible.  Voyager can't handle much more damage."

"No she can't and we do need to keep life support on the bridge as well.  I'm not ready to give up the command center of this ship yet.  We can bunk up here/there and in sick bay which will let us cut most of the power to the other decks, except for minimum environmental."

"True, you don't want Voyager to turn to ice.  There's no reason to keep a staff in engineering either.  We're not going anywhere and they can monitor things from here as well."  That was hard for B'Elanna to admit since engineering was her baby.  "I guess every place and system on the ship that isn't life essential needs to be cut back.  The bridge, sickbay, cargo bay, the messhall, or at least the kitchen area are what's important."  Now B'Elanna was smiling.  "You know, Captain, this nap thing does have its advantages.  I don't have to eat Neelix's cooking."

"Oh I don't know, I could live off of his cinnamon rolls for a long time."  Janeway's stomach started growling at the mention of it.

B'Elanna was starting to feel sick to her stomach, however.  "Let's just skip the food talk, ok?"  She was even starting to look a bit green.

"Sorry."  Janeway continued to smile.  "Let's move on to gravitation, attitude control and inertial-dampers.  Is there anything we can do to avoid a repeat performance of today?"

"Cutting back on power should help a bit, but not for too long.  It may happen again, and worse.  I can't guarantee a thing.  Come to think of it, Voyager's behavior is like an old person who walks with a limp and bent over.  It's kind of hard to keep straight and steady.  Eventually they will fall and beak something."

"I do know how she feels."  Janeway's cane had almost become part of the uniform.  She couldn't get around without it now.

"Too bad we can't get Chakotay to make her a cane as well."  

"Someway, somehow I believe Casper is the cane we all need."  Janeway looked over at their deadly crutch.

"That's a scary thought."  B'Elanna remarked as she saw Tom walk in.  "Looks like it's about that time.  Is there anything else I can do before I'm off to dream land?"

Janeway had seen him as well.  "No.  I guess we'll just have to manage without you for awhile."  She slid off the stasis unit.  "I'll leave the two of you alone.  I need to go check up on Tuvok anyway.  Looks like he is next on the sleep doctor's list."  She put her arms around B'Elanna giving her a big hug.  B'Elanna returned the hug feeling a strong urge to never let go.  _"Everything will be alright, B'Elanna, I promise."  _Janeway whispered then stepped back as Tom approached.  She gave him a loving pat on the shoulder as she walked past.

"I guess I'll see you soon then, Captain."  B'Elanna called out, a single tear escaping down her cheek.  

Janeway stopped and looked back.  "You will indeed, Lieutenant."  She smiled and left the cargo bay.

Tom already had his arms around his wife as if it would be their last hug ever.  His emotions too close to the surface to talk.

"Tom, I know you love us, but you're squishing our daughter."  She tried to lighten the somber mood a bit, and the crushing hug.

"She'll get used to it because I'm not ever letting you go."  He meant it too, but the Doctor had a different idea.  He had walked up behind them.

"I hate to break this up, but your bed is ready B'Elanna."  The Doctor didn't like doing this anymore than they did, but there was no choice now if they wanted to keep their happy little family alive.

"Could you give us a minute here please?"  Tom was less than ready to do this.

"You have five to be exact."  The Doctor walked back over to the stasis unit to wait.

"Tom, it's going to be ok, really.  Besides, I could use a nice nap."  B'Elanna was concerned about her husband's reaction to this.  "You can even come visit us as much as you want."  Her attempt at humor was hitting a brick wall.

"What I want is my wife and daughter safe.  I hate this whole thing."  He protested again.

"That is just what we will be in stasis.  We'll be safe and sound until _her_ daddy can bring us the cure and bring us all back together."  She hoped the use of 'daddy' would help a bit.

Tom couldn't help the smile.  "You just make sure she knows daddy is on the way."  He kissed her soundly on the lips.  "I'll always be here to take care of both of you."

"We know that, Tom, and we love you."  B'Elanna returned the kiss.  "Besides, in your fairytale land I believe sleeping beauty needs her prince-charming to kiss her to wake up.  You'd better be around to do so."

"My _charming_ mug will be the first thing you see when you open your eyes."  They were both laughing a bit now. 

"It better be."  She kissed him again and smiled.  The Doctor waved them over.  "Looks like our time's up.  The sandman is calling."  Tom just shook his head.  "Come on, you can take me to bed."  She bribed seductively.

"Now that's an offer I can't turn down."  They walked arm in arm towards so called bed.


	4. Chapter4

Janeway lay motionless listening to the sound of heavy breathing around her, and the grizzly bear snoring from Chakotay.  She'd thought she was in the middle of another nightmare and the collectors of the damned were seconds away from swallowing her.  At the last possible instant she realized she was really awake and the monster this time was only her first officer.  

Her first thought was to smother him with a pillow, luckily she decided on her second thought of just taking a walk around her ship to shake off some of the nightmare-mood.  She had gotten a few hours of real sleep before the monster woke her up, but knowing there was no way she'd be able to fall back to sleep she slipped from the ready room with her cane, blanket and troubling thoughts.

She walked quietly around several sleeping bodies on the floor of the ready room as well as the bridge.  Looking around the bridge she couldn't help the big smile when she saw Harry Kim sleeping in her chair.  _He really does sleep here a lot._  This time, however, he wasn't alone, although he was the one who was suppose to be awake.  She just continued to smile and let him sleep.  It wasn't like there was anything to stay awake for lately.  

Since the bridge was one of the few places with environmental and life support it had become a hotel as well.  Everyone who had a bridge shift close to their sleeping shift just ended up where they were.  It was much too difficult now to get from the bridge to the cargo bay or sickbay when tired.

Janeway tiptoed to the turbolift.  She and Lieutenant Vorick had rigged enough power to keep the lift running, sometimes.  There were very few of them left that could crawl through the jefferies-tubes now.  It was still a risk of getting stuck in the lift but a risk worth taking at this point.  The lift only cooperated half the time and Janeway was hoping it would be that half.  She slipped inside unnoticed, and the lift came to life.

There were several decks of the ship that she wouldn't even be able to take a late night stroll around.  She'd just have to settle for a shorter walk, which physically was a blessing.  She'd decided to start on the lowest usable deck and work her way up.  The lift doors opened on command, which was another reprieve of good luck.  She didn't want to have to wake someone up to rescue her from her ship once again. 

One third of the crew had already been put into stasis.  She bypassed both cargo bays hoping to avoid anyone and their questions.  The other two thirds of the crew were either sleeping, working on finding a new cure or keeping the ship and them alive.  

Pulling her blanket tighter to keep some of the chill from her bones she crept slowly down the corridors of her ship.  She'd always felt she had a personal relationship with Voyager.  To most people that would sound crazy, but Kathryn Janeway felt as close to the titanium-beast as she did to any person.  Voyager had seen them through so many disasters that even the skeptical would think she had real blood running through her bio-neural circuitry.  Janeway considered Voyager as much a part of the family as she did anyone.  They were all hurting physically and mentally, Voyager was no exception.  

The red-glow of the emergency lighting made it seem eerie, that and the dead quiet.  She had become so accustomed to the humming sound of the engines that the silence felt more like a graveyard than a starship.  She tried desperately to keep those kinds of thoughts out, but the atmosphere and the reality of their situation was overpowering.

The nightmares she'd tried so hard to keep imprisoned in the back of her mind escaped in the picture-perfect ambiance.  The icy tomb-like air and deadly silence turned Voyager into a ghost ship, something that was closer to becoming reality than Janeway wanted to believe.

Moving along at snails pace intensified her feeling of unrest.  She knew she was fully awake this time but the impression of being watched was heavy in the stale air.  _Get a grip of yourself, it's only your imagination, _she worked at convincing herself while looking behind her every few seconds.  

There was never anyone there, only the distorted ghostly faces in her own mind.  At one point she thought she heard moaning, maybe that of a child.  Knowing that was impossible but not trusting her own mind anymore she started looking through some of the empty quarters.   She of course found nothing but empty rooms.  _Maybe it's Voyager herself crying.  _Right now that thought didn't seem half as strange as some she'd been having.  She lovingly brushed her hand along the wall just as she had touched so many of her crew over the years.  A show of compassion and concern that her crew had become very accustomed too and respected a great deal.  It seemed to have the same effect on her ship as it did her crew.  The moaning stopped, even if it was only in her mind.  _I'll figure this out Voyager, I promise._

Without realizing where she even was she walked into the messhall.  The smell of brewing coffee, or something posing as such brought her out of her reverie.  A single dim light was on back in the kitchen area.  She followed her nose and her awakened appetite.

"Captain!"  Neelix said with more than surprise.  "What are you doing up so early?"  

Seeing the shock of fright in his eyes made her smile.  "Sorry, Neelix, I didn't mean to scare you."  

"I think it's more just the atmosphere on the ship these days.  Some are saying Voyager is even haunted."  Neelix relaxed and got a clean mug from the rack.  He poured her some brew without even asking.

"Thanks," she took the offered mug.  "That ghostly feeling is going around, but I assure you my ship is not haunted.  She's just feeling the pains of aging that we all are, well most of us are."  She amended with a smile.

"Captain, I'm…"

"Neelix, I'm not blaming you, not at all.  I'm grateful at least you and Icheb are ok.  In fact, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about."

Neelix pulled up a chair ready to listen.  "Shoot, I'll do anything I can to help."

"I'm counting on that."  She set her cup down.  "I want you, Icheb and the Doctor to take a shuttle and leave Voyager if and when there is no chance of us coming out of this alive."  His shocked expression was expected but she continued.  "If we can't find the right cure soon we are all going to die, and that includes Voyager.  The only chance the three of you will have is to get away from the ship.  Find some nice planet to stay on.  I want… no, I need to know that you will be able to live out your lives in some resemblance of peace and happiness."

Neelix could hardly talk, "but, Captain, we can't just leave you."

"You can and will, Mr. Neelix, that is not a request, it's an order from your captain.  I don't take pleasure in any of this, but if I know that even a small fraction of my crew has a chance to stay alive and find somewhere to call home then I'll at least know I didn't fail everyone."  She saw he was about to protest again.  "Neelix, you the Doctor, and Icheb may be the only legacy left of Voyager.  I need to know that in some small way Voyager and her crew will go on living."

"Captain, no matter what happens you did not fail anyone.  If Voyager's fate is to only live inside of our hearts it will be because of its great captain and crew, not despite them."  Neelix looked as close to tears as Janeway had ever seen him.  She put her hand over his not trusting her own emotions.  "_If,_ we get to that point we will do it, but I'm counting on being a part of this crew for a long time, we all are."

Janeway smiled.  "So am I, Neelix, so am I.  This isn't over yet, not by a long shot.  I just want the three of you to be prepared for anything."

"I understand."  He got up to refill her mug.  "Since you are here how about some breakfast?" 

"Why not, for some reason this aging thing sure makes me hungry."  They were both laughing now.

"Hungry enough for some nice leola root?"  He couldn't help it.

"Not even if I was a ghost."  Janeway's smile continued, and for these few precious minutes her thoughts were free from this living nightmare.

=^=

With each passing day they lost more of the crew to their stasis existence.  They were running on a skeleton crew as well as a skeleton ship.  The loss of gravitation on several decks, including sickbay had been the latest disaster to happen.  The power fluctuation became impossible to control or predict.  Casper continued to flourish while the crew continued to parish both health and emotional wise.

"Tom, watch it, I don't want to wear the stuff."  Chakotay grumbled.  Tom, Chakotay and Harry were trying the latest modified antidote on Casper.

"I am watching it.  It's not my fault I'm getting so damn old I can't even see."  The usually chipper and humorous Lieutenant Paris was anything but now.  His hand was shaking along with his frazzled nerves.

"Just hand me the damn vial before you drop it."  Chakotay was in no better shape.  They had been doing double time working on another chance at a cure.  So far they'd come up with nothing but empty hands and short fuses.

For a moment Tom considered throwing the tube of Casper at the commander, but his last bit of common sense kicked in and he left the isolation area.  Quickly tossing his environmental suit aside he glanced at his wife laying in the plastic-coffin then left the cargo bay.

"Maybe I better go see if he's alright."  Harry said with concern.

"No, let him alone.  I think he has reached the end of his rope and the rest of us are not far behind."  Chakotay could hardly believe their fate and yet it was clear they had about run out of time and options.  He would give anything to find a cure, the right answers, anything to stop this aging phenomenon.  Knowing that Janeway would be feeling the sting of failure and blame only made him feel worse.  There was nothing he could do to stop this or carry part of the burden for her.  A captain must go down with the ship and nothing he did or said would change that.

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Janeway enter the room.  She looked so small and frail inside the bulky suit.  "Harry, why don't you take a break, I'll take over for a bit."  Harry just nodded glad to be able to escape and go check on his friend.  "How long have you been held up in here?"  She sounded more tired than he felt.

"I'm not sure.  I lost track a few hours ago."  Chakotay tried to cover his exhaustion with a smile.

"That sounds about par for the course, any luck?"  She asked with little or no hope of a positive answer.  "Chakotay, we have to keep trying, but I'm afraid we're fighting a losing battle."  The fatigue and despair had seeped in deeper than Casper.

He put the vial he'd been working on down and stared directly at her.  "I'm not giving up, Kathryn, and neither are you!!"

"I'm not saying we should give up, but we have to be reasonable here.  How much longer can we do this?  Two thirds of the crew are already in stasis and the rest of us should be.  I'm not giving up, I just don't know what else to do."

Chakotay touched her face shield with his gloved hand.  "We do what we always have, we survive.  I don't know the answer but I know that as long as there's a breath in us we have a fighting chance."

"I agree, but if that last breath is smothered out by Casper I refuse to let it win.  If we're left with absolutely no choice I will destroy Voyager and Casper along with us." 

Suddenly going down with the ship had a whole new meaning.  "Kathryn, we can't…"

"No, _we_ can't, but I can.  I'm not asking for your help or even your approval Chakotay, but I refuse to let this monster loose so it can destroy anyone else."

"How do we know it will destroy anyone else?  After all it is a Delta Quadrant species.  Neelix and Icheb haven't been affected by it.  Is it really worth our lives to destroy it?"  Of course he knew it was and he also knew if he'd been the captain he would do the same thing.  It was just hard to accept that their lives together would be snuffed out before they had a real chance to begin.

"If we could be sure then this decision wouldn't be so hard to make, but we can't and we can't chance more lives being destroyed by this monster."  She looked directly at the Casper filled containers.  "I don't know how, but I know the cure lies inside of the beast.  If we don't find it, it dies with us."  As if Casper knew what she was saying it started to swirl wildly inside the containers.  _You can't elude me much longer.  One way or another, Casper, I will win._

Chakotay could only reach out and take her thickly gloved hand in his.  He would follow this woman to the depths of hell if he had too, and he just might.

=^=

"Doctor, how is she?"  Naomi asked before she was even through the door.  She made her way over to the other side of the cargo bay in record time.

"Your mother is stable for now."  The Doctor had just finished doing what he could to repair Samantha's fractured hip.  His limited use of equipment and sickbay being of no use anymore made the task difficult at best.  "She may require some surgery later to fully stabilize it, but for now it's the best I can do."

Naomi was close to tears as she looked at her mother's sleeping form, which to Naomi didn't even resemble her mother anymore.  "How did this happen?"  

She received her answer from Neelix who had walked over to them.  "All we know is she was working with Lieutenant Vorick when she fell.  He got her here as quickly as he could."  Neelix put his arm around her.  Naomi was the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter and he treated her as such.

"Naomi," the Doctor continued.  "Her fall wasn't really that bad, but when the body ages so do the bones and they can break much easier than when you're young.  It's something that's easily fixed, under normal circumstances."

"Well, a lot of good that does us since this is about as abnormal as it gets."  Naomi was trying to keep the tears back with the anger she felt at this whole aging mess.  She had gone from a carefree happy young girl to a senior citizen in a matter of weeks, and her emotional state couldn't keep up.

"I won't argue that, but for now all we can do is keep her stable.  The best thing for Sam now is to put her in stasis.  She was close to that point anyway."  The Doctor had already gotten her stasis unit ready.

"I just hate this, I hate the whole thing."  The tears would not be stopped any longer.  Naomi turned to the only father figure she had known for comfort.

Neelix held her while she cried, his own emotions raw and ready to burst as well.  

The Doctor, with the help of Tom Paris gently moved the sleeping Samantha into the stasis chamber.  Tom fearing he was about to be next made a quick escape without saying a word.  The Doctor just shook his head smiling inside.  They all knew Tom Paris wouldn't go in quietly.  He slid the covering tightly closed and started the stasis procedure.  "She'll be alright, Naomi, this is the best thing for her right now."  The Doctor didn't know what else to say.

Naomi had wiped her tears and turned from Neelix brushing her hand lovingly over the stasis unit.  "She better be," was her only vocal response.  _I love you, mom._

"Come on, Naomi, I'll fix you some hot tea and I think I can even find you one of those cinnamon rolls you both love."  Food wasn't the cure all, but it sure couldn't hurt a wounded soul.

Naomi left quietly with Neelix, briefly making eye contact with Icheb as they passed.  No matter how old she was now the little girl's crush on Icheb was still there.  He would do anything to help Naomi, but he was just as tongue-tied as her.  He watched in silence as they left the cargo bay.  

"Come on, Icheb."  Harry Kim called out pointing towards Casper.  "We've got a cure to find."  Icheb headed over to the forcefield knowing this was the best way he could help any of them.

=^=

"Harry, you shouldn't be in here alone."  Captain Janeway startled him as she disabled the forcefield long enough to walk through.  He almost jumped out of his skin, or rather the environmental suit.  Janeway chuckled at his reaction.  "I seem to have that effect on everyone lately."

 "It's nothing personal, Captain."  Harry smiled now as well.  "Things are just too creepy around here."  He looked at the two containers brimming with the source of creepiness.  "Icheb was here, he just went to collect more vials from sickbay." 

"I guess I don't have to ask how it's going."  Janeway maneuvered the bulky suit over to a stool.  It had become too difficult to stand for an extended period anymore.  They were all showing their age physically and emotionally now.  The once vibrant captain and crew were now reduced to a step above the walking dead, if they were walking at all.

"The only thing that's going, or should I say growing is Casper.  I don't know how much longer we can keep this stuff contained."  Harry's total exhaustion was evident.  

"As long as it takes, Harry, as long as it takes."  Janeway's tone mirrored Harry's, but her determination hadn't faltered.  With each passing hour it became clear the battle was about over, but it was the victory Janeway would never relinquish to Casper.  "We'll either find the right cure or die trying.  Either way, Harry, this monster will not escape."  

"My vote is on a cure then."  He said with little conviction.  "Captain, I just want you to know that no matter how this ends up I'll never regret one day I've spent on Voyager under the command of the best Captain Starfleet ever had.  I wouldn't trade any of this, not even to be back in the Alpha Quadrant."  

Harry's genuine sincerity fuelled the fire of determination in Janeway.  _How can I possibly let him down?  I can't let any of them down and I refuse to give up.  _She looked lovingly into his still boyish dark eyes.  "Thank you, Harry, that means a lot to me."  She put her gloved hand over his.  "I'd like to promise you that we'll find a way out of this, but I can't.  All I can do is promise not to give up trying."

"That's the only promise we need, Captain."  Harry wished he could hide the moisture in his eyes, but Captain Janeway's were brimming over as well so it didn't really matter.  "We're in this together, all of us."   _Not that we have a choice.  _He looked at Casper with more than moist disdain in his eyes.

Either Casper knew what he was thinking or Voyager had very bad timing.  The end result was the same though.  Both Janeway and Harry were thrown roughly to the deck with the rolling motion of the ship.  Lights began to flicker and the forcefield fizzled on and off.  "Harry, the forcefield!"  Janeway yelled, as the ship slowed to a tolerable motion of waves.

"I've got it!"  Harry stumbled to the control panel as several vials of Casper fell to the deck.  The forcefield stabilized quickly along with the battered ship.  "It's holding, we're ok."  He turned in time to catch the last few wisps of white vapor dissolve around Janeway's head.  "Captain!"  Harry stood motionless, too sick to his stomach and too shocked at what he'd just seen.

"It's ok, Harry, I'm alright."  She looked up at him from her position on the floor.  He didn't move.  "Harry, how about helping an old lady up?"

_"Are you two ok?"_  They heard the Doctor yell from across the room.  That was enough to bring common sense back.  Harry moved quickly to help his captain up.  "Are you hurt?"  He heard the Doctor's voice echoing with his own.

"I don't think so, this padded suit comes in handy at times."  She was checking the suit for any tares or cracks.

"Are you sure?"  The Doctor was standing on the other side of the forcefield now.  "You'd better let me check you out."

"Would you quit fussing, I'm fine."  She looked across to the rows of sleeping crewmen.  She didn't even need to ask.

"None the worse for wear as far as I can tell.  It's a good thing we bolted all of them down."  The Doctor answered her unspoken question.

"Captain, Casper…" Harry pointed to the broken vials.  There was no trace left of the escaped cloud.

"I know, I felt its unpleasant chill, but I doubt it really matters at this point."  She glanced at the two containers.  "Besides, protective gear comes in handy."

"Not handy enough."  The Doctor was not pleased.  "Captain, I want you out of there so I can check you over to make sure."

"Good grief, I don't have time for a physical, Doctor."  She grabbed one of the remaining full vials.  "Go check on the rest of the crew!  I'm fine."

The Doctor just stomped off grumbling to himself.  _"Stubborn old woman."_

"I heard that."  Janeway hid her building smile.  "That's twice, strike three and you're out Doctor."

He turned back around.  "Well, at least you're counting, that's a good sign."  He moved off to take care of someone who would appreciate his services.

Harry didn't hide his smile.  "He is a brave little hologram."

"Brave, insufferable, and invaluable."  Her smile unhidden now.

_"I heard that, Captain, and I won't let you forget it."  _The Doctor yelled back from across the room.

Harry was laughing.  "There will be no living with him now." 

"Maybe dying isn't so bad."  Janeway complained.

_"I heard that too!"_

Icheb saved her from her next comment as he walked in still wearing his environmental suit.  "Sorry it took so long.  Some of the vials didn't survive the ride.  I had to go back and grab more."

"Your timing is perfect, Icheb."  Harry let the forcefield down long enough to grant him access.  "We lost a couple vials of our own, and not empty ones."

Icheb immediately looked concerned and directly at the captain.  "Don't panic, Icheb, we're fine.  Casper doesn't play well with others and evaporated."  She took one of the trays of vials from him.  "Let's just get back to work, shall we?"

No further comment was made as they continued undaunted to find the cure.  

=^=

"I hate to say this, Commander, but… you look like hell."  Janeway silently agreed with Tom while smiling at her first officer.

Chakotay dragged himself over to their table.  "You wouldn't win any beauty contest yourself, Paris."  

"I'm afraid none of us are blue-ribbon material anymore.  I'd go so far as to say we wouldn't even qualify for the booby prize."  Janeway added to the conversation.

"I guess you're right, Captain, and I was so looking forward to that last place ribbon too."  Tom pretended to pout.

"I believe the Doctor has your ribbon ready, he's been calling for you."  Chakotay said with a smirk knowing exactly what the Doctor wanted.  "I think the color of the ribbon is yellow, for chicken."  He couldn't help adding insult to injury. 

"Be nice, Commander."  Janeway chastised playfully.

"Yea, be nice.  I was just having an important meeting with the captain."  The knots in his stomach tightened.

"I'd call it more of a… stalling for time kind of meeting."  Janeway joined in the teasing a bit.

Tom scowled at her.  "I thought you were on my side."

"I'm always on your side, except when you're wrong."  She smiled deviously.  "Come to think of it, I guess I'm never on your side."  She was hoping the playful banter would help him relax a bit.

"I'd laugh, but I'm sure the thrill would do me in."  Poor Tom didn't see the humor in this at all.  His turn in the coffin wasn't a joking matter, not in his eyes anyway.

"Come on, Paris, you'll be alright.  Lighten up a bit."  Chakotay tried a more direct approach.  "Just think of this as a little nap."

"Yea, a dirt nap maybe, without the dirt.  I can think of a million reasons why not."  He was serious.

"Maybe you should think of the one reason why you should, to save your life perhaps?"  Janeway was about to order him to take the nap.  "If you won't do it for yourself think of you wife and daughter, do it for them."

Tom took a deep breath hoping to calm the colossal fear rising.  "They are all I've been thinking about for weeks.  I just never thought it would come to this.  Somehow we always manage to beat the odds, and I manage to not get trapped inside one of those tombs.  This wasn't suppose to turn out this way."

"Your problem, Paris, is that you're thinking of the stasis chambers as tombs and not as a life saving tool.  Nothing is going to happen and when you wake up you'll be the same annoying self you always are."

"Well, that gives me something to look forward to then.  I'll just dream about all the ways I can find to bug you, Commander."

"See, now that's the spirit.  Make sure you take mental notes so you don't forget."  Janeway teased.

"Aye, Captain."  Tom stood up ready to try to face his destiny.  "I guess I'll see you later."

Janeway stood as well and gave him a needed hug.  "You'll see all of us later, and a much younger version too.  Just try to relax, you're going to make it."

Tom didn't answer not trusting his voice at the moment as he walked slowly out the door.

"Sleep tight, Lieutenant.  Don't let the bed bugs bite."  Chakotay couldn't help calling out.  He received a nice jab from the end of a cane.

"That wasn't nice either, Commander."  Janeway smiled innocently sitting back down.

Chakotay was rubbing his arm.  "I'm beginning to regret making a weapon for you."  His smile had no innocent quality to it.

"I've never enjoyed a gift more.  This cane has a no return policy, and so do I."  She dropped the innocent act cold.  "You're stuck with both of us."

"I can live with that."  He squeezed her hand affectionately.  

"Let's just hope Casper will give us a chance."  They sat in silence letting old forbidden thoughts spring to life, a life it could be too late to dream of.

=^=

"What if I can't breathe?"  Tom Paris was trying to put off the inevitable.  "What if I wake up and get out, sleep walk even?"  He refused to climb in.

"No need to worry about that, Pal."  Harry revealed the contents hidden behind his back.  It was an old combination lock and chain.  "There's no way you can escape this time."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better, and where did you get that?"  Tom wanted to find the nearest airlock and jump ship.

"I'll tell you after you wake from your beauty sleep."  Harry was doing his best to help his friend.

"Come on, Paris, you're holding up the line here.  I've got a list of elderly behind you."  The Doctor was losing what little patients he had.

"I'm not far down on that list, Tom.  I'll be right here beside you soon.  Don't worry, it will be ok."  Harry put a friendly hand on Tom's shoulder.  "If I can do this, so can you.  After the nightmares I've had lately I should be the one refusing to climb in."

Tom only nodded to Harry then walked around his empty unit to B'Elanna's.  His first thought was to open it up and grab his wife and run.  She looked so vulnerable, so alone, and so old.  "What if something happens to her?  I won't be here to help her if…"

"Nothing has happened to her so far, and I'll make sure it doesn't.  All of the units have their own independent life support system, and you know that.  Even if we lose all power to Voyager the units will continue to function," _I hope.  _The Doctor silently added.  "Now climb in, you're all going to be fine."

Tom touched the lid of B'Elanna's stasis unit hoping to gain enough courage to do this.  He knew if she'd be the first one to tease him if she could, but he also knew she'd be the one to encourage and support.  He quickly slid into his unit before he lost what little strength and dignity he had left.  His eye remained focused on B'Elanna.

The Doctor moved the cover over him.  "Good night, Mr. Paris."  The last thought Tom had before oblivion took over belonged solely to his wife.  

=^=

Over the next few days their numbers dwindled significantly as the stasis units filled up.  The working crew now consisted of Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, The Doctor, Neelix and Icheb.  The Doctor had just finished getting Naomi Wildman settled in her unit.  She could have lasted on the outside longer, but the Doctor was worried about her mental state at having to see the entire crew being put into stasis.  She had had a hard time dealing with it since her mother had gone in.  They all agreed this would be the best thing to do. 

His next victims, however, would prove to be the hardest yet.  "There you are, Captain, and just in time too."  The Doctor wished it could be so easy.

"Not yet, Doctor.  I've got a few things to take care of first."  Captain Janeway didn't relish the thought of giving up her ship and crew, and possibly their lives.

"Quite honestly I would have worried if you'd agreed too quickly."  At least he knew for sure her mental faculties were in tact.  "I'm surprised you've held out this long, physically that is."

"My body tends to agree with you, but I'm not about to give up yet."  She found the nearest chair and sat down though.  "I need to talk to you first."

The Doctor joined her.  He was sure he knew what was coming, or part of it anyway.  "You want me to take command of the ship. As your ECH, I accept the position."  Despite the situation he was feeling slightly proud.

Janeway smiled.  "In part yes.  This won't be the first time we've had to do this.  I just hope it won't be the last."  Her sad and defeated eyes told the whole picture that her mind and heart refused to accept.

"It won't be, Captain.  I will never give up on finding the cure."  The Doctor felt guilty that his first attempt at a cure had failed.  "I don't take being in command lightly nor my responsibility as medical officer.  If there is a way out of this I will find it."

"I know you will, Doctor.  I have complete trust in all three of you, and there is no one I'd rather give the command of my ship over to, but…" Janeway knew he wasn't going to like this next part.  "I need you to promise me two things."

"I'm listening."  He had a bad feeling.

"First of all, I want your promise that under no circumstances, even if the ship is dead, if we're all dead, you are not to let Casper out of the containment units."

"I know, we've talked about this before, but I can't promise it won't escape in time.  The forcefield won't hold much longer and from the looks of it the containers won't hold much longer either."  The Doctor could promise all he wanted but Casper had the upper hand.

"Which brings me to the second promise.  If the worst happens and there is nothing else the three of you can do to save us and the ship, I want you to destroy Voyager."  She gave that a moment to sink in.

It did.  "Captain, I…"

"This is not just a casual request, Doctor.  It's a direct order from your commanding officer, who is still very much in her right mind."

"It sounds more like you are out of your mind and…"

"Hear me out, Doctor," she cut in.  "When we all signed up to serve Starfleet we knew part of the job could be to sacrifice our lives if need be.  There is nothing I want more than for this not to happen, but we have to prepare for the worst as well."

"Captain, even if the ship itself is dead the stasis units will remain alive, hopefully.  Their independent life support can last for years.  How can I just kill everyone on the ship knowing that?"  The Doctor was frustrated and bewildered at her choice of action.

"I understand all that, Doctor, and destroying Voyager and her crew is not your choice it's mine.  Your duty is only to follow my orders and initiate the self-destruct if it comes to that.  I'm not doing this because I want to."

"Then why, it doesn't make sense."

"It's the only thing in this mess that does make sense.  If we can't find the cure using Casper, I'm not about to unleash that thing on some unsuspecting ship or planet that may cross its path.  Casper has caused enough damage to us.  How can I, or anyone let that stuff loose knowing the havoc it can cause?  The only choice we really have is to destroy it, and that means destroying Voyager and us along with it." 

The Doctor couldn't sit still a second longer.  He started to pace like he was the captain.  "We don't know for sure that Casper will have the same effect on another species.  After all this is its home.  The Delta Quadrant and its millions of life forms could all be immune to the aging.  Besides, if you're so hell bent on destroying Casper, why not just do it now and save the ship and crew?  Why kill everyone?"  He was so flustered he knew he wasn't thinking or speaking logically.

"No we don't know for sure, and that makes this the only possible choice.  If we had a guarantee that Casper is safe for others we'd have released it long ago, but we don't, and I won't take the chance, even if it's a one in a million.  Do you think I haven't thought this through a thousand times?"

"It sure doesn't sound like you have."  The Doctor really thought she'd lost her mind.  

"Come on, Doctor, if we could, which we can't, I'd just get rid of Casper now, but it would destroy us anyway.  Without Casper there's no chance for a cure, and we don't have the power or the ability to destroy only it anymore."   Janeway was feeling frustrated at his reaction, however, expected it might be.

"How do you know blowing up the ship will destroy it?  If we can't prove it's alive, how can we be sure we can kill it?"

"I don't know!  Maybe it will, maybe it won't.  The only way to find out is to do it, and you will do it if it comes down to that.  We are not going to just let it out to destroy the rest of this quadrant."  

"So I suppose the entire crew accepted this crazy idea before they went into stasis?"  He was almost shouting now.

"They knew the minute they signed up for Starfleet duty."  Janeway shouted right back.  "The possibility of giving up your life is always there, and they all know it.  Of course I didn't discus this with each of them, but as their captain it's my responsibility to make the hard choices and theirs to follow orders, just as it is yours."  Janeway was holding her cane so tightly her knuckles were turning white.  If it would do any good she'd have thrown it at him long ago.  She opted for a more dignified approach and got up to stand right in front of him.  "Doctor, this is the hardest order any captain has to give, and I don't do it with pleasure.  I hope to God it doesn't come down to this, but I have to know I can count on you to follow my orders and see this through to whatever end the fates have in store."

Her pleading eyes confirmed the heartbreak this was causing her.  The Doctor's defenses softened slightly.  "There's more to this than just using the ship to kill Casper isn't there?"

Janeway sighed deeply and closed her eyes.  "If my crew is going to die I'd rather it be quick and painless and they unaware of what's going to happen.  This may sound barbaric to you, but if given a choice between this and old age, what would you choose?"

"I don't know.  I'd end up in oblivion either way, but the crew doesn't have too.  You just said you didn't give them the choice so how can you know what they want?"  He tried to sound calmer, but even to his own ears he didn't.

"Because I know them, because I know basic humanoid instincts, and I know that the preservation of life is only equaled by the dignity of death.  "I'm doing this as much _for_ them as you seem to think I'm _to_ them."  He could see she was about ready to lose some of that dignity in the form of tears. 

 "Does Commander Chakotay know about this?"  This time he did sound more compassionate.

"Of course he does, and he agrees."  She blinked her eyes a few time holding back the tears.  "It will take three commanding officers to initiate the destruct sequence.  We'll do our part before we go into stasis.  If the time comes you will give your command code setting the time to self-destruct."  She put her hand over his arm.  "I know this is hard, but you can see we really don't have a choice, can't you?  Either we find the cure or this ship and crew are dead anyway regardless of what happens to Casper.  If there's nothing left for the three of you to do you have to set the self-destruct and get off the ship.  Neelix and Icheb should have the shuttle all ready.  Give yourselves enough time to get far enough away.  It's the only way, Doctor, you know it as well as I do."

He put his head down feeling the defeat as keenly as anyone.  "I understand, Captain, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course."  She tried to force a smile holding tightly to his arm.

"If we'd have found a cure, what were you planning to do with Casper?"

"The same thing we're planning now, only not my ship and crew.  It would have been different if we had had some kind of proof, other than its deadly side effects, that it is a life form or even just of its existence, but we have nothing.  Not a clue as to what it is, nothing to document, nothing we can use to help us or any other species that could come in contact with it.  As I see it the fate of Casper would end up the same either way.  I would have no choice but to destroy it."

The Doctor thought that a rather cold and harsh fate for all of them, but he did understand now.  Being the captain wasn't all he'd thought it would be and he was beginning to wish he didn't have to be one soon.  "I'll make sure your orders are carried out, but mind this, only if there is no other choice and nothing left to consider."

"I would hope so."  Janeway gave him a genuine smile.  "I still expect you to figure all this all out and get us the hell out of this mess, but if not, there's no reason to tell Neelix or Icheb.  There is nothing they could do and telling them won't change the facts nor our fate."

"I agree on that one."  He looked horrified still.

 "I'm counting on all of us being around for years to come anyway.  I'm much to young to die, well a few weeks ago I was."

Her smile was slightly comforting.  "You're still young at heart, Captain, that's all that matters."  The Doctor, without thinking hugged her tightly.

She was becoming quite used to all the hugging that had been going around the ship lately.  In fact, she thought about making hugging an order from now on.  "You're in command now, Doctor, well shortly.  I've got a few things to finish up then I'll be back with Chakotay."

"Understood."  He watched her leave the cargo bay for what could be the last time.  _I won't let you down, Captain.  I'm not going to let any of you die this way or otherwise._

=^=

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"  Icheb asked.

"Yes, have a seat."  Janeway and Neelix were sitting at a small table in the messhall.  The room was dark; all but the small emergency lighting over the table was off.  They were about to cut all life support to the messhall as well as the bridge.  Voyager was close to the end now.  Soon the only inhabitable area on the ship would be the cargo bay.

"Can I get you something to drink, Icheb?"  Neelix stood up to grab another cup for the captain.

"No thanks."  Icheb's demeanor was as somber as anyone's.  The feeling on Voyager now was as cold and lifeless as any Borg cube had ever been.  The eerie resemblance was hard for Icheb.

"I just wanted to discus a few things with the two of you before I have to join the rest of the crew in dream land."  She tried a smile but it had no effect.

Neelix brought her another cup of comfort knowing it would be her last for a while.  "Captain, I just hate this whole thing.  There has to be something we can do to stop this."

"I think we are doing everything we can, Neelix.  So far it hasn't been enough, but I'm confidant that the three of you will find the solution."  Janeway was doing her best to boost their spirits and hopes.

"I know one thing, we won't stop trying no matter what.  Voyager is my home now, I'm not going to give that up without a fight."  Icheb had truly become one of them.

"Protecting home and family is the most important thing to any of us.  It's that fighting spirit that has kept us alive on more than one occasion.  However, the challenge isn't always in the fight alone.  It's also knowing when to concede and move on."

"What are you saying, Captain?"  Icheb didn't like the sound of this.

"I'm only saying there may be no choice in the end, but to leave Voyager and save your own lives.  The ship is almost as dead as this region of space seems to be.  We may be able to survive in stasis for a time, but you and Neelix wouldn't on this ship.  Your only chance may be to leave and find some nice planet to live out your lives on."  Janeway could see the protest in his eyes.

"Then why can't we go into stasis as well?  I don't want to just abandon you."

"Icheb…" Neelix cut in.  "None of us want things to end this way, but Captain Janeway is right.  If we can't find the cure soon, we really have no choice."  He looked over at Janeway.  "Do you mind if I tell him what you told me before?"

"No, I was about to anyway."  Janeway smiled at her Talaxian friend.

"We are both very much a part of this crew, Icheb, and if worst comes to worst we may be the only two left.  Captain Janeway put it this way.  _If I know that even a small fraction of my crew has a chance to stay alive and find somewhere to call home then I'll at least know I didn't fail everyone.  I need to know that in some small way Voyager and her crew will go on living._"  Neelix smiled at his precise memory.

"Icheb, I know this is hard and I would want to do the same thing you just thought of, but it's not the right thing to do.  As the captain of this ship just knowing that you, Neelix and the Doctor will be safe will make our possible fate bearable."  She still saw such doubt and question in his eyes.  "Just do this for all of us, your family."

Icheb only nodded his head in agreement.

"We've got the shuttle all loaded and ready if need be."  Neelix was speaking, but Janeway's eyes were still focused on Icheb.  "The holoemitters are in place as well as Icheb's regeneration chamber, well a smaller compact version."

Janeway looked concerned and still towards Icheb.  "Don't worry, Captain, it will work fine.  I don't need to regenerate all that often anymore."

She smiled slightly.  "That's good to know."  She directed the next question to both of them.  "Have you got enough food and water supplies?"

"As much as we could store.  Starfleet didn't design the roomiest of shuttles, but at least they didn't put bio-neural circuitry in them."

"We can be grateful for that one.  It may not be as comfortable as Voyager, but she's got power and life support."  Janeway had entertained the thought at one point that all of them could escape in Voyager's shuttles, and escape pods, but there would be nothing gained by splitting up the crew, they would die of old age anyway.  In her eyes it would be better to be together at the end.

"Captain, is there anything else you need me for?  I'd like to get back to work on Casper."  Icheb knew the only way he could help now was to find help in the form of a cure.

"No.  I've got to get up to the bridge anyway to finish up some last minute details."  They all stood up to leave.  "Before you go though I just want the two of you to know you've made being stranded in the Delta Quadrant well worth all of the trouble.  You are every bit as much a part of this mismatched crew as anyone.  We couldn't have come this far without you."  She pulled Icheb into a hug.  

He wasn't sure how to react, but it felt right to him, like a hug from the mother he'd always wished he'd had.  Someone who truly cared about and loved him for who he was not who they wanted him to be.  "Thank you, Captain, I won't let you down."  Icheb left the messhall ahead of them.

"Are you sure you don't want another cup of coffee before you head to the bridge?"  Neelix wanted to prolong their little visit just a bit longer.

"I better not.  I don't want to spend however long in stasis with a full bladder."  She was teasing, in part.  

It did get Neelix to smile.  "I can see your point."  They both laughed a bit easing some of the tension.  "Would you like me to walk with you to the bridge?"

"I think I can handle one more trip, but I would appreciate a bit of extra power up there for a few minutes.  Do you think you and Icheb can scrape some up for me?"

"No problem.  We'll hold our breath to get it to you if we have too.  Just let me know when you're ready."  They walked arm in arm from the messhall.

"Will do, but… how long can you hold your breath?"  Janeway was doing her best to remain positive and upbeat, as much for her sake as theirs.

"As long as you need me to, Captain."  Neelix kept smiling.

"In that case, I'll try _not_ to hurry too fast."  Janeway gave his arm a friendly squeeze then crept off in the opposite direction.

"Don't forget I only have one lung now."  He called after her.  His only reply was the echo of laughter through the empty corridors of the ship.

=^=

 "There you are."  Chakotay stood up from the command chair at the sound of the turbolift doors.  "I was beginning to think the Doctor had hogtied you and thrown you into stasis already."

"I think he wanted too after our little talk."  With Chakotay's help she made it to her captain's chair.  "I can't believe how hard it is just to walk a few steps anymore."

"I know what you're saying."  He took a seat in his own chair.  "At least you didn't have to crawl through the jefferies tube."

"Neelix is holding his breath."  The smile was back.

Chakotay's dumbfounded look was also back.  "I know I'm going deaf, but what does Neelix's breathing have to do with it?"

Janeway was laughing now.  "You call it… the breath of life, or in this case, holding your breath to conserve power."  

Chakotay was catching on.  "Then we'd better hurry because he only has one lung of air to hold."

"He did remind me of that."  Janeway sat back comfortably in her chair hoping to capture the last moments on the bridge into her heart.  This had been the main hub of her life for seven years and it wasn't going to be easy to say goodbye or even to give it up for a time.

Chakotay knew exactly what she was feeling and thinking.  He reached over and took her hand in his.  They sat that way for a few minutes just trying to take it all in.  "We've had some pretty amazing times on this ship over the last seven years."  He spoke softly.

"That we have.  Some I'd rather forget, but most… I wouldn't trade for anything."  She squeezed tighter to his hand.  "I'm planning on having many more good times though.  I'm just not ready to say goodbye to this crew, this ship," she paused as the tears tried to break free, " and mostly to you."  She could see he was having the same trouble with his own emotions.

"We're not going to say goodbye, not now, not ever.  I'm not about to have my life snuffed out by a cloud and certainly not before we…" his determination glowed with the blushing-pink on his face.

Janeway's smile could fill the entire bridge.  "Before we what, Commander?"  She knew full well, but just couldn't help herself.

Chakotay stood up and pulled her to her feet.  Sliding his hands around her face he brought his lips to hers kissing her more passionately than he thought he had in him.  There wasn't even a slight hesitation on her part.  The kiss ended as his arms wrapped tightly around her.  "How unfair is life anyway?  Now I'm too old to finish this physical conversation."  He could feel as well as hear the laughter against his chest.

"It's damned unfair."  Her heart felt and wanted that conversation too, but her body had a different agenda.  "Well, I sure have something positive to dream about now, if…"

"There's no if, only when."

"I'll hold you to it."  She wrapped her arms even tighter around him.

Chakotay loved the way they fit together, but… "I take it, Kathryn, that you mean… _hold_ literally?" 

She looked up at him smiling shyly.  "Yes."

"Ok, I can live with that, but do you think the Doctor can rig us up a queen size stasis unit?"  

She surprised him by kissing him back before she answered.  "Maybe you better ask him, he's not too happy with my decisions."

The magic moment was full of thrones all of the sudden.  "We didn't think he would, but he is going to help us isn't he?"

"Yes.  If the time comes I'm sure he will follow orders.  He won't like it, hell none of us will, but it's part of the job of being captain."  She broke free from their embrace and sat back down to get this over with.  

Chakotay did the same.  "Are you ready?"  He grabbed hold of her hand again. 

"No, but let's do it anyway."  She tapped a button on the console.  "Computer, initiate self-destruct sequence – Janeway, pie, omega, red, nine, engage."

_Janeway authorization confirmed, awaiting second authorization. _

"Self-destruct sequence, Commander Chakotay, alpha, beta, zero, blue-star, begin."  

_Commander Chakotay authorization confirmed, awaiting third and final authorization._

"Hold authorization sequence."  Janeway inhaled deeply keeping her eyes locked with Chakotay's.

_Holding authorization._

"Well, let's hope the computer has to hold for a long time.  I intend to come back and disengage the thing."  Chakotay hoped positive thinking would prevail.

"Me and you both, but if not… there better be enough power left in the computer to initiate it."  That was almost as big of a concern to Janeway as them not making it out alive.

"We've done all we can, Kathryn.  The rest is up to God, fate, or Casper."

"I'm not religious by any means, but in this case, I'd rather trust in God than Casper."  Her smile was showing slightly again.

Chakotay's smile was at full throttle.  "You never cease to surprise me, Kathryn."

"I do my best."  She stood up and started to clomp around the bridge with her cane.

Chakotay stayed put giving her a few moments on her own to say goodbye to her ship.  He let his own thought drift to happier times.

_"Neelix to Janeway.  I don't think we can hold this power much longer."  _

Their individual reveries were halted.  "Give us five more minutes and we'll be done."

_"You've got it, Neelix out."_

"I guess it's time."  Janeway said unenthusiastically.  She was standing on the upper tear of the bridge.  Chakotay joined her taking her hand once again.  "You know, I could become very used to these kinds of conversations, Commander."

"I hope so, Captain."  He backed up a few steps towards the turbolift pulling her with him.

Janeway hesitated and pulled her hand free.  "Computer, launch prerecorded emergency beacon."  They both watched as the red flash streaked from the ship.

_Extreme caution, the Federation Starship Voyager is a quarantined vessel.  An unknown substance has contaminated the ship and her crew.  Take any and all precautions._

"That's rather creepy."  Chakotay spoke above the repeating warning.

Janeway turned to face him and once again reached out her hand to him.  "Then it's fitting of this rather creepy situation."  Chakotay only nodded as the lift doors opened and they stepped inside.  With one last glance at her bridge, Captain Janeway silently vowed to return soon.  _Don't give up on me Voyager I'm coming back._  

=^=

Hand in hand the command team entered the cargo bay.  Stopping at the threshold, they were caught by the ghostlike feel and hushed atmosphere of the room.  _"It feels like a graveyard in here."_  Chakotay's quiet whisper sliced through the silence.  

Janeway moved a bit closer to him.  "That was not the most appropriate comment, Commander."  She whispered although she had been thinking the same thing.  

"Sorry, I guess it wasn't."  Chakotay had a sudden urge to flee the ship altogether.  "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

Janeway's focus had switched from him to Neelix and Icheb who were behind the forcefield.  They were both looking back through their environmental suits.  Their forlorn and sad faces reflected just how Janeway was feeling.  "No it isn't a good idea."  She responded to Chakotay, never moving her gaze from the pair clad in spacesuits.  "It's a bad idea, but at the moment, it's the only idea we have."  She let go of Chakotay's hand and walked over towards Casper.

"Captain, I…" Neelix's tongue was in a knot.

"I know, Neelix, I know."  She brushed her fingers over her lips, indicating there was nothing he needed to say.  They all knew what was in their heats, and words couldn't change a thing at this point.  

Chakotay had joined her, and they stood a few moments longer watching the milky-white meanness.  There was nothing enchanting about it anymore.  The slight compassion that Janeway might have had for it died long ago along with her ship and possibly her crew.  The only feelings left were that of anger, despair, and total fear.  Unfortunately, Janeway's sixth sense told her Casper didn't care.  Its goal was about to be played out, with her ship and crew paying the ultimate price with their lives.  "It's time, Kathryn."  Chakotay gently lead her by the arm towards their awaiting stasis units.

The Doctor had the remaining two empty units ready to go.  He didn't say a word as he stepped back wanting to give them the time they needed.

The rows of stasis units were impressive, yet horrifyingly surreal.  Janeway broke free from Chakotay again and slowly walked between the rows of units touching each and every one of them.  Chakotay stayed back with the Doctor knowing this was something she had to do for herself as it would give her the piece of mind she needed to get through this.  

She lingered a bit longer at the units of those she was closest too.  Not as a last goodbye from their friend and captain, but a silent thank you and thoughts of encouragement.  At this point Kathryn Janeway had nothing else to offer them.  No promises that she would get them out of this.  It was out of her hands now, and all she had left to offer them was in her heart.  

Walking back towards Chakotay and the Doctor, Captain Janeway's eyes glistened with tears.  Not from tears of sadness and despair, but from the gratitude and love that she had for all of them.  She walked right into Chakotay's outstretched arms needing to feel the warmth of life that she silently prayed they would all enjoy again soon.  

She blinked back any remaining tears and smiled slightly at the Doctor.  "I'm ready, let's get this over with."

"All you need to do is climb in."  He gestured toward the side-by-side units.  "Who's first?"

Janeway turned her smile on her first officer.  "You're fist, Commander."

"Kathryn, I'd feel better knowing you were tucked in safe and sound, you go first."  Chakotay joined the Doctor in his gesture toward the units. 

"Sorry, Commander, you don't have a choice.  I'm the captain, and the captain always goes down with the ship."  Now Janeway pointed to the empty chambers.

The Doctor had had enough.  "Would the two of you decide already?  Maybe I should have Neelix bring over a couple of straws.  Short one goes first."  It sounded as though he was still slightly miffed that they'd done that before, and that Seven had gotten the short end of the deal.

Janeway and Chakotay were laughing, however.  "I think we'd better agree, and fast before we find ourselves floating out an airlock."  Chakotay enjoyed the moment.

"Fine, we'll split the difference and both go in at the same time."  

Janeway's smile was the perfect last minute image to Chakotay, an image he would keep in his heart and hold on to like a drowning man.  "I accept, Captain."  His smile was every bit as perfect. 

"Finally."  The Doctor sighed and took Chakotay's cane so he could climb in.  Janeway didn't relinquish hers as Chakotay helped her in first then slid into his own.  "You're not keeping that with you, are you, Captain?"   

"I most certainly am."  She slid the cane between her and the unit, lying down with a smile.  All Chakotay could do was laugh as he lay back in his own unit.  The Doctor just rolled his eyes.  "Doctor, are you sure all these units are working properly?"  She turned her head so she could see him.

"I'm sure.  The only fluctuation in life signs is coming from the person inside not from the units themselves."  

Janeway sat up abruptly.  "What do you mean, 'fluctuation in life signs'?  What's wrong with them?"

"Calm down, Captain."  The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, just in case she wanted to bolt from the unit.  "They're all fine.  Some have shown a drop or an acceleration in heart rate and breathing, but it doesn't last long, and they are doing fine right now."  He could have kicked himself for even mentioning it.

"Any idea what's causing it?"  Chakotay was sitting up as well now.

"All I know is it's not from the units themselves.  My guess is they're having some pretty intense dreams at times.  Don't worry though, I'll monitor everyone closely, and if something seems even slightly off I'll get them out immediately.  Now, would you both lie back down?"

That did little to ease their minds, but again there was nothing they could do about it now.  Janeway looked over at Chakotay and again reached her hand out for his.  He held tightly to hers as they both lay back down.

Janeway turned her head to face the Doctor again.  "Remember what I said, Doctor.  You're in command now, but also under direct orders to follow procedure."  She said forcing a slight smile.

"Understood.  I know what I have to do."  The Doctor didn't relish the thought of having to do it, but he would follow orders if need be.

"Thank you, Captain."  Janeway addressed him as such for a show of faith, and good luck.

The Doctor genuinely smiled.  "Now, are you two ready?"

The command team, still holding hands locked eyes with each other.  "We're ready."  They said together.

"I hate to point this out, but stasis will only work if every part of you is tucked inside."  The Doctor said with humor.  

They were still holding hands, reluctant to let go of the physical contact.  "That's why you're the captain now, Doctor, to point these things out."  Janeway let go of Chakotay's hand sliding her arm down to her side.

Their eye contact never wavered as the Doctor slid the coverings tightly closed and started the stasis procedure.  Fighting it, but falling short, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay closed their eyes and drifted off into a stasis state of existence, or as the Doctor referred to it… _oblivion_.

The ECH checked and rechecked to make sure all the stasis units were working.  All three of them would be working triple time to keep watch on the units and their life signs.  There wasn't a moment to spare now.  He picked up the tray of their latest blood samples and headed for the forcefield.      

=^=

"Captain, it's been three days since the… captain and commander were put into stasis, there's no sign of a cure and our time is running out."  Icheb complained in frustration.  "What are we going to do?"

The Doctor was every bit as discouraged, if not more so.  "If I knew that, Icheb, I'd have done it already."  

"Maybe we should make a list of our priorities now.  See if there's something we can do to buy as more time."  Both the Doctor and Icheb looked at Neelix like he was crazy.  "Well it's a place to start isn't it?"  Neelix and Icheb had gotten very little sleep over the past few days, and that did little to improve their moods.

"Fine, here's your list, Mr. Neelix."  The Doctor rattled off.  "The ship is virtually dead.  That Casper thing is about to burst free.  The forcefield is offline more than it's on.  The life support in the cargo bay is all but gone.  We have nothing in the way of a cure to save the crew.  You're both tired, hungry, frustrated and of no use to anyone in that state.  We are at the end of the road.  Does that about cover it for you?"  The Doctor was close to a holo-meltdown.  

"It covers it just fine, all but the most important thing."  Neelix wasn't afraid of his holo-friend, acting captain or not.  "What about… how are we going to save the crew?"

The Doctor looked as defeated as he felt.  "I don't know, I honestly don't know."  The silence that followed was almost as bad as the heated discussion.  "In order to save the crew we need two things.  A cure for Casper, and to keep Casper away from them."

"Now we're getting somewhere."  Neelix had calmed down considerably.  "The best way to keep Casper from the crew is to keep that forcefield operational."

"That's going to be a bit hard without power to do so."  Icheb cut in.

"Ok, we're losing life support in the cargo bay already.  I think it's time to cut what little power that it's taking to help keep the forcefield holding."  The Doctor was acting like the captain he should now.

"That would be fine except I really can't hold my breath forever."  Neelix would give up his last breath though if he thought it would help.

"Maybe we don't have too."  Icheb spoke up again.  "We have the environmental suits with plenty of air and they'll keep us warm."

"That's a good idea, Icheb.  Maybe it will even buy us another day or two to find that elusive cure."  The ECH was in high gear again.

"Will that be safe for the crew to cut all life support in here?"  Neelix sounded worried.

"Yes, unless they wake up and go to take a deep breath of air."  The Doctor looked over at the rows of stasis chambers.  "We'd better double check Paris' unit to make sure that lock is on nice and tight."

Neelix and Icheb were chuckling slightly.  "Poor Tom."  Neelix couldn't help but feel for the guy.

"Captain, we could also power up the shuttle in the other cargo bay so we could get some sleep and maybe something warm to drink."

"Another good idea, and it's just what I want both of you to do, get some sleep.  I can keep an eye on things here.  We might even get lucky and find the right blood and serum combination."

"Six hands are better than two.  Besides, I'm not even tired."  Icheb protested.

"That's not a request, Icheb.  I am the acting captain and it's an order.  Neither of you are going to be of any help when you drop dead on the spot from exhaustion."

"He's right, Icheb.  We could both use a little shuteye."  Neelix yawned to prove his point.

"Now, both of you get out of here before I cut life support and you do have to hold your breath."  The Doctor moved towards the computer control panel.

"Ok, we're going already."  Neelix and Icheb left the cargo bay just as life support was terminated.  

=^=

_Celes didn't know why, but she knew she'd woken up in the brig.  Try as she might she couldn't recall why.  "Hey, is anyone out there?"  She walked to the forcefield holding her captive.  "Hello, anyone out there?_

_She received nothing but silence and suddenly dread filled her thoughts.  "What was the last thing I remember, what did I do?"  She questioned herself repeatedly trying to sift through her memories.  Celes sat down on the small bunk inside her cell.  "I know I'm not the brightest and I screw up a lot, but that's no reason to put me in here, something's not right."_

_"You know what you did, you know very well what you did."  Celes heard Captain Janeway's voice in her mind.  She looked around the room startled and even more confused, there was no one there.  _

_"Captain, what, where are you?  What did I do, I don't know what it is.  What's going on?"  She was in a quandary and starting to feel paranoid._

_"Don't try to play the innocent little girl, you know very well what you did."  This time it was Commander Chakotay's voice.  "You never do anything right, you're nothing but a screw up, a bad seed.  We should have gotten rid of you long ago." _

_The hatred in his voice made Celes' stomach churn.  She couldn't see anyone and she knew the voices were not coming from the com system.  "You're weak and pathetic, you shouldn't have even been on the ship.  You're a loser and you'll pay for what you did."  Neelix sounded even more hateful._

_"No, I don't know what I did, please tell me, help me."  She pleaded to nothing but thin air.  "Where are you, why can't I see you, what's going on?"  Total panic was setting in._

_"You know, Celes, don't lie to us."  Commander Tuvok's forceful voice vibrated her soul.  "You couldn't follow one simple command, you had to do it your way, and look what it cost you.  Look what it cost all of us."_

_"No, I don't understand, I don't know what I did."  She was shouting through her choking tears.  "Where are you, why can't I see anyone.  Please, I'm sorry, whatever it is I'm sorry!"  She was crying hard now.  "Help me, Captain, what's going on?"_

_"What's going on?  You dare ask that after what you have done to us?  You're a murderer, you let this happen because you wouldn't follow orders, you destroyed us all."  Captain Janeway's harsh voice was as chilling as the frosty air.  "You will pay!"_

_The first thing Celes noticed through her blanket of tears was a shadow, then another and another.  The black shadows moved in on her, their wing like cloaks filling the tiny cell.  They encircled her blocking off any escape.  "No!  Get away from me, get away!"  She flung her arms wildly.  The black ghostlike figures moved closer with their hellish laughter.  "GET AWAY!!"_

_"You will never get away Celes, you're about to die the same horrible death you put us through."  The last slightly coherent thought she had was to scream, and scream she did.  The black shadows moved in for the kill._

=^=__

_"Let me out!  I can't breathe, let me out now!"  He felt himself scream, he could hear his voice echo.  He felt blood trickle down his hands from the pounding on the hard encasement, but it wasn't possible.  He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he was suffocating.  "Oh please!  Let me out, I'm dying, please!"_

_Above the screaming somewhere in the back of his mind, Tom Paris heard the faint cry of a baby.  "NO!  The baby, B'Elanna, they need me, help!  Let me out!"  The crying only grew louder taking over every molecule of thought he had._

_"Daddy, Daddy, please help me.  Daddy, help!"_

_Tom Paris could only scream._

=^=

_"What's wrong with her, Doctor?  Tell me!"  B'Elanna heard the animal screeching from her baby.  "Let me up, I can't see her, what's wrong?  Tom, help, where are you?"_

_She couldn't move, she couldn't see her husband.  Al she could do was listen to the incessant howling.  "What's wrong with my baby?  Give her to me, I want to see my baby."  _

_As if dropping from thin air she felt the splash of warm blood raining down on her face.  "NO!  Where's my baby?  Give her to me!" The grotesquely blood covered mutant landed with a heavy thud on her stomach.  Its razor-sharp claws digging into her flesh.  "No!  Dear Kahless, NO!  My baby, NO!"_

_The mutated monster snarled and growled as B'Elanna screamed, it's saliva dripping fangs inches above her face.  "Mommy."  _

=^=

_The sound of snapping twigs behind him alerted the hunter that he was no longer the hunter, but rather the hunted.  The fog, as thick and heavy as pea soup, settled around his stone-cold nude body.  His breathing virtually stopped, as he stood motionless straining to hear his pursuer._

_A low and deadly growl accompanied with a feel of hot-acid breath on the back of his leg caused him to dart off through the fog-coated forest.  "Go, go, go!"  He panted as he ran for his life with the beast never more than one step and one shredding bite behind._

_"Who are you?  Get away from me!"  His breathless questions answered only by more fearsome growling.  He continued to run, crashing through the thicket of tangled dead trees, the razor-sharp branches slicing into his cold flesh.  "Don't stop, keep going, keep going!"  _

_The knife in Chakotay's hand was his only weapon now.  The phaser he'd thought he had proved to be only a knife.  As he continued to run, the foggy thicket of mangled trees changed a long and winding corridor took its place.  "What the hell is going on?  Where am I?"  He continued to run barefooted and bleeding, not daring to slow down enough to see if the monster was still in pursuit.  He couldn't hear its devilish growling anymore, but somehow he could feel its presence._

_"I have to stop, I need somewhere to hide."  With his heart pounding fiercely he knew he'd have to slow down soon.  The winding corridor opened up into a lightless room.  This was his chance, his only chance.  He dashed inside desperate for a place to hide._

_Crouched down behind what he thought to be a fallen dead tree he listened breathlessly for any sound.  What he heard, however, made no sense.  Not the monstrous growling, but the laughter of people off in the distance.  "What is going on?"  Chakotay's confusion was matched only by his fear._

_Before he could react the thick foggy atmosphere settled around him again, bringing the bitter damp cold of the forest.  The tree he'd thought was his camouflage turned out to be a desk.  "Oh this is just too weird, where the hell am I?"  As if the creature could read his thoughts his answer rang loudly in the form of a hideous scream.  The hot breath of death was upon him.  Chakotay jumped to his feet just as the beast flew at him, its foul, bloodstained teeth aimed at his throat.  Instinctively he reacted by plunging the large knife blade into the chest of the beast._

_The sound he heard next wasn't that of a growling, snarling monster, but the sound of a woman screaming.  He flung the beast off of him, the two of them landing in a thick pile of dead branches.  Once again the foggy, murky air cleared.  He was not in a forest but on the bridge of Voyager.  With his heart pounding hard enough to leap from his chest he looked down at the fallen monster, the bloody knife still in his hand and through the heart of Kathryn Janeway, her lifeless eyes mocking him.  "NO!!"  Chakotay's blood-curdling scream echoed on._

=^=

_"Oh, yuck, what is that?"  The slime oozed from under her bare feet.  "That's disgusting!"  Naomi Wildman wrinkled her nose both from the feel and the rotten smell.  "My first away mission and I have to step in… come to think of it, why am I barefoot?"  She looked around, shinning her wrist beacon illuminating her surroundings just enough for her to get a feeling of where she was.  The dingy damp cave sent shivers through her.  "What is this place, where am I?  This is definitely not Voyager._

_Dressed only in her pajamas and wandering around in some musty old cave was not her idea of an away mission, or fun for that matter.  "If this is some kind of prank that Tom Paris has set up on the holodeck I will never forgive him."  Naomi's anger fueled her on.  She started to search for the control panel to deactivate the program.  "Computer, door."  No response and no door.  "Computer, disengage holodeck program."  Again, nothing happened.  Naomi was starting to really panic now.  "What is going on?"_

_She was answered by a scratching sound coming from the blackness ahead.  Her heart skipped a few beats as she shined her light in the direction of the noise.  "Mom, is that you?  Is anybody here?"  The scratching sound grew louder.  It sounded more like little nails tapping along the stone.  "Captain Janeway, anybody, help!"  Naomi couldn't control her panic a moment longer and started to run in the opposite direction of the bone chilling noise._

_"Help!"  Naomi ran almost blindly in the dark, stepping on sharp jagged pieces of rock and cutting her feet.  She could feel the warm blood oozing as she ran.  The nail clicking sound was now accompanied by a shrill squeaking.  "Mom, help me!  Where are you, please!"_

_In her desperate attempt to escape she tripped over a large stone and fell on her hands and knees.  Her world was instantly bathed in blackness as her only source of light shattered.  "Mommy, help me!"  Naomi cried out in vain as she lay helpless in the darkness._

_The scurrying of tinny claws came closer and closer.  Through her teary eyes she saw something flash in the dark.  "No, please, help me!"  Another flash and then another and in an instant she was surrounded by hundreds of pairs of red beady eyes, and they were moving closer.  "Mom, Neelix, HELP ME!"  Naomi screamed as the first enormous rat sunk its teeth into her leg.  The screaming continued on.  _

=^=

_The mocking laughter rang through the desolate landscape.  Heat from the burning rays of the Vulcan sun trickled as sweat down his face.  Commander Tuvok stood alone on his home planet, his barren, dead planet.  The ghosts of his past singing their nightmares in harmony with the howling wind._

_Tuvok trudged along in the smoldering heat; the sand drifts a constant obstacle.  "What has happened here?  How did I get here, where is my family, where is everyone?"  His barrage of questions answered in the taunting whispers of the wind._

_"This is most illogical, it can not be real."  He constantly reminded himself, yet every step he took said otherwise.  "This must be a dream, my life is not on Vulcan, it's on Voyager."  As if to reaffirm he had no life at all, the mocking wind danced with the sand forming images of his lost life.  His wife and children swirled in sandy-likenesses before him.  "This can not be real."  His only hope played continuously in his mind._

_"It is real my husband."  The sand ghost howled in the wind.  "You failed in your duty as husband and father.  You failed all of us, just as you have always done."_

_"No, I won't listen to this mockery.  I can not have failed, I was not here."  Tuvok refused to believe even as the hot wind changed direction bringing more visions of his past. _

_"You will listen old friend."  Captain Janeway said through the sting of hot sand.  "You not only let your family down, but you let your ship and captain down.  You let emotions take control, you let this all happen."  _

_Tuvok put his long cloak up to shield his eyes from the unbelievable.  "I can not accept that, this is not of my doing.  Eyes can not see what the mind refuses to believe."_

_"A logical assumption in a realm of the illogical.  It will do you no good here my husband.  You chose this path of hell and now it's your time to accept what the mind will not see."_

_Tuvok fell to his knees as the army of broken images sliced through his mind like stinging sand.  Images of death, destruction, and the living nightmare yet to come were his alone to suffer.  Under the weight of hell he cried into the wind.   _

=^=

_"I'm not doing this again, I refuse, this is NOT real!" Kathryn Janeway found herself standing alone on her ghost-ship.  The echo of haunted voices and the icy bitterness of death her only companions.  "I don't want too, please God not again."  Her beseeching caught in a tangled web of the undead in a living nightmare.  _

_ Fueled only by fear, her path chosen by evil's clutches, Kathryn Janeway walked the corridors of her dead ship, the haunting memories embedded within its essence.  The stench of decay heavy in the frigged air, her destiny certain, she moved slowly toward the misty opening.  "I don't want to go in, please, not again."  She cried as her warm tears began staining her frozen cheeks.  _

_The faces of her lost crew playing out in her mind like an old movie and cutting deep within her soul.  Faces of those she once loved became the faces of this torturous nightmare.  Her tears continued as undaunted as the fire of fear that fueled her every breath, the door to hell stood before her.  _

_"We're waiting, Kathryn."  The hand of her once beloved first officer reached out through the hazy fog with its eaten away flesh hanging in shreds.  "Take my hand, Kathryn, it's the only way, it's your destiny."  She screamed, repulsed by his frozen touch. _

_"NO!  Get away from me, no!"  Again her cries were in vain as she found herself standing in the cold dark crypt.  The dilapidated coffins home to her undead crew.  _

_"Captain, we've all been waiting, come, join us."  The monstrous image had no resemblance to the voice of B'Elanna Torres.  "We've saved the best for last."  The horrific laughter turned Janeway's already cold blood to ice.  _

_"Get away from me, all of you!  This is not real, it can't be real."  She tried to break free from the iron grasp of the nightmare.  "I'm not listening to you, stop!  Leave me alone!"_

_"We can't leave you, Kathryn, we're family, and families stay together."  The skeletal remains of Chakotay pushed her forward. _

_The 'best for last' was a rotting bloody wooden coffin.  She was encircled by several more of the undead creatures, their hellish remains couldn't possibly be that of her senior officers, but they were.  They were all there with their true death glares and haunting cackles.  "Get in, Captain."  Her former security chief beckoned as a large spider dangled out from his sunken eye-socket. _

_She felt repulsion rise up in her throat.  Closing her eyes only intensified the smell of death.  Janeway could only cry and beg for this to be over.  The Chakotay creature grabbed her dragging her to her resting place.  "Get in, NOW, Kathryn, we've waited long enough."_

_"No!  Chakotay, please don't!"  Her screams were only a distant echo through all the hateful laughter of her lost crew._

_"You failed us, Captain, you failed all of us.  You promised to get us home, but this is our home now, as it is yours."  Harry Kim's voice spoke but it wasn't him, it just couldn't be._

_The hideous monsters grabbed at her, pulling and clawing as if she were a piece of meat.  "Get in or we will put you in one piece at a time."  Even Chakotay's voice didn't sound like him anymore.  The ungodly tone was too much.  Kathryn Janeway gave up the futile fight as she was dumped into the gapping blood-crusted tomb.  Several of the eight-legged creatures dropped in to join her, their skin-crawling tickle as deadly as the faces above._

_"NO!  PLEASE NO!!"  Darkness enveloped her as the last nail of fate was pounded from above.  Kathryn Janeway screamed for the last time.  _

Cobwebs of fearful images creep through the minds of the crew, as they lie in stasis unable to break free of its tangled icy-fingers.  Their silent screams unheard as their life signs begin to fail.

=^=__

"Doctor, what's happening?"  Neelix rushed over to the stasis units.

"I'm not sure."  He was running from one unit to the other using his medical tricorder.  "Their life signs are failing rapidly.  It's like they're being scared to death or something.  Some of their heart rates are off the chart."

"Do you think they're having nightmares?"  Neelix was following the Doctor down the rows of his friends.

"That would be my guess."  He worked franticly to try and stabilize the most critical.  "The only thing I know for sure is some of them are going to die if we don't do something fast."

"Maybe we should just wake them up then."  Neelix felt as panicked as he'd ever been in his life, and he really didn't have a clue how to help.

"Neelix, I'm trying to save their lives not kill them.  No life support, no air!"  The Doctor managed to stabilize some of them or rather they stabilized on their own.

"Can't we put them right into environmental suits?"  Neelix pleaded in desperation.

"There's no time for that!"  The Doctor was getting frantic.

"Captain, we've lost all power to the forcefield.  There's nothing I can do."  Icheb called out from across the room.

_Just great.  I'm beginning to really hate this captain routine.  _The Doctor silently grumbled.  "Icheb, get your butt over here and help us then."

Over the next fifteen minutes the three misfits did everything they could for their friends.  Just as they got one stabilized the next would falter.  The problem was that there really wasn't much they could do since the stasis units were not the cause.  Several times a few of them almost came out of stasis, Tom Paris twice.  That lock and chain did its job.   

Just as things started to calm down a bit and they were all more stabilized again the ship went into some wild convulsions knocking the three of them to the deck.  The loss of gravity and spinning motion made Neelix's stomach wish he'd not eaten that last food ration.  "Icheb, look out!"  Neelix slid along the wall and slammed right into him.  The two of them ended up crashing into a pile on the floor as the ship gave one last cough and sputter before righting itself.  

"Now that's what I'd call a wild ride."  Icheb muttered from the underside of the pile.  "Neelix, do you mind getting off me?"  He didn't receive any answer or any relief from the double layer of spacesuit.  "Neelix!"  Icheb groaned and gently rolled his friend off.  "Neelix, can you hear me, are you alright?"

The Talaxian started to move slowly.  Icheb was checking his suit for any tears or cracks.  "I can hear you fine, what happened?"

They slid apart and tried to get up in the bulky suits.  "I'm not sure, but I think we'd better activate our magnetic boots in case it's not over."

Neelix was a bit dazed, but started looking around the room while Icheb continued to check both their suits for damage.  He saw that all of the stasis units were still in place, but he had no idea if the people inside them were still in one piece.  Then it suddenly hit him… "Where is the Doctor?"

"Oh no!"  Icheb immediately started scanning the room.

"He must have hit his holoemitter on something and deactivated himself.  Help me find him."  Neelix was more shaken than he'd thought.

They searched through all of the broken and fallen equipment and around the stasis units, both avoiding looking towards the two containers on the other side of the room.  The thought that Casper might be leaking out was just too much at the moment.  "Where is he?  He has to be here somewhere!"  Icheb was as close to hysteria as he'd ever been.

"Here, I've got him!"  Neelix was digging through a pile of rubble.  He grabbed the emitter and stood up.  

The Doctor materialized immediately, but unfortunately not in the best of positions.  He dropped quickly right onto his butt.  "What the hell?"  His confusion was evident. 

Despite the dire situation Neelix couldn't help but laugh.  "That's not the standard greeting for an EMH."

"For your information I'm the ECH now."  He'd already jumped to his feet.  "Are the two of you hurt?"  He asked but was focused on the stasis units.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Neelix."  Icheb said with concern.

The Doctor grabbed his tricorder and ran it over Neelix.  "I think you'll live."  Then he was of to check the others.

"Never doubted it.  I've got a pretty thick head."  

"I'll say."  Icheb was rubbing his arm where Neelix had landed on it.

The Doctor's attention was focused only on the crew.  Amazingly enough they had all survived, some better than others, but nothing that was immediately life threatening.  

"Is there something we can do to help, Doctor?"  Neelix asked with hesitation.  He didn't really want to know if something had happened to them or if it was about to happen.

"Yes."  The Doctor looked up.  "You and Icheb better check to see if those containers are in one piece."

That was just what Neelix didn't want to do, but without a word they both trudged over all the debris toward Casper.  With the forcefield gone they walked right up to the two containers inspecting them for leaks and possible cracks.  Neelix heaved a sigh of relief.  "I think we got lucky.  I'm not detecting any leaks, are you?"

"No.  This container looks intact."  Icheb was so spooked, however, he didn't trust his own eyes or the persistently malfunctioning tricorder.  He was running his gloved hand over the outside casing of the container just to make sure.

Neelix was a bit more trusting of the information and had turned his attention to the mess around his feet.  "Looks like we're not that lucky after all."  His foot crunched down on the remains of one of the blood samples from the crew.  All of the last samples had been jostled around hard enough to break, some even smashed on the deck.

Icheb stopped his hands on inspection and looked at the _bad luck._  "Now what!"  He was horrified.  "We'll never find a cure without those samples."  Icheb felt the disappointment as keenly as a good slug to the stomach.

In answer Voyager's emergency lighting flickered on and off several times.  They were running out of time and fast.

Neelix and Icheb just stood motionless.  Both from shock and from the final realization that all of their efforts had failed.  The crew of the Starship Voyager was about to meet their demise and there was nothing they could do now to stop it.

"Hey, how about a report over there?"  The Doctor yelled from across the room.

Icheb didn't move or say a word as Neelix made his way over the bloodstained debris.  He didn't answer until he was standing by the Doctor.  "Do you want the good news or bad new first?"

"Quit playing around and just tell me."  The Doctor had a sudden urge to strangle the little Talaxian.  

"The two containment units appear to be holding.  We didn't find any leaking or possible cracks.  I don't think any of Casper escaped."  He paused a moment letting the Doctor comment if he wanted, he didn't.  "The bad news is that all of the blood and serum samples have been destroyed.  Not even one of them made it intact."

"Damnit!"  Even though it wasn't possible for the Doctor to feel the icy stale air around him he shivered.  The strain of their fate resting on his shoulders was almost too much.  The next few minutes of the Doctor's existence would be the hardest of all.  For him to have to make the decision to follow the captain's orders was going to change his life, altering his perception of it forever.  "Neelix, can you give me a minute here?"  The Doctor turned away from him.  

"Of course."  Neelix silently walked back to the other side of the room.

_It's really over, Captain, we've lost.  There is nothing more I can do.  _He was standing over her stasis unit.  _I've failed all of you, I'm so sorry.  _

The emergency lighting faded off again, momentarily bathing the cargo bay in inky-blackness.  The kind of darkness that was more like a physical presence weighing heavy on the soul.  If the Doctor could breathe he would have thought he was suffocating under the pressure of deep sorrow.  

"Doctor, are you alright?"  He could see the reflection from the lighting on Neelix's suit in the stasis unit.  

Before he could answer the low glow of the emergency lights came back on.  "I'm fine."  Although he wasn't even close to fine.

Neelix and Icheb stayed put not sure what to do or what to expect next.

_I'm out of time, Captain.  I don't even know if there will be enough power left to carry out your orders.  _He definitely knew he didn't want too, but that was a moot point, he had no choice.  He looked at the rows of stasis units.  _Maybe this is the best way while you're all sleeping.  _The word _sleeping _kept playing over and over in his mind, but the ability to grasp its meaning eluded him.  With a conviction he didn't feel and the duty as captain he didn't relish he turned from the stasis units and walked up to join Neelix and Icheb.

The somberness of the Doctor's approach made Icheb wish he were still Borg.  A Borg wouldn't feel, and a Borg wouldn't suffer the heartbreak that Icheb knew he was about too.  He tried to say something, but no words would help and nothing he could say would change facts.  All three of them knew it was over.

"What now, Captain?"  That was the first time Neelix had addressed the Doctor as such since he took over command.

"We follow Captain Janeway's orders and leave Voyager."  The Doctor saw that Icheb was about to protest.  "Save your breath, Icheb, it won't change a thing, we're leaving."  The sternness in his voice even surprised him, but it was the only way to get through this.  "I want you and Neelix to go to cargo bay two and get the shuttle ready for departure.  There's nothing more we can do for them now… it's over.  We have to get out of here before it's too late for us as well.  We'll be lucky if we can get the cargo bay doors opened to escape."  Neither one of them moved, but Voyager did as another rumble shook the ship.  "We're out of time, go, it's over!"  The Doctor yelled the order.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get you."  Neelix said as he left with Icheb.

The Doctor walked to the computer control panel avoiding any eye contact with the stasis units.  The hardest moment of any captain's career was upon him.  "Computer, set third and final code for self-destruct.  Command hologram, foxtrot, beta, green, nineteen, enable.  Silent countdown, fifteen minutes."  He wasn't sure if he should hope for a computer response or not.

_Final authorization confirmed.  Self-destruct in 14 minutes 59 seconds.  There will be no further audio warning._

He got one, although it was hard to understand over the garbled static.  _I guess that's it then.  _He finally turned towards the stasis units and his crew, as they were his crew now.  The atmosphere in the room took on a strangely peaceful aura.  The Doctor once again thought of them as only sleeping.

"We're ready."  He heard Neelix say behind him.

_Sleeping, what is it about… _The Doctor turned to Neelix.  "Do you remember exactly what you were doing the first time we came in contact with Casper?"

Neelix thought that a rather odd question, but answered anyway.  "I was sleeping in my quarters as far as I can remember, why?"

The Doctor looked back over at the crew.  "I'm not sure.  It's just a hunch, let's get out of here."  They both turned to leave.

Voyager decided to help them out with another round of swaying, jerking motions.  Neelix started to run towards the door.  "Are you coming, Doctor?"

"One second, I'm right behind you."  The Doctor took a slight detour over to the Casper filled containers.  _Forgive me, Captain.  _He quickly turned the valve opening an escape route for the white-death.

"Come on, Doc!"  Neelix called from the door as the lights went out again.

The Doctor ran towards the beam of light coming from Neelix's helmet.  "I'm right here, let's go!"  He dropped into Neelix's outstretched hand and the Talaxian then set out in a fast run towards their escape.

The vaporous fingers of Casper drifted from the containers illuminating the blackness like florescent spider-webs waiting to capture their prey.  

=^=

Neelix stumbled in the dark holding the Doctor tightly in his hand.  He was grateful for the magnetic boots because they didn't have the time or the power to pressurize the cargo bay.  "Icheb, get ready we're here."  He made it to the shuttle tossing the Doctor inside then crawled in himself.  "Let's go!"  Neelix sealed the hatch.

"I sure hope the door is going to open."  Icheb's voice sounded clearer without his helmet on.

"It better or we're in for a bumpy ride."  The Doctor had rematerialized behind Icheb's seat.  "Step on it, Icheb."  

"Neelix removed his own helmet and secured himself into his own seat, silently saying his goodbyes to his treasured family.

The shuttle moved slowly to the closed door as Voyager did a ninety-degree roll causing the shuttle to bounce and skid off the deck.  "Brace yourselves, it's not going to open!"  Icheb yelled above the screeching-rolling noise from Voyager.  He gave the shuttle full impulse power and instinctively closed his eyes to avoid watching them slam into the door.

"It's opening a bit!"  Neelix's eyes were fixed in front of them.  "Icheb, maneuver under it, hurry!"

He'd already started to do so before his eyes could even spring open.  "Come on… go!"  The shuttle scraped along through the small opening into the star filled freedom, the cargo bay door closing again from the turning motion of Voyager. 

Neelix breathed a sigh of relief.  "That was a bit too close for comfort."

"Take us to a safe distance from the ship and hold position."  The Doctor knew they didn't have much time before they had to go to warp to avoid the aftershock from the explosion.  

Icheb guided the shuttle a safe distance away and turned it so Voyager was on their view screen.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday."  Neelix said with somberness.  

The three of them gazed in shock at the decrepit condition of Voyager.  They couldn't have known the kind of damage Casper had caused to the outside of the ship as well.  It looked as though the titanium plating had been eaten away in spots from some kind of cancer in spots.  The ship was tilted on its side and drifted lifelessly through the dark and foreboding shadows of space. 

_Extreme caution, the Federation Starship Voyager is a quarantined vessel.  An unknown substance has contaminated the ship and her crew.  Take any and all precautions._  The prerecorded warning blared through the com-system.

"That's just too creepy."  Neelix whispered.

"Turn that thing off, Icheb."  The ECH ordered above the incessant noise of the beacon.  _Captain, why didn't you warn me about that?  _If was like adding the last nail to the coffin and he didn't like it.  They only had a few minutes left before they had to leave, but he had to give his ridiculous last minute hunch a shot.  "Icheb, don't ask why, just tell me what you were doing when we first came in contact with Casper?"

"I think I was sleeping, but… what the…!"  He'd noticed a tinny blinking readout on the control panel. _04:37 – 36 – 35_  "You set the self-destruct??"  Icheb was in total shock.

"Doctor, have you lost your mind?"  Neelix shouted, every bit as much in shock as Icheb.

"Shut up, both of you.  It was Captain Janeway's order, do you think I wanted to do this?"  If it had been a screaming match the Doctor would have won.

"This is just unbelievable!"  _03:22 – 21 – 20 _Neelix kept his eyes glued on the readout.  "You're going to kill the entire crew just to show you can follow orders?  Unbelievable!"  

"Neelix, I'm warning you…" The poor Doctor was livid, distort, and totally mortified that it had really come to this.  He now knew his ludicrous hunch had been just that… _ludicrous._

_03:02 – 01  _"They're going to be dead in three minutes, stop the damn destruct sequence!"  Neelix wasn't about to let up.

"They're dead already."  The Doctor only spoke above a whisper as he put his head down in defeat.  "It's over.  Icheb, get us…"

"Now what?  Captain, look!"  Icheb's eyes were fixed on the view screen.

"Dear Gods, it's Casper."  Neelix choked out his response.  

The Doctor didn't say a word as they watched the white cloudy monster seep from within, it's twine-like fingers of fog wrapping around Voyager.

"It was you, wasn't it?  You let it out!  That's why they are already dead!"  Neelix turned to face the Doctor with a look of murder in his eyes.

The Doctor said nothing as the countdown continued.  _02:24 – 23 – 22  _

"I can't believe this!  You not only planned on killing them by blowing up the ship, you let that monster loose as well.  That is just messed up, DOCTOR!"  Neelix himself was about to explode along with Voyager.

"What…  Hey… something's happening!  I don't think they're dead!"  Icheb said excitedly.  He was franticly working the control panel.  "I'm reading increasing life signs from inside the ship.  We've even got life support."

"Look!"  Neelix's gaze was riveted on the view screen. 

Casper had engulfed itself completely around Voyager, its misty-thin cloak revealing the outside lights of the ship coming to life.  The eaten away patches of titanium slowly reforming as Casper swirled faster as if waving goodbye, then seemingly evaporated into space.  Voyager was now hovering in a stationary upright position.  

_My God, I was right.  _"I was right!"  The Doctor was ecstatic.  "I was right, it worked!"  He was pounding Neelix on the back.  "It worked, they're alive, Voyager is alive!"

Neelix spun around in his seat and flung his arms around the Doctor kissing him soundly.  "Yes!  They're alive, they're really alive!"  He couldn't contain his excitement.  "Unbelievable!"  You're a genius!"  

The Doctor rubbed his sleeve over his tainted mouth.  "Mr. Neelix, if you EVER do that again, you're a dead man."

"I'm sorry, I mean, I'm really sorry about what I said."  Neelix felt horrible and elated at the same time.  

"Umm, Captain, Neelix… speaking of dead, the crew is about to be."  Icheb pointed to the readout.  _01:10 – 09 – 08_

"Quick, Icheb, patch me through to the ship's main computer!"  The Doctor was back in full panic mode.

"I'm working on it."  Icheb was franticly pounding the control panel while fixating on the countdown.  "Ok, I think I've got it, hurry!"

"Computer, disengage auto destruct, authorization command hologram, foxtrot, beta, red, nineteen, disable."  He stared at the countdown.  _00:08 – 07 – 06… _"Come on, come on!"

_Authorization confirmed.  Self-destruct terminated.  00:01 _

If the Doctor had had a heart it would have stopped beating at that moment.  Neither of them said a word, they were hardly even breathing as they stared at the time display.  

"Unbelievable!"  That seemed to be Neelix's trademark response.  He turned again to face his new best friend.  "How?  How did you know to let Casper out?"

"I didn't know, I just took a chance, a last ditch thought."  The Doctor sat back in his seat finally relaxing slightly from their closer than near disaster. 

"Well, that was the best thought you'll ever think, but…" Neelix was beaming with excitement, how and why did it work?"  He gazed out at Voyager again just to make she was still there.

 "It was simple really, almost too simple and so we all missed it.  When we first came in contact with Casper some of you were sleeping, some not so there wasn't any way we would have thought to connect sleeping with the cure.  In the cargo bay watching the crew in stasis it reminded me of them sleeping and it made me wonder if that was the key."

"How was sleeping the key?  I mean if some were sleeping and some not, what is the connection?"  Icheb joined the conversation.

"You, Neelix and the nightmares.  Let me explain.  You and Neelix were born with the genetic marker.  Another Delta Quadrant surprise to us, however, it was only activated when Casper arrived."

"Would it have mattered if we'd have been awake when Casper arrived?"  Neelix didn't quite see it yet.

"I doubt it, but you being asleep and the nightmares were the clues I needed.  Remember the time we found what we thought was the cure?  Well it fact it was, just not all of it.  We gave the right antidote to the crew and did all the blood tests with Casper.  We thought the antidote wasn't working on the crew only on the blood samples, but it was, it was just dormant, it needed to be activated.  We thought the reason was that we were adding Casper directly into the blood and antidote samples and not to the crew themselves.  That was the right line of thinking so we used Seven as a lab rat and let Casper loose on her."  From his tone he was still not happy about that one.

"I wouldn't call her a lab rat, but either way it didn't work, why?"  Neelix was intently trying to grasp the whole thing.

"Because she wasn't sleeping."  Both Neelix and Icheb looked slightly dumbfounded.  "Well, the first clue was that Casper only thrived in a stasis like state, a sleeping world if you will.  So in order for it to thrive, or do it's job to fix the mess it started, its victims had to be in that same sleeping/stasis state."

It was all starting to make sense to Icheb.  "So by keeping Casper away from the crew it was like signing their death warrant."

"In essence, yes, but we wouldn't have known they needed to be asleep to receive it, so it would have killed them all anyway.  That's why it didn't work with Seven it only made her worse.  The next clue I missed was the crew being tortured by nightmares, vivid horrible images of death some said.  Even in stasis.  I'm sure now that it was the nightmares causing their life signs to fail.  They literally were being scared to death."

"So they weren't safe whether awake or asleep?  What a nightmare it must have been for all of them."  Neelix said with compassion.

"I'm sure it was.  Casper fed and thrived on their nightmares because they didn't have the genetic marker, and when they did we kept Casper away from them, hence, they continued to age mentally, emotionally, and physically.  We were killing them by trying to keep them safe; we were killing the ship as well.  They were all dying as much from the nightmares as the physical nightmare of aging."

"It sounds like Casper was more like a… dreamcatcher then."  Neelix knew the term and what it meant from Chakotay, but he never liked them, they gave him the creeps.

The Doctor smiled.  "Casper is the Dreamcatcher, we just didn't see it as such."

"So whatever this Dreamcatcher is it wouldn't have affected the crew at all if they'd all have been born in the Delta Quadrant?"  Icheb asked.

"Exactly, well, more like an assumption.  The Dreamcatcher is only a Delta Quadrant nightmare.  It thrived; you could even say it fed on the minds of the crew causing the physical as well as mental aging.  While the crew weakened it became stronger, it grew on their suffering and latterly took the life out of them by ageing them.  

Neelix sighed with understanding and gratitude this nightmare of universal proportions was over.  "The whole thing is just…"

 **"Unbelievable!"**  They all three said at the same time then started to laugh.  "That it is, Mr. Neelix.  I _believe_ we should go home and wake up the crew to give them the good news."

"I'll second that."  Icheb engaged thrusters and they headed for home.

"Icheb, do something about the warning beacon on our way past, would ya?"  The Doctor was enjoying being the captain while he still could.

"You got it."  The red beam of the phaser fire obliterated the annoying obstacle.  Icheb guided the shuttle into the open and welcoming door to the cargo bay.

=^=

"Neelix, can you believe this is the same ship we left only a few minutes ago?"  Icheb was still in awe over the whole thing.  They had dumped their suits the minute they'd landed the shuttle.  Life support was back online on most decks.

"It's just unbelievable."  Neelix looked around the ship as they made their way to the main cargo bay.  He'd put the Doctor in his pocket because they didn't know if any of the holoemitters would be online.  "Come on, let's get the Doc there quickly so we can wake up the crew.

The emergency lighting was still their only source of light, but it was a far cry from the darkness that had taken over everything from the physical to the emotional upheaval they'd all faced.  

"Do you think there is anything left of… the Dreamcatcher in the containers?"  Icheb didn't like its new name and wasn't at all sure he could trust it.

"We're about to find out."  Neelix walked in first.  Both their eyes went right to the empty containers.  He set the Doctor down as he activated his holoemitter.  "It looks like our luck is really changing."  Casper's two former homes were empty. 

"So is mine, at least I didn't land on my butt again."  The Doctor spoke as he looked around the room.  Neelix and Icheb just smiled at him.  "I sure didn't expect to see this place again."  He made a quick inspection of the empty containers then walked over to the stasis units.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get started checking some of the ship's major systems.  I'll start with environmental as it is one of the most critical areas."  Icheb was just anxious to get back to a normal routine.

"That's a good idea, I'm sure we can handle waking up the crew."  The Doctor was already checking some of their vital signs for himself.  It would be awhile before he would dare truest his own medical equipment or the computer.

"They sure look a lot more peaceful than they did."  Neelix was inspecting a few of the units as well.  He stopped at Tom's.  "I guess we'd better get this lock off before we wake him."

The Doctor walked over to Tom's unit smiling.  "Do we have too?  I kind of like the idea of leaving him in there."

"Be nice, Doc, he's going to be a daddy soon."  Neelix smiled as he found something to cut the lock with.

"That's his only reprieve."  The Doctor moved back to the captain and commander's units.  "Guess we'd better start with these two sleeping beauties."  He hesitated at Janeway's unit just looking at her.  She already looked 20 years younger and Neelix was right, she did look at peace.  _I just hope she will stay that way._

Neelix joined him.  "Is something wrong?"  A slight flutter of fear ran through him.

"Not yet, but I'm sure the captain isn't going to take too kindly to me disobeying her orders."  He really was concerned.  She had been so adamant about not letting the Dreamcatcher out he just wasn't sure what to expect.

"She will when she realizes that she's alive, and if not, I'll back you up, Doc."  Neelix was serious.  In his eyes the Doctor was the hero of the hour and more.

"I'm not sure your backing will help."  He pushed a series of tinny control buttons on Janeway's unit bringing her slowly out of stasis.  The lid opened automatically.

Neelix did the same with Chakotay's unit and then stepped back to wait.  The pair sat up abruptly, total confusion written on their faces.  They glanced quickly at each other then around the room.  A sight neither of them had expected to ever see again.

Janeway was the first to speak, and it sure wasn't what the Doctor had expected to be her first waking words.  He'd thought she would ask how, who, and if, not… "Coffee."

Neelix laughed but was quick to fulfill her order.  "Coming right up, Captain."

"You might have a bit of a headache for awhile, so take you time."  The Doctor ran his medical tricorder over them.  "How do you feel?"

"I don't know, how do I look, Doc?"  Chakotay ran his hand over his head, just to check.

"Like an idiot, and I wasn't asking you."  The Doctor was back in true form.

"Be careful, Doctor, he still looks a lot like you."  Janeway stuck up for her first officer.

"Where's my hair?"  Chakotay complained as he climbed out of his unit.  He then helped Janeway out as well.

"Here's your coffee, Captain."  Neelix brought the steaming cup over.

"Mr. Neelix, you're a life saver."  Janeway took the cup gratefully.

"No, that would be our good doctor."  Neelix wanted any praise to go to his friend.  "If it wasn't for him…"

Janeway didn't acknowledge Neelix as she took her cup and cane and walked towards the empty containers.  No one saw her mortified look until she turned back.  "You have some explaining to do, Doctor."  Her tone left no doubt that he was headed for the doghouse.  "For now, let's get the rest of the crew out of stasis.  We can't put this ship back together again without them."

"Aye, Captain."  The Doctor moved off to help wake the rest of the senior staff first.

"Kathryn, whatever happened just remember he did save our lives, somehow, and I'd love to find out just how."  Chakotay spoke softly so no one else could hear.

Janeway's smile was as brilliant as ever.  She moved closer to him.  "Just between you and me, Commander, he's about to get what he deserves."  Chakotay smiled back in understanding.  Kathryn Janeway had become a master at the teasing game.  "I would love to know just how he did it too, but our first priority is to take care of our ship and crew."

"I agree, let's get cracking, or waking."  Chakotay went for Tom Paris' unit first.  "Hey, who cut the lock?"  He sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, Commander."  Neelix spoke up.  "I didn't want to see him suffer."

"What's the fun of being alive if I don't have Tom Paris to tease?"  Chakotay was so happy to be alive though he could have kissed Tom Paris, but he restrained himself.

"Hey, big guy, watch the teasing, it always comes back to bite you in the butt later."  Tom had awakened in a snap and leaped out of his unit before it was even completely open.

Chakotay was laughing.  "I'm counting on it, Paris.

Janeway had gotten Harry Kim and Tuvok awakened.  Thankfully Tuvok seemed to be his old self, well younger old self.  He acknowledged them all with a 'thank you' then headed off to start checking things on the bridge.

The Doctor had gone to Seven's unit next.  He was still quite concerned about her.  She seemed to have been affected the worst.  He still blamed himself for not finding the right cure to begin with.  The result being that she had been directly exposed to the Dreamcatcher.  "Hello, Doctor."  Seven woke up in a pretty good mood.  "I assume we are out of danger now."  Her dry tone still needed improvement, but you can't ask for too much all at once.

"Yes we are.  The ship and crew are safe from the Dreamcatcher's snare."  The Doctor continued his medical scan on her.

"Who?"  The last thing Seven knew the menses was a Casper, not a Dreamcatcher.

"I'll explain later.  For now you're doing much better.  In a few days you should be back to normal."  The Doctor was relieved.

"Hey, Doc, would you come and check B'Elanna to make sure her and the baby are alright?"  Tom was standing by his wife's unit.  She was still sitting in it and a bit dazed from her long nap.

The Doctor ran the tricorder over her.  "From what I can see, they're both doing fine.  I'm going to need to do a complete work up on both mother and baby, but right now it looks good."  B'Elanna could only smile.

Janeway had joined them.  "I want a complete medical exam on the entire crew, Doctor.  I'm not taking any chances this time." 

"I'll get on it as soon as we get them all awake."  The Doctor agreed quickly having no intention of causing himself more trouble than he was already in.

Janeway just turned her head smiling towards Chakotay who was at Samantha Wildman's unit.  He'd already gotten Naomi out of hers.  She was once again the young girl he'd grown to love very much.  Naomi, however, looked slightly annoyed that she'd have to go through puberty again.  Once should be enough for anyone. 

They all helped to wake more of the crew, finding them to be none the worse for wear.  A few of them had some bumps and bruises from the tussle with Voyager, but they wouldn't complain about that.  Everyone was just ecstatic to be alive and younger again. 

Janeway and Chakotay were about to head for the bridge.  They were more than ready to put the ship back together and that was the place for them to start.  B'Elanna along with several others had already gone to engineering to see what they could do there.  Everyone had a job to do and they were all ready to do it.  It would be a long while before any of them would want to sleep again, however.  One nap like that was enough for a lifetime.

"Captain, are you ready to go?"  Chakotay was working his way towards the door.

"I'm ready."  She answered Chakotay then called out to the Doctor.  "I expect a full report on my desk by morning, Doctor."  Her slightly harsh tone an act, although she couldn't wait to read that report.

"Aye, Captain."  The Doctor dare not say another word.

The command team left the cargo bay.  "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"  Chakotay wasn't sure she was even joking now.

Her smile confirmed she was, however.  "Well maybe a little.  I really do want that report sooner than morning, but I'm also trying to see if he has what it takes to be a captain."

Chakotay smiled as well.  "Just what does it take, Captain?"  They walked into the turbolift.

"Ah, captain's rule number one is… if you're going to dish it out, you better learn to take it.  A bit of humility won't kill him."  She took his hand in hers.  "Rule number two is to always respect your first officer."

"Shouldn't that be the number one rule?"  He teased playfully.

"Now what in the world would make you think that?"  Their laughter carried them to the bridge.

=^=

Voyager was well on her way at warp eight and her course was steady towards the Alpha Quadrant.  The events of the last two months they hoped to leave behind like a distant nightmare.  Everything and everyone had gotten back to a sense of normal, the contact with Starfleet the highlight.  It had taken a few days to accomplish any normalcy, both for the ship as well as the crew.  No one was spared double duty and a visit to sickbay.  Captain's orders kept them all too busy to dwell on what had happened, an order even the Doctor couldn't debate. 

He knew his time was short before he'd have to face the captain and his possible decommission or subsequent deactivation for disobeying direct orders, regardless of the outcome.  That outcome would be walking in the door soon.  She was last on his list of medical exams.  He knew he'd been avoiding her the last week, but he wasn't sure why she'd chosen to do the same, other than her loathing for physicals.  

The entire crew had been declared physically as fit as a fiddle, all but Commander Chakotay, who was still complaining about his hair, or rather lack there of.  "Doctor, isn't there something you can do?   Even Paris got all his hair back, why not me?"

"Of course there is, Commander."  The Doctor walked to the replicator.  "Brown hairpiece number six."  The fuzzy chunk of hair appeared and he brought it over plopping it on top of Chakotay's head.  "Here, instant hair."

Chakotay was not amused as he grabbed the carpet from his head sending it air born behind him.  "Your humor is astounding, Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he started to laugh.  "I think you've got one up on me there, Commander."  He indicated for Chakotay to look behind him.

Captain Janeway was standing in the doorway with her cane in one hand and Chakotay's flying carpet on her head.  Now Chakotay saw the humor in it and joined the Doctor laughing.

"I believe you've dropped something, Commander."  She walked up behind him plunking the thing right back on his head.  "Might I suggest a bit of glue next time?"

"Be careful, Captain, I might just wear this thing on duty."  He said with pride folding his arms.

"Doctor, are you sure the Commander is well?  I think you may have missed something in your examination."  She teased.

"As well as he ever was.  Can I help it if he can't keep his… hair on straight."  The Doctor could play the game as well as anyone, sometimes better.

Janeway smiled at her first officer.  "I guess not, some things even a doctor can't fix."

"You're all heart, Captain."  Chakotay just frowned.

"Speaking of fixing, is your hip still bothering you, Captain?"  The Doctor was concerned but also stalling for time.  He was a bit nervous even being in the same room as Janeway.

"No, why?"  She looked confused.

"The cane.  Why are you still using it then?"  He was not convinced she was ok.

Chakotay had wondered the same thing because he hadn't used his since the first day out of stasis.  He just hadn't thought to ask until now, as they had all been so busy.  "Are you really alright, Captain?"

"Of course I am.  This cane and I are very close now.  Besides, you gave it to me as a symbol of your promise that we'd grow old together.  I intend to hold you to it," she looked down at her promise, "or at least hold on to it."  

Her smile was genuine and priceless to Chakotay.  "A promise I intend to keep, but… let's not grow old again anytime soon.  I don't think my hair can take it."  He rearranged it to prove his point.

"It's a deal."  The command team continued to grin at each other like a couple of school kids.

"Good grief, this tender moment is melting my holomatrix."  The Doctor complained.  "Would you two like to be alone?"

Janeway just scowled at him.  "Later, we do have an important engagement, but for now the Commander was just leaving."  She smiled at Chakotay.  "Doctor, you and I have a few things to discuss."  The Doctor swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave."  Chakotay and his new hair left sickbay with a smile and some plans to finish up.

"Let's get this physical over with while we talk, Doctor."  Janeway hopped up on one of the examining beds.

"Captain, before I get started I just want to say…"

"Save your breath, Doctor.  'I'm sorry' isn't going to be good enough."  She stated rather harshly, while inside she was smiling.

The Doctor kept his eyes focused on his readouts, "but I…"

"No buts, Doctor.  Your orders were clear.  Under NO circumstances were you to let Casper, or the Dreamcatcher out."  She still wasn't used to its new name.  "You were also ordered to destroy this ship and crew when the time came.  You disobeyed on both accounts."  She was having trouble trying to remain the stern-faced captain.

The Doctor continued to run his scans on her.  He silently hoped he'd find something wrong to explain her harsh behavior.  "Could you sit up please?"  _Maybe you've got some alien growing out of your back that would explain why you're being so_… His thoughts rambled on.  She sat up, _damn, no alien_.

"There are certain procedures to follow, Doctor.  Thus, as the captain I can't just overlook them, not this time."   She swung her legs over to the side of the bio-bed and hopped down almost on top of him.  "The punishment must fit the crime.  I can't just let you off the hook."

The Doctor looked down, too angry and surprised at her behavior to make eye contact.  "I understand.  I'll deactivate myself as soon as I'm finished with your physical."

It was time, Janeway smiled.  "Doctor, look at me."  She said softly.  He looked up ready to take his punishment like a man.  "As I said, the punishment must fit the crime."  She reached up and undid one of the pips on her collar.  "Your punishment for disobeying me is…" she pined the pip to his uniform, "I'm promoting you to our full time ECH along with your duties as chief medical officer."  Captain Janeway moved closer and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.  "Thank you."

He was beaming, a grin from ear to ear.  "I… I don't know what to say."

Janeway was laughing now.  "Well that's a first.  I think a simple _I accept_ will do."  She continued to enjoy his tongue-tied expression.

"I accept."  His fingers rubbed over the new addition to his uniform.

"Great.  Now, unless you found something life threatening in those scans, can we finish this later?  I've still got a million and one reports to go over, including your fascinating tale of our close demise."

"So far so good.  You don't look a day older than you should."  He noticed her frown.  "I mean you don't look nearly as old as you are."  The frown turned to a scowl.  "What I mean is…"

"Stop, before I rethink my decision."  She was having a good time at his expense. 

"Sorry, and I don't see a problem at all finishing this later."  The Doctor fingered his new pip again and couldn't help the smile.  "Captain, that demise was a bit too close."

"No kidding, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it."  She smiled right back, patting him on the shoulder.  "I'll see you later, _Captain_."  She added for good measure and headed for the door.

"Captain, I have one request."  This time it was the Doctor's turn.

Janeway stopped at the threshold.  "What is it?"

"The next time you want me to blow up your ship please warn me of any beacons I might meet."

Janeway could only laugh as she took her command cane and walked from sickbay.

=^=

 All she knew of this evenings outing was to dress casual and comfortable.  Chakotay wouldn't tell her anymore than that, but whatever he had planed she expected to enjoy every second of it.

Tossing her uniform jacket on the bed she rummaged through her meager wardrobe hoping to come up with something comfortable yet with a slightly sexy undertone.  She popped her three remaining pips off setting them on her night table.  _I better remember to replicate another pip.  _She smiled again thinking of the Doctor's priceless surprise.  They all owed him their very lives, and she would make sure he knew how grateful they were, even if he did disobey her orders.

_Well, since my choices are rather limited, this will have to do.  _She chose a pair of white light cotton pants, nothing fancy.  The trouble was picking between two different tops, _blue or yellow.  _She held them both up for inspection.  _Blue it is.  _The light-blue silk blouse was simple yet had just the right touch of… provocativeness with its low cut neckline and tailored fit.  A white pair of sandals finished off the outfit. 

Changing quickly in the bathroom she ran a brush through her soft honey-brown hair.  She paused for a moment before looking in the mirror, slightly apprehensive that she would see the decaying skeleton of her nightmares.  The reflection this time was much more appealing, even if that stubborn gray streak of hair remained.  She smiled brightly, even proudly.  _I've earned every little gray hair I have.  _Getting rid of them wasn't an option now.  

_Ok, this is as good as it gets.  _She touched up her makeup, brushed her teeth and dabbed a miniscule amount of perfume behind her ears and down her neckline.  The sent was light and fresh, nothing overpowering.

She walked back to her bedroom checking one last time to make sure everything was in place.  She grabbed her one piece of jewelry, her combadge and her cane then walked to the door.  _It's now or never old girl._  With a smile Kathryn Janeway was ready, now.

=^=

The holodeck program was running and everything was in place, or he hoped it was.  _I didn't forget anything did I?_  Chakotay asked himself, and maybe the crickets singing in the background.  He'd heard somewhere that the sound of crickets was peaceful, if not romantic.  

The crystal blue-green waves lapped against the shoreline in the picturesque evening.  Pink and lavender clouds drifting aimlessly in the azure sky were reflecting on the sparkling white sand.  The variety of trees with their colorful coats of autumn leaves was home to the evening's musical background. 

Chakotay hoped he hadn't forgotten something important as he gazed over his surroundings.  The picnic dinner he had put together himself, with a little help from his replicator, which he was very grateful was back online again.  The meal consisted of lime and herb chicken, new potatoes in a light cream sauce and asparagus with a hint of butter and herbs.  Hot wheat rolls completed the main course.  The dessert was a raspberry cheesecake drizzled with chocolate, and of course a bottle of the best red wine Tom had in hiding.  That one alone had cost Chakotay a few extra duty shifts.

_I guess the only thing missing is Kathryn._  He wasn't worried though.  She'd seemed as excited about this evening as he did, if that was possible.  He checked himself over one last time making sure he hadn't put on one blue sock and one green, or worse.  He was dressed in casual kaki pants, a button up silk cream-colored shirt with flecks of gold through it.  To top it off were his ever-prominent dimples.  

Chakotay spread the blanket out on the white sandy beach and sat down to wait.  The first thing he did, however, was to kick off his shoes and socks.  _Guess it didn't really matter what color my socks were after all.  _He smiled as he dug his toes into the warm sand, mesmerized by the beauty and crashing sound of the waves.  He didn't hear the holodeck door open.

Kathryn walked in taking in the beauty of her surroundings, including her first officer.  She smiled when she saw him wiggling his toes in the sand.  _You've really outdone yourself, Commander, and I mean 'yourself'.  _She knew he was a sinfully handsome man, but sitting so carefree and in this atmosphere made him even more so.  It was as if he'd been painted right into the picture.  Her heart fluttered as she kicked off her sandals and walked quietly over to him.

"Is there room on that blanket for two?"  She knew she would startle him.

He jumped to his feet so quickly he almost toppled back into the crashing waves, not once but twice when he saw how beautiful she looked.  "Kathryn!"  He found his balance.  "Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

Janeway was laughing.  "Well, not yet anyway, and you are not old anymore."  She continued to admire the view, as did he.

"I'm not?"  He ran his hand over his head.  "Has my hair grown back then?"

Janeway moved in for a closer inspection.  "I'm afraid not.  It looks like you're left with a few missing strands of hair and I'm left with a touch of silver."

"Silver is your color."  He ran his hand through her feather soft hair.  "You really look beautiful, Kathryn."

"Since you've certainly seen me at my worst, anything is an improvement."  Her smile was as dazzling as the white sand.  "I have to say you don't look to bad yourself, Commander."  She had gotten so used to all the hugging lately that without even thinking about it she slid her arms around him.  It felt so right now, as if they had been made to mold together.

Chakotay breathed in her slightly intoxicating perfume as he enjoyed the petal softness of her skin against his cheek.  He could have lived in that moment forever, but his stomach had different ideas.  The rumble of it vibrated against Janeway.

She started laughing.  I guess this is a good time to ask what's in the basket?"  She let go of him.  "It sounds like you need to feed the beast."

"I guess I'd better or we'll have an all out war between man and beast."  They were both laughing as he brought the large basket over to the blanket.  Janeway was still standing.  "I hope this is alright, I mean the blanket?  We could whip up a table if you'd rather."

"No, a picnic wouldn't be right with a table.  I was just admiring the view."  They both sat on the blanket, Chakotay unloading the basket.  The smell of the food made Janeway's stomach join the beast in song.  Their laughter echoed with the crashing waves.  

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're hungry."  He filled their plates with the heavenly aroma, both their stomachs sang out again.

"Apparently not."  She grabbed a warm roll taking a generous bite.  Chakotay pulled the bottle of wine out.  "This is the perfect setting and from the smell of it the perfect meal, but you did happen to leave the ants out of this paradise setting didn't you?"  She continued to munch on the roll while he opened the wine. 

"I did indeed, you don't have to share you dinner, but did you notice something else?"  The wine cork popped from the bottle.

"I did, that was the first thing, well maybe the second I noticed when I walked in.  I love the sound of crickets.  It reminds me of being home on a warm summer night.  It's just a comforting, peaceful feeling somehow."  You could see the distant memories surface in her eyes.

"So I've heard, and I do have to agree.  Those little cricket bugs are the perfect symphony."  He poured the wine.

"Indeed, and you don't have to share your food with them."  Janeway swallowed the last bite of roll as she took the offered wine glass.

"A toast," Chakotay held his glass up to hers, "to growing old together, the slow way."

Janeway smiled as their glasses touched.  "I think I can live with that."

They enjoyed their meal almost as much as each other's company.  The setting was perfect with a slightly warm breeze tousling Janeway's hair.  The sight of her alone could feed Chakotay forever, if his stomach would agree.  Their dinner conversation remained on the upbeat positive side.  They both knew they would end up talking about this latest disaster, but for now it was only about happier times.  Chakotay had gobbled up his cheesecake and was eyeing Janeway's last bite.  "Are you going to eat that?"  

She had her fork ready to grab it.  "Yes."  Chakotay pulled out all the stops with his puppy-dog sad face.  "Fine, I'll share it with you."  She cut the piece in half with her fork.  "One for you," she slid the fork of sweet into his mouth, "and one for me."  Janeway licked the fork clean.  "Heavenly."  She closed her eyes enjoying the last silky bite just as Chakotay brushed his lips delectably over hers.

"I'll say.  Heaven couldn't be sweeter."  Chakotay was totally fixated on her as she ran her tongue over her lips.  Even the crickets had stopped their serenade as if they could sense the intense moment.

"I think I could get used to that kind of dessert."  Her smile was all he needed to believe her every word.  

He tenderly kissed her again, just for practice, and then smiled himself.  "This is one item on the menu I'm happy to provide."

Her whisper-light touch on his cheek was her only reply on the subject.  The crickets had started their song again and the evening breeze had brought them both back to life.  "How about a walk along the beach?"

"I thought you'd never ask."  They both got to their feet laughing at the silliness they were feeling.  Janeway reached for her cane.  "You're really attached to that thing aren't you?"  He couldn't help it.  He never thought she would be so attached to it.

"I am and it comes in handy."  She playfully tapped him on the arm with it.

"That's what I'm afraid of."  They walked down by the water's edge.  "Hang on."  Chakotay bent down and put a couple of cuffs on her pant legs.  "Better safe than wet."  He smiled then did the same to his own pants.

"You're such a gentleman."  Hand in hand they started a slow walk along the sandy shore.

"Thank you, Ma'am, and may I say you have such cute little feet.  It's a shame you have to hide them in Starfleet boots everyday."

"My feet tend to agree with you."  She walked in the soggy sand letting the water splash over her feet.  The combination of water and sand was like a magic foot massage.  She felt more content than she had in a long time.

"So tell me, how did the Doctor like his promotion?"  Chakotay asked casually.

_So much for contentment, _she sighed, knowing their conversation would lead to the Dreamcatcher nightmare soon.  "He was… tongue-tied to say the least, it was perfect."

"The Doctor tongue-tied is a rare moment, whish I could have seen it."  Chakotay was laughing softly at the thought.

"I did have him going there that's for sure."  Janeway was smiling herself at the memory.

"I still can't believe you made him suffer for so long.  I was beginning to feel sorry for him."  A large wave smacked into them getting both their pants wet to the knees.  "So much for keeping our pants dry."

"Oh well, holo-water dries fast, and I didn't make him suffer, well not too much.  I've just mastered the art of teasing, I had a good teacher."

"Tom?"  He said playfully.

"Among others."  The tone in her voice suddenly changed to the more serious.  "I just read the Doctor's account of what happened again.  It really gives me the creeps.  It's like reading a horror story with us as the main characters."

"I know, I've read it three times and I still can't believe just how close we came to… not being."  It gave Chakotay the same creepy feeling to even think about it.

"What bothers me almost as much is that I, we, didn't pick up on the sleeping thing.  I mean we all had the nightmares, all but the three who saved our lives, it should have made sense to at least one of us."

"I'm not even sure it makes sense to me now.  The whole thing is just too outlandish.  We come across something that we can't even define as something.  We start to age as fast as lightning and then the nightmares, and the fact it didn't like us Alpha Quadrant types.  There were just too many pieces of the puzzle missing and even when we thought we had them all, the last piece was still missing."

"We really do owe our lives to the Doctor.  If he hadn't thought to ask Neelix…"

"It was a pretty tight call, but we're here, if only by one second."  Chakotay was still amazed at how close they had come to dying, and how close he'd come to never having this moment.

"That's all it takes, well that and our ECH, who will never let us forget it I'm sure." 

"You can count on that.  He's going to be a royal pain to live with now."  Chakotay could just imagine.

"At least we get to LIVE with him."  She looked out over the ocean.  "Chakotay, I truly never expected to see you or my ship again.  I don't think I've ever been so scared as I was that moment before we went into stasis, and then the nightmares."  

"I know what you mean.  Blowing up with Voyager would have been a blessing at one point, and I'm sure most would agree."  Chakotay's own nightmares had felt all too real, as real as she felt right now.  He held tighter to her hand.  "Kathryn, have you talked with any of the others about their dreams?"

"A few, Naomi, Sam, B'Elanna.  They were all just as horrific as mine.  Poor Naomi was trapped in hell with rats biting at her.  That _Dreamcatcher_ as everyone is calling it now sure played on our biggest fears.  Of all the threats we've faced in this quadrant I think this has been the worst, on all of us, physically and emotionally."

"I won't argue that.  It's at times like this that we could really use a ship's counselor."

"Well, he/she would sure have their work cut out for them with this crew."  She smiled up at him.  "You wouldn't happen to be volunteering for the job would you?"

"I've been known to have a good listening ear, well now that my hearing is back that is."  He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't really want to talk about the nightmare.  It was pretty much the same as the ones I told you about, only more intense."  She shivered slightly from the memory.  Chakotay just held her closer.  "I will say one thing though, you sure look better in the waking world then the walking dead world."

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh.  "Now that's quite a compliment, and not one you hear everyday."

She popped him on the arm with her cane.  "Would you be serious."

"I am, and would you quit poking me with that damn thing."  He pretended to be suffering.

"What a big baby. I hardly touched you."  She chastised with a smile.

"I'll show you _big baby._"  Before she knew it she was swept up in his arms and on her way out into the ocean.

"Don't you dare!"  She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh I dare, it's just too tempting for the real tease master.  Besides, it's only holo-water, it dries fast."

"Chakotay… you…" SPLASH!  "Are a dead man!"  She finished as she came up for air.  

Chakotay was quite wet himself and laughing so hard he didn't see it coming.  Janeway grabbed her floating cane using the hooked end and wrapped in around the back of his leg pulling him off balance and butt first into the water.  She now joined him in laughter as he came up for air.  "I told you, it comes in handy."

The game of splash and dunk continued for a few more minutes until they'd both had their fill of revenge.  Drenched to the bone they walked hand in hand back to the blanket.  Chakotay had a hard time keeping his wandering eyes from… wandering.

Janeway hadn't missed the eyes.  "You'd better be looking at a snail in the sand there, Commander."  She smiled despite the warning.  _Maybe I shouldn't have worn white, then again…_

"I didn't see a thing and you can't prove that I know you are not wearing Starfleet issue underwear."  To Chakotay their heavenly evening had just surpassed heaven.

Janeway's smile was angelic, not that Chakotay was looking at her smile.  "Then thank God I put underwear on at all."

"That would depend on your point of view, Captain."  

"You're impossible!"  She said while laughing.

"You've said that before, but what I want to know is… does this mean you don't wear underwear under your uniform?"  This time he jumped out of the way fast enough to dodge the oncoming cane.

"I think I'll just let you contemplate that for awhile."  She slid her arm around him again.  "Come on, it's getting cold now.  I'll let you build me a fire to get warm."

They made it back to the blanket just as the sun was starting it's decent into the ocean.  "My fire building technique has improved greatly you know."  

Janeway sat in the warm sand.  "Is that so?  I'm waiting."

"Ok, watch this."  He sat across from her.  "Computer, make fire."  An instant later a nice warm fire burned between them.

"My hero."  Janeway teased as the reflection of the firelight danced in her ocean blue eyes.  

The silence stretched on, as they sat starring mesmerized at the firelight as well as each other.  "Computer, delete fire."  There was no barrier between them now and Chakotay moved over to her.  "Kathryn, I…"

Janeway brushed her fingers over his lips.  "I know."  The heat between them could match any fire the computer could dish up.

Chakotay gently guided her to a lying position on the blanket; his hand softly caressed her cheek, the electric touch moving down her neck.  His lips moved closer to hers, their hearts beating in tandem with the musical crickets. 

_"Captain Janeway to the bridge."  _The voice of Harry Kim interrupted.

_Damn!_   She swallowed the lump in her throat while rolling her eyes.  Chakotay just smiled and moved back. "What is it, Harry?"

_"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but we're receiving some kind of distress call."_

Janeway bolted to a sitting position and smiled brightly.  "Finally someone else is in this dead region of the Delta Quadrant.  Harry, can you tell who or what it's from?"

_"No, Captain.  We're trying to clear it up now.  So far we can't get a visual on it either."_

"Ok, keep at it we'll be there in a minute, Janeway out."  She stood up to leave, "It's show time."  Chakotay hadn't moved, however.  He was just laughing at her.  She turned around to see what he was up to now.  "What's so funny, Commander?"

"You.  I just realized you really can't help it can you?   You do love this _captain_ stuff."  He stood up and brushed the drying sand off himself and her.  "You're like a kid in a candy store, only your store is a quadrant full of goodies."

She was laughing now as she held tightly to his arm.  "I suppose I do, it's in my blood.  The thrill is never far from the fear."  

"Well you do attract both."  He bent and picked up her cane.  "Don't forget this."

She took it from him with a smile.  "I'll never forget, besides, I might need it for protection later."

"Not with me, Kathryn.  I'm only the thrill, not the fear."  His smile showed nothing but thrill.  "Computer, door." 

 "We shall see."  With matching thrill seeking smiles they left their paradise behind.  Janeway looked down at her now dry pants.  "I do love that holo-water."

"Speak for yourself.  Computer, end program."  The door closed leaving behind an empty hologrid and two pairs of shoes.

=^=

"Captain, I think we're getting something."  Harry spoke as they walked off the turbolift.

_The…is a…vessel.  The ship…Take any… _

"We need a bit more than that, Harry, keep trying to clear it up."  The command team walked to the lower deck.  Harry and Tuvok choosing wisely not to comment on their attire.  "Do we have any visual yet?"  Captain Janeway suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I'm trying."  Harry worked the control panel like a pro.  A faint hazy image appeared on the view screen.

"Captain," Tuvok said from the tactical station.  "It appears to have a Starfleet signature."

Janeway's bad feeling leaped to Chakotay as well.  "Harry, magnify the view screen."  All thrill was lost to fear once again.

The cloudy image appeared closer now and slightly more visible taking on the shape of a ship.

_"Dear God!"_  Janeway whispered as they all stared in total disbelief.

_Extreme caution, the Federation Starship Voyager is a quarantined vessel.  An unknown substance has contaminated the ship and her crew.  Take any and all precautions._   The warning cut through the silence like a knife.   

_Extreme caution, the Federation Starship Voyager is a quarantined vessel… _  Janeway raised her hand indicating for Harry to cut audio.  He did so without a thought, his breathing still on hold.

Voyager's decrepit condition was obvious as the image cleared and the white cloud thinned out dancing around the dead ship.  "Have we been stuck in a deadly dream this whole time?"  Janeway only spoke above a whisper.

Chakotay grabbed hold of her hand, he was still dazed.  "No, we're in a living nightmare."  He held her hand almost tight enough to break the bones in her fingers. 

She didn't notice.  "Tom, all stop."  Janeway put her free hand on his shoulder, shaking him to get his attention.  

Tom Paris had never in his life been this close to utter shock as he was at that moment.  He brought Voyager to a dead halt.  "Aye, Captain, all stop."

For countless minutes they just stood in total silence watching the magnified image of their ship being engulfed by the cloudy monster known as the _Dreamcatcher_.

"Hey, why did you take my…" B'Elanna walked through the turbolift doors.  "Kahless!"   She almost tripped going down the steps when she saw the view screen.  "What the hell is going on?"  She walked over to stand behind her husband.

"Tom, reverse engines and get us the hell out of here!"  Chakotay gave the order, only a fraction of a second too late.

The image of Voyager on the screen started to vanish as the white hell changed direction and headed straight for them.  Its waltzing cobweb-fingers were reaching out to snare its next victim.

"Here we go again!"  Tom said as he closed his eyes as if the impact was about to destroy the ship, with him first.

The Dreamcatcher wisped around Voyager within a few seconds then dissipated from view, well for those with their eyes open anyway.  

Silence and horrified dread prevailed a moment or two longer.  Janeway was the first to speak.  "Chakotay, please tell me you didn't feel that."  Referring to the horrible chill she'd felt in the air the first time.

"I didn't feel anything."  The command team eyed everyone on the bridge for conformation.  All heads nodded in agreement, no one had felt the icy chill.

"Harry, put the outside of the ship on the view screen."  Janeway held her breath again.

A second later they were looking at the cloud-incrusted free hull plating of Voyager.  She looked as if nothing at all had just happened.  All outside lights were on, no damage that they could see, everything looked as it should.  No sign of the white coating like before.

"Could it be we're ok this time?"  Tom hardly dared ask.

"Commander, you're breaking my fingers."  Janeway said as she pulled her hand free of his crushing grip and turned her attention to Tuvok.  "Report."

"There are no damage reports and all systems seem to be fine."  He was as perplexed as the rest of them.

"Janeway to engineering, any problems down there?"

_"Ayala here, Captain.  No problems we know of.  We're just waiting for confirmation to resume course.  Has something happened?"_

"I don't think so, just stand by, we'll be under way in a minute, Janeway out."

"I better get to engineering, just in case."  B'Elanna was still stunned herself, but gave her husband's shoulder a squeeze.  "You ok, Fly Boy?"  

He hadn't even acknowledged that she was there.  "I… think so."

B'Elanna was laughing now.  "That makes me feel so much better."  She returned Janeway's smile as she left the bridge.

"Tom, I think this time we really are alright.  None of us felt the cold and we do have the antibodies in us now, unless this has all been a bad dream, in which case none of this is real and I better wake up damn soon, we should all be ok."  Janeway had some doubts as to just what had been going on the last two months, but the cane in her right hand felt real enough.  The look she saw in Chakotay's eyes felt real enough as well.

They looked at each other intensely while coming to the same conclusion that it didn't matter anyway.  They were real and their lives together would be real.  Chakotay put his hand over hers and both held tightly to the treasured command cane.  "Ready?"  He smiled brightly.

"I' was born ready.  Lieutenant, Paris, warp nine.  Engage."  Voyager streaked through the Delta Quadrant leaving the nightmare behind. 


End file.
